interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Svedese-Interlingua k
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z - Å - Ä - Ö ---- kabal :cabala; :ägna sig åt ~ cabalar kabaré|kabare :teat cabaret fr -rä kabaréartist|kabareartist :artista de cabaret fr -rä, cabaretista kabaréföreställning|kabareföreställning :teat representation de cabaret fr -rä kabarélokal|kabarelokal :teat cabaret fr -rä; :innehavare av ~ cabaretero kabarésångare|kabaresångare :cantionero, cantionista, cabaretista kabarévisa|kabarevisa :mus canto de cabaret fr -rä kabbala :cabala kabbalaforskare :cabalista kabbalist :cabalista kabbalistisk :cabalistic kabbeleka|kabbleka :(el. kabbleka) bot caltha (palustre) kabel :cablo; :entrådig ~ cablo unifilar/de un sol filo; :flertrådig ~ cablo multifilar/de varie filos; :lägga ner en ~ poner un cablo; :underjordisk ~ cablo subterranee kabel-TV|kabel|TV|kabel-tv|tv :(el. kabel-tv) television per cablo; :ha ~ esser abonate al/haber television per cablo kabelbana :telepherico, (ferrovia) funicular; :transport per ~ telepherage -ad3e; :transportera per ~ telepherar kabelbanevagn :telephero kabelbrott :ruptura in un/le cablo kabeljo :kul gado sic©ate kabelkanal :TV canal de television per cablo kabellängd :longor/longitude de un cablo kabellås :cablo antifurto kabelnät :TV rete de television per cablo kabeltelegram :cablogramma kabin :cabina kabinbana :telepherico a cabinas kabinbåt :barca a/de cabina kabinett :(litet rum) cabinetto; :(toalett) toilette twalät; :pol cabinetto, governamento kabinettsfotografi :photographia in formato cabinetto/album kabinettsfråga :pol question de cabinetto, question/voto de confidentia kabinettskammarherre :pol camerero ministerial/del cabinetto kabinettskris :pol crise/crisis governamental/ministerial/de governamento/de cabinetto kabinettsminister :pol ministro del cabinetto kabinettsmöte :pol session del cabinetto kabinettspolitik :politica governamental/governamento/del cabinetto kabinettssekreterare :pol secretario de cabinetto kabinettsskåp :armario de cabinetto kabinpersonal :flyg personal del cabina kabintryck :flyg pression del cabina kabinväska :flyg parve valise fr vali:z (permittite como bagage -ad3e a/de mano) kabla :tele telegraphar per cablo; :tekn junger filos electric a un cablo kabuki :teat kabuki jap kabyss :(skrubb) parve camera, cameretta, cabinetto; :sjö cambusa, cocina kacka :cacar; :~ i eget bo macular/polluer su nido; :fig minuspreciar su proprie cosas/circumstantias kackalorum :strepito, grande ruito, charivari sh- kackel :(le) cacarear; :fig garrulation kackerlacka :zool blatta kackla :cacarear; :fig garrular, confabular kacklande :(le) cacarear; :fig garrulation kadaver :cadavere, caronia, corpore morte; :som avser ~ cadaverose kadaverdisciplin :disciplina cec/rigide/de ferro kadaverlydnad :obedientia cec/rigide/de ferro kadens :mus cadentia kader :mil quadro, officieros e subofficieros kadett :mil cadetto, alumno de un collegio militar kadettjacka :(curte) jachetta de cadetto kadettrandig :striate in rubie, blanc e blau kadettskola :mil schola/academia militar/de cadettos kadettyg :text texito de coton, striate in rubie, blanc e blau kadi :cadi kadmiera :tekn cadmiar kadmiering :tekn cadmiatura kadmium :kem cadmium; :belägga med ~ cadmiar kadmiumgrönt :s kem verde de cadmium kadmiumgult :s kem jalne de cadmium kadmiumhaltig :cadmifere kadmiumsulfid :kem sulfido de cadmium kadrilj :mus, sport quadrilla; :dansa ~ dansar le quadrilla, quadrillar kaffe :caffe; :brygga ~ filtrar/colar caffe; :bränna/rosta ~ tostar/torrefacer caffe; :dricka en kopp ~ prender un caffe; :en kopp ~ un tassa de caffe; :~ med grädde/mjölk caffe con crema/con lacte; :koka ~ facer/preparar caffe; :komma på ~ venir a prender caffe; :omalt ~ caffe in granos; :orostat ~ caffe verde/non torrefacite; :starkt ~ caffe forte/concentrate; :svagt ~ caffe legier -d3-; :ta socker i ~t sucrar su caffe kaffeautomat :distributor de caffe kaffebar :coffee-bar eng kåfiba:, cafeteria it kaffebjudning :partita/party eng pa:ti de caffe kaffeblandning :mixtura de varie species de caffe kaffeblask :caffe multo legier -d3- kaffebord :tabula de caffe kaffebricka :tabuliero de servicio con caffe e panetto dulce etc. kaffebryggare :caffetiera electric, percolator kaffebryggning :percolation de caffe kaffebrännare :torrefactor de caffe kaffebröd :panetto dulce kaffeburk :cassa/latta a/de/pro caffe kaffebuske :bot arbusto de caffe, caffeiero kaffeböna :grano de caffe kaffedags :hora del caffe kaffedoft :aroma/fragrantia del caffe kaffeextrakt :extracto/essentia de caffe kaffefat :subcuppa kaffefilter :filtro de/pro caffe kaffegrädde :crema pro le caffe kaffegök :kul un gutta de bibita alcoholic in caffe calde kaffehalva :kul un gutta de bibita alcoholic in caffe calde kaffehandel :mercato del caffe kaffehus :café, cafeteria it kaffehuva :coperi-caffetiera kaffekanna :jarra pro kaffe, caffetiera kaffekask :kul un gutta de bibita alcoholic in caffe calde kaffekittel :caldiera a/de caffe kaffekokare :caffetiera electric, percolator kaffekopp :tassa a/pro caffe kaffekvarn :molino a/de caffe kaffemoster :grande bibitor de caffe kaffeodlare :plantator de caffe/de caffetieros kaffeodling :plantation de caffe/de caffetieros kaffepanna :caldiera a/de caffe kaffepaus :pausa de caffe/pro prender caffe; :ta en ~ facer un pausa de caffe kaffepetter :caldiera a/de caffe kaffer :hist cafre kafferast :pausa de caffe/pro prender caffe; :ta en ~ facer un pausa de caffe kafferbuffel :zool bubalo cafre kafferep :partita de caffe kafferostare :torrefactor de caffe kafferosteri :fabrica de torrefaction de caffe kafferspråk :hist lingua del cafres kaffeservering :coffe-bar eng kåfiba:, cafeteria it kaffeservis :servicio a/de caffe kaffesked :coclearetto a/de caffe kaffesugen :vara ~ haber gusto de caffe kaffesump :fundo/residuo/deposito de caffe kaffesurrogat :succedaneo/surrogato de caffe kaffetant :grande bibitor de caffe kaffetår :un tassa (o duo) de caffe kaffevatten :aqua pro le caffe kaftan :caftan kafé|café|kafe|cafe :(el. café) café fr, caffe kaféägare|kafeägare :caffetero kagge :barriletto Kaifas :Caiphas Kain :Cain kainsmärke :marca de Cain Kairo :Cairo kaj :quai fr kä, imbarcatorio, disbarcatorio kaja :zool monedula kajak :kayak kajakroddare :kayakista kajalpenna :eye-liner eng ailainö kajennpeppar :bot pipere de Cayenne fr -jen, capsico kajka :vagar, flanar, deambular; :sjö flottar al mercede del undas kajman :zool caiman, alligator kajplats :sjö (för lastning) imbarcatorio; :(för lossning) disbarcatorio kajuta :cabina, cubiculo KAK :(Kungliga Automobil Klubben) CAR (le Club eng klab Automobile Regal/Royal) kaka :kul torta, pastisseria, pan dulce, cake eng keik; :(småbröd) biscuit; :baka en ~ facer un torta kakadua :zool cacatua; :kakaduor (familj) cacatuidas kakao :kul cacao kakaoböna :(grano/faba de) cacao kakaofett :kul butyro de cacao kakaolikör :kul liquor al cacao kakaoplantage :plantation de cacao kakaopulver :kul cacao in pulvere, pulvere de cacao kakaoträd :bot theobroma, cacao kakburk :latta a/de biscuites kakdeg :pasta a/de torta/a/de cake eng keik kakel :quadrello; :klä med ~ pavir/pavimentar con quadrellos; :sätta ~ poner quadrellos, quadrellar kakelgolv :solo de quadrellos kakelplatta :quadrello kakelsättare :quadrellator kakelugn :estufa de ceramica kakelugnsmakare :constructor de estufas de ceramica kakelugnsskärm :parafoco kakelugnssättare :constructor de estufas de ceramica kakemono :konst kakemono jap kakfat :platto a/pro pastisserias, tortiera kakform :forma de pastisseria kaki :text kaki kakifärg :color kaki; :tyg i ~ kaki kakifärgad :de color kaki kakiplommon :bot diopsyro kaki kakiuniform :uniforme kaki kakla :quadrellar kakmix :kul cakemix eng keikmiks kakmått :modulo a/de biscuites kakofoni :cacophonia kakofonisk :cacophone, cacophonic kakrecept :recepta de biscuites kaksmet :pasta a/de torta/a/de cake eng keik kaksmula :mica de biscuites kaksporre :moletta kaktus :bot cacto; :blad~ epiphyllo; :fikon~ opuntia; jul~ cacto de Natal; :vårt~ cacto mamillar kaktusaktig :bot cactacee, cactiforme kaktusart :specie de cacto kaktusfikon :bot fico de opuntia kaktusväxter :bot (familj) cactaceas kakté|kakte :bot cacto kakuminal :I adj språk cacuminal II s språk (sono) cacuminal kal :calve, nude, glabre; :en ~ hjäsa un testa/capite calve; :~a träd/väggar arbores/muros nude kalabalik :tumulto kalabass :se kalebass Kalabrien :Calabria kalabrier :calabrese kalabrisk :calabrese kalamitet :calamitate kalander :tekn calandra kalanderpress :tekn calandra kalandrera :tekn calandrar kalandrerare :tekn calandrator kalandrering :tekn calandrage -ad3e kalas :festa, festivitate, partita; :betala/stå för ~et fig pagar le conto; :~! excellente!, phantastic!; :ställa till med ~ dar un festa kalasa :regalar se, mangiar -d3- de bon gusto, banchettar kalasbyxor :calceones calefaciente, maillot fr majo kalaskula :pancia kalasmat :repastos festive/exclusive/de festa kalaspingla :juvene femina extraordinari, cosa dulce, bonbon kalasväder :tempore exquisite/magnific/splendide kalavverka :skogsbr deforestar kalavverkning :skogsbr deforestation kalblommande :bot nudiflor kalcedon :miner calcedona kalcinera :kem calcinar kalcinering :kem calcination kalcineringsugn :furno a/de calcinar kalcinerugn :furno a/de calcinar kalcit :miner calcite, spath calcari/de Islanda kalcium :kem calcium; :som avser ~ calcic kalciumaktig :calcic kalciumcyanamid :lantbr cyanamido calcic kalciumfosfat :kem phosphato de calcium kalciumhydroxid :kem hydroxydo de calcium kalciumkarbid :kem carburo de calcium kalciumkarbonat :kem carbonato de calcium kalciumklorid :kem chlorido/chloruro de calcium kalciumkloridhypoklorit :kem chloruro de calce, calce chlorate kalciumoxid :kem calce kalciumsulfat :kem sulfato de calcium kaldeisk :hist chaldaic, chaldee kaldeiska :hist 1 språk chaldeo 2 (kvinna) chaldea kaldé|kalde :hist chaldeo Kaldéen|Kaldeen :hist Chaldea kalebass :bot cucurbita; :flask~ lagenaria vulgar kalebassträd :bot crescentia cujete lat kaledonisk :geol caledonian; :Kaledoniska veckbergen le Caledonianos kalejdoskop :kaleidoscopio kalejdoskopisk :kaleidoscopic kalendarisk :de calendario kalendarium :calendario kalender :(tidsindelning) calendario; :(almanacka) almanac, agenda, calendario, ephemeride; :gregorianska ~n le calendario gregorian; :julianska ~n le calendario julian kalenderbitare :fig persona qui (con un interesse un pauco/poco exaggerate) collige informationes ab calendarios kalenderår :anno civil kalfaktor :mil servitor personal de un officiero kalfatra :sjö calfatar, stoppar; :fig criticar, maltractar kalfatrare :sjö calfatator, stoppator kalfatring :sjö calfatage -ad3e; :fig critica, maltractamento kalfjäll :monte calve kalhet :med calvitia, alopecia; :för tidig ~ calvitate precoce kalhugga :deforestar kalhuggning :deforestation kalhuvad :calve kalhygge :deforestation kali :lantbr fertilisante potassic, potassa kaliber :calibre kalibermätning :calibration kalibermått :calibre; :anpassa ~ calibrar kalibrera :tekn calibrar kalibrering :tekn calibration kalif :califa kalifat :califato Kalifornien :California kalifornier :californiano kalifornisk :californian kalifvälde :califato kalifältspat :miner feldspath de potassium, silicato de kalium orthoclase kaligödning :lantbr fertilisation con potassa kaligödsling :lantbr fertilisation con potassa kalikå :calico kalisalpeter :kem nitrato de potassa kalisalt :kem sal potassic/de potassium/de kalium kalium :kem kalium, potassium; :som avser ~ potassic kaliumhydroxid :kem potassa caustic kaliumkarbonat :kem carbonato de kalium, potassa kaliumklorat :kem chlorato de kalium kaliumklorid :kem chlorido de kalium, chloruro de potassium kaliumnitrat :kem nitrato de kalium kaliumsalt :kem sal potassic/de potassium/de kalium kalk :I kem calce; :bränd/osläckt ~ calce vive; :släckt ~ calce extincte/morte II rel calice, cuppa; :bot calice; :tömma den bittra ~en biber le calice amar kalka :(täcka med kalk) coperir de calce; :(kalkstryka) blanchir con (lacte de) calce; :lantbr fertilisar con calce kalkaktig :calcaree, calcari, cretose kalkalger :bot (familj) corallinaceas kalkavlagring :deposito calcari; :med concretion calcari/calculose kalkblad :bot sepalo; :som avser ~ sepalar kalkbrott :petreria de calce kalkbruk :furno/fornace a/de calce, fabrica de calce, calceria kalkbrännare :calcero kalkbränneri :calceria, furno/fornace a/de calce, fabrica de calce kalkbränning :calcination, fabrication de calce kalkduk :rel palla corporalis lat, palla del corpore (de Christo) kalkera :calcar kalkerbild :calco kalkering :calco kalkerlärft :text tela a calcar/de calco kalkerpapper :papiro transparente/de calco kalkerpenna :calcator kalkfattig :povre in calce kalkformig :bot calceiforme; :anat caliciforme kalkgrop :marna calcari/calcaree kalkgrund :solo calcari/calcaree/calcifere kalkhalt :percentage -ad3e de calce kalkhaltig :calcari, calcaree, calcifere, calcic; :~t vatten aqua calcic/calcari kalkig :calcaree, calcari, calcifere kalkklippa :rocca cretacee/calcari kalkkläde :rel palla corporalis lat, palla del corpore (de Christo) kalkkväve :lantbr cyanamido calcic kalklager :strato de calce; :geol strato de petra de calce kalkmjölk :lacte calcic/calcari/de calce kalkmåleri|kalkmålning :(el. kalkmålning) konst pictura super un muro ingypsate/revestite con calce kalkning :(täckning med kalk) (le) coperir de calce; :(kalkstrykning) blanchimento con (lacte de) calce; :lantbr fertilisation con calce kalkon :zool gallo de India kalkonfilm :film tanto miserabile que il non vale le pena ir a vider lo kalkonhöna :zool gallina de India kalkontupp :zool gallo de India kalkputs :revestimento de calce kalkputsa :ingypsar/revestir con calce kalkrik :ric in calce, calcaree kalksalpeter :kem nitrato de calce, salpetra kalksinter :kem tuf calcari/calcaree kalkskelett :zool skeleto calcaree/calcari/de calce kalkslam :lacte calcic/calcari/de calce kalkspat :miner spath calcari/de Islanda, calcite kalksten :calcario, petra calcaree/calcari/de calce kalkstryka :blanchir con (lacte de) calce kalkstrykning :blanchimento con (lacte de) calce kalksvampar :zool (klass) calcarea kalktuff :tuf calcari/calcaree kalkugn :furno/fornace a/de calce, fabrica de calce, calceria kalkvatten :aqua calcic/de calce kalkväxt :bot planta calcari/calcicole kalkyl :calculo, calculation, computation kalkylation :calculation, calculo kalkylator :calculator kalkylera :calcular; :facer calculos kalkylerbar :calculabile kalkylering :calculation, calculo kalkyleringsmaskin :calculator, machina a/de calcular kalkyleringsmässig :calculator kall :I adj frigide; :(iskall) glacial; :fig frigide; :bli ~ frigidar; :det är ~t il face frigido; :~ beräkning calculo frigide; :~a färger colores frigide; :~a kriget le guerra frigide; :tio grader ~t dece grados sub zero; :vara ~ om fötterna haber pedes frigide; :vinka med ~a handen refusar resolutemente II s 1 (livsuppgift) vocation, mission 2 zool crito advocante kalla :I v (ge ett namn) (de)nominar, appellar; :(utmåla som) tractar de; :(ropa) critar, vocar; :bli ~d till en professur esser offerite un professorato; :en flicka ~d Lisa un puera nominate/qui se nomina/qui se appella Lisa; :~ någon en lögnare tractar un persona de mentitor; :~ på clamar, appellar, advocar; :~ på doktorn facer venir le medico; :~ sakerna vid dess rätta namn appellar le cosas per lor nomine; :~ samman convocar; :~s nominar se, appellar se; :~ till vapen appellar/clamar sub le armas; :~ tillbaka revocar; :känna sig ~d haber un vocation; :så ~d si-nominate II s bot aro kallarbeta :tekn laborar (metallo) sin calefaction kallarbetning :tekn laboration (de metallo) sin calefaction kallaväxter :bot (familj) araceas kallbad :banio frigide kallbadhus :casa de banios al aere libere kallbearbeta :tekn laborar (metallo) sin calefaction kallbearbetning :tekn laboration (de metallo) sin calefaction kallblod :zool cavallo de sanguine frigide kallblodig :biol de sanguine frigide, de temperatura variabile, poikilotherme, poikilothermic; :fig audace, audaciose, temere, impavide kallblodighet :biol poikilothermia; :fig audacia, temeritate kallblodshingst :zool stallon de sanguine frigide kallbrand :med gangrena, sphacelo; :angripa med ~ gangrenar; :angripen av ~ gangrenose; :framkalla ~ mortificar kallbänk :trädg seminario frigide kalldragen :tekn (om metallo) laborate sin calefaction kalldragning :tekn laboration (de metallo) sin calefaction kalldusch :ducha -sh- frigide (även fig) kallelse :(livsuppgift) vocation, mission; :(till möte) appello, convocation; :jur citation; :följa sin ~ sequer su vocation kallfront :meteor fronte frigide kallgarage :garage -ad3e sin calefaction kallgrin :riso sardonic/ironic/odiose, rictus, grimasse kallgrina :rider sardonicamente/ironicamente/odiosemente, grimassar kallhamra :tekn martellar sin calefaction; :~d fig dur de corde, insensibile kallhus :trädg conservatorio frigide/sin calefaction kallhyra :location sin le cargas kalligraf :calligrapho kalligrafi :calligraphia; :skriva ~ calligraphiar kalligrafisk :calligraphic kallim :colla solubile in aqua frigide kalljord :trädg solo frigide; :odla på ~ cultivar al aere libere kallkälla :fonte, fontana kallmangel :calandra sin calefaction kallmangla :calandrar sin calefaction kallmangling :calandrage -ad3e sin calefaction kallmat :kul plattos frigide kallmur :muro sin mortero kallmura :murar sin mortero kallna :frigidar kallnål :konst stilo sic kallnålsgravyr :konst gravure fr -vy:r a stilo sic kallnålsradering :konst gravure fr -vy:r a stilo sic kallortstillägg :supplemento al salario del empleatos statal in le regiones boreal (de Svedia) kallpermanenta :permanentar sin calefaction kallprat :garrulada, garrulation, confabulation kallprata :confabular, garrular kallpressa :repassar a temperatura ordinari kallpressning :repassage -ad3e a temperatura ordinari kallras :unda frigide/de frigido kallrätt :kul platto frigide kallsinne :indifferentia kallsinnig :indifferente kallsinnighet :indifferentia kallskuret :kul productos de carne frigide kallskänk :(i restaurang) camera pro preparar e mantener plattos frigide kallskänka :(i restaurang) directrice de un camera pro preparar e mantener plattos frigide kallskål :kul vino blanc condite/mixte con fructos (e aqua gasose) kallsup :gorgata involuntari de aqua (durante un banio); :få en ~ involuntarimente glutir un gorgata de aqua kallsvett :sudor frigide kallsvettas :perspirar sudor frigide kallsvettig :coperite de sudor frigide kallvalsa :tekn laminar/cylindrar sin calefaction kallvalsning :tekn lamination/cylindrage -ad3e sin calefaction kallvatten :aqua frigide kallvattenkran|kallvattenskran :(el. kallvattenskran) valvula de aqua frigide kalmar :zool loligo kalmark :terreno nude kalmera :calmar, appaciar; :~nde medel farm calmante, sedativo, lenitivo, tranquillisante, paregorico kalmering :appaciamento kalmuck :kalmuk kalmuckisk :kalmuk kalmuckiska :1 språk (lingua) kalmuk 2 (kvinna) (femina) kalmuk kalmus :bot acoro kalmusrot :(radice de) acoro kalna :devenir (plus) calve kalomel :kem calomel kalong :zool kalong kalops :kul platto aromatic cocite de pecias de carne bovin kalori :caloria; :som avser ~ caloric, calorific kaloribehov :ration caloric kalorifattig :povre/basse in calorias kalorimeter :calorimetro kalorimetrisk :calorimetric kalorimängd :quantitate de calorias kalorimätning :calorimetria kaloririk :ric in calorias kalorisnål :basse/povre in calorias kalorivärde :valor caloric/calorific kalott :calotte fr -låt kalsingar :calceones kalsonger :calceones kalsonghumor :humor vulgar kalstjälkig :bot nudicaule kalufs :capillos kaluv :capillos; :flyga/råka i ~en på varandra attaccar le un le altere, jectar se le un super le altere; :på nykter ~ (in un stato) sobrie kalv :zool, kul vitello; :slakta den gödda ~en bibl occider le vitello ingrassite; :som avser ~ vitellin; :tillbe den gyllene ~en bibl adorar le vitello de auro kalva :filiar, parturir vitellos; :fig dispeciar se; :glaciären ~r le glaciero se dispecia kalvarieberg :rel calvario kalvbog :kul spatula/humero de vitello kalvbringa :kul pectore de vitello kalvbräss :kul thymo de vitello kalvdans :kul pudding eng puding de prime lacte, sucro, cardamomo e amandola kalvfilé|kalvfile :kul filet fr file de vitello kalvfrikadell :kul cocite bolletta de carne hachate -sh- de vitello kalvfärdig :preste a filiar/a parturir vitellos kalvfärs :kul carne de vitello hachate -sh- kalvinism :calvinismo, doctrina calvinista kalvinist :calvinista kalvinistisk :calvinista, calvinistic kalvinsk :calvinista, calvinistic kalvko :vacca gravide kalvkött :kul (carne de) vitello kalvlever :kul ficato de vitello kalvläder :corio de vitello kalvlägg :kul coxa de vitello kalvning :parturition de vitellos kalvost :kul pudding eng puding de prime lacte, sucro, cardamomo e amandola kalvrevbensspjäll :kul costa de vitello kalvschnitzel :kul schnitzel ty shnitsöl de vitello kalvskinn :pelle de vitello; :(läder) corio de vitello kalvskinnsband :bokb ligatura de/in corio de vitello kalvstek :kul rostito de vitello kalvsylta :kul carne de vitello hachate -sh- in gelatina kam :pectine; :(på tupp/berg/våg) cresta, crista; :~men sväller på honom ille erige le cresta; :skära alla över en ~ tractar omnes uniformemente/in le mesme modo; :skära allt över en ~ passar toto per le mesme filiera kamaraderi :cameraderia, fraternitate kamarilla :camarilla kamaxel :tekn arbore a/de cammas kambielager :bot cambio kambium :bot cambio kambiumlager :bot cambio Kambodja :hist Cambodgia -bådja kambodjan :hist cambodgiano -dj- kambodjansk :hist cambodgian -dj- kambodjanska :hist cambodgiana kambrik :text batista kambrisk :geol cambrian kambrium :geol cambriano kamel :zool camelo; :enpucklig ~ (camelo) dromedario; :tvåpucklig ~ camelo bactriano kameldjur :zool (familj) camelidas kameldrivare :camelero kameleont :zool chameleonte; :~er (familj) chameleontidas kameleontisk :chameleonic kamelförare :camelero kamelhår :pilo de camelo kamelia :bot camellia kamelryttare :meharista kamelsadel :sella de camelo kamelsto :zool camela kamelull :lana de camelo kamera :foto camera, apparato photographic; :dold ~ camera invisibile/celate/occulte; :ladda ~n cargar le camera kamerablixt :foto flash eng flæsh kamerainställning :foto adjustamento del camera kamerajakt :foto chassa sh- photographic/con le camera kamerakonst :foto arte photographic, photographia kameral :del administration del financias statal kameralins :foto lente/objectivo de camera kameraman :film operator (cinematographic), cameraman eng kæmörömæn (pl cameramen) kameraobjektiv :foto objectivo/lente de camera kameraskott :foto photo(graphia) kamerasvep :foto movimento curve con le camera kamerateknik :foto technica photographic kamerautrustning :foto equipamento photographic kameravinkel :foto angulo photographic/del camera kameravänlig :foto photogenic kameraåkning :film displaciamento (lente) del camera kameraöga :foto objectivo (del camera) Kamerun :Camerun kamerunare :camerunese kamerunsk :camerunese kamerunska :camerunesa kamfer :camphora kamferkista :coffro de (ligno de) camphora kamferolja :oleo camphorate kamferträ :ligno de camphoriero/de camphora kamferträd :bot camphoriero kamgam :zool vulture grypho kamgarn :text (filo de) lana cardate/pectinate, stamine kamikaze :kamikaze jap kamin :estufa, calefactor, furno kaminrör :tubo de estufa kamkofta :cappa de pectinatura, peignoir fr penjwa:r kamma :pectinar; :tekn cardar, pectinar; :~ hem fig ganiar, procurar se; :~ sitt hår pectinar se le capillos; :~ ull cardar/pectinar lana kammanet :zool pleurobrachia; :~er (provins) ctenophoro kammarammunition :mil munition a/de tiro preliminar kammardebatt :pol debatto/discussion parlamentari kammardressyr :(av hund) trainamento/maestramento/dressage -ad3e preliminar kammardörr :porta de un camera kammare :camera; :andra ~n pol le Secunde Camera; :första ~n pol le Prime Camera, le Senato; ~n på ett gevär le camera de un fusil; :läsa på sin ~ studiar in su camera; :sammankalla/upplösa ~n pol convocar/dissolver le camera; :ögats två ~ anat le duo cameras del oculo kammarensemble :mus insimul/ensemble fr a)sa):bl (de musica) de camera kammarherre :camerero; :hist chambellan sh- kammarjungfru :camerera; :teat soubrette fr subrät kammarjunkare :gentilhomine del camera Kammarkollegiet :le Collegio del Camera kammarkonsert :mus concerto de camera kammarkör :mus choro de camera kammarledamot :pol membro del parlamento, parlamentario kammarlärd :erudito cameral kammarlärdom :cognoscentias/cognoscimentos libresc kammarmusik :musica de camera kammarmusikalisk :de musica de camera kammaropera :mus opera de camera kammarorgel :mus organo de camera, harmonium kammarorkester :mus orchestra (de musica) de camera kammarrätt :jur corte de appello kammarrättslagman :jur presidente de un corte de appello kammarrättspresident :jur presidente superior de un corte de appello kammarrättsråd :jur consiliero de un corte de appello kammarråd :chef sh- de un bureau fr byro del Collegio del Camera kammarsammanträde :pol session parlamentari/del camera/del parlamento kammarskjutning :mil tiro preliminar (a curte distantia) kammarspel :teat pecia de camera kammaråklagare :jur accusator de camera kammaskin :pectinator kammussla :zool pectine kamning :pectinatura kamomill :bot camomilla, matricaria kamomillte :kul infusion/tisana de camomilla kamouflage|camouflage :(el. camouflage) camouflage fr -mufla:3, disguisamento kamouflagefärg :color de camouflage fr -mufla:3 kamouflagekläder :vestimentos de camouflage fr -mufla:3 kamouflera :camouflar -mu-, disguisar; :~d enhet mil unitate militar camouflate kamouflering :camouflage fr -mufla:3 kamp :I (strid) combatto, lucta, battalia; :(tävling) lucta, competition; :~en för tillvaron le lucta pro le existentia/pro le vita II zool (häst) cavallo kampanda :spirito combattive/de lucta kampanil :arkit campanil kampanj :campania, cruciada, drive eng draiv; :börja en ~ mot någon organisar un campania de discredito contra un persona; :inleda/starta en ~ initiar un campania kampanjgeneral|kampanjledare :(el. kampanjledare) chef sh-/leader eng li:dö del/de un campania kampanjpris :precio (reducite) de campania kampanjtid :durata de campania kampberedd :preste/preparate pro le/al combatto/a combatter, preste a entrar in action; :mil operational kampduglig :preste/preparate pro le/al combatto/a combatter, preste a entrar in action; :mil operational kampduglighet :mil disponibilitate de operationes militar kampera :campar kampering :campo, campamento kampglad :combattive kampglädje :combattivitate, spirito combattive/de lucta kampidrott :sport competitive/de competition kamplust :combattivitate, pugnacitate, spirito combattive/de lucta kamplysten :combattive, pugnace kampong :(indonesisk by) kampong kampskrift :opusculo de combatto kampsport :sport competitive/de competition kampsång :canto/hymno de combatto/de battalio Kampuchea :Kampuchea -tsh- kampuchean :kampucheano -tsh- kampucheansk :kampuchean -tsh- kampucheanska :kampucheana -tsh- kampvilja :combattivitate, pugnacitate, spirito combattive/de lucta kamrat :camerada, amico, companion; :en ~ på jobbet un collega; :en ~ till mig un amico mie, un de mi amicos; :~ Lenin camerada Lenin kamratanda :(spirito de) cameraderia, fraternitate kamratfest :festa de cameradas/de amicos kamratförtryck :intimidation per cameradas kamratkrets :circulo de cameradas/de amicos kamratlig :(con)fraternal kamratlighet :cameraderia, fraternitate kamratskap :cameraderia, fraternitate kamrattryck :pression del cameradas/del amicos kamrer|kamrerare :(el. kamrerare) revisor de contos, (experto) contabile, tenitor de libros kamull :lana cardate/pectinate kamé|kame :cameo kaméring|kamering :anello de cameo kan :hist khan; :~s ämbetsområde khanato kana :I s pista de glacie, glissatorio II v glissar Kanaan :bibl Canaan Kanada :Canada kanadabinka :bot conyza canadense kanadagås :zool branta canadense kanadahjort :zool cervo canadian kanadensare :1 (man) canadiano 2 (kanot) canoa canadian kanadensisk :canadian kanadensiska :canadiana kanak :canaco kanakisk :canacian kanal :(grävd) canal; :(naturlig) canal, stricto de mar, passo; :anat canal, tubo, (con)ducto, meato; :fig canal, via, medio; :Engelska ~en le (Canal del) Manica; :förse med ~ canalisar; :gräva en ~ (ex)cavar un canal; :byta ~ TV seliger un altere canal kanalavgift :pedage -ad3e de canal kanalbank :lecto de canal kanalbyggare :canalisator kanalbygge :construction de un canal kanalbåt :nave que traffica un canal kanalformig :canaliforme kanalförbindelse :junction/communication per un canal; :(över Engelska kanalen) ferry-boat eng feribout (que face le transversata del Manica) kanalisation :canalisation kanalisera :canalisar kanaliserbar :canalisabile kanalisering :canalisation kanalje :canalia kanaljeri :comportamento canaliesc kanalkonkurrens :TV concurrentia inter le canales kanalkrock :TV collision de programmas popular in le varie canales kanalkryssning :cruciamento de canal kanalkusten :(vid Engelska kanalen) le costa del (Canal del) Manica kanalnät :rete de canales kanalsimning :(över Engelska kanalen) natation super le (Canal del) Manica kanalsluss :esclusa de canal kanalslänt :ripa de canal kanalsystem :systema de canales kanaltunnel :tunnel eng tanl sub un canal; :~n (under Engelska kanalen) le Tunnel sub le (Canal del) Manica kanalval :TV selection de canal kanalväg :cammino secundo un canal kanalväljare :TV selector de canal(es), syntonisator Kanalöarna :le Insulas (del Canal) del Manica, le Insulas Anglonormanne kananeisk :bibl canaanita kananeiska :bibl canaanita kananitisk :bibl canaanita kanané|kanane :bibl canaanita kanapé|kanape :kul canapé fr; :hist (soffa) canapé kanariefrö :fructos de phalaris kanariefågel :zool canario, serino canari kanariegräs :bot phalaris kanariegul :jalne canario kanarier :canario Kanarieöarna :le Insulas Canari, le Canarias kanarisk :canari kandar :bridon kandelaber :candelabro, lampadario, lustro kandera :kul candir kandi :kul sucro/saccharo candite kandidat :candidato, aspirante, postulante; :(till ett ämbete) pretendente; :univ (studerande) candidato; :(utexaminerad) baccalaureo; :anmäla sig som ~ presentar se (como) candidato; :filosofie/medicine/teologie ~ baccalaureo in philosophia/in medicina/in theologia kandidatexamen :prime examine universitari, baccalaureato kandidatlista :lista de(l) candidatos, candidatura kandidatur :candidatura; :ta tillbaka sin ~ retirar su candidatura kandidera :presentar se (como) candidato, poner su candidatura kandidering :candidatura kandisocker :kul sucro/saccharo candite kanel :bot (kanelträd) cinnamomo, cannelliero; :kul cannella; :hel ~ cannella in barras; :mald ~ cannella in pulvere; :vara på ~en fig esser inebriate kanelbulle :kul panetto al cannella kanelfärgad :de color de cannella kanelstång :barra/baston/palo de cannella kanelträd :bot cannelliero, cinnamomo kanhända :forsan kanik :hist canonico kanikgård :hist canonicato kanin :zool conilio; :tam ~ conilio domestic kaninbur :cavia a/pro conilios, coniliera kaninfarm :ferma de cuni(culi)cultura kaningård :ferma de cuni(culi)cultura kaninhanne :conilio mascule kaninhona :conilia kaninhål :cava de conilio kaninhåla :cava de conilio kaninpest :veter myxomatose, myxomatosis kaninpäls :pelle de conilio kaninskinn :pellicia de conilio kaninuppfödare :cuni(culi)cultor kaninuppfödning :cuni(culi)cultura kanister :bidon, latta, vasculo kanjon :cañon sp kanjån kanna :I jarra, olla, vaso, carrafa, carrafiera, urceo, bidon, potto II bot canna kannaväxter :bot (familj) cannaceas kannelerad :arkit cannellate kannelering|kannelyr :(el. kannelyr) arkit cannellatura kannibal :cannibal, anthropophago kannibalisk :cannibal, cannibalesc, anthropophage kannibalism :cannibalismo, anthropophagia kannibalstam :tribo anthropophage/de cannibales kannstöpare :stannero; :fig politicante, politicastro kanon :I rel, mus canone II mil cannon, pecia (de artilleria); :(liten skeppskanon) falconetto; :ladda en ~ cargar un cannon; :skjuta med ~ discargar un cannon, cannonar kanonad :mil cannonada kanonbatteri :mil cannoneria kanonbåt :mil cannonera kanondunder :mil ruito/tonitro de cannones kanoneld :mil foco/tiro de cannon/de artilleria, cannonada kanonform :vara i ~ sport esser in forma optime kanonfotograf :photographo ambulante kanonföda :tjäna som ~ fig servir de carne a/de cannon kanongjuteri :mil (handling) fundition de cannones; :(fabrik) funderia de cannones, cannoneria kanonisation :rel canonisation kanonisera :rel canonisar kanonisering :rel canonisation kanonisk :rel canonic kanonjär|kanoniär :(el. kanoniär) mil cannonero kanonkula :mil balla de cannon kanonlavett :mil implaciamento kanonlopp :mil tubo de cannon kanonmat :mil carne a/de cannon, pan de munition; :fig tjäna som ~ servir de carne a/de cannon kanonmuller :mil ruito/tonitro de cannones kanonmynning :mil bucca de cannon kanonport :sjömil porta de artilleria kanonrör :mil tubo de cannon kanonsalva :cannonada kanonskott :mil colpo/tiro de cannon kanonsuccé|kanonsucce :grandissime successo kanontorn :mil turre/turretta blindate/cuirassate kanonvagn :mil implaciamento kanonväder :bellissime tempore kanop :hist canopo kanot :canoa kanota :ir in canoa, canotar kanotfärd :canoage -ad3e kanotidrott :canoismo kanotist :canoero, canoista kanotpaddlare :canoero, canoista kanotpaddling :canoage -ad3e kanotrodd :canoage -ad3e kanotroddare :canoero, canoista kanottävling :competition de canoage -ad3e kanske :forsan kansler :cancellero kansli :cancelleria kanslibiträde :empleato, commisso, scriba, amanuense, copista kanslichef :director/chef sh- de section/de departimento kanslihus :casa de governamento kansliråd :referendario kansliskrivare :secretario de cancelleria kanslispråk :stilo de cancelleria kanslist :empleato, commisso, scriba, amanuense, copista kanslistil :språk stilo de cancelleria kanslivaktmästare :ostiero (de cancelleria) kant :latere, bordo, margine; :(rand) bordo, contorno, bord(at)ura, lista, orlo; :(på bröd/ost) crusta; :(håll) latere, senso, direction, parte; :(gränsyta) latere, facie; :ett brev med svart ~ un lettera/littera de un orlo nigre; :från alla håll och ~er de tote le partes; :hålla sig på sin ~ fig prender distantia, distantiar se; :komma på ~ med någon fig entrar in collision con un persona; :på den här ~en fig in iste region, in iste parte del pais; :skriva något i ~en scriber un cosa in le margine; :skära bort ~en från emarginar; :ställa på ~ poner/mitter super su/le facie; :åt alla håll och ~er a tote le directiones kanta :(förse med kanter) orlar; :(omge) orlar, bordar, fimbriar; :(avjämna) esquadrar; :~ med spets laciar, passamentar; :sjön ~s av träd le laco es bordate/fimbriate de arbores kantabel :mus cantabile kantarell :bot cant(h)arello; :tratt~ cant(h)arello tubiforme kantarellomelett :kul omelette fr åmlät a cant(h)arellos kantat :mus cantata kantband :galon, orlo, filetto kantblomma :bot planta de bord(at)ura kantele :mus kantele fi; :spela ~ sonar le kantele kantelespelare :sonator de kantele fi kanthugga :esquadrar kanthuggare :esquadrator kantig :(med skarpa kanter) angulose; :fig inhabile, disgratiose kantighet :angularitate; :fig inhabilitate kantin :mil cantina kantinföreståndare :mil cantinero kantinvagn :cantina mobile/ambulante kantlav :bot lecanora kantlist :lista kantning :fimbriation, bord(at)ura kantnål :zool agulia de mar kantnött :a/con bordo raspate/deteriorate kanton :canton kantonal :cantonal kantor :mus cantor kantra :(ändra riktning) cambiar, tornar; :sjö inverter se; :båten ~de le nave se ha invertite; :vinden har ~t le vento ha cambiate/tornate kantskära :emarginar kantsnöre :galon kantsten :petra angular kantstött :a/con bordo avariate/deteriorate/defectuose kantverk :bord(at)ura kantväxt :bot planta de bord(at)ura kantänka :(förstås) certo, certemente, naturalmente kanvas :se canvas kaolin :miner kaolin; :bilda ~ kaolinisar; :bildning av ~ kaolinisation; :som avser ~ kaolinic kaos :chaos, massa confuse, disordine; :bringa ordning i ett ~ poner ordine in le chaos, organisar le chaos kaotisk :chaotic kap :I (udde) capo, promontorio; :Kap Horn (le) Capo (de) Horn II (fångst, byte) captura, prisa; :göra ett gott ~ facer un bon captura Kap Verde|Kap|Verde :Capo Verde Kap Verde-öarna|Kap|Verde|öarna :le Insulas de Capo Verde kapa :1 (skära/hugga av) taliar, hachar -sh-; :(avkorta) accurtar, abbreviar; :med amputar; :~ en bräda accurtar un planca; :~ ett ben amputar un gamba 2 (med våld inta) flyg piratar; :sjö hist capturar, piratar; :~ åt sig prender possession/controlo de, sasir kapabel :capabile, competente, capace, apte kapacitans :el capacitate electric kapacitet :1 (produktionsförmåga) capacitate, rendimento, productivitate; :(duglighet) competentia 2 (person) autoritate, talento kapacitetsförlust :perdita de capacitate kapacitiv :capacitive; :~ reaktans el reactantia capacitive kapare :flyg pirata del aere; :sjö hist corsario, pirata, filibustero, bucanero kaparfartyg :hist nave de corsarios/de piratas/de filibusteros/de bucaneros, corsario kaparkapten :sjö hist pirata, corsario kapell :1 arkit cappella; :Sixtinska ~et le Cappella Sixtin 2 mus banda musical 3 (överdrag) copertura kapellist :mus membro de un cappella kapellmästare :mus director de(l) banda/de(l) orchestra kaperi :flyg, sjö hist pirateria Kapernaum :Capernaum, Capharnaum; :invånare i ~ capernaita kapillaritet :capillaritate kapillär :I s tubo capillar II adj capillar kapillärkraft :capillaritate kapillärkärl :vaso capillar kapillärrör :tubo capillar kapital :I s capital, fortuna; :dött ~ capital improductive/inactive; :låst ~ capital fixe; :rörligt ~ capital currente/circulante II adj capital; :ett ~t misstag un falta/error capital kapitalavkastning :beneficio de capital kapitalbehov :besonio de capital kapitalbehållning :surplus fr syrply de capital kapitalbeskattning :imposto super le capital kapitalbildning :creation/formation/constitution de capitales kapitalbrist :scarsitate/insufficientia/penuria de capital(es) kapitalbudget :capital currente/circulante kapitalexport :exportation de capitales kapitalflykt :evasion/fuga/fugita de capitales kapitalflöde :fluxo/circuito de capitales kapitalförlust :perdita de capital kapitalförstöring :destruction de capital kapitalimport :importation de capitales kapitalinsats :investimento de capitales kapitalintensiv :con multe capital investite kapitalinvestering :investimento de capitales kapitalisera :capitalisar kapitalisering :capitalisation kapitalism :capitalismo kapitalist :capitalista kapitalistisk :capitalista, capitalistic kapitalkonto :conto de capital kapitalkraftig :que/qui dispone de medios financiari importante kapitalmarknad :mercato financiari/monetari/de capitales kapitalminskning :reduction/diminution de capital kapitalomsättning :circuito de capitales kapitalplacering :placiamento/investimento/collocation de capitales kapitalräkning :conto de capital kapitalränta :interesse de capital kapitalrörelse :movimento/circulation/excambio de capitales kapitalstark :vara ~ disponer de medios financiari importante kapitalsvag :sin medios financiari sufficiente kapitaltillgång :capital(es) kapitaltillskott :affluentia/affluxo de capitales kapitaltillväxt :augmento/augmentation de capital kapitalutflöde :emission de capital(es) kapitalvaror :benes/articulos de capital/de investimento kapitalvinst :beneficio de capital kapitalägare :possessor de capital, capitalista kapitalökning :augmento/augmentation de capital kapitel :1 litt capitulo 2 rel capitulo; :som avser ~ capitular kapitelförsamling :rel assemblea capitular kapitelindelning :litt division in capitulos kapitelrubrik :litt titulo/testa/capite de capitulo kapitelsal :rel sala capitular kapitelvis :per/in capitulos kapitolinsk :capitolin; :~a gässen le ocas del Monte Capitolin Kapitolium :le Capitolio, le Monte Capitolin kapitulant :capitulante kapitulation :capitulation, rendition; :villkorslös ~ capitulation inconditional/sin conditiones kapitulationsvillkor :conditiones de capitulation kapitulera :capitular, render se kapitulering :capitulation, rendition kapitäl :I arkit capitello; :doriskt/joniskt/korintiskt ~ capitello doric/ionic/corinthie II boktr (parve) littera majuscule, (parve) majuscula kapklinga :serra a dorso kaplan :cappellano, vicario parochial kaplanstjänst :cappellania kapning :1 (avkortning) abbreviation, accurtamento 2 flyg, sjö hist acto de pirateria kapock|kapok :(el. kapok) kapok kapotthatt :cofia, tocca, bonetto kapp :I s sjö cappotto/cappucio/coperculo del motor II adv hinna/komma i ~ attinger; :springa i ~ currer in cursa/in competition/in concurrentia kappa :I mantello, cappotto; :(lätt) mantelletto; :(för domare/kardinal) cappa; :(på gardin) bordatura pendente; :vända ~n efter vinden fig navigar secundo le vento II (grekisk bokstav) kappa kappas :competer, emular, concurrer, rivalisar; :~ med någon entrar in concurrentia con un persona kappe :mesura de volumine de 4,58 l kapphängare :porta-mantello kappkörning :sport cursa de auto(mobile)s kapplöpning :sport cursa (a pede) kapplöpningsbana :sport pista/campo de cursa; :(för hästar) hippodromo; :(gräsbevuxen) turf eng tö:f kapplöpningshäst :sport cavallo de cursa, cursero kapplöpningskamel :sport mehari kapprak :toto erecte kappridning|kappritt :(el. kappritt) sport cursa hippic/de cavallos, cursas kapprodd :sport cursa de barcas a remos kapprum :vestibulo kapprusta :mil prender parte/participar a/in un cursa al armamentos kapprustning :mil cursa al armamentos kappsegla :sport practicar yachting eng jåting kappseglare :sport devoto del yachting eng jåting kappsegling :sport regata, yachting eng jåting kappsäck :valise, coffretto, sacco a viage -ad3e kapriciös :capriciose kaprifikation :bot caprification kaprifol|kaprifolium :(el. kaprifolium) bot caprifolio, lonicera; :vild~ lonicera periclymene kaprifolväxter :bot (familj) caprifoliaceas kapriol :capriola kapris :I (nyck) capricio, luna II bot capparis spinose; :kul cappero kaprisväxter :bot (familj) capparidaceas, capparaceas kapsejsa :sjö inverter se kapsejsning :sjö (le) inverter se kapsel :capsula; :bot capsula, siliqua, silica, silicula, theca; :anat capsula, theca; :zool theca; :förse med ~ capsular kapselformig :capsular kapselfrukt :bot fructo capsular, capsula, pyxide kapsla :~ in capsular kapsling :capsulage -ad3e Kapstaden :le (Citate del) Capo kapsyl :capsula kapsylera :capsular kapsylering :capsulage -ad3e kapsyleringsmaskin :capsulator kapsylöppnare :aperi-bottilia, aperitor kapsåg :serra a dorso kapten :capitano kaptenlöjtnant :sjö hist capitano de fregata; :kul mixtura de liquor monastic e cognac fr kånjak kaptensgrad :mil grado de capitano, capitania kapucin :rel cappucino kapucinapa :zool cebo kapucinerkloster|kapucinkloster :(el. kapucinkloster) convento de cappucinos kapucinermunk|kapucinmunk :(el. kapucinmunk) cappucino kapucinerorden|kapucinorden :(el. kapucinorden) le Ordine de Cappucinos kapun :zool capon, gallo castrate kapunera :caponar kapuschong :cappucio; :dra upp en ~ över huvudet incappuciar le capite/le testa kaputt :(förstörd) rumpite, destruite, in pecias, in morsellos; :(uttröttad) extenuate, multo fatigate; :gå ~ rumper se; :göra ~ avariar, deteriorar, demolir, disfacer kapverdier :capoverdiano kapverdisk :capoverdian kapvin :kul vino del Capo kar :alveo, cupa karabinjär :carabinero karaff :carrafa karaffin :carrafa inferior karaffvin :vino karakterisera|karaktärisera :(el. karaktärisera) characterisar karakterisering|karaktärisering :(el. karaktärisering) characterisation karakteristik|karaktäristik :(el. karaktäristik) (skildring) characteristica; :(utmärkande drag) signos characteristic, tractos karakteristika :fys, mat characteristica karakteristikum|karaktäristikum :(el. karaktäristikum) signo characteristic, tracto karakteristisk|karaktäristisk :(el. karaktäristisk) characteristic, particular, specific, typic, peculiar, distinctive, proprie karakterologi|karaktärologi :(el. karaktärologi) (läran om människotyperna) characterologia; :som avser ~ characterologic; :specialist på ~ characterologo karaktersegenskap :tracto de character karaktär :character; :typ (bokstavstecken) character, littera, signo; dana någons ~ formar le character de un persona; :dålig ~ character debile; :stark ~ personalitate karaktärisera :se karakterisera karaktärisering :se karakterisering karaktäristik :se karakteristik karaktäristika :se karakteristika karaktäristikum :se karakteristikum karaktäristisk :se karakteristisk karaktärologi :se karakterologi karaktärsdanande :que forma le character, formative del character karaktärsdaning :formation del character karaktärsdrag :tracto characteristic/specific/de character karaktärsfast :firme/tenace/forte de character karaktärsfasthet :fortia de character karaktärsfel :falta/vitio de(l) character karaktärshus :corps-de-logi fr kårdölå3i, edificio principal/central karaktärslös :sin character; :en ~ person un persona sin character karaktärslöshet :manco/mancantia de character karaktärsroll :teat rolo/parte de character karaktärsskildring :litt pictura de characteres karaktärsskådespelare :actor de character karaktärsstark :firme/tenace/forte de character karaktärsstudie :studio del characteres karaktärsstyrka :fortia de character karaktärssvag :debile de character karaktärssvaghet :debilitate de character karaktärsteckning :profilo karaktärstyp :typo de character karambolage|carambolage :(el. carambolage) (krock) collision; :spel carambola karambolera|carambolera :(el. carambolera) (krocka) collider; :spel facer un carambola, carambolar karamboll|carambole :(el. carambole) spel carambola; :göra en ~ facer un carambola, carambolar karambollspel :biliardo, carambola karamell :caramello, bonbon, cosa dulce; :kul caramello karamellburk :bonboniera karamellpudding :kul crema dulce al caramello karamellstrut :cornetta de caramellos karamellsås :kul sauce fr så:s al caramello karantän :quarantena; :hålla i ~ quarantenar; :som avser ~ quarantenari; :upphäva ~ levar le quarantena karantänsbyggnad :mil lazaretto karantänsflagga :bandiera de quarantena karantänshamn :porto de quarantena karantänsjukhus :lazaretto karantänsstation :station quarantenari karantänsåtgärd :mesura quarantenari karat :carat; :18 ~s guld auro de dece-octo carates karate :sport karate jap; :utövare av ~ karateka jap karathalt :titulo de carates karatstämpel :marca de carates karatvikt :peso in carates karavan :caravana karavanförare :conductor de caravana, caravanero karavanseraj :caravanseralio karavanväg :route fr rut de caravanas karavell :sjö hist caravella karbad :banio cal(i)de karbas :fuste karbid :kem carburo (de calcium) karbidlampa :lampa a/de acetylen karbin :carabina karbinhake :croc/uncino carabina karbinkolv :calce/fuste de carabina karbol :kem acido carbolic, phenol; :som avser ~ carbolic, phenic karbolkalk :kem calce carbolic/phenic karbolsyra :kem acido carbolic, phenol; :som avser ~ carbolic, phenic karbon :geol le periodo carbonifere, le carbonifero karbonat :kem carbonato; :tillföra ~ carbonatar karbonisera :carbonisar karbonisering :carbonisation karbonkopia :copia de papiro (de) carbon karbonpapper :papiro (de) carbon karbonsystemet :geol le systema carbonifere/del carbonifero karborundum :kem carborundum karbunkel :med carbunculo, anthrace; :miner carbunculo; :med karbunklar med carbunculose karbunkelartad :med carbuncular karburator :carburator karcinogen :med carcinogene karcinom :med carcinoma, tumor carcinomatose karda :I s cardo, pectine; :(hand) mano II v cardar, pectinar kardan :tekn cardan kardanaxel :tekn arbore de transmission, (arbore a) cardan kardanknut :tekn juncto/articulation universal/cardanic/de cardan kardansk :cardanic; :~ upphängning tekn suspension cardanic/de cardan kardare :cardator, pectinator kardborrband :velcro® kardborre :bot arctio, bardana kardemumma :bot cardamomo; :stött ~ pulvere de cardamomo kardinal :I s rel cardinal; :zool cardinal; :som avser ~ rel cardinalicie II adj cardinal, principal kardinaldygd :virtute cardinal kardinaler :zool (underfamilj) cardinalinas kardinalfel :error/falta cardinal kardinalkollegiet :rel le collegio del cardinales kardinalpunkt :puncto crucial/principal kardinalröd :de purpura cardinalicie kardinalrött :purpura cardinalicie kardinalsats :språk phrase/proposition principal/independente kardinalshatt :cappello cardinalicie/de cardinal, birretta kardinalstreck :(på kompass) puncto cardinal kardinaltal :mat numero cardinal kardinalvokal :språk vocal de referentia (con un valor fixate) kardinalvärdighet :rel dignitate de cardinal, cardinalato kardiograf :med cardiographo kardiografi :med cardiographia kardiogram :med cardiogramma kardiolog :med cardiologo kardiologi :med cardiologia kardiologisk :med cardiologic kardioskleros :med cardiosclerose, cardiosclerosis kardmaskin :machina a/de cardar, cardo, pectinator kardning :cardatura, pectination kardningsmaskin :cardo, pectinator kardon :bot cardo karduan :cordovano kardull :lana cardate/de cardo kardus :mil imballage -ad3e de cartucha -sh- kardustyg :mil tela de imballage -ad3e de cartucha -sh- kardverk :carderia karel :habitante de Karelia karelare :habitante de Karelia Karelen :Karelia karelsk :karelic karelska :1 språk dialecto karelic 2 (kvinna) femina karelic karensdag :försäkr die/jorno de carentia karenstid :försäkr tempore de carentia; :sport periodo transitori in connexion con cambio de club eng klab (quando un sportivo non ha le permission de concurrer) karess :caressa karessera :caressar karessering :caressa karet :carrossa karg :(ofruktbar) aride, infertil, magre; :(njugg) parsimoniose; :(sträv) aspere, rude karghet :(ofruktbarhet) magressa; :(njugghet) parsimonia; :(strävhet) asperitate, rudessa karib :caribe karibisk :caribe; :Karibiska havet/sjön le (Mar) Caribe; :~a språk linguas caribe; :Karibiska strömmen le Currente Caribe karierad :med cariate, cariose karies :med carie; :angripa med ~ cariar kariesangripen :med cariate, cariose kariesbildning :med carie karikatyr :konst caricatura; :avbilda i ~ facer un caricatura, caricaturar karikatyrartad :caricatural karikatyrbild :konst caricatura karikatyrisk :caricatural karikatyrist :konst caricaturista karikatyrmässig :caricatural karikatyrtecknare :caricaturista karikatyrteckning :caricatura karikera :konst caricaturar karikering :konst caricatura karisma :charisma karismatisk :charismatic karit :myt cata uno del tres Gratias karitativ :caritative karkasstomme :carcassa de/in aciero karl|Karl :I homine, viro, individuo, typo; :en osympatisk ~ un typo antipathic; :en studerad ~ un homine de studio; :en trevlig ~ un bonhomo, un typo sympathic; :vara ~ för sin hatt fig saper defender se II Karl Carolo; :~ den store Carolo Magne karlakarl :homine viril/forte/robuste karlaktig :viril; :(om kvinna) masculin karlaktighet :virilitate; :(hos kvinna) masculinitate karlatag :labor/travalio masculin/de homine Karlavagnen :Ursa Major karled :anat (på häst) parte posterior del osso supra le ungula karlgalen :nymphomane, nymphomaniac; :~ kvinna nymphomana, nymphomaniaca karlgöra :labor/travalio masculin/de homine karlhatare :femina qui odia le homines, misandrista karljohansstil :arkit stilo de Carolo Johan (stilo imperio svedese de mobiles) karljohanssvamp :bot boleto comestibile karlkläder :vestimentos pro homines karlsbaderbröd :kul panetto de pasta fin condimentate de un pauco/poco de sal de Karlsbad ty karlsbat e quasi nulle sucro karlsbadersalt :sal de (evaporation de aqua de) Karlsbad ty karlsbat karlsbadervatten :aqua de Karlsbad ty karlsbat karlslok :persona de sexo masculin karlstackare :povre viro karltokig :nymphomane, nymphomaniac; :~ kvinna nymphomana, nymphomaniaca karltorka :manco de viros karltycke :ha ~ impressionar a viros, esser popular inter viros karm :(armstöd) bracio; :(ram) quadro (de fenestra/de porta) karma :rel karma sanskr karmelit :rel carmelita karmeliterkloster|karmelitkloster :(el. karmelitkloster) monasterio de carmelitas karmelitermunk|karmelitmunk :(el. karmelitmunk) carmelita karmeliternunna|karmelitnunna :(el. karmelitnunna) carmelita karmeliterorden :le Ordine del Carmelitas karmin :carmino karminröd :carmin karminrött :s carmino karmosin :carmesino karmosinröd :carmesin karmosinrött :s carmesino karmstol :sedia/chaise fr shä:z de bracios karnap|karnapp :(el. karnapp) arkit fenestra saliente karnation :konst carnation karneol :miner cornalina karneval :carneval; :fira ~ festar/celebrar le carneval; :som avser ~ carnevalesc karnevalsdräkt :costume carnevalesc/de carneval karnevalståg :convoyo carnevalesc/de carneval karnevalsvagn :carro carnevalesc/de carneval karnis :arkit modulatura/cornice in S, talon karnivor :zool (köttätare) animal carnivore, carnivoro, creophago; :bot (insektsätare) planta carnivore, carnivoro karolin :hist soldato del armea svedese de Carolo XII karoling :hist carolingiano karolingisk :hist carolinge, carolingian karolinsk :hist ~a tiden le epocha svedese quando regeva Carolo X Gustavo, Carolo XI e Carolo XII kaross :carrossa karosseri :carrosseria karosserifabrik :fabrica de carrosserias karotin :kem carotina karott :I scutella, platto II bot (morot) carota karp :zool carpa Karpaterna :le Carpates karpdamm :piscina de carpas karpfiskar :zool (ordning) cyprinides karriär :(yrkesbana) carriera; :(fyrsprång) carriera, cursa, velocitate; :börja en ~ imbraciar un carriera; :göra ~ facer carriera; :i full ~ a tote velocitate; :riskera sin ~ compromitter su carriera; :stå på toppen av sin ~ esser al apice/al culmination de su carriera karriärdiplomat :diplomate de carriera karriärism :carrierismo, arrivismo karriärist :carrierista, arrivista karriäristisk :de carriera karriärjakt :carrierismo, arrivismo karriärkvinna :femina de carriera karriärlysten :avide de carriera karriärmedveten :planificante un carriera/un futuro professional karriärmöjlighet :possibilitate de facer carriera/de haber un futuro professional karriärsamhälle :societate de carrieristas karriärstege :scala pro carrieristas karriärsugen :avide de carriera karré|karre :kul costa de porco karsk :resolute, decise, determinate, firme, intrepide karska :~ upp dar/infunder corage -ad3e a, incoragiar -d3-; :~ upp sig prender corage karskhet :resolution, decision, determination, firmessa, intrepiditate karskna :~ till reassemblar su corage -ad3e karst :geol karst; :som avser ~ karstic karstbildning :geol formation karstic, karst karstlandskap :geol region de formationes karstic kart :bot fructo verde/immatur karta :carta, mappa, plano; :en ~ frimärken un folio de timbros postal; :en ~ med knappar un carton de buttones; :en ~ med tabletter un plachetta alveolate/de alveolos pro pilulas; :en ~ över Europa un carta/mappa de Europa; :en ~ över Roma un plano de Roma; :läsa ~n leger/interpretar le carta/le mappa kartager :hist carthaginese, puno kartagisk :hist carthaginese Kartago :Carthago, Carthagine; :för övrigt anser jag att ~ bör förstöras praeterea prä- censeo Carthaginem esse delendam lat (Cato) kartbild :interpretation cartographic kartblad :folio cartographic kartbok :atlas de cartas/de mappas kartell :cartel; :bilda en ~ formar un cartel, cartelisar; :medlem i en ~ cartelista kartellbildning :formation de un cartel, cartelisation kartellväsen :systema del carteles/de syndicatos kartera :facer le topographia de, facer mappas de, metir kartering :cartographia, agrimensura kartesch :mil mitralia; :beskjuta med ~ mitraliar kartescheld :mil foco de mitralia kartig :immatur, verde kartlägga :facer le carta/mappa de, cartar kartläsare :lector/interpretator del cartas/del mappas; :vara en bra ~ leger ben le cartas/le mappas kartläsning :lectura/interpretation del cartas/del mappas kartmaterial :material cartographic kartnagel :med ungue/ungula calcari/calcaree kartograf :cartographo kartografi :cartographia kartografisk :cartographic kartogram :cartogramma kartong :(papp) carton; :(pappask) (cassa de) carton; :konst carton, patrono colorate; :vin i ~ vino in carton kartongfabrik :fabrica de carton, cartoneria kartonnage :cartonage -ad3e kartonnera :bokb cartonar kartonnering :bokb cartonage -ad3e kartotek :cartoteca kartotekskort :fiche fr fish kartprojektion :projection cartographic kartredaktör :cartographo kartritare :cartero, cartographo kartritning :cartographia kartrulle :rolo de carta/de mappa kartställ :porta-cartas karttecken :signos cartographic kartusch :mil, konst cartucha -sh- kartusian :cartusiano; :som avser ~er cartusian kartusianerkloster|kartusiankloster :(el. kartusiankloster) monasterio cartusian kartusianermunk|kartusianmunk :(el. kartusianmunk) cartusiano kartusianernunna|kartusiannunna :(el. kartusiannunna) cartusiana kartusianerorden|kartusianorden :(el. kartusianorden) le Ordine de Cartusianos kartverk :(produkt) obra cartographic; :(företag) officio/institution cartographic karusell :carosello; :åka ~ facer un torno in carosello karusellhäst :cavallo de carosello karusellsvarv :tekn torno a tabula rotabile karusellåkning :torno in carosello karva :incider, incisar, insecar, intaliar; :med scarificar karvning :incision, intalio; :med scarification karyatid :arkit caryatide kasa :glissar kasack :casaca kasba :casbah kaschera :celar kaschering :celamento Kaschmir|kaschmir :(el. kaschmir) se Kashmir, kashmir kase :cumulo de ramettos (pro un foco al aere libere) kasein :caseina kasematt :mil casamata kasern :mil caserna; :inhysa i ~ casernar kasernera :mil casernar kasernering :mil casernamento kasernförbud :interdiction/prohibition de lassar le caserna kaserngård :placia de caserna kasernliknande :como un caserna kasernvakt :mil casernero Kashmir|Kaschmir|kashmir|kaschmir :I Kashmir II kashmir, kaschmir text kashmir, cashmere eng kæshmiö kashmirget :zool capra de Kashmir kashmirsjal :chal sh- de kashmir/de cashmere eng kæshmiö kashmirull :kashmir, cashmere eng kæshmiö kasino :casino, reducto kasinospel :joco de casino kasjunöt :se cashewnöt kask :1 (huvudbonad) caschetto 2 kul (kaffegök) un gutta de bibita alcoholic in caffe calde kaskad :cascada; :en ~ av ord un cascada de parolas; :komma i ~er/som en ~ cascadar kaskadkoppling :tekn connexion a cascadas kaskelot|kaskelott :(el. kaskelott) zool cachalote -sh- kaskett :bonetto con visiera kasko :(av båt) corpore, carcassa de nave, casco; :(av flygmaskin) fuselage -ad3e; :(av bil) chassis fr shasi; :(för hus) armatura kaskoförsäkring :sjö assecurantia de casco(s) kasper :teat marionette fr -nät; :fig farsator, burlator, buffon; :spela ~ farsar, burlar kasperdocka :marionette fr -nät kasperteater :theatro de marionettes fr -nät; :(föreställning) representation de theatro de marionettes kaspisk :caspie; :Kaspiska havet le Mar Caspie, le Caspio kass :deficiente, de inferior qualitate, sin valor kassa :cassa; :betala per ~ pagar per moneta contante; :göra upp ~n facer le cassa; :ha 500 kronor i ~n haber 500 coronas in cassa; :inte vara stadd vid ~ esser curte de moneta kassaaffär :negotio per moneta contante kassaapparat :cassa kassabehållning :pecunia in cassa kassabel :cassabile kassabesked :saldo de cassa kassabok :libro de cassa; :avsluta en ~ terminar un libro de cassa kassabrist :deficit de cassa kassafack :cassa forte kassaförskingrare :peculator kassaförvaltare :cassero kassakista :cassa de tresor; :statens ~ le tresoreria/thesaureria public, le financias public kassakonto :conto de cassa kassakontroll :controlo del cassa kassakvitto :bono de cassa kassaköp :compra contante kassamedel :moneta del cassa, fundos liquide kassapjäs :teat successo de cassa kassarabatt :disconto/reduction a/de compra contante kassaregister :registrator de cassa kassareserv :reserva(s) de cassa kassarörelse :operationes per moneta contante kassaskrin :cassetta de moneta kassaskåp :cassa forte; :brandsäkert ~ cassa forte a proba/prova de incendios; :spränga ett ~ facer saltar un cassa forte kassaställning :saldo de cassa kassasuccé|kassasucce :successo de cassa kassation :jur cassation kassationsdomstol :corte de cassation kassava :bot cassava, manioc kassavalv :camera forte kassavamjöl :kul farina de cassava kasse :sacchetto; :sport goal eng goul kasseler :se kassler kassera :(utrangera) disfacer se de; :jur cassar, annullar kassering :jur cassation kassett :cassetta; :spola tillbaka en ~ rebobinar un cassetta kassett-TV|kassett|TV|kassett-tv|tv :(el. kassett-tv) televisor a cassettas kassettak :arkit tecto a cassettas kassettband :banda de cassetta kassettbandspelare :magnetophono de cassettas kassettdäck :lector de bandas de cassettas kassettera :arkit provider de cassettas kassettidning :(för synskadade) jornal a cassetta kassettradio :radio a cassettas kassettspelare :lector de bandas de cassettas kassettvideo :videoregistrator a cassettas kassler|kasseler :(el. kasseler) kul costa de porco fumate kassun :sjö caisson fr käså) kassör :cassero kassörska :cassera kast :I 1 (ståndsklass) casta, classe 2 typ (stillåda) cassa de typos (de characteres); :trädg (drivbänk) lecto cal(i)de 3 (vedstapel) pila de ligno II (slungande) jecto, lanceamento, colpo; :(häftig rörelse) colpo, succussa; :(mått vid försäljning av sill/strömming) quatro; :ge sig i ~ med något fig attaccar un cosa; :göra ett ~ med huvudet succuter le capite/le testa; :ha häftiga ~ i humöret haber un humor instabile/un instabilitate de humor; :stå sitt ~ fig assumer le consequentias kasta :(slunga) jectar, lancear, projectar, jacular; :(om vind) cambiar, tornar; :(om trä) curvar se; :veter abortar; :hästen ~de av ryttaren le cavallo dismontava su cavallero; :~ ankar sjö jectar le ancora, ancorar; :~ av sig kläderna remover su vestimentos in haste; :~ av sig täcket facer cader le copertura; :~ boll jocar al balla; :~ bollen lancear le balla; ~ bort jectar via, abstruder; :~ bort sin tid dissipar su tempore; :~ den första stenen jectar le prime petra; :~ diskus lancear discos; :~ en blick på jectar un reguardo a/super; :~ en skugga över projectar un umbra super; :~ fram en fråga facer un question; :~ fram ett förslag till lösning proponer un solution; :~ från sig projectar; :~ i sig (sluka) inglutir; :~ loss sjö disancorar; :~ någon i fängelse (in)carcerar un persona; :~ om ordningen/rollerna inverter le ordine/le rolos; :~ omkull jectar a terra; :~ på sig kläderna vestir se in haste; :~ pärlor för svin jectar margaritas ante porcos; :~ sig för någons fötter/i stoftet jectar se al pedes de un persona, prosternar se; :~ sig över något lancear se super un cosa; :~ tillbaka rejectar, reflecter, repulsar, reverberar; :~ tärning jectar le datos; :~ upp (kräkas) regurgitar, rejectar, vomir, vomitar, disgorgar; :~ ut jectar in le strata; :~ ut pengar dissipar/prodigar moneta; :~ vatten urinar kastal :hist turre de guarda kastanj :bot; :äkta ~ (träd) castanio, castaniero; :(odlat) marroniero; :(frukt) castania; :(odlad) marron; :häst~ esculo; :krafsa ~erna ur elden fig tirar le castanias del foco; :rostade ~er castanias/marrones rostite/grilliate kastanjebrun :castanie kastanjefärgad :castanie kastanjepuré|kastanjepure :kul puree fr pyre de castanias/de marrones kastanjeträd :castanio, castaniero; :(odlat) marroniero kastanjett :mus castanietta, crotalo kastare :sport lanceator, pitcher eng pitshö kastby :colpo de vento, raffica, borrasca kastell :castello kastellan :castellano kastfiske :pisca con canna a lancear kastig :instabile kastilian|kastilianare :(el. kastilianare) castiliano kastiliansk :castilian kastilianska :1 språk castiliano 2 (kvinna) castiliana Kastilien :Castilia kastindelning :classification in castas kastlös :paria kastmaskin :hist catapulta, ballista kastmärke :marca/signo de casta kastning :veter abortamento kastnät :fiske rete a lancear kastorhatt :cappello de castor kastorolja :oleo de ricino kastrat :castrato kastration :castration, emasculation kastrationskomplex :psyk complexo de castration kastratröst :voce de castrato kastratsångare :cantator castrato kastrera :castrar, emascular kastrerare :castrator kastrering :castration, emasculation kastrull :casserola kastrullock :coperculo de casserola kastsjuka :veter abortamento kastsnara :lasso eng læsu kastspjut :dardo kastspö :fiske canna a lancear kastvapen :arma de jecto kastvind :colpo de vento, raffica, borrasca kastväsen :systema de castas kasuar :zool casuario; :~er (familj) casuariidas kasuarfåglar :zool (ordning) casuariformes kasuarina :bot casuarina kasuell :casual, fortuite, accidental, occasional kasuist :teol, jur, med casuista kasuistik :teol, jur, med casuistica kasuistisk :teol, jur, med casuistic kasus :I språk caso; :som avser ~ casual II jur caso kasusböjning :språk declination casual kasusform :språk forma casual kasussystem :språk systema de casos kasusändelse :språk desinentia casual katafalk :catafalco katakomb :catacomba katakres :språk catachrese, catachresis katalan :catalano katalansk :catalan katalanska :1 språk catalano 2 (kvinna) catalana katalektisk :litt catalectic katalepsi :med catalepsia; :person som lider av ~ cataleptico kataleptisk :med cataleptic katalex :litt catalexia katalog :(förteckning) catalogo; :(telefonkatalog) annuario/libro/guida telephonic katalogföra :catalogar, inserer in le/un catalogo katalogisera :catalogar, facer un catalogo de; :person som ~r catalogator katalogisering :(le) catalogar katalogkort :fiche fr fish katalognummer :numero de catalogo katalogpris :precio in (le)/de catalogo Katalonien :Catalonia katalpa :bot catalpa katalpaväxter :bot (familj) bignoniaceas katalys :kem catalyse, catalysis katalysator :kem catalysator katalysera :kem catalysar katalysering :kem catalysation katalytisk :kem catalytic katamaran :sjö catamaran katapult :catapulta; :slunga ut med ~ catapultar katapultstol :sedia ejectabile katar :rel catharo katarakt :cataracta; :med cataracta; :Nilens ~er le cataractas del Nilo Katarina :Catharina katarisk :rel cathare, catharic katarism :rel doctrina catharic, catharismo katarr :med catarrho; :som lider av ~ catarrhose; :som lindrar ~ anticatarrhal katarral :med catarrhal katarralfeber :veter febre catarrhal katarrartad :catarrhal katarsis :se katharsis katastrof :catastrophe, disastro, calamitate, sinistro katastrofal :catastrophic, disastrose, calamitose, sinistrose katastrofberedskap :servicio de emergentia katastrofbrand :incendio catastrophic/disastrose katastrofdrabbad :colpate de un catastrophe katastroffall :caso urgente/de emergentia/de urgentia katastrofhjälp :adjuta temporari katastroflarm :alarma de un catastrophe/de un disastro katastrofoffer :victima del catastrophe katastrofområde :region/zona area del catastrophe/del disastro katastrofplan :plano de emergentia/de urgentia katastrofteorin :ekon le theoria del collapso catastrophic del production kataton :med catatonic katatoni :med catatonia; :person som lider av ~ catatonico kateder :(i skola) cathedra; :(talarstol) cathedra, pulpita katedral :cathedral katedralskola :hist schola superior del/de un cathedral kategori :categoria, classe, ordine; :fil categoria kategorisera :classificar per categorias, categorisar, classar kategorisk :categoric; :~t imperativ fil imperativo categoric; :neka ~t negar categoricamente katekes :rel catechese, catechesis, catechismo katekesförhör :catechese, catechesis, catechismo katekesförklaring :catechese, catechesis, catechismo kateket :rel catecheta, catechista, professor de religion kateketisk :rel catechetic, catechistic katekisation :rel catechese, catechesis, catechismo katekisera :rel catechisar katekisering :rel catechese, catechesis, catechismo katekumen :rel catechumeno; :period för ~ catechumenato katekumenal :rel catechumenal katet :mat catheto kateter :med catheter; :sätta in en ~ introducer/poner un catheter, catheterisar, intubar kateterisera :se katetrisera kateterisering :se katetrisering katetrisera|kateterisera :(el. kateterisera) med introducer/poner un catheter, catheterisar, intubar katetrisering|kateterisering :(el. kateterisering) med catheterismo, intubation katgut :se catgut katharsis|katarsis :(el. katarsis) psyk catharsis katig :coragiose -d3-, valente, audace katighet :corage -ad3e, valentia, audacia katjon :kem, fys cation, ion positive katod :kem, fys cathodo katodstråle :fys radio cathodic katodstrålerör :fys tubo (de radios) cathodic katolicism :catholicismo katolik :catholico katolisera :catholicisar katolsk :catholic; :den ~a världen le catholicitate katrinplommon :kul pruna sic katrinplommonsufflé|katrinplommonsuffle :kul soufflé fr sufle al prunas sic katt :zool catto; :det ger jag ~en i fig (isto) non me importa; :det kan du ge dig ~en på fig isto es secur e certe; :det vete ~en fig (jag har ingen aning) nulle idea; :(det betvivlar jag) io lo dubita; :en ~ bland hermelinerna fig un parvenu fr parveny; :~en också! diabolo!; :leka ~ och råtta fig jocar como un catto con un mus; :leva som hund och ~ fig viver como can e catto; :osa ~ fig olfacer le periculo; :randig ~ catto tigrate; :tam ~ catto domestic; :vild ~ catto silvatic katta :catta kattaktig :felin, cattesc kattdjur :zool (familj) felidas Kattegatt :Kattegat kattfot :pata de catto; :bot antennaria kattguld :min mica jalne/auree kattkonsert :fig charivari sh-, cacophonia kattlik :felin, cattesc kattlort :excrementos de catto kattlåda :toilette fr twalät pro/de catto kattmat :nutrimento pro cattos kattmusik :fig musica discordante, charivari sh- kattmynta :bot nepeta kattost :bot malva kattrakande :fig ruito, charivari sh- kattsand :gravella pro cattos kattsilver :min mica blanc/argente kattsingen :fy ~! diabolo! kattsprång :gymn salto felin/de catto kattuggla :zool aluco kattun :text calico, indiana, tela de coton stampate kattunge :catton kattvig :agile como un catto kattöga :oculo felin/de catto; :(på cykel) reflector; :miner oculo de catto; :fys catadioptro katzenjammer :charivari sh- Kaukasien :Caucasia kaukasier :caucasiano kaukasisk :caucasian; :~a språk lingua caucasian kaukasiska :caucasiana Kaukasus :le Caucaso kauri :1 zool cauri, cypraea moneta lat -ä- 2 bot agathis austral kaurisnäcka :zool cauri, cypraea moneta lat -ä- kauritall :bot agathis austral kausal :causal kausalitet :causalitate kausalitetsförhållande :relation causal, (relation de) causalitate kausalitetsprincip :principio de causalitate kausalsammanhang :relation causal, (relation de) causalitate kausalsats :språk proposition causal kausativ :I adj språk causative II s språk verbo causative kausticitet :kem causticitate kaustika :kem, fys caustica kaustisk :kem caustic; :~ soda soda caustic, hydroxydo de sodium kauterisation :med cauterisation, (ad)ustion kauterisera :med cauterisar, urer, adurar kauterisering :med cauterisation, (ad)ustion kauteriseringsinstrument :med cauterio kaution :ekon caution, securitate kautschuk :1 (ämne) cauchu -tshu 2 (radergummi) gumma kautschukträd :bot arbore a cauchu -tshu kav :toto; :~ lugnt toto calme/tranquille kava :mover se inhabilemente kavaj :jaco, jachetta kavajkostym :habito kavalett :konst cavalletto kavaljer :cavallero kavaljersmässig :cavalleresc, cavallerose kavalkad :(ryttarfölje) cavalcada; :(lång rad) serie, sequentia, succession kavall :kortsp cavallero kavalleri :mil cavalleria; :lätt ~ cavalleria legier -d3- kavalleriofficer :mil officiero de cavalleria kavallerist :mil soldato de cavalleria, cavallero kavat :coragiose -d3-, valente, audace kavathet :corage -ad3e, valentia, audacia kavel|kavle :(el. kavle) rolo de ligno; :(brödkavel) rolo de pastisseria kaveldun :bot typha kaveldunsväxter :bot (familj) typhaceas kavern :med caverna, geode kavernös :med cavernose kaviar :kul caviar kavitetet :cavitate kavitetsdjur :zool (grupp) coelenterata kavla :rolar; :~ ner ärmarna rolar a infra le manicas; :~ upp ärmarna plicar a supra/relevar le manicas; :~ ut degen extender le pasta kavling :rolamento kavring :kul dulciastre pan nigre de secale kaxe :(översittare) ostentator kaxig :(morsk) coragiose -d3-, valente, audace; :(översittaraktig) snobic, snobistic, ostentatiose kaxighet :(morskhet) corage -ad3e, valentia, audacia; :(översitteri) snobismo, ostentation kazak :kazakstani kazakisk :kazakstani kazakiska :femina kazakstani Kazakstan :Kazakstan kazakstanier :kazakstani kazakstansk :kazakstani kazakstanska :femina kazakstani kB|KB :I (kilobyte) data Kb (kilobyte) eng kiloubait II KB (Kungliga biblioteket) le Bibliotheca Regal/Royal kcal :(kilokalori) kcal (kilocaloria) kebab :kul kebab ked :I s litt catena II adj (utledsen) fatigate, lasse kediv :hist khedive fr -div kedivdöme :hist khedivato kedja :I s (kätting) catena; :(rad) catena; :sport linea de assalto/de attacco; :bilda en ~ formar un catena; :en ~ av händelser un catena de eventos; :slå någon i kedjor incatenar un persona; :som avser ~ catenari II v ~ fast mitter al catena, incatenar, attachar -sh- con un catena; :~ samman concatenar kedjeblankett :data formulario continue kedjebrev :catena epistolari kedjebråk :mat fraction continue kedjedrift :tekn propulsion per catena(s) kedjeformig :catenari kedjefånge :prisionero incatenate kedjehjul :rota a/de catena kedjehus :casa concatenate kedjekrock :collision multiple/in catena kedjelinje :mat curva catenari kedjelänk :anello/anulo de catena kedjereaktion :fys reaction catenari/a/in catena kedjeröka :fumar a catena kedjerökare :fumator inveterate/a catena kedjeskydd :tambur de catena, coperi-catena, carter eng ka:tö kedjeskärning :text (vid vävning) ordimento kedjeslut :fil sorites kedjespelare :sport attaccante kedjespännare :tenditor de catena kedjestygn :text puncto de catenetta kedjesåg :serra flexibile/de catena/a catenetta kedjesöm :text bordura a punctos de catenetta kedjetraktor :tractor a catena kedjeupphängning :suspension catenari kedjeväxel :(på cykel) cambio de catena kefir :kul kefir kejsardöme :imperio kejsare :imperator, cesar; :kejsar Wilhelm II kaiser ty kaizör Wilhelm II; :som avser ~ imperial kejsarinna :imperatrice kejsarkrona :corona imperial; :bot fritillaria imperial kejsarlik :imperial kejsarrike :imperio kejsarsnitt :med operation/section cesaree, hysterotomia abdominal kejsarstil :konst stilo imperial kejsartiden :le periodo/epocha imperial/del imperatores kejsarörn :aquila imperial kejserlig :imperial; :Hans ~a Höghet Su Majestate Imperial kel :caressa kela :caressar, facer caressas keldjur :animal favorite/preferite kelen :caressante kelgris :fig favorito, preferito kelig :caressante kelim :text kelim kelp :bot kelp kelsjuk :caressante kelt :celta keltisk :celtic; :~a språk linguas celtic; :~t kors cruce celtic keltiska :celta kelvin :mat kelvin kelvingrad :mat grado kelvin kemi :chimia; :analytisk ~ chimia analytic; :fysikalisk ~ chimia physic, physicochimia; :oorganisk ~ chimia anorganic/inorganic; :organisk ~ chimia organic; :teknisk ~ technologia chimic; :teoretisk ~ chimia theoric kemiföretag :interprisa chimic kemigraf :tryck productor de clichés fr -she kemigrafi :tryck production de clichés fr -she kemigrafisk :tryck del production de clichés fr -she kemiindustri :industria chimic kemiingenjör :ingeniero chimista kemikalieaffär :drogeria kemikaliehandlare :commerciante de productos/substantias chimic, drogista kemikaliehantering :commercio de productos/substantias chimic kemikalieindustri :industria de productos/substantias chimic kemikalier :productos/substantias chimic kemiker :chimico, chimista kemikum :institution chimic kemilaboratorium :laboratorio de chimia kemilektion :lection de chimia kemilärare :professor de chimia kemisk :chimic; :~ energi energia chimic; :~ förening composito chimic; :~ jämvikt equilibrio chimic; :~ reaktion reaction chimic; :~ teknologi technologia chimic; :~ toalett toilette fr twalät chimic; :~ tvätt lavage -ad3e chimic, nettamento a sic; :~a formler formulas chimic; :~a stridsmedel armas chimic; :~t ren chimicamente pur kemisk-teknisk|kemisk|teknisk :de technologia chimic kemist :chimico, chimista kemoterapeut :med chim(i)otherapeuta kemoterapeutisk :med chim(i)otherapeutic kemoterapi :med chim(i)otherapia kemtoalett :toilette fr twalät chimic kemtvätt :lavage -ad3e chimic, nettamento a sic kemtvätta :nettar a sic kemtvättmedel :detergente pro lavage -ad3e chimic/pro nettamento a sic kemvapen :armas chimic kendo :sport kendo jap kennel :canil kenning :litt kenning fornnord kenotaf :cenotaphio kentaur :myt (hippo)centauro; :Kentauren astron Centauro Kenya :Kenya kenyan :kenyano kenyansk :kenyan kenyanska :kenyana keps :bonetto con visiera keram :ceramo keramik :ceramica; :vetenskapen om ~ ceramographia keramiker :ceramista keramikföremål :producto ceramic keramikugn :furno de ceramica keramisk :ceramic keratin :biol keratina; :omge med ~ keratinisar keratit :med keratitis keratometer :med ophthalmometro Kerberus :Cerbero kerrcell :fys cellula de Kerr kerreffekt :fys effecto de Kerr kerub :cherub, cherubin; :som avser ~ cherubic, cherubinic kesa :currer con le cauda in le aere (como un vitello) keso :kul lacte cualiate granular ketch :sjö ketch eng ketsh ketchup :kul ketchup eng ketshap keton :kem keton kettla :text suturar tricot fr triko malia per malia kettling :text sutura de tricot fr triko malia per malia kex :biscuit, cracker eng krækö; :(rån) wafla kexchoklad :barra de chocolate e wafla keyboard :mus keyboard eng ki:bå:d KF :(Kooperativa förbundet) Le Societate Cooperative KFUK :Kristliga föreningen av unga kvinnor) ACJF (Association Christian de Juvene Feminas) KFUM :(Kristliga föreningen av unga män) ACJH (Association Christian de Juvene Homines) kg :(kilogram) kg (kilogramma) kgf :(kilopond) kgf (kilogramma-fortia) kgm :(kilogrammeter) kgm (kilogrammetro) khmer :I (folkslag) khmer II språk khmer kHz :(kilohertz) kHz (kilocyclo, kilohertz) kiasm :språk position cruciate kibbutz :kibbutz hebr kick :I (spark) colpo de pede; :fig stimulation, excitation; :få en ~ av något esser stimulate/excitate de un cosa; :få ~ en (bli avskedad) esser congedate/licentiate II på ett litet ~ in un momento/un instante kicka :I v (sparka) calcar, colpar con le pede; :(avskeda) congedar, licentiar II s puera, juvena kid :zool capreoletto, cervino kidnappa :raper kidnappare :raptor, kidnapper eng kidnæpö kidnappning|kidnapping :(el. kidnapping) rapto, kidnapping eng kidnæping kik :tekn tappo de valvula kika :reguardar (furtivemente) kikare :binoculo; :ha något i ~n fig planar/haber planos de facer un cosa kikarsikte :(på gevär) visor telescopic kikartub :monoculo a tubo kikhosta :med pertusse; :som avser ~ pertussal kikhål :foramine de spia, apertura kikna :(av skratt/hosta) suffocar (per riso/tusse) kikärt :bot cicere arietin kil :cuneo, calceolo; :driva in en ~ cunear; :som avser ~ cuneal kila :1 (driva in en kil) cunear 2 (springa) currer; :(sticka) escap(p)ar kilben :anat osso cuneiforme/pyramidal/sphenoide, sphenoide kilformad|kilformig :(el. kilformig) cuneate, cuneiforme kiliasm :rel chiliasmo kiliast :rel chiliasta kiliastisk :rel chiliastic kilklack :talon cuneate killa :titillar kille :I puero, garson II kortsp joco de arlequin killing :zool capretto kilning :cuneage -ad3e kilo :(kg) kilo (k); :ett ~ socker un kilo de sucro kilobyte :(kB) data kilobyte eng kiloubait (Kb) kilogram :(kg) kilogramma (kg) kilogrammeter :(kgm) kilogrammetro (kgm) kilogramvikt :peso per kilogramma kilohertz :(kHz) kilocyclo, kilohertz (kHz) kilojoule :(kJ) kilojoule fr -3u:l (kJ) kilokalori :(kcal) kilocaloria (kcal), grande caloria, caloria grande kilokem :lavage -ad3e chimic per precio de peso per kilogramma kiloliter :(kl) kilolitro (kl) kilometer :(km) kilometro (km); :avstånd i ~ kilometrage -ad3e; :~ i timmen (km/h) kilometro per hora (km/h); :mäta i ~ kilometrar; :som avser ~ kilometric kilometerbred :large de un kilometro kilometerersättning :indemnitate kilometric kilometerlång :longe de un kilometro kilometerräknare :contator kilometric, conta-kilometros kilometerskatt :imposto per kilometro kilometerslukare :fig kilometrophago kilometerstolpe :palo kilometric kilopond :(kp, kgf) kilogramma-fortia (kgf) kilopris :precio per kilogramma kiloton :(kt) kilotonna (kt) kilovara :merce vendite per kilogramma kilovikt :peso per kilogramma kilovis :per kilogramma kilovolt :(kV) kilovolt (kV) kilowatt :(kW) kilowatt (kW) kilowattimme :(kWh) kilowatthora (kWH) kilram :konst quadro de tension kilrem :tekn corregia de ventilation kilskrift :scriptura cuneiforme kilt :kilt eng kimma :sonar kimono :kimono jap kimrök :pulvere de carbon Kina|kina :I China sh- II kina farm quinina, cinchonina kinabark :bot quina(quina), cinchona kinaextrakt :farm quinina, cinchonina kinagräs :bot rami malaj kinakrage :collo chinese sh- kinakål :bot caule chinese sh- kinaschack :spel chaco sh- chinese sh- kinaträd :bot (quin)quina, cinchona kind :anat gena; :insjunkna ~er genas magre; :som avser ~ genal; :vara blek om ~erna haber genas pallide; :vända andra ~en till fig offerer le altere gena kindben :anat osso zygomatic, zygoma; :som avser ~ zygomatic kindergarten :jardin de infantes, schola de nursery eng nö:söri kindgrop :fossetta del gena kindkota :anat osso zygomatic, zygoma; :som avser ~ zygomatic kindkyss :basio de gena kindpåse :anat tasca genal kindskägg :barba lateral kindtand :(dente) molar kinematik :mek cinematica kinematisk :mek cinematic kinematograf :film cinematographo kinematografi :film cinematographia kinematografisk :film cinematographic kines :chinese sh- kinesa :pernoctar casualmente kineseri :konst objectos de arte de China sh-, chineseria sh-; :fig (byråkrati) formalismo, bureaucratia byro- kinesisk :chinese sh-; :Kinesiska havet le Mar de China sh-; :Kinesiska muren le Muralia de China sh- kinesisk-japansk|kinesisk|japansk :sinojaponese kinesiska :1 språk chinese sh- 2 (kvinna) chinesa sh- kineskrage :collo chinese sh- kinetik :fys cinetica kinetisk :fys cinetic kinin :farm quinina, cinchonina; :som avser ~ quinic, quininic kininmissbruk :med quin(in)ismo, cinchonismo kininpreparat :farm quinina, cinchonina kink :I sjö torto II (gnäll) jeremiade(s), lamentation(es) kinka :1 ~ sig sjö torquer se 2 (gnälla) gemer, lamentar kinkig :(krånglig) intricate, critic, difficile, delicate; :(gnällig) lacrimose, lamentose kinotek :film cinematheca kinuski :se tjinuski kiosk :kiosque fr kiåsk kiosklitteratur :lectura divertente/recreative/de recreation kippa :1 (glappa) esser ample; :tekn reverter, volver, perder le equilibrio, bascular 2 (inandas) aspirar; :~ efter luft suffocar kipper :kul haringo fumate, kipper eng kipö kippning :1 tekn disequilibrio 2 (inandning) aspiration; :~ efter luft suffocation kippskodd :gå ~ ir con pedes nude in su scarpas, non usar calceas in le scarpas kippvagn :basculator, carro/camion basculante kirgiz :kirgizistani kirgizisk :kirgizistani kirgiziska :1 språk kirgizistani 2 (kvinna) femina kirgizistani Kirgizistan :Kirgizistan kirgizistanier :kirgizistani kirgizistansk :kirgizistani kirgizjurta :yurta turk kirgizistani kirgizstam :tribo kirgizistani Kiribati :Kiribati kiribatier :kiribatiano kiribatisk :kiribatian kiribatiska :kiribatiana kiromanti :chiromantia; :person som utövar ~ chiromante kiropraktik :med chiropractica kiropraktiker :med chiropractor kiropraktisk :med chiropractic kiropraktor :med chiropractor kirra :solver, arrangiar -d3- kirskål :bot egopodio kirurg :med chirurgo kirurgi :med chirurgia kirurgisk :med chirurgic; :~t ingrepp intervention/operation chirurgic kis :I miner pyrite II (kille) puero, garson III reguardo con oculos semiaperte kisa :reguardar con oculos semiaperte kisel :kem silicium; :miner silice; :som avser ~ silicic, silicee kiselalg :bot diatomea kiselartad :kem, miner silicee kiselgur :miner diatomite kiselhaltig :kem, miner silicifere, siliciose kiselsten :miner calculo; :(grus) gravella kiselstensgång :sentiero/cammino de gravella kiselsyra :kem acido silicic kishaltig :miner gravellose kiss :I interj ks! ks! ks! II s (urin) pisso, urina kissa :facer le pipi, pissar, urinar kisse|kissekatt|kissemåns :(el. kissekatt, kissemåns) catto kissnödig :vara ~ haber besonio de urinar/de facer le pipi kissprov :monstra de urina kista :cassa, coffro; :(för död person) cassa de morto, feretro; :fig (mage) stomacho kistbeslag :guarnitura metallic de un cassa kistbotten :fundo de un cassa; :ha pengar på fig ~ haber moneta reservate kistebrev|kistbrev :(el. kistbrev) konst incision/gravure fr -vy:r in ligno intra le coperculo de un cassa kistfabrik :fabrica de cassas, casseria kistlock :coperculo de cassa kithara :mus cithera kitharaspelare :mus citherista kitin :biol chitina; :som avser ~ chitinose kitsch :objecto de mal gusto, kitsch ty kitschig :de mal gusto, kitsch ty kitslig :(småaktig) meschin, pusille kitslighet :(småaktighet) meschineria, pusillitate kitt :mastico, cemento kitta :masticar kittel :caldiera; :(stor) caldieron; :(liten) caldieretta; :en ~ full caldierata kitteldal :geol circo kittelflickare :caldierero kittelhake :uncino/croc de caldiera kittkniv :cultello a/de masticar, spatula kittla :titillar kittlare :anat clitoris, clitoride kittlas :titillar kittlig :sensibile al titillation kittling :titillation; :fig voluptate, desiro kittning :mastication kiv :disputas, querelas på pin ~ de pur malitia, malitiosemente kivaktig :litigiose kivaktighet :character/spirito litigiose kivas :disputar, litigar, altercar, contender kivi :zool kiwi kivifågel :kiwi kiwi :bot kiwi, grossula chinese kiwifrukt :kiwi kJ :(kilojoule) kJ (kilojoule) fr -3u:l kjol :gonna, gonnella kjolfåll :orlo de gonna kjollinning :cinctura de gonna kjoltyg :texito de/pro un gonna; :fig femina kjortel :gonna, gonnella; :hist cotta kjortelväg :gå ~en fig attinger un cosa per adjuta de un femina kjusa :valle stricte kk :(konkurs) bancarupta, fallimento; :gå i ~ facer bancarupta, faller kl :(kiloliter) kl (kilolitro) klabb :I (tjockt trästycke) grosse pecia de ligno; :fiske flottator de ligno/de corco II (klabbighet) adhesivitate, glutinositate, lentor; :hela ~et fig toto klabba :glutinar, collar, (in)gummar; :~ ihop agglutinar klabbföre :nive adhesive/glutinose klabbig :adhesive, viscose, glutinose, collose, lente, siropose klabbighet :adhesivitate, glutinositate, lentor klabbsköt :fiske rete flottante klabbsnö :nive adhesive/glutinose klabbströmmimg :fiske haringo (baltic) piscate con rete flottante klabbved :grosse pecia de ligno klack :1 (hälstöd) talon; :(brant klippa) rocca; :hög ~ talon alte; :låg ~ talon platte/plan; :slå ~arna i taket fig festar; :svänga på ~en tornar super le talones pl 2 sport, teater claque fr klak klacka :remediar talones, provider de nove talones; :sport colpar con le talon klackbar :servicio de provision rapide de nove talones klackjärn :protector pro talones, protege-talones klackring :anello de/con sigillo klackspark :sport colpo del talon; :ta något med en ~ fig prender un cosa legiermente -d3- kladd :I (utkast) schizzo, concepto, minuta II (kladdande) sordidessa; :(klotter) scriptura illegibile; :(fuskverk) obra inhabile/meschin/mal facite; :(hångel) grosse caressa kladda :(smeta) glutinar, collar, (in)gummar; :(smutsa ner) facer sordide/immunde; :~ ihop agglutinar; :~ på (hångla med) caressar in un maniera grosse kladdande :sordidessa; :(hångel) grosse caressa kladdig :(smetig) adhesive, viscose, glutinose, collose, lente, siropose; :(smutsig) sordide, immunde klaff :bascula; :anat valvula; :håll ~en! tace!; :som avser ~ bascular; :anat valvular klaffa :1 (stämma) corresponder, concordar 2 (glappa) esser laxe/mal fixate; :(stå öppen) esser aperte, hiar klaffbord :tabula basculante/plicante/plicabile klaffbro :ponte basculante/bascular/de bascula/de balancia klaffbyrå :(hög) chiffonier fr shifånje klaffel :med defecto de un valvula cardiac/de corde klaffsits :strapuntin klaffstol :sedia basculante/plicante/plicabile klaffventil :mus piston klafsa :(plumsa) vader sin cautela; :(smacka) mangiar -d3- rumorosemente klaga :(beklaga sig) planger se (de), lamentar se (de); :(jämra sig) lamentar, gemer; :jur reclamar; :~ på/över planger se de, reclamar; :~ sin sorg clamar su dolor klagan :(klagomål) plancto, reclamation, gravamine; :(jämmer) lamentation, lamento, plancto; :jur plancto, reclamation, appello klagande :I adj planctive, lamentose, lamentabile; :litt elegiac II s jur appellante, parte querelante klagobrev :lettera/littera de reclamation klagodikt :litt elegia klagoinstans :jur corte de appello klagoljud :sono planctive klagolåt :lamento, lamentation, jeremiade, elegia Klagomuren :le Muro/Muralia del Lamentos/del Lamentationes klagomål :plancto, reclamation, gravamine; :framföra ~ presentar un reclamation klagorop :lamento, crito de dolor, gemito klagoskrift :jur libello klagosång :jeremiade, lamento, lamentation, elegia; :hist threnodia klagotid :jur termino de reclamation klagovisa :jeremiade, lamento, lamentation, elegia klammer :crampa; :typ (hakparentes) parenthese/parenthesis quadrate ([]); :(sammanfattningstecken) accollada ({}) klammeri :(tvist) querela; :(trångmål) embarasso, difficultate, affliction; :råka i ~ affrontar se, venir a manos klammerparentes :typ parenthese/parenthesis) quadrate ([]) klamp :I (klabb) grosse pecia de ligno II (klampande) marcha -sh- rumorose klampa :vader/marchar -sh- rumorosemente klamra :1 bokb (häfta med klammer) brochar -sh-/cartonar (con crampas), crampar 2 ~ sig fast vid attachar -sh- se a klamydia :med chlamydia klan :clan klander :(förebråelse) reproche -sh-; :(ogillande) reprobation, disapprobation, blasmo, condemnation, reprehension, animadversion; :(kritik) critica klanderfri :impeccabile, irreprochabile -sh-, irreprehensibile klandervärd :reprobabile, reprobatori, blasmabile, accusabile, incriminabile, condemnabile, damnabile, criticabile, demeritori klandra :(förebrå) reprochar -sh-; :(ogilla) reprobar, disapprobar, criticar, condemnar, blasmar, reprehender, censurar, vituperar, animadverter klandrare :critico klang :sono, sonoritate, timbro; :hans namn har en god ~ ille ha un bon reputation klangbild :imagine sonor klangbotten :cassa resonante/de resonantia, resonator klangeffekt :effecto sonor klangfigur :figura sonor klangfull :sonor, canor klangfullhet :sonoritate, canoritate klangfärg :mus timbro klanglig :sonor, canor klanglåda :cassa resonante/de resonantia, resonator klanglös :insonor klanglöshet :insonoritate klangrik :sonor, canor klangrikedom :sonoritate, canoritate klangverkan :effecto sonor klank :querela, gravamine klanka :(klaga) planger se, lamentar se; :(tjata) criticar/reprochar -sh- constantemente klanledare :chef sh- de clan klanmönster :tartan eng ta:tön klant :dilettante, ignorante klanta :~ sig ager inaptemente/inhabilemente klanteri :inhabilitate, imperitia klantig :inepte, inhabile, dilettante, ignorante klantighet :inhabilitate, imperitia klantskalle :dilettante, ignorante klapp :(lätt slag) colpetto; :(smekning) caressa; :(applåd) applauso; :(julgåva) dono/presente de Natal klappa :I v (smeka) caressar; :(om hjärta/puls) batter, pulsar; :(häftigt) palpitar; :~ händerna applauder; :~ igenom/ihop fig collaber, haber un collapso; :~ till batter, colpar; :med häftigt ~nde hjärta con corde palpitante II s film instrumento pro synchronisar le sono e le photo klappavdrag :typ proba al brossa klappborste :typ brossa pro le probas klappbrygga :passarella klappbräde :battitor de ligno klapper :I (klapprande) clac©amento II se klappersten klappersten :geol petras polite rotunde per le mar klapperstensfält :geol agglomeration de petras polite rotunde per le mar klappgröt :kul pappa battite klapphingst :stallon con un testiculo/ambe testiculos restate in le abdomine o le canal inguinal klappjakt :(på djur) battita; :(på människor) razzia it -ts-, battita klappning :battimento; :(hjärtats) pulsation, palpitation klappra :clac©ar; :~ med tänderna clac©ar le dentes klapprande :clac©amento klappstol :sedia plicabile/transportabile/a bascula klappträ :battitor de ligno klar :(ljus) clar, limpide, seren; :(avgjord) decise; :(färdig) preste, terminate, in ordine; :(tydlig) clar, evidente, manifeste; :(om himmel) clar, seren, pur; :(om färg) brillante, vive; :få ~t för sig apprender, realisar; :göra ~t för sig facer se clar; :~ som kristall clar como le crystallo; :~ soppa kul suppa clar; :~t vatten aqua clar/pur; :komma på det ~a med apprender, realisar; :på era platser!, ~a!, färdiga!, gå! sport a vostre marcas!, preste!, partir!; :som en blixt från en ~ himmel como un fulmine in un celo seren; :vara ~ över esser conscie de klara :(rena) clar(ific)ar, decantar, purificar, filtrar, colar, depurar; :(ordna) arrangiar -d3-, regular; :(en tentamen) passar; :~ av (genomföra) effectuar, complir, realisar; :(slutföra) disfacer se de, finir, terminar; :~ ett hinder prender un obstaculo; :~ skivan salvar le situation; :~ sig arrangiar se; :~ strupen tussir legiermente -d3-, tussettar; :~ upp/ut disintricar, regular klarblå :blau brillante/vive; :en ~ himmel un celo azur klarbär :bot ceresia acide klarera :(ordna) regular; :(betala) pagar; :sjö disdoanar klarerare :sjö agente maritime (pro le formalitates de disdoanamento) klarering :sjö disdoanamento klargrön :verde brillante/vive klargul :jalne brillante/vive klarhet :(tydlighet) claritate, evidentia; :bringa ~ i något exclarar un cosa; :gå från ~ till ~ continuemente ameliorar su compre(he)nsion; :komma till ~ om något haber un idea clar de un cosa klarinett :mus clarinetto; :blåsa/spela ~ sonar le clarinetto klarinettblåsare :mus clarinettista klarinettist :mus clarinettista klarinettmunstycke :mus becco de un clarinetto klarinettspelare :mus clarinettista klarlack :lacca transparente klarlägga :clarificar, explanar, explicar, elucidar, precisar; :(med exempel) exemplificar, illustrar klarläggning :clarification, explanation, explication, elucidation, precision; :(med exempel) exemplification, illustration klarmedel :medio pro clarificar/pro clarification klarna :(om väder) exclarar se; :(om vätska) clarar klarning :clarification, decantation, depuration; :kem defecation klarningsmedel :medio pro clarificar/pro clarification klarpanna :cupa de decantation klarröd :rubie brillante/vive klarseende :de vista acute; :fig perspicace, sagace, clarividente klarsignal :signal de OK eng oukei, lumine/luce verde klarspråk :parolas clar klarsyn :clarividentia, perspicacia klarsynt :clarividente klarsynthet :clarividentia, perspicacia klartecken :signo de OK eng oukei klartext :texto non cifrate/codificate; :i ~ fig in parolas clar klarvaken :toto eveliate klarögd :con oculos clar/brillante klase :bot racemo; :med klasar racemose klasformig :bot in forma de racemo, racemic klass :(kategori) classe, categoria; :(kvalitet) qualitate, categoria; :(skolklass) classe; :(samhällsgrupp) classe; :(läsår) classe, anno; :(rang) classe, rango, grado, ordine; :(på flyg/tåg etc) classe; :biol classe; :sport classe; :besutten ~ classe possessori; :ett första ~ens hotell un hotel del prime categoria; :gå i samma ~ esser in le mesme classe; :hoppa över en ~ saltar un classe; :härskande/styrande ~ classe dominante/dirigente; :lägre ~ classe inferior, populo basse/minute; :resa (i) andra ~ viagiar -d3- in secunde classe; :spela i första ~en sport jocar in le prime classe; :vara bäst i ~en esser le melior alumno del classe klassa :class(ific)ar, ordinar per classes klassamhälle :societate de classes klassanda :spirito de classe klassbibliotek :bibliotheca del classe klassbok :libro/jornal del classe klassera :class(ific)ar, ordinar per classes klassering :classamento, classification klassexemplar :exemplar del classe klassfest :festa de classe klassfördom :prejudicio de classe klassföreståndare :maestro principal klassförtryck :oppression de un classe/de classes klassgräns :limite del intervallo de classe klasshat :odio de classes/inter le classes klassicism :konst, litt classicismo klassicist :konst, litt classico klassicistisk :konst, litt classicistic klassicitet :konst, litt classicismo klassificera :class(ific)ar klassificerare :classificator klassificering :classification, classamento klassificeringssystem :systema de classification/de classamento klassifikation :classification, classamento klassiker :(om bok/film etc) classico, obra fundamental klassindelning :classification, classamento klassiserande :in stilo classic klassisk :classic; :fig classic, traditional, conventional; :~ författare classico; :~ musik musica classic; :~a språk linguas classic klasskamp :lucta de classes klasskamrat :camerada de classe, condiscipulo klasskillnad :distinction/differentia de classe klassklyfta :le abysmo/le grande differentia inter le classes klasskänsla :spirito de classe klasslotteri :lotteria in series klasslärare :institutor de classe klasslös :sin classes; :ett ~t samhälle un societate sin classes klassmedveten :conscie/consciente de su classe (social) klassmedvetenhet :conscientia de classe (social) klassmotsättning :opposition/antagonismo de classes klassning :classamento, classification klassolidaritet :solidaritate de classe klassrepresentant :delegato del classe klassrum :local/sala de classe, sala, classe klasstrid :lucta del classes klasstänkande :mentalitate de classe klassundervisning :inseniamento in classe/in gruppo klassvis :in classe(s) klassvälde :dominantia de classe klassystem :systema de classes klastisk :geol clastic, detritic klasvis :in racemos klatsch :I s (lätt slag) colpo con le palma; :(pisksnärt) colpo de flagello II interj ~! clic!, clac! klatscha :(daska) colpar con le palma, batter; :(med piska) dar un colpo de flagello klatschig :(effektfull) impressionante; :(flott) elegante; :(schvungfull) galliarde klaustrofobi :med claustrophobia; :som avser ~ claustrophobic klausul :jur clausula, stipulation; :införa en ~ adder/includer/inserer/insertar un clausula, stipular klausur :(i kloster) clausura klav :mus clave klavbinda :incatenar klave :(kreatursbindsle) ligatura in forma de U; :(mynts frånsida) reverso; :skogsbr instrumento pro mesurar le spissor de truncos; :krona och ~ obverso e reverso klavecin :mus clavicymbalo; :person som spelar ~ clavicymbalista klaver :mus claviero, piano; :trampa i ~et fig facer/committer un gaffe/un error enorme klaverinstrument :mus instrumento a claviero(s) klavermusik :musica de/pro piano klaverspel :joco de piano klaverspelare :pianista klavertramp :fig gaffe, error enorme klaverutdrag :mus partition pro piano klaviatur :mus claviero klaviaturspelare :mus sonator de keyboard eng ki:bå:d klavicymbal :mus clavicymbalo; :person som spelar ~ clavicymbalista klavikord :mus clavichordio klema :tractar con multe/troppo affecto; :~ bort vitiar, guastar klematis|clematis :(el. clematis) bot clematis klementin :bot clementina klemig :troppo tenere, hypersensibile klen :debile, delicate, fragile, infirme klena :blanchir klenhet :debilitate, delicatessa, fragilitate, infirmitate klenmod :pusillanimitate klenmodig :pusillanime klenmodighet :pusillanimitate klenod :joiel klensmed :ferrero e reparator de parve objectos metallic klensmide :(forgia -d3- de) parve objectos metallic klentro :manco/mancantia de fide klentrogen :de pauco/poco de fide, de pauc/poc fide, de parve fide klentrogenhet :manco/mancantia de fide klenvirke :ligno minute kleptoman :med kleptomano kleptomani :med kleptomania kleresi :rel clericato, clero klerikal :rel clerical klerikalism :rel clericalismo, influentia del clero klerk :(präst) clerico; :(skrivare) empleato, commisso, scriba, amanuense, copista klerus :rel clericato, clero klet :(kladdande) sordidessa; :(klabbighet) adhesivitate, glutinositate, lentor kleta :(smeta) glutinar, collar, (in)gummar; :(smutsa) facer sordide/immunde; :~ ihop agglutinar kletig :(smetig) adhesive, viscose, glutinose, collose, lente, siropose; :(smutsig) sordide, immunde klev :(bergsklyfta) gurgite, abysmo, abysso; :(bergvägg) pariete roccose/de rocca kli :kul bran klia :intrans prurir, formicar; :trans grattar; :~ sig grattar se; :som ~r pruriginose klibba :glutinar, collar, (in)gummar; :~ ihop agglutinar klibbal :bot alno glutinose klibbig :adhesive, viscose, glutinose, collose, lente, siropose klibbighet :glutinositate, lentor klibbmedel :substantia glutinose; :med agglutinante, adhesivo klichera :typ (framställa kliché) clichar -sh-; :(göra avdrag) tirar un copia kliché|kliche :typ cliché fr -she, impression; :fig banalitate, cliché klichéartad|klicheartad :stereotype, stereotypic klichémakare|klichemakare :typ fabricator de clichés fr -she klichémaskin|klichemaskin :typ machina a/de clichar -sh- klichétänkande|klichetänkande :pensamento stereotypic klick :I s 1 (miss) manco, mancamento; :(klimp) parve grumo; :(skamfläck) macula de infamia/ignominia/vergonia 2 (kotteri) clique fr klik, cabala, clan; :(utbrytargrupp) faction II s (klickande ljud) clic III interj clic! klicka :I 1 (slå slint) faller, mancar 2 (lägga klickar) poner grumos II (göra klickande ljud) facer clic, clic©ar, clac©ar; :data clic©ar III (spritta till); :det klack till i honom un succussa le passava klickbildning :formation de clique(s) fr klik; :(av utbrytargrupp) formation factiose klickljud :språk sono clac©ante klickmedlem :membro de un clique fr klik; :(i utbrytargrupp) factionario klickning :I (miss) manco, mancamento II (klickande ljud) clic klickskott :tiro mancate klient :cliente klientel :clientela klientskara :clientela kliliknande :que ha le apparentia de bran klimakterisk :med climacteric klimakterium :med climacterio, menopausa; :(för män) andropausa klimat :climate; :fig climate, ambiente; :bistert ~ climate rigorose; :fientligt ~ climate/ambiente hostil/de hostilitate; :fuktigt ~ climate humide; :milt ~ climate dulce; :politiskt/socialt ~ climate politic/social; :som avser ~ climatic; :torrt ~ climate aride klimatanläggning :systema de ventilation klimatbälte :zona climatic klimatförbättring :(a)melioration climatologic/de climate klimatförhållanden :conditiones climatic klimatförändring :cambio/cambiamento/mutation climatologic/de climate klimatgräns :limite de/inter zonas climatic klimatisk :climatic klimatlära :climatologia klimatolog :climatologo, climatologista klimatologi :climatologia klimatologisk :climatologic klimatombyte :cambio/cambiamento de climate klimatsimulator :simulator de climate klimattyp :typo climatic klimatväxlingar :oscillationes/variationes climatic/climatologic klimatzon :zona climatic klimax :climax, culmine, paroxysmo klimp :grumo; :kul bolletta de pasta klimpa :~ sig formar grumos klimpig :grumose klimpighet :formation de grumos klimpsoppa :kul suppa con bollettas de pasta kling :~! tintin! klinga :I s lamina; :(svärd) spada; :korsa klingorna cruciar le spadas II v sonar; :(om klockor) tintinnar; :en ~nde stämma un voce sonor; :ett ~nde skratt un riso gurgiliante; :~nde mynt moneta contante, specie sonante; :med flygande fanor och ~nde spel a bandieras displicate e tambur battente; :på ~nde latin in latino pur/clar/fluente klingeliklang :~! tintin! klingeling :~! tintin! klingklang :tintinno, tintinnamento klingklangpoesi :poesia tintinnante ma povre in contento klingskydd :coperi-lamina klingsåg :serra a lamina klinik :med clinica, hospital klinikchef :med chef sh- de clinica kliniker :med medico de clinica klinisk :med clinic; :~ död morte clinic; :~t död clinicamente morte; :~ undervisning clinica klink :I skeppsb; :byggd på ~ con plancas/placas que infra coperi le propinque subjacente II (på piano) (le) sonar mal le piano klinka :I s 1 (stängningsanordning) manico de porta 2 anat (skinka på människa) gluteo II v (på piano) sonar mal le piano klinkbordläggning :skeppsb (av trä) revestimento de plancas que infra coperi le propinque subjacente; :(av metall) blinda/blindage -ad3e con placas que infra coperi le propinque subjacente klinkbyggd :skeppsb con plancas/placas que infra coperi le propinque subjacente klinker :bricca, clinker eng klingkö klinkergolv :pavimento de briccas/de clinkers eng klingköz klinkerplatta :bricca, clinker eng klingkö klinkhake :unco de clausura klinklang :~! tintin! klinklås :manico de porta klint :monticulo klipp :(klippning) tonsura; :(urklipp) retalio; :(god affär) bon transaction rapide klippa :I s rocca; :(i havet) scolio; :en ~ i stormen fig un rocca in le tempesta II v taliar, secar, tonder; :(om fyr) lucer intermittentemente/a eclipses; :~ av trenchar -sh-, taliar, secar, distachar -sh-; :(avbryta) rumper; :~ en film montar un film, facer le montage -ad3e de un film; :~ en gräsmatta tonder/secar un gazon; :~ itu trenchar -sh- in duo, taliar; :~ med ögonen batter le cilios/le palpebras, palpebrar; :~ med öronen (om djur) tender le aures; :~ ner (t ex häck) tonder; :~ sig (hos frisör) facer taliar se/secar se le capillos; :(själv) taliar se/secar se le capillos; :~ till (tyg) taliar; :(slå till) batter, colpar; :~ upp aperir con cisorios; :~ ut (t ex mönster) taliar; :vara som klippt och skuren till fig esser taliate/facite pro, esser multo apte pro, esser le persona ideal pro klippare :1 zool parve cavallo rapide 2 (klipsk person) persona astute 3 (person som gör klipp) trenchator -sh- klipparkiv :archivo de retalios klipparti :massa de roccas klippavsats :plano/terrassa de rocca klippblock :bloco de rocca klippbok :album de retalios klippbrant :precipitio klippdass :zool daman; :~ar (ordning) hyracoides klippdocka :pupa de papiro (a vestir de vestimentos taliate/secate) klipper :sjö clipper eng klipö klippfast :firme como un rocca klippfisk :kul gado sic©ate klippformation :formation roccose klippfyr :pharo de luce/lumine intermittente, pharo de foco a eclipses klippgrav :arkeol tumba sculpite/excavate in un rocca; :(för faraoner) syringe klippgrotta :cavo/grotta de rocca klippgrund :I (på land) terreno roccose II (i havet) scolio klippgrävling :zool daman; :~ar (ordning) hyracoides klipphylla :plano/terrassa de rocca klipphåla :caverna klippig :roccose; :(i hav) scoliose; :Klippiga bergen le Montanias Roccose klipping :hist moneta tondite in forma quadrate klippkort :carta de abonamento perforabile klippkrön :puncta de rocca klippkust :costa roccose/scoliose klippkänguru :zool petrogale klippljus :lumine/luce intermittente klippmaskin :machina a tonder klippmassiv :massivo roccose klippmålning :konst designo/pictura rupestre, petroglypho klippning :tonsura; :(av hår) taliatura (del capillos) klippotek :salon de capillatura/de perruchero klipprev :scolio; :full av ~ scoliose klippsignal :signal (luminose) intermittente klippsken :luce/lumine intermittente klippskreva :fissura in le rocca, anfractuositate klippstup :precipitio klipptempel :templo sculpite/excavate in un rocca klipptång :tenalias/pincias pl a taliar; :(för perforering) perforator klippvägg :pariete/muro de rocca(s) klippö :insula roccose klipsk :astute, ingeniose, subtil klipskhet :astutia, ingenio, subtilitate klipulver :pulvere pruriginose klirr :tintinnamento, tintinno klirra :tintinnar klister :glutine, colla; :klistret fäster inte le colla non colla klisterlapp :etiquetta collante/adhesive klistermärke :autocollante, vignette fr vinjät klisterpapper :papiro collante/adhesive klisterremsa :banda collante/adhesive; :(till att täta fönster) banda contra le currente de aere klistervalla :cera a/de/pro skis klistra :intrans collar (se), adherer (se), attachar -sh- se; :trans collar, facer adherer, fixar con colla/con glutine; :~ en etikett på någon fig poner un etiquetta a un persona; :~ ett frimärke på brevet collar un timbro (postal) super le lettera/littera; :~ igen collar, clauder con colla; :~ ihop agglutinar klistrig :collose, collante, adhesive, glutinante, glutinose, viscose klistrighet :glutinositate, viscositate klitoris :anat clitoris, clitoride klitt :duna kliv :passo kliva :vader con grande passos; :~ av cykeln descender del bicycletta; :~ in i bilen montar/entrar in le auto(mobile); :~ upp på en stol montar super un sedia; :~ över en mur scander super un muro klo :ungula; :(liten) unguiculo; :(på gaffel) dente; :(på skaldjur) pincia(s); :dra in ~rna retractar/retraher le ungues; :försvara sig med näbbar och ~r fig defender se con ungues e dentes; :ha indragbara ~r haber ungues retractile/retractabile; :råka i ~rna på någon fig esser le victima de un persona; :slå ~rna i någon fig prender un persona al hamo; :visa ~rna fig monstrar le dentes kloak :cloaca; :som avser ~ cloacal kloakbrunn :deposito de excrementos, puteo de privata/de latrina kloakdjur :zool monotrema, ornithorhynco; :(ordning) monotremata kloakledning :tubo/conducto cloacal/de cloaca, cloaca kloaklukt :odor mephitic kloakråtta :zool ratto (brun) de cloaca kloakrör :tubo/conducto cloacal/de cloaca, cloaca kloaksystem :systema de cloacas kloaktrumma :tubo/conducto cloacal/de cloaca, cloaca kloakvatten :aquas cloacal/de cloaca kloapor :zool (familj) callitrichidas klobeväpnad :unguifere klobärande :unguifere klocka :I s 1 (redskap för ringning) campana; :bot (släkte) campanula; :en ~ klämtade i fjärran lontano un campana sonava; :fjäll~ campanula uniflor; gjuta klockor funder campanas; :knöl~ campanula rapunculo; :liten blå~ campanula rotundifolie; :maria~ campanula medio; :nässel~ campanula trachelio; :ringa i en ~ sonar un campana; :riviera~ campanula isophylle; :stor blå~ campanula persicifolie; :ängs~ campanula patule 2 (ur) horologio; :biologisk ~ horologio biologic/interne; :en kamp mot ~n un cursa contra le horologio; :hur mycket är ~n? que hora es?; :~n ett a un hora; :~n fem a cinque horas; :~n går fel le horologio non es juste; :~n går rätt le horologio va ben; :~n saktar sig le horologio arretra; :ställa ~n mitter le horologio al hora juste, adjustar le horologio; :titta på ~n consultar le horologio II v 1 sport (ta tid) chronometrar; :person som ~r chronometrator, chronometrista 2 (ge/ha klockform) dar/haber le forma de campana klockad :(om t ex kjol) in forma de campana klockare :sacrista, sacristano; :(organist) organista (del ecclesia) klockarkatt :kär som en ~ multo inamorate klockarkärlek :affection, predilection, preferentia klockarmband :bracialetto de horologio klockberg :monte campaniforme klockboj :sjö boia de campana klockbägare :arkeol vaso campaniforme klockbägarkultur :arkeol civilisation del vaso campaniforme klockdjur :zool vorticella klockficka :tasca de horologio klockfjäder :resorto de horologio klockfodral :cassa de horologio klockform :forma de campanula klockformad|klockformig :(el. klockformig) campaniforme; :bot campanulate klockgjutare :funditor de campanas klockgjuteri :funderia de campanas klockgroda :zool bombina klockig :in forma de campana klockkedja :catena de horologio klockkjol :gonna/gonnella campaniforme klockklang :sono de campanas, carillonamento klockklar :sonor, argentin klockkläpp :battente de campana klockljung :bot erica tetrandre klockmetall :bronzo de campana klockning :1 sport chronometration; :person som utför ~ chronometrator, chronometrista 2 formation de campana klockradio :radio eveliator klockranka :bot cobea klockren :sonor, argentin klockrep :corda de campana klockringare :campanero klockringning :sono del campanas klocksignal :signal de campana klockslag :colpo de campana; :på ~et exactemente a tempore/a hora, al tempore/hora exacte/precise klockspel :mus sono de campanas, carillonamento karij-; :(instrument) carillon fr karijå); :spela på ~ carillonar karij- klockspelare :mus sonator del carillon fr karijå), carillonator karij- klockstapel :turre de ligno del campana klocksträng :corda de campana klocktorn :turre del campanas, campanario; :(fristående) campanil klockväxter :bot (familj) campanulaceas klofibbla :bot crepis kloformad|kloformig :(el. kloformig) de forma de ungula, unguiforme klok :sage -d3-, sagace, prudente, intelligente, sensate, sapiente; :är du inte riktigt ~? es tu (completemente) folle/insan? klokhet|klokskap :(el. klokskap) sagessa -d3-, sagacitate, prudentia, sapientia klon :biol clon klona :biol clonar kloning|klonering :(el. klonering) biol clonage -ad3e klonisk :med clonic; :~ kramp convulsion clonic, clono klor :kem chloro; :som avser ~ chloric, chlorate; :tillföra ~ chlorar kloral :farm chloral kloralhydrat :farm hydrato de chloral kloramin :kem amino chloric klorat :kem chlorato klorera :chlorar, chlorurar klorering :kem chloration klorgas :kem gas de chloro klorhaltig :kem chlorate, chlorose klorid :kem chlorhydrato, chlorido, chloruro; :omsätta i ~ chlorurar; :som avser ~ chlorhydric klorit :kem chlorito klorkalcium :kem chloruro de calcium klorkalium :kem chloruro de potassium, chloro de potassa, kalium chlorate klorkalk :kem chloruro de calce, calce chlorate klorocka :zool raia radiate kloroform :kem chloroformo; :bedöva med ~ chloroform(is)ar klorofyll :bot chlorophylla kloroplast :bot chloroplasto kloros :med chlorose, chlorosis klorsyra :kem acido chloric klorsyresalt :kem chlorato klorvatten :aqua chlorurate/de chloro klorväte :kem chlorido hydrogene klorvätesyra :kem acido chlorhydric/hydrochloric/muriatic klosett :cabinetto, water closet eng klåzit, WC, wc, toilette fr twalät, lavatorio klosettborste :brossa de cabinetto klosettpaper :papiro hygienic klosettskål :vaso de cabinetto klosettstol :sede de cabinetto kloslända :zool panorpa commun; :klosländor (ordning) mecoptera kloss :I s (parve e grosse) pecia de ligno; :(leksak) bloco II adv sjö juxta klossig :grossier, grumose, disgratiose, inepte, inhabile, agreste, elephantin kloster :convento, claustro, monasterio, cenobio; :gå i ~ entrar in convento; :(bli nunna) prender le velo; :som avser ~ conventual, claustral, monasterial, monastic, monachal, cenobita klosterarbete :fig text broderia laboriose klosterbroder :professo, fratre, religioso, monacho, cenobio klostercell :cella monachal/de convento/de monasterio klosterdräkt :habito monastic/religiose klosterföreståndare :prior, abbate, superior klosterföreståndarinna :priora, abbatessa, matre superior, superiora klostergång :claustro klosterkyrka :ecclesia conventual/monasterial/del convento/del monasterio klosterlig :conventual, claustral, monachal, monastic, cenobita klosterlilja :bot leucojo vernal klosterliv :vita monachal/monastic/conventual/monasterial/claustral/cenobitic, cenobitismo, monasticismo klosterlöfte :voto(s) monastic klosterport :porta principal del convento/del monasterio/del claustro klosterregel :regula monastic/monachal/religiose/claustral/del convento/del monasterio klosterskola :schola monastic/monachal/conventual/monasterial/claustral klostersyster :professa, monacha, religiosa, soror; :bli ~ prender le velo klosterträdgård :jardin conventual/monasterial/de un convento/de un monasterio/de un claustro klosterväsen :monachismo, monasticismo klot :I (glob) globo, orbe, sphera II text tela, percalina klotband :bokb; :en bok i ~ un libro ligate in tela/con ligatura de tela klotbindning :bokb ligatura de tela klotblixt :fulmine in bolla klotform :forma spheric/globular, sphericitate, globulositate klotformad|klotformig :(el. klotformig) spheric, globose, globular, globulose, in forma de sphera/de globo klotformighet :sphericitate, globulositate klotpärm :bokb copertura de tela klotrund :globular, spheric klotrygg :bokb dorso de tela klots :s (parve e grosse) pecia de ligno; :(leksak) bloco klotter :scriptura illegibile; :(på vägg) graffiti it klotterplank|klottervägg :(el. klottervägg) muro ubi il es permittite facer graffiti it klottra :scriber illegibilemente; :(på vägg) facer graffiti it klottrare :persona qui illegitimemente face graffiti it klottrig :(slarvigt skriven) negligentemente scribite; :(täckt med klotter) coperite de graffiti it klove :tekn tenalia a vite klubb :club eng klab, circulo, association, societate; :litterär ~ cenaculo litterari, atheneo klubba :I s martello, mallette, malleo, massa, massetta; :(sötsak) sugetta; :sport (för golfspel) massa/baston de golf eng; :spel (för krocketspel) mallette de croquet eng krouki II v mallear, massar; :(bekräfta med klubbslag) confirmar per un colpo de martello; :(på auktion) vender klubbafton :vespere/vespera del club eng klab klubbformad|klubbformig :(el. klubbformig) in forma de martello klubbfästa :confirmar per un colpo de martello klubbhalsduk :chal sh- del club eng klab klubbhus :casa del club eng klab klubbhuvud :testa/capite de martello klubbist :membro/adherente/socio de un club eng klab, clubista klab- klubbjacka :blazer eng bleizö klubbkamrat :companion de club eng klab klubblazer :blazer eng bleizö klubblokal :sala del club eng klab klubbmatch :match eng mætsh de club eng klab klubbmedlem :membro/adherente/socio de un club eng klab, clubista klab- klubbmärke :insignia del club eng klab klubbmästare :maestro de ceremonia; :sport campion del club eng klab klubbmöte :reunion del club eng klab klubbning :martellamento klubbnål :insignia del club eng klab klubbskaft :manico de martello klubbslag :colpo de martello, martellata; :(på auktion) adjudication; :bjudare som får ~et (på auktion) adjudicator; :få ~ på (på auktion) adjudicar a; :underrättelsen kom som ett ~ fig le notitia veniva como un fulmine in un celo seren klubbslips :cravata del club eng klab klubbstol :confortabile (de club) klubbstyrelse :consilio directive/directori del club eng klab klubbtävling :match eng mætsh de club eng klab kluck :gluglu klucka :cluc©ar, gluglutar, facer gluglu kludd :I pictura/obra mal facite II (person) mal pictor/obrero kludda :pinger/travaliar/laborar mal; :~ ner facer maculas, macular kluddig :mal facite; :(fläckad) maculate klump :grumo, massa; :(av guld) pepita; :(av jord) gleba; :ha en ~ i halsen haber un nodo in le gurgite; :sälja i ~ vender/commerciar in grosso klumpa :~ sig (bilda klumpar) formar grumos; :(göra klantigt) facer inhabilemente klumpedump|klumpeduns :(el. klumpeduns) persona inhabile klumpfisk :zool pisce de luna klumpfot :pede torquite klumpig :(fumlig) grossier, disgratiose, inepte, inhabile, agreste, elephantin; :(med klumpar) grumose klumpighet :inhabilitate klumpsumma :summa ronde klumpsöm :text broderia a punctos de sarcir klumpvis :in gruppos klunga :I s gruppo conglomerate; :sport (i rugby) scrum eng skram II v ~ ihop sig agglomerar se klunk :gorgata, bibita; :dricka i stora ~ar biber a grande gorgatas klunka :(ta stora klunkar) inglutir avidemente; :(klucka) batter kluns :grumo, massa; :(person) persona inhabile/rude klunsig :grossier, grumose, disgratiose, inepte, inhabile, agreste, disgratiose, elephantin klunsighet :inhabilitate klura :~ ut divinar, conjecturar klurig :astute, sagace, artificiose, subtil klurighet :astutia, subtilitate klusil :I s språk consonante explosive/occlusive, occlusiva II adj språk explosive, occlusive kluster|cluster :(el. cluster) 1 agglomerato, gruppo, cluster eng klastö; :mus cluster 2 språk agglomerato consonantic, gruppo de consonantes klut :panno, pannello; :sjö vela; :för fulla ~ar sjö a plen vela; :sätta till alla ~ar fig effortiar se al maximo, facer tote le possibile kluta :~ ut sig vestir se (troppo) belle kluven :findite, fisse, bifide; :psyk dissociate; :bot locular, loculate; :~ flagga bandiera con duo punctas; :~ i två grenar bifurcate; :~ personlighet un personalitate dissociate; :~ tunga (på orm) lingua bifide; :känna sig ~ fig haber sentimentos contrari kluvenhet :fig sentimentos contrari, dissociation klyfta :I s gurgite, abysmo, abysso, fissura; :(av frukt) pecia; :~n mellan fattiga och rika le abysmo/grande differentia inter le povres e le ric©os II v divider in pecias; :~ sig (om berg) fragmentar se/divider se/scinder in blocos de rocca klyftig :agile, astute, habile, perspicace klyftighet :agilitate, astutia, habilitate, perspicacia klyka :furca; :(till åra) tolete klykformad|klykformig :(el. klykformig) furcate klynne :bot (släkte) valerianella klys :sjö apertura ronde in le corpore/le ponte de un nave (pro le catena del ancora/le ammarra) klyscha :parola/phrase/expression banal klyschig :banal klyva :finder, divider, separar, scinder; :fys disassociar, dissociar, disaggregar, disgregar; :(i atomfysik) finder; :kem decomponer, separar; :~ något i två delar finder un cosa in duo; :~ sig scinder se; :~ sig i två grenar bifurcar klyvarbom :sjö boma de trinchetto/de foc klyvare :sjö trinchetto, foc klyvbar :fissile, fissibile, scissile, scissibile, divisibile; :fys (om materia) fissibile; :(om atom) fissile klyvbarhet :fissibilitate klyvfrukt :bot fructo locular klyvnad :fig sentimentos contrari, dissociation klyvning :findimento, finditura, division, separation, scission; :fys dissociation, disassociation, disaggregation, disgregation; :(inom atomfysik) fission; :kem decomposition klyvningsprodukt :fys producto de fission klyvningsreaktion :fys reaction de fission klyvöppning :bot ostiolo, stoma klä|kläda :(el. kläda) (ta på kläder) vestir; :(täcka) revestir, coperir, tapissar; :(smycka) (ad)ornar, decorar, drappar, revestir, inrobar; :(vara klädsam) ir ben; :blått ~r henne blau la va ben; :~ av disvestir; :~ av sig disvestir se; :~ in revestir, isolar, guarnir; :~ julgranen adornar/decorar le arbore de Natal; :~ med bräder revestir/guarnir con ligno; :~ möbler tapissar mobiles; :~ om revestir, (re)coperir; :~ om sig cambiar le vestimentos, mitter altere vestimentos; :~ på vestir; :~ på sig vestir se; :~ sig i vitt/svart vestir se de blanc/nigre; :~ sina känslor i ord exprimer su sentimentos; :~ skott för någon prender riscos pro un persona; :rött ~r dig så bra rubie te va tanto ben; :~ upp vestir; :~ upp sig vestir se belle; :~ ut sig costumar se, disguisar se, travestir se; :~ över revestir, coperir, tapissar kläcka :covar, incubar; :~ en idé conciper un idea; :~ ur sig en dumhet facer sortir un stupiditate; :~ ur sig ett skämt lanciar un burla; :~ ägg incubar ovos kläckeri :installation pro incubation kläckning :incubation kläckningsapparat :covatrice artificial, incubator kläckningslåda :cassa de incubation kläckningsmaskin :covatrice artificial, incubator kläckningsplats :loco/region/terreno de incubation kläckningstid :durata/duration de incubation kläda :se klä klädaffär :magazin de vestimentos klädborste :brossa pro vestimentos klädbutik :boteca/magazin de vestimentos klädbyte :cambio/cambiamento del vestimentos klädd :vestite kläddesign :designo de vestimentos kläde :text drappo; :(tygstycke) panno, pannello, pecia de stoffa, morsello de texito klädedräkt :(klädsel) garbo; :(kläder) vestimentos, habito(s) klädelegans :elegantia del vestimentos kläder :vestimentos, habitos, vestitura; :byta ~ cambiar de vestimentos, cambiar se; :färdigsydda ~ confection; :hoppa i ~na vestir se rapidemente; :jag skulle inte vilja vara i hans ~ fig io non volerea esser in su loco, io non cambiarea con ille; :~na gör inte mannen le habito non face le monacho klädesfabrik :fabrica de vestimentos/de confection klädeshandel :commercio de vestimentos klädesmal :se klädmal klädespersedel :vestimento klädesplagg :vestimento klädföretag :interprisa de vestimentos/de confection klädgalge :porta-vestimento(s) klädhängare :porta-vestimento(s) klädinsamling :collecta de vestimentos klädkammare :grande guarda-roba klädklämma :pincia de lavanda klädkonto :conto de vestimentos klädkorg :corbe pro lavanda klädkrok :unco de vestimentos klädlina :linea/corda pro lavanda klädloge :teat loge fr lå:3 del artista klädlus :zool pediculo del vestimentos klädmal|klädesmal :(el. klädesmal) zool tinea del vestimentos klädmedveten :vara ~ sequer le moda klädmode :moda klädnad :vestimento, habito klädning :(le) vestir klädnypa :pincia de lavanda klädpoker :poker eng poukö de strip-tease eng stripti:z klädsam :que va ben; :rött är så ~t på dig rubie te va tanto ben; :vara ~ ir ben klädsel :(påklädning) (le) vestir; :(sätt att klä sig) garbo; :(kläder) vestimentos, habito(s); :(överdrag) revestimento, inveloppe, camisa klädskåp :armario pro vestimentos, guarda-roba klädsnobb :dandy eng dændi klädstreck :linea/corda pro lavanda klädsömnad :fabrication de vestimentos, confection kläduthyrning :location de vestimentos klädväg :i ~ re/sur/super/quanto a/concernente vestimentos/vestitura kläm :(trängt läge) difficultate, embarasso, dilemma; :(livfullhet) fuga, brio it, verve fr värv, enthusiasmo; :(eftertryck) emphase, emphasis; :få fingret i ~ serrar/pinciar le digito; :ha ~ på haber cognoscentia/cognoscimento de, esser al currente de; :med fart och ~ con verve/brio; :sitta i ~ fig esser in un difficultate/in grande embarasso klämdag :die inter duo dies libere klämma :I v serrar, pressar, stringer; :~ fast serrar, pinciar; :~ ihjäl suffocar a morte; :~ mellan sköldarna fig offender deliberatemente; :~ någon på pengar extorquer moneta a un persona; :~ saft ur en citron exprimer/pressar succo de un citro; :~ sig i fingret serrar/pinciar le digito; :~ till (slå) batter, colpar; :(bestämma sig) acceptar con placer, profitar del occasion; :skorna klämmer le scarpas/calceos serra; :veta var skorna klämmer fig esser conscie del frictiones II s crampa, pincia(s), tenalia; :(knipa) dilemma klämmig :firme, resolute, vigorose klämplantering :skogsv plantation per fixation del arbore in un cavo klämskruv :vite de pression klämta :sonar klämtare :(snaps) aperitivo alcoholic, bicarietto, vitro; :ta sig en ~ biber/prender un vitro klämtning :sono del campanas klämtslag :colpo de campana klänga :montar, ascender, scalar, scander; :bot rampar, scander klänge :bot cirro klängig :adhesive klängros :bot rosa rampante klängväxt :bot planta rampante/scandente/mural klänning :roba, veste klänningsliv :corsage fr kårsa:3 kläpp :(i klocka) battente de campana; :(på dörr) martello de porta; :(bergknalle) parve monte, monticula klärobskyr|clairobscur :(el. clairobscur) konst clarobscuro klärvoajans|clairvoyance :(el. clairvoyance) clarividentia klärvoajant|clairvoyant :(el. clairvoyant) clarividente klätt :1 (bergstopp) picco 2 bot agrostemma klätterfot :zool pede a/pro scander klätterfågel :zool ave scandente klätterjärn :supporto pro montar; :(på känga) ferro de montar klätterpungdjur :zool (familj) phalangeridas klätterredskap :sport utensiles de montar klätterros :bot rosa rampante klätterställning :sport barras mural/de pariete klättervägg :sport pariete (de un montania) de montar klätterväxt :bot planta scandente/rampante/volubile klättra :montar, ascender, scalar, scander, rampar; :~ upp i ett träd montar in un arbore; :~ över en mur scander trans un muro; :vägen ~r uppför le cammino monta/ascende klättrare :scalator; :(alpinist) alpinista klättring :montata, ascension, scalada klå :I v (ge stryk) bastonar; :(besegra) vincer, conquirer, batter, triumphar de, disfacer, superar, surmontar; :(pungslå) subtraher, escamotar; :(riva) grattar; :~ någon på pengar subtraher/escamotar moneta a un persona; :~ upp någon bastonar un persona II s (stryk) battimento, bastonada klåda :prurito, prurigine, formicamento; :med prurigo; :ha ~ formicar, prurir klådris :bot myricaria german klåfingrig :vara ~ voler toccar omne cosas klåfingrighet :voluntate de toccar omne cosas klåpa :travaliar/laborar/facer mal klåpare :mal obrero klåperi :obra mal facite klös :1 (klösande) grattamento; :(kraft, riv) fortia 2 (klösharv) hist sarculo a cavallo klösa :grattar; :~ sig grattar se; :~s grattar se le un le altere klösharv :hist sarculo a cavallo klösning :grattamento klöv :1 zool ungula 2 (klövjebörda) onere de bestia de carga; :(klövsadel) sella a/de bestia de carga klövad :zool ungulate klövbärande :zool ungulate klövdjur :zool animal ungulate, ungulato; :(ordning) artiodactyla klöver :1 bot trifolio; :alsike~ trifolio hybride; :gull~ trifolio auree; :har~ trifolio arvense; :röd~ trifolio pratense; :skogs~ trifolio medie; :vit~ trifolio repente 2 kortsp trifolio 3 (pengar) multe moneta/pecunia klöverblad :folio de trifolio; :arkit trifolio; :som avser ~ arkit trilobate klöverbladsbåge :arkit arco trilobate klöverbladskorsning :cruciata de vias/de camminos in trifolio klöverblomma :flor de trifolio klöveress|klöveräss :(el. klöveräss) kortsp asse de trifolio klöverformig :arkit trilobate klöverfrö :semine de trifolio klöverfält :campo de trifolio klöverhacka :kortsp trifolio basse klöverodling :cultura de trifolio klöverskörd :recolta de trifolio klöversnärja :bot cuscuta trifolie klöversvit :kortsp sequentia de trifolio klövertia :kortsp dece de trifolio klövervall :campo de trifolio klöveräng :prato de trifolio klöveräss :se klöveress klövja :onerar/transportar super bestia de carga klövjebörda :onere de bestia de carga klövjehäst :cavallo de carga klövjesadel :sella a/de bestia de carga klövjning :transportation/transporto super bestia de carga klövsadel :sella a/de bestia de carga klövsjuka :se mul- och klövsjuka km :(kilometer) km (kilometro) km2 :(kvadratkilometer) km2 (kilometro quadrate) KMK :(Kungliga Motorbåt Klubben) CMR (le Club eng klab Motobarca Regal/Royal) knack :I s (knackande) battimento II s kortsp toc; :spela ~ jocar al toc III interj toc!, tac! knacka :batter, colpar; :~ hål i isen facer un apertura in le glacie; :~ hål på isen rumper le glacie; :~ på dörren batter al porta; :~ på en skrivmaskin streper un machina a scriber; :~ ur pipan vacuar le pipa; :motorn ~r le motor detona knackare :battitor knackig :mal, inhabile; :~ ekonomi economia magre/scarse knackning :colpo, battimento knackvurst :kul salsicia fumate de (carne de) porco hachate -sh- knaggla|~ sig fram|sig|fram :(el. ~ sig fram) avantiar con difficultate knagglig :(ojämn) inequal, irregular, scabrose, rugose; :(dålig) defectuose, deficiente; :~ is glacie de superficie inequal; :~ väg cammino scabrose/plen de inequalitates; :på ~ svenska in un svedese defectuose/deficiente knagglighet :(ojämnhet) inequalitate; :(otillräcklighet) defectuositate, deficientia knaggrocka :zool raja clavate knak :I s crac II interj crac! knaka :crac©ar, crep(it)ar knakning :crac knal :scarse, magre knall :I s crac, detonation, explosion; :dö ~ och fall morir subito II adj (asberusad) extrememente inebriate knalla :1 (smälla) detonar 2 (gå långsamt) promenar se; :det ~r och går toto va ben; :~ sig iväg mitter se in cammino knallblå :blau vivide knalle :1 (liten höjd) parve collina, costa 2 hist venditor/mercante/mercator ambulante (de Västergötland) 3 sjö pan dur knalleffekt :effecto explosive/theatral/spectacular, sensation knallgas :kem gas detonante/fulminante knallgrön :verde vivide knallgul :jalne vivide knallhatt :capsula fulminante/incendiari, detonator knallig :(som har stark färg) vivide; :(gräll) stridente knallkvicksilver :kem mercurio fulminante, fulminato mercuric/de mercurio knallpistol :pistola a capsulas knallpulver :pulvere detonante/fulminante knallröd :rubie vivide knallsignal :signal a petardo knapadel :nobilitate basse (e povre) knape :hist (väpnare) scutero, doncello; :(man av lågadel) membro del nobilitate basse; :(lantjunkare) proprietario de terra knaper :scarse, magre, frugal knaperstekt :kul crac©ante, crustose knapertorr :sic e dur knapp :I s button; :tillsluta med ~ar buttonar; :trycka in ~en appoiar super le button; :trycka på ~en premer/pressar le button II adj modic, magre, misere, meschin, scarse, frugal, limitate, povre, paupere, insufficiente, exigue, parsimoniose; :en ~ lön un salario misere/magre; :~a medel medios exigue; :med ~ nöd a pena knappa :~ in reducer, diminuer, limitar, restringer, moderar; :data introducer; :~ in på försprånget reducer le avantia knappask :cassa a/de/pro buttones knappast :a pena knappdragspel :mus accordion a buttones knapphet :scarsitate, penuria knapphändig :summari, breve, concise knapphändighet :concision knapphål :buttoniera; :ha en nejlika i ~et portar un diantho al buttoniera knapphålsblomma :corsage fr -a:3 knapphålssax :cisorios pro buttonieras knapphålssilke :seta/filo pro buttonieras knapphålsstygn :text puncto de feston knapphålssöm :text sutura a punctos de feston knappnål :spinula; :leta efter en ~ i en höstack cercar un spinula in un pila de feno knappnålsask :cassetta de spinulas knappnålsdyna :cossinetto/pelota a spinulas knappnålshuvud :testa/capite de spinula knappnålsstick :punctura de spinula knappolog :persona qui systematisa in un modo pretentiosemente scientific cosas non importante knappologi :systematisation pretentiosemente scientific de cosas non importante knappordig :concise, laconic knappordighet :concision, laconismo knapprad :fila de buttones knappslagning :buttoneria knappt :a pena knapptelefon :telephono a buttones knapra :mordettar; :(gnaga) roder; :~ på en kaka mordettar un biscuit knaprig :crac©ante, crustose knark :1 droga, narcotico; :använda ~ prender drogas/narcoticos, drogar se; :handla med ~ trafficar in drogas/in narcoticos 2 (knarrning) crepitation, crac©amento knarka :1 (vara narkoman) prender drogas/narcotico, drogar se 2 (knarra) crep(it)ar, crac©ar knarkare :drogato, narcomano, toxicomano knarkarkvart :nido de drogatos/narcomanos/toxicomanos knarkarnäste :nido de drogatos/narcomanos/toxicomanos knarkberusad :drogate, narcomane, toxicomane knarkhandel :traffico de drogas/de narcoticos knarkhund :can antidroga knarkkvart :nido de drogatos/narcomanos/toxicomanos knarklangare :trafficator/trafficante de drogas/de narcoticos knarklangning :traffico de drogas/de narcoticos knarkmissbuk :abuso de drogas/de narcoticos, narcomania, toxicomania knarkning :1 (användning av narkotika) abuso de drogas/de narcoticos, narcomania, toxicomania 2 (knarrning) crepitation, crac©amento knarksmugglare :contrabandista de drogas/de narcoticos knarktrafik :traffico de drogas/de narcoticos knarr :I (knarrande ljud) crepitation, crac©amento II 1 (vresig person) grunnion, grunnitor, murmurator; :(motorcykel) moto®cyclo, motocycletta; :(moped) cyclomotor; :zool crex 2 sjö hist veliero de cargo scandinave del prime/alte medievo knarra :crep(it)ar, crac©ar; :(om person) grunnir, murmurar; :gubben ~r le vetulo grunni/murmura; :snön/trappan ~r le nive/scala crepita/crac©a knarrig :crep(it)ante, crac©ante, que crepita, que crac©a; :(vresig) grunnion, irritabile, atrabiliari knarrighet :strepito, stridor; :mal humor, irritabilitate, atrabile knarrning :crepitation, crac©amento knas :I adj (knasig) (completemente) folle; :(trasig, förstörd) rumpite, destruite, deteriorate II s (galenskap) follia; :(tokig person) persona (completemente) folle knasa :~ till sig ir mal knasig :(completemente) folle; :~ i bollen insan knasighet :follia knast :(kvistknöl) nodo in le ligno; :tekn (nabb, pigg) camma knaster :I (tobak) tabaco (de mal qualitate) II (knastrande) crac©amento, crepitation III tekn (nabb, pigg) camma knastfri :~tt virke ligno sin nodos knastig :~a bräder plancas con nodos knastra :crac©ar, crepitar knastring :crepitation knata :currer; :~ iväg currer via knatte :puero, pupo knatter :crepitation knatting :(knatte) puero, pupo; :(kvartsbutelj) quarto de bottilia (16,7 cl) knattra :crac©ar, crepitar kneg :labor/travalio monotone/penose/dur knega :(arbeta och sträva) facer un labor/travalio monotone/penose/dur, effortiar se multo; :(gå mödosamt) ir/camminar penibilemente/con pena knegare :travaliator perseverante, sclavo knegig :penose, dur kneippkur :med cura hydrotherapeutic (secundo le medico german Sebastian Kneipp) kneken :vara på ~ esser ruinate knekt :mil soldato a pede; :hist soldato, guerrero; :arkit pilastro de appoio/de supporto, contraforte; :kortsp picaro sp knektfasoner :manieras grossier/del soldatesca knekthop :soldatesca knep :artificio, truc(o) knepig :(finurlig) astute, artificiose, malitiose; :(svår) difficile knepighet :(finurlighet) astutia, malitia; :(svårighet) difficultate knick :torto knickers :knickerbockers eng niköbåköz knip :(knipning) pinciamento; :med colica knipa :I s 1 (besvärlig situation) embarasso, difficultate, dilemma, affliction; :sitta/vara i ~ esser in un difficultate/in un situation difficile/in grande embarasso 2 zool bucephala clangula lat II v (nypa) pinciar, premer (inter le digitos); :(lägga beslag på) attrappar, capturar, sasir, prender; :det kniper i magen io ha dolores fulgurante del stomacho, io ha colica; :~ av trenchar -sh-, taliar, secar, distachar -sh-; :~ ihop stringer, serrar; :~ käft tacer, non revelar knipand :zool bucephala clangula lat knippa :I s parve fasce, fasciculo II v ligar/nodar in fasce knippe :fasce, fascina, garba; :(litet) fasciculo; :bot (blomställning) fasciculo knippepelare :arkit columna/colonna fasciculate knippformig :fascicular; :bot fasciculate knipprot :bot epipactis knips :I s (nyp) pinciamento; :(klipp) retalio II interj clic! knipsa :trenchar -sh-, taliar, secar, distachar -sh- knipslug :astute knipslughet :astutia kniptång :pincia(s), tenalia(s) kniptångsmanöver :mil tenalia knirk :crepitation knirka :crepitar, crac©ar knirkning :crepitation, crac©amento knirpa :(knirka) crepitar, crac©ar; :(knipsa) trenchar -sh-, distachar -sh-, taliar, secar knirr :I s crepitation II interj crac! knirra :crepitar, crac©ar knistra :crepitar, crac©ar knistring :crepitamento knittel :litt verso rimate in duos (de origine medieval) knitter :crepitamento knittra :crepitar, crac©ar kniv :cultello; :dra ~ tirar un cultello; :en slö ~ un cultello obtuse; :kasta ~ jectar cultellos; :skarpa ~ar cultellos affilate/acute/trenchante -sh-; :slipa en ~ affilar un cultello; :sätta ~en på strupen på någon fig mitter a un persona le cultello al gurgite; :tandade ~ar cultellos con lamina undulate; :äta med ~ och gaffel mangiar -d3- con un cultello e un furchetta knivblad :lamina de cultello knivhandel :commercio de cultellos, cultelleria knivhugg :colpo de cultello knivhugga :dar colpos/un colpo de cultello knivig :(svår) difficile; :(förslagen) astute knivighet :(svårighet) difficultate; :(förslagenhet) astutia knivkastare :lanceator de cultellos knivkastning :lanceamento de cultellos; :fig friction, disputa, disaccordo, querela knivläggare :porta-cultello knivlåda :tiratorio a/de/pro cultellos knivmord :homicidio/assassinato/occision per un colpo de cultello knivmörda :occider/assassinar a colpos de/per un colpo de cultello knivsegg :talia de cultello knivskaft :manico de cultello knivskarp :affilate, acute; :ett ~t intellekt un intellecto acute; :~a byxveck plicas impeccabile de pantalon knivskärare :affilator de cultellos, affila-cultellos knivslida :vaina de cultello knivslipare :affilator de cultellos, affila-cultellos knivsmed :cultellero knivsmide :cultelleria knivsmidesverkstad :cultelleria knivspets :puncta de cultello knivstick :colpo de cultello knivsudd :puncta de cultello knivtillverkare :cultellero knivvass :affilate, acute knix :parve flexion del genus/del geniculos, genuflexion rapide knixa :facer un parve flexion del genus/del geniculos, facer un genuflexion rapide knixning :parve flexion del genus/del geniculos, genuflexion rapide knocka :sport knock-outar nåkaut- knockout :I s sport knock-out eng nåkaut II adj sport; :slå ~ knock-outar nåkaut- knockouta :sport knock-outar nåkaut- knockoutbesegra :sport knock-outar nåkaut- knockoutnederlag :sport disfacta per un knock-out eng nåkaut knockoutseger :sport victoria per un knock-out eng nåkaut knockoutslag :sport knock-out eng nåkaut knodd :persona simple con manieras pretentiose, fanfaron, snob eng mal educate knoddaktig :con manieras pretentiose, snobistic; :uppträda ~t fanfaronar knoddaktighet :manieras pretentiose, fanfaronada, snobismo knoddfasoner :manieras pretentiose knog :labor penose knoga :laborar/travaliar exessivemente/con ardor knoge :anat nodos/junctura del digitos knogig :difficile, complicate, embarassose, penose, fatigante knogjärn :pugno de ferro knoller :(krull) capillos buclate knollra :~ sig (krulla sig) buclar se knollrig :(krullig) con parve buclas; :(krusig) crispe knop :I sjö (knut) nodo; :~ar och stek nodos II sjö (fartygs hastighet) nodo; :göra 20 ~ i timmen facer 20 nodos al hora knopa :sjö facer nodos/un nodo, nodar knoparmoj :språk linguage -ad3e de fumistas knopning :sjö (le) facer nodos/un nodo knopp :button; :bot button, gemma; :fig (huvud) capite, testa; :sätta ~ar bot gemmar knoppas :bot gemmar knoppbildande :bot gemmifere knoppbildning :bot gemmation knoppbärande :bot gemmifere knoppfjäll :bot scalia de button knoppsprickning :bot floration knoppsättning :bot gemmation knopslagning :sjö (le) facer nodos/un nodo knorr :I (spiralformig krökning) bucla; :(snitsig krumelur) decoration/figura capriciose/plen de phantasia, parapho, arabesco; :sjö hist nave de commercio II (knot) grunnimento, murmure knorra :1 knota) grunnir, murmurar 2 ~ ihop sig (kröka sig, rulla ihop sig) buclar se, crispar se knorrhane :zool trigla knorvig :(ar)rugate, rugose, corrugate knoster :grande massa (de petra) knot :I zool trigla II (klagan) grunnimento, murmure, lamentation III (krossad tegelsten) briccas fracassate/rumpite in morsellos knota :I v (knorra, klaga) grunnir, murmurar, lamentar se II s anat osso; :(liten) ossiculo knotig :nodose, ossose, ossee, ossute; :(om trä) nodose; :~a fingrar digitos nodose/ossose knotighet :nodositate knott :zool parve mosquito(s) knottra :I s granulo, papilla, pustuletta II v ~ sig granular; :(om hud) horripilar knottrig :aspere, rude, abrasive, granulose; :(om hud) papillar, con pustulettas knottsvärm :nube de parve mosquitos know-how|know|how :know-how eng nouhau, cognoscentias/cognoscimentos technic knubb :grosse pecia de ligno knubbig :un pauco/poco corpulente, replete knubbighet :repletion knubbsäl :zool phoca commun knuff :pulsata knuffa :pulsar; :bli ~d esser pulsate; :~s pulsar knuffning :(le) pulsar knulla :futuer knussel :parsimonia knussla :esser parsimoniose knusslare :persona parsimoniose knusslig :parsimoniose knusslighet :parsimonia knut|Knut :I (på rep) nodo; :(på hus) angulo externe; :(knutpunkt) junction; :tekn juncto, junctura; :bilda ~ar esser nodose; :det brinner i ~arna fig il es urgente; :det har blivit en ~ på repet il se ha facite un nodo in le corda; :dra åt en ~ stringer un nodo; :gordisk ~ nodo gordian; :gå runt ~en fig ir facer pipi; :inpå ~arna vicin; :knyta en ~ facer un nodo; :köra i 120 ~ar facer 120 kilometros al hora; :lösa upp en ~ disfacer/disserrar un nodo; :slå ~ar facer nodos; :utanför ~arna extra/foras le casa II Knut Canuto knuta :I s med tuberculo, nodulo, papula II v facer nodos; :~ sig esser nodose knutarv :bot centunculo minime knutbroderi :broderia a nodos knuten :nodate; :(inbunden) reservate, reticente; :~ till attachate -sh- a, ligate a knutenhet :(inbundenhet) reservation, reticentia knutig :nodose, nodular, nodulose knutnarv :bot sagina nodose knutpiska :knut ry knutpunkt :puncto de intersection, (puncto de) junction, puncto nodal, nodo; :fys nodo; :järnv nodo ferroviari knutsöm :text sutura a nodos knutte :adolescente con un moto®cyclo/con un motocycletta knuttimrad :incastrate a cauda de hirundine, indentate knuttimring :(incastration a) cauda de hirundine, indentation knyck :colpo, succussa; :en ~ på nacken un signo/movimento/inclination del capite/del testa knycka :(rycka) succuter; :(stjäla) furar, robar; :~ på nacken facer un signo/movimento/inclination del capite/del testa knyckig :succutente knyckla :~ ihop arrugar knycklig :arrugate knyffel :(slyngel) grossiero, mal educato; :(hedersknyffel) homine de honor knyppeldyna :text cossino de dentella knyppelpinne :text fuso knyppelspets :text dentella; :pryda med ~ passamentar knyppeltråd :text filo a/pro dentella knyppla :text facer dentellas al fusos knypplerska :dentellera knyppling :text dentelleria knyst :debile sono; :inte säga ett ~ non dicer un parola, non aperir le labios knysta :parlar piano; :utan att ~ sin (dicer) un parola knyta :ligar, facer un nodo, nodar; :~ en ryamatta facer un carpetta/tapete nodate; :~ fast nodar, attachar -sh-; :~ förbund med contractar/contraher un alliantia con, alliar se con; :~ handen/näven serrar le mano/le pugno; :~ ihop nodar, junger, alligar; :~ nät maliar/facer retes; :~ samman nodar, alligar, junger; :~ sig (om kål/sallad) crear testas; :(gå till sängs) ir al lecto; :~ till sig asscociar, attachar; :~ upp disligar, disnodar knyte :fardo, fardello, pacco, pacchetto; :fig parve infante knytkalas :festa de/pro contributores knytnäve :pugno knytsko :scarpa con cordones knytskärp :cinctura a nodar knä :anat genu, geniculo; :bot nodo; :tekn cubito; :böja ~/på ~na genuflecter, genicular; :falla på ~ cader al genus; :gå på ~na fig plicar se, ceder; :som avser ~et genicular; :vatten i ~et med aqua in le genu, hydarthrose, hydarthrosis knäa :(gå med sviktande knän) ir con genus/geniculos flectite/curvate; :(ge en spark med ett knä) dar un colpo de genu/de geniculo knäbyxor :pantalones curte, bracas, knickerbockers eng niköbåköz knäböja :genicular, genuflecter, prosternar se knäböjning :flexion del genus/del geniculos, genuflexion, geniculation knäck :I 1 (bräcka) rumpimento; :fig colpo 2 (godsak) caramello a butyro II (extraarbete) travalio supplementari; :(extraförtjänst) ganio supplementari knäcka :1 (bräcka, krossa) rumper, franger, fracturar; :fig (lösa) solver; :~ ett problem solver un problema 2 ~ extra (arbeta/förtjäna extra) travaliar/ganiar supplementarimente knäckebröd :kul pan dur svedese, knäckebröd sv knäckepil :bot salice fragile knäckfråga :problema difficile knäckt :rump(i)te, fracturate, frangite knädjup :usque al genus/al geniculos knäfall :genuflexion, geniculation, prosternamento, prosternation knäfalla :genicular, genuflecter, prosternar se knäform :forma de garretto knäformig :geniculate, in forma de garretto knäförband :med bandage -ad3e de genu, geniculiera knäharnesk :geniculiera knähund :canetto de gremio, can miniatura knähög :usque al genus/al geniculos knähöjd :till ~ usque al altor del genus/del geniculos knäkort :(om kjol) que va usque al genus/al geniculos knäkudde :cossino/cossinetto pro genuflecter knäled :anat articulation/juncto/junctura del genu/del geniculo knäliggande :(in position) a genus/a geniculos knälängd :(på kjol) longor usque al genus/al geniculos knälång :(om kjol) que va usque al genus/al geniculos knäpall :parve banco pro genuflexion knäpedal :pedal actionate per medio del genu/del geniculo knäpp :I s (knäppande ljud) clic; :(slag) colpo; :(temperaturfall) unda frigide/de frigido; :kul (sup) vitro, aperitivo alcoholic II s inte ett ~ non un sono III adj (completemente) folle knäppa :1 (med fingrarna) clac©ar; :(nötter) rumper; :mus (på sträng) pizzicar it -ts-, toccar; :~ en bild prender un photo; :~ av radion disconnecter/clauder le radio; :~ på en gitarr pizzicar/toccar le chordas de un gitarra/un guitarra; på radion ~ connecter/aperir le radio 2 (med knapp) buttonar; :~ händerna junger le manos; :~ upp disbuttonar knäppande :mus pizzicato it -ts- knäppe :clausura a pincia knäppgök :persona (completemente) folle knäppinstrument :mus instrumento a toccar knäppkänga :botta con buttones knäppning :clausura a button(es) knäppsko :scarpa con buttones knäpptyst :totalmente silente knäprotes :med prothese/prothesis genicular knäreflex :fysiol reflexo rotulee/rotulian knärum :spatio pro le genus/al geniculos knäsena :anat ligamento de rotula knäskura :(golv) lavar al genu/al geniculo knäskydd :sport geniculiera knäskål :anat patella, rotula; :som avser ~en patellar knäspark :colpo date con le genu/le geniculo knästrumpa :calcea usque al genu/al geniculo knästyv :med qui ha/con genus/geniculos cataleptic knästyvhet :med catalepsia del genus/del geniculos knästående :(in position) con un genu/geniculo al terra knästövel :botta usque al genus/al geniuculos knäsvag :con genus/geniculos debile/succutente knäsätta :acceptar knäsättning :acceptation knätofs :fig dansator folkloric fouk- knäveck :anat cavo del genu/del geniculo, garretto, poplite; :som avser ~et poplitee knävelborr :grande mustachio -sh- knävärmare :geniculiera knåda :(deg) laborar/travaliar le pasta, impastar knådare :(av deg) impastator knådbar :(om deg) impastabile knådmaskin :(för deg) machina impastatori, impastator knådning :(av deg) (le) impastar knådningsmaskin :(för deg) machina impastatori, impastator knåp|knåperi|knåpgöra :(el. knåperi, knåpgöra) labor/travalio delicate/de precision knåpa :(pyssla) occupar se de bagatellas; :(knoga) laborar/travaliar con ardor knöl :bot tubere, protuberantia; :(ojämnhet) inequalitate, irregularitate; :med tuberositate, tuberculo, nodo, nodositate; :(liten) nodulo; :fig persona rude/grossier; :med ~ar bot tuberose knöla :arrugar knölaktig :nodose, nodular; :med tuberculose, tubercular; :fig grossier knölaktighet :(tölpaktighet) grosseria knölartad :nodular; :med tuberculiforme knölbegonia :bot begonia tuberose knölbräcka :bot saxifraga granulate knölbärande :bot tuberose knölformig :nodular, nodose, nodulose; :bot bulbiforme, tuberose; :med tuberculiforme knölig :(full av knölar) nodose, nodular, nodulose; :(tillknölad) arrugate; :(ojämn) inequal; :bot bulbiforme, tuberose; :med tubercular, tuberculose knölklocka :bot campanula rapunculo knölpåk :fuste, massa knölros :med erythema nodose knölrot :bot radice tuberose, tuberculo axillar knölstruma :med hyperthyroidismo knölsvan :zool cygno mute knölsyska :bot stachys palustre knöltång :bot ascophyllo knölval :zool megaptero knös :nabab ko|KO :I zool vacca; :det är ingen ~ på isen fig (ingen brådska) il ha nulle haste; :(ingen fara) isto non es le fin del mundo; :helig ~ vacca sacrate; :~n råmar le vacca mugi; :mjölka en ~ mulger un vacca II KO (konsumentombudsman) OC (ombudsman sv/mediator pro le consumitores) koaffera :pectinar koaffyr :pectinatura koafför :perucchero pro feminas koagel :coagulo koagulation :coagulation koagulera :coagular koagulering :coagulation koaguleringsbar :coagulabile koaguleringsämne :coagulator koala :zool koala koalition :coalition, liga, alliantia; :bilda en ~ formar un coalition; :samla i en ~ coalisar koalitionsministär :cabinetto de coalition koalitionsparti :partito del coalition koalitionspartner :partenario in le coalition koalitionsregering :governamento de coalition koaxialkabel :tekn cablo coaxial koaxialledning :tekn linea coaxial kobbe :(liten bergö) parve insula (rotundate); :zool (säl) phoca kobent :var Koblenz :Coblenz, Coblentia; :från ~ coblentiese kobolt :miner cobalt; :radioaktiv ~, ~ 60 cobalt sexanta, radiocobalt; :som avser ~ cobaltic koboltblå :miner de azur/blau de cobalt koboltblått :s miner azur/blau de cobalt kobolthaltig :miner cobaltifere koboltkanon :med cannon cobaltic kobra :zool cobra, naja, naga kock :I kul cocinero, coco II med cocco kocka :I s kul cocinera II v kul cocer, cocinar kockelev :adjuta cocinero/de cocina kockmössa :tocca/bonetto blanc/de cocinero kod :codice; :forcera/knäcka en ~ decifrar un codice koda :poner/mitter in codice, codificar, cifrar kodakkamera :kodak kodare :codificator, cryptographo; :data programmator kodein :farm codeina kodex :codice kodicill :jur codicillo kodifiera :codificar kodifiering :codification kodifikation :codification kodnamn :nomine in codice kodning :codification kodnummer :numero de codice kodnyckel :clave de codice kodord :parola de codice; :(nyckelord) parola clave kodpenna :penna pro leger codices a lineas kodsiffra :cifra de codice kodsystem :systema de codice kodtelegram :telegramma cifrate/in codice kodtext :texto cifrate/in codice, cryptogramma kodtydare :decifrator koefficient :mat coefficiente koenzym :fysiol coenzyma koexistens :fil coexistentia koexistera :fil coexister kofen :inte ett ~ nihil, nil, non un grano koff :sjö koff koffein :caffeina koffeinfri :decaffeinate koffeinförgiftning :intoxication per caffeina koffeinhalt :percentage -ad3e de caffeina koffeinpulver :caffeina in pulvere kofferdam :sjö, tandl cofferdam kofferdi :sjö navigation mercante/mercantil/commercial/de commercio kofferdifart :sjö navigation mercante/mercantil/commercial/de commercio kofferdifartyg :nave/bastimento mercante/mercantil/commercial/de commercio kofferdist :sjö hist (fartyg) nave/bastimento mercante/mercantil/commercial/de commercio; :(sjöman vid handelsflottan) marinero del marina mercante koffert :(stor) coffro; :(liten) valise fr vali:z; :lägga ner i en ~ incoffrar; :packa/packa upp ~en facer/disfacer le valise koffertfisk :zool (pisce) coffro koffertlås :serratura de coffro/de valise fr vali:z koffertnyckel :clave de coffro/de valise fr vali:z kofoder :lantbr forrage -ad3e de/pro vaccas kofot :pede de vacca; :(bräckjärn) levator, vecte kofta :cardigan eng kadigön kofångare :(på bil) guarda-colpos pl, paracolpos, parachocs -sh- kofösare :vacchero, cowboy eng kaubåi kogalenskap :veter follia vaccin/de vacca koger :flechiera -sh- kogg :sjö hist veliero de cargo scandinave del prime/alte medievo kognat :jur cognato kognatisk :jur cognate kognition :psyk cognition kognitiv :psyk cognitive kogödsel :stercore bovin/de vacca kohage :pastura clausurate pro vaccas kohandel :commercio de vaccas kohandelspolitik :politica à la commercio de vaccas koherens :coherentia, cohesion koherent :coherente, organisate, ordinate kohesion :fys cohesion kohesionskraft :fys fortia cohesive/de cohesion kohorn :corno de vacca kohort :hist cohorte kohäger :zool guarda-boves koine :koine grek kåinä koitus :se coitus koj :sjö (fast) cabina, lectiera, couchette fr kushät; :(hängkoj) hamaca; :krypa till ~s fig ir al lecto koja :I s cabana II v ir al lecto kojplats :sjö cabina, lectiera, couchette fr kushät kojuver :anat ubere de vacca kok :(mängd) portion; :kul (kokning) ebullition; :ett ~ stryk un bastonada koka :I s (jordklump) gleba II v ~ sig formar glebas III v (bereda) cocer, cocinar, facer, preparar; :(få att koka) facer bullir; :(vara i kokning) (e)bullir, esser in ebullition; :(vara kokhet) ferver; :~ av kul decocer, facer un decoction; :~ bort evaporar se per ebullition; :kul cocer troppo longe; :~ ihop kul reducer per coction; :fig inventar, fabricar; :~ in kul facer conservas de, conservar; :~ kaffe/soppa facer caffe/suppa; :~ upp (vara på kokpunkten) esser in ebullition, bullir; :(få att koka) facer bullir; :~ ur evaporar se per ebullition; :kul cocer troppo longe; :mjölken ~ade över le lacte disbordava bulliente; :vattnet ~r le aqua bulli IV bot (drog) coca kokablad :folio de coca kokabuske :bot coca kokain :cocaina kokainbedöva :med cocainisar kokainbedövning :med cocainisation kokainförgiftning :med cocainismo kokainhåla :nido de cocainomanos kokainism :cocainismo, cocainomania kokainist :cocainomano kokainlangare :trafficator de cocaina kokainmissbruk :cocainismo, cocainomania kokainmissbrukare :cocainomano kokande :bulliente, fervente kokapparat :apparato de coction, furnello kokard :cocarda kokbil :mil cocina ambulante/de campania kokbok :manual/libro culinari/de cocina, receptario kokeri :cocina, culina kokerska :cocinera kokett :I adj coquette II s coquetta kokettera :coquettar koketteri :coquetteria kokfru :adjuta de cocina, cocinera kokgryta :marmita, caldiera; :(stor) caldieron kokhet :fervente, bulliente, cal(i)dissime kokhöns :kul gallina a cocer; :gallina cocite kokig :con glebas kokill :tekn forma, matrice kokkaffe :kul caffe molite/a cocer; :caffe cocite kokkittel :caldiera; :(stor) caldieron kokkonst :kul arte culinari/del cocina/de cocinar; :högre ~ gastronomia; :som avser högre ~ gastronomic, gastronome; :utövare av högre ~ gastronomo kokkärl :batteria/utensiles de cocina; :mil gamella kokkött :kul carne a cocer kokning :ebullition kokong :zool chrysalide, cocon fr kåkå) kokoppor :med variola del vaccas, vaccinia kokoppympning :med vaccination antivariolic/contra le variola kokos :bot (nuce de) coco; :kul (fibra de) coco kokosboll :kul zum de negros con (fibra de) coco kokosfett :kul butyro de (nuce de) coco kokosfiber :(fibra de) coco kokosflinga :kul (fibra de) coco kokosmatta :matta de (fibras de) coco kokosmjölk :kul lacte (del nuce) de coco kokosnöt :bot (nuce de) coco kokosnötsolja :oleo de coco kokospalm :bot (palma de) coco kokott :cocotte fr kåkåt kokplats :cocina, culina kokplatta :(på spis) placa de coction; :(lös) apparato de coction kokpunkt :puncto de ebullition; :vara på ~en bullir koks :coke eng kouk koksa :facer cokes eng kouks koksalt :kul sal (de cocina); :kem chlorido de natrium, chloruro de sodium koksaltlösning :solution salin; :fysiologisk ~ solution salin physiologic kokseldning :calefaction a/de coke eng kouk koksning|koxning :(el. koxning) cokefaction kouk- kokspis :furno/estufa de cocina; :(elektrisk) furno electric; :(för gas) furno de gas koksugn :furno a/de coke eng kouk koksverk :cokeria koktid :tempore de coction koktross :mil cocina ambulante/de campania kokvagn :mil cocina ambulante/de campania kokvrå :cocinetta kokärter :kul pisos a cocer kol :carbon; :kem carbon; :miner (stenkol) carbon fossile; :(brunkol, träkol) carbon vegetal/de ligno, lignite; :(ritkol) stilo de carbon; :~ 14 fys carbon-14, radiocarbon; :~ 14-metoden arkeol le methodo de carbon-14; :bryta ~ extraher carbon; :bränna sina ~ förgäves fig effortiar se in van; :bunkra ~ sjö prender/approvisionar se de carbon; :förvandla till ~ carbonisar; :lägga på några ~ fig effortiar se ancora un pauco/poco/de plus; :sitta som på glödande ~ fig esser super carbones ardente; :ta in ~ prender carbon kola :I v (framställa/förvandla till kol) carbonisar; :sjö (ta in kol) approvisionar se de/prender carbon II v (dö) morir; :~ av/vippen morir (subito) III s (sötsak) caramello molle de butyro kolaktig :carbonic, carbonose kolarbetare :minator de carbon, laborator in (le) minas de carbon kolare :carbonero kolartro :fig fide cec kolatom :kem atomo de carbon kolborste :el brossa de carbon kolbotten :bassino/jacimento carbonifere kolbox :(hink) situla/cupa pro le/a carbon; :sjö cala a carbon kolbrikett :briquette fr -kät (de carbon) kolbrytning :extraction de carbon kolbrännare :carbonero kolbärare :portator de carbon kolbåt :nave/barca de carbon kolchos :kolkhoz ry kalXåz koldamm :pulvere de carbon koldioxid :kem dioxydo de carbon, anhydrido carbonic koldistrikt :districto carbonifere/de carbon kolektomi :med colectomia koleld :foco de carbon koleldad :calefacite a/de/per carbon koleldning :calefaction a/de/per carbon kolera :med cholera; :som avser ~ choleric koleraaktig :med choleriforme kolerabacill :med bacillo virgula/de cholera, vibrio(n) choleric koleraepidemi :med epidemia choleric/de cholera kolerasjuk :I adj med choleric II s med cholerico kolerasmitta :med contagiositate -d3- del cholera kolerasmittad :med choleric koleravaccin :med vaccino anticholeric koleriker :cholerico kolerisk :choleric, biliose kolesterol :biokem cholesterol, cholesterina kolesterolhalt :indice/index de cholesterol kolfiber :miner graphite kolflöts :geol filon/strato de carbon kolfyndighet :jacimento carbonifere/de carbon kolfält :jacimento carbonifere/de carbon kolförande :carbonifere kolförening :kem composito de carbon, carburo kolförråd :deposito de carbon kolförsörjning :approvisionamento de carbon kolglöd :brasa kolgruva :mina carbonifere/de carbon, carboniera kolgruvearbetare :minator kolgruvedistrikt :districto de minas carbonifere/de carbon kolhaltig :carbonic, carbonose kolhandlare :mercante/commerciante/negotiante de carbon; :carbonero kolhydrat :kem hydrato de carbon, carbon hydrate kolhämtare :situla/cupa pro le/a carbon kolhög :pila de carbon de ligno kolibacill :biol colibacillo kolibakterie :biol colibacterio kolibri :zool colibri kolik :med colica; :som avser ~ colic kolin :biokem cholina koling :vagabundo alcoholisate kolit :med colitis kolja :zool aglefino kolka :~ i sig biber in grande bibitas kolkammin :estufa a/de carbon kolkällare :cellario a/de/pro carbon koll :controlo kolla :collationar, controlar kollabera :disaggregar se, collaber kollaboration :collaboration; :mil collaboration(ismo) kollaboratör :collaborator; :mil collaborationista, collaborator kollaborera :collaborar, cooperar; :mil collaborar (con le inimico/le invasor) kollage :se collage kollagen :I s kem collagena II adj kem collagene kollager :(förråd) deposito de carbon; :geol jacimento/strato carbonifere/de carbon kollaps :collapso kollapsa :haber un collapso kollateral :I adj collateral II s med (linea/arteria) collateral kollation :collation kollationera :collationar kollationering :teat collation, collationamento kollega :collega, confratre; :pol homologo kollegial :confraternal; :(relaterad till ett kollegium) collegial kollegialitet :confraternitate kollegieblock :bloco de scriber kollegiehäfte :quaderno de curso kollegieledamot :membro del collegio kollegierum :(vid skola) sala del corpore inseniante/docente kollegium :collegio; :(lärarpersonal) corpore inseniante/docente kollekt :collecta, questa; :ta upp ~ facer/organisar un collecta/un questa kollektbössa :cassa a/de collecta/questa kollekthåv :sacchetto a/de collecta/questa kollektion :collection kollektiv :I s (sammanhållen grupp) collectivo, gruppo II s språk nomine collective, collectivo III adj collective, commun, public IV adj språk collective; :~a substantiv nomines collective kollektivanslutning :membrato collective kollektivanställd :empleate secundo un contracto/convention collective de travalio/de labor kollektivanställning :nomination collective kollektivavtal :contracto/convention collective de travalio/de labor kollektivboende :communitate de habitation kollektivfil :corridor de (auto)bus kollektivförsäkring :assecurantia collective kollektivhus :communitate de habitation kollektivisera :collectivisar kollektivism :collectivismo kollektivist :collectivista kollektivistisk :collectivista, collectivistic kollektivjordbruk :ferma collective, kolkhoz ry kalXåz kollektivkörfält :corridor de (auto)bus kollektivroman :litt roman(ce) concentrate a un certe gruppo social kollektivtrafik :transporto public kollektor :el commutator kollektskål :platto a/de collecta/questa kollektör :mercante de billetes de lotteria it koller :veter maladia cerebral de cavallos kollergång :tekn machina a fracassar, triturator kolli :pecia de bagage -ad3e, pacco, pacchetto kollidera :collider (con), entrar in collision/in conflicto (con) kollision :collision, conflicto; :komma i ~ med entrar in collision/in conflicto con, collider con kollning :controlo, collation, collationamento kollo :colonia de vacantia pro infantes kollodium :kem collodio; :som avser ~ colloidal kollodiumlösning :kem solution colloidal kolloid :kem colloide kolloidal :kem colloidal, colloide; :~ lösning solution colloidal; :~t tillstånd stato colloidal kolloidkemi :chimia del colloides kolloidpartikel :kem particula colloidal kollokvium :colloquio kollra :~ bort confunder, facer confuse kollrig :confuse kollrighet :confusion kollusion :jur collusion, acto collusori kollämpare :sjö fochero kolm :miner carbon radioactive kolmes :zool paro carbonero/nigre kolmila :arrangiamento -d3- (in le aere libere) pro distillar ligno a carbon kolmina :mina carbonifere/de carbon, carboniera kolmule :zool micromesistio potassic kolmårdsmarmor :marmore de Kolmården kolmörk :toto obscur, nigre; :det är ~t le nocte es nigre kolmörker :obscuritate total, nocte nigre kolnad :carbonisate kolning :carbonisation kolofon :boktr colophon kolofonium :colophonia kolokvint :bot coloquintide kolområde :region carbonifere kolon :I språk duo punctos II anat colon; :som avser ~ colonic koloni :(underlydande besittning) colonia; :(grupp av hophörande individer) colonia, communitate; :(samling jordlotter) complexo de jardines familial; :(sommargård för barn) colonia de vacantias kolonial :colonial kolonialhandel :commercio colonial kolonialism :colonialismo kolonialist :colonialista kolonialistisk :colonialista kolonialland :colonia kolonialmakt :potentia colonial kolonialpolitik :politica colonial/colonialista, colonialismo kolonialtodem :le epocha de colonialismo kolonialvaror :productos colonial kolonialvaruaffär :specieria kolonialvälde :imperio colonial koloniland :I (i koloniträdgård) parcella de un jardin familial II (kolonialland) colonia kolonilott :parve jardin familial koloniområde :terreno de jardines familial kolonisation :colonisation kolonisatör :colonisator kolonisera :colonisar koloniserbar :colonisabile kolonisering :colonisation kolonist :colono, colonisator kolonistuga :parve casa de un jardin familial koloniträdgård :jardin familial kolonn :arkit, mil colonna, columna kolonnad :arkit colonnada, columnada kolonnett :arkit colonna/columna miniatura kolonnordning :arkit systema architectonic (del colonnas/columnas) de un templo kolontecken :språk signo de duo punctos koloradobagge|koloradoskalbagge :(el. koloradoskalbagge) zool doryphora del Colorado koloratur :mus coloratura koloraturaria :mus (aria) coloratura koloratursångerska :(cantatrice) coloratura kolorera :colorar kolorering :coloration kolorimeter :tekn colorimetro kolorimetri :tekn colorimetria kolorimetrisk :tekn colorimetric kolorism :konst colorismo kolorist :konst colorista kolorit :konst colorito kolos :vapor de carbon, emanationes de monoxydo de carbon kolosförgiftning :intoxication/invenenamento per monoxydo de carbon koloss :colosso, gigante; :~ från Rhodos le Colosso de Rhodos kolossal :colossal, gigante, gigantesc, enorme, immense; :ha ~t tråkigt enoiar se enormemente kolossalformat :formato colossal/gigantesc kolossalstaty :statua colossal kolostomi :med colostomia, stoma de colon koloxid :monoxydo de carbon koloxidförgiftning :intoxication/invenenamento per monoxydo de carbon kolpit :med vaginitis kolportage :(skriftspridning genom kolportör) vendita de scripturas de porta a porta; :(litteratur av låg kvalitet) lectura de secunde classe kolportageroman :roman(ce) de secunde classe kolportera :vender scripturas de porta a porta; :~ ut divulgar kolportör :(kringvandrande skriftförsäljare) venditor ambulante de scripturas; :(kringresande predikant) predicante ambulante kolproduktion :production de carbon kolpråm :gabarra (pro le transporto) de carbon kolpulver :carbon in pulvere, pulvere de carbon kolskiss :konst schizzo it skitså al/de carbon kolskyffel :pala a/pro carbon kolstation :station de carbon kolstav :el (i båglampa) electrodo de carbon (de lampa a/de arco) kolstybb :scoria, cinere kolstybbsbana :sport pista cinerate/de cinere kolsvart :nigre como le carbon, nigrissime kolsyra :kem acido/anhydrido carbonic, dioxydo de carbon kolsyrad :gasose; :~e drycker bibitas gasose kolsyresalt :kem carbonato kolsyresnö :kem nive carbonic kolsäck :sacco a/de carbon kolt :blusa koltablett :farm carbon in pastilla, pastilla de carbon kolteckning :konst designo al/de carbon koltrast :zool merla koltråd :el filamento de carbon kolugn :I adj completemente tranquille II s furno a/de carbon kolumbarium :columbario kolumn :columna, colonna kolumnbredd :largor del columna/del colonna kolumninställare :tekn tabulator kolumnist :tidn columnista, chronista kolumnrubrik :typ capite/testa de columna/de colonna kolumntitel :typ linea de capite/de testa kolupplag :deposito de carbon kolv :kem retorta, recipiente, ballon; :tekn (på gevär) calce, fuste; :(i motor) piston; :bot spadice kolvagn :wagon a carbon; :järnv tender eng tendö kolvblomstrig :bot con spadice(s) kolvmotor :motor a/de piston kolvring :tekn anello de piston kolväte :kem carburo de hydrogeno, hydrocarburo kolångare :(nave) vapor a carbon koma :med coma; :falla i ~ entrar/cader in (le) coma; :ligga i ~ esser in le stato de coma, esser in (le) coma komatillstånd :med stato comatose/de coma komatös :med comatose kombattant :combattente kombi :camionetta kombibil :camionetta kombinat :cartel kombination :combination; :i ~ med in combination con; :som avser ~ combinatori kombinationsförmåga :capacitate de combination kombinationslås :serratura a/de combination kombinationsmöjlighet :possibilitate de combination kombinationsspel :sport jocos combinatori kombinationston :mus tono combinatori/de combination kombinationstång :pincia(s) universe/universal kombinatorik :mat analyse/analysis/calculo combinatori kombinatorisk :combinatori kombinera :combinar, conjunger kombinerbar :combinabile kombinering :combination kombivagn :camonietta komedi :comedia; :som avser ~ comic; :spela ~ jocar le comedia komediant :actor comic/de comedia, comediano, comediante, comico komediartad :comic komedienn :comediante (feminin) komediförfattare :autor comic, comediano komet :astron cometa, astro caudate kometartad :cometari kometbana :astron trajectoria cometari/de un cometa kometkarriär :carriera rapidissime kometsvans :astron cauda cometari/de cometa komfort :conforto komfortabel :confortabile komihåg :memoria, retention; :gott ~ memoria retentive komik :genere comic komiker :comico, comediante, comediano, actor comic Kominform :(Kommunistiska informationsbyrån) Kominform ry Komintern :(Kommunistiska internationalen, Tredje internationalen) Komintern ry komisk :comic, amusante, drolle, burlesc, buffonose, hilarante; :en ~ figur un buffon; :en ~ historia un historia hilarante; :en ~ sitution un situation comic; :~ opera mus opera buffa it komjölk :lacte vaccin/de vacca komma :I s språk comma, virgula; :noll ~ noll zero comma zero; :sätta ut ~ virgular II v venir; :(anlända) arrivar; :(få orgasm) haber un orgasmo; :~ an på depender de; :~ av sig perder le filo, balbutiar; :~ bort (försvinna) disparer; :~ efter (följa på) sequer; :(sacka) remaner retro; :~ emellan interponer se, intervenir; :~ fram (anlända) arrivar; :(bli synlig) apparer, monstrar se; :~ för sent arrivar in retardo; :~ förbi passar; :~ före preceder; :~ gående venir a pedes; :~ hem retornar/revenir a casa, retornar; :~ i handgemäng venir a manos; :~ igen retornar, revenir; :~ igenom pervenir; :~ igång entrar in activitate; :~ ihåg memorar, rememorar se, retener, haber presente; :~ in entrar; ~ loss (befria sig) distachar -sh- se, disligar se, liberar se; :~ med (åtfölja) accompaniar; :(i en förening) facer se membro de; :(hinna med t ex tåg) prender; :~ ner på fötterna cader super le pedes; :~ någon att skratta facer rider un persona; :~ och gå ir e venir, commear; :~ på (erinra sig) rememorar se memorar, retener; :(upptäcka) discoperir, trovar; :~ sig med restablir se, recovrar le sanitate, refacer se; :~ sig för exequer, realisar; :~ sig upp succeder; :~ som sänd från skyn venir como cadite del celo; :~ till en slutsats arrivar al conclusion; :~ till sig recuperar se; :~ till världen venir al mundo, nascer; :~ tillbaka retornar, revenir; :~ tillsammans venir insimul, convenir; :~ undan escap(p)ar, salvar se; :~ upp emerger, surger; :bot (gro) germinar; :~ ut sortir, exir; :~ vid concerner, importar; :~ åt attinger; :~ åter retornar, revenir; :~ över (få tag på) trovar; :(övervinna) superar; :~ överens accordar se, intender se; :med 10 kronor kommer du inte långt con dece coronas tu non face multo; :när allt kommer omkring post toto kommabacill :med bacillo virgula/comma kommande :que/qui veni, futur, proxime; :(efterföljande) sequente, proxime kommanditbolag :compania/societate commanditari kommanditdelägare :associato/socio/partner eng pa:tnö commanditari, commanditario kommanditär :associato/socio/partner eng pa:tnö commanditari, commanditario kommando :commando, commandamento; :föra ~ exercer le commando/le commandamento, commandar; :ha ~t haber le commandamento/le commando; :ta ~t assumer le commando/le commandamento kommandobrygga :ponte de commando/de commandamento kommandoord :ordine, commando, commandamento kommandorop :ordine, commando, commandamento kommandostav :baston de commando/de commandamento kommandostyrka :mil commando kommandotecken :mil signo del commandante kommandoton :tono de commando/de commandamento kommandotrupp :mil truppa/unitate special/de choc sh- kommatecken :språk comma, virgula kommatera :språk virgular kommatering :språk interpunction kommateringsregel :språk regula de virgular kommendant :mil commandante, commandator kommendantskap :mil commando, commandamento, governamento militar kommendantur :mil commando, commandamento, governamento militar; :officio del commandante kommendering :ordine, commando, commandamento kommendör :mil commandator kommendörkapten :sjö commandator; :~ av första graden contraadmiral; :~ av andra graden capitano de vascello kommensurabel :commensurabile kommentar :commentario, commento; :(i text) glossa; :(med noter) annotation; :(kritisk anmärkning) commentario, observation kommentator :commentator; :(till text) annotator, glossator kommentera :commentar, facer commentarios (super); :(tillfoga noter) annotar kommentering :commentario, commento; :(i text) glossa; :(med noter) annotation kommers :commercio kommersa :commerciar kommerseråd :consiliero del Collegio de Commercio kommersialisera :commercialisar kommersialisering :commercialisation kommersialism :commercialismo kommersiell :commercial, mercantil Kommerskollegium :le Collegio de Commercio komminister :pastor adjutante/auxiliar; :katol vicario komministertjänst :pastorato komministratur :pastorato kommiss :text texito grosse militar; :i ~en fig in servicio militar kommissariat :commissariato kommissarie :commissario kommission :commission kommissionsbasis :commission; :arbeta på ~ laborar/travaliar a commission kommissionsbok :libro de ordines kommissionsbokhandel :libreria a/de commission kommissionsledamot :membro del commission kommissionsmedlem :membro del commission kommissionär :hand commissionero, agente de cambio kommisskläde :text texito grosse militar kommittent :committente kommitterad :como membro del commission/del committee eng kåmiti/del comité fr kåmite kommitté|kommitte :committee eng kömiti, comité fr kåmite, commission kommittéförslag|kommitteförslag :reporto de un commission/un committee eng kåmiti/un comité fr kåmite kommittéledamot|kommitteledamot :membro del commission/del committee eng kåmiti/del comité fr kåmite kommittémedlem|kommittemedlem :membro del commission/del committee eng kåmiti/del comité fr kåmite kommittésammanträde|kommittesammanträde :reunion/session del commission/del committee eng kåmiti/del comité fr kåmite kommod :lavabo kommun :communa, municipio, municipalitate; :Stockholms ~ le communa/municipio de Stockholm kommunal :communal, municipal kommunalarbetare :obrero municipal kommunalbeskattning :imposto municipal/communal kommunalfullmäktige :1 (organ) autoritates municipal, consilio municipal, municipalitate 2 (ledamot) consiliero municipal kommunalförvaltning :administration municipal kommunalhus :casa/domo communal/municipal, municipalitate, municipio kommunalisera :municipalisar kommunalisering :municipalisation kommunalkontor :servicio municipal kommunallag :lege municipal kommunalman :consiliero communal/municipal kommunalnämnd :consilio communal/municipal kommunalpolitik :politica municipal kommunalpolitiker :politico municipal kommunalpolitisk :del politica municipal kommunalråd :assessor communal/municipal kommunalsekreterare :secretario municipal/communal kommunalskatt :imposto municipal/communal kommunaltjänsteman :functionario municipal kommunalval :electiones communal/municipal kommunbidrag :subsidio/subvention communal/municipal kommunfullmäktige :1 (organ) autoritates municipal, consilio municipal, municipalitate 2 (ledamot) consiliero municipal kommungräns :confinio del commun kommunicera :communicar; :~nde kärl fys vasos communicante kommunicerbar :communicabile kommunikant :rel communicante; :~ för första gången persona qui face su prime communion kommunikation :(förbindelse) communication; :(samfärdsel) circulation, traffico; :(kontakt mellan människor) intercommunication; :stå i ~ med esser in communication con kommunikationsdepartement :departimento/ministerio del communicationes kommunikationsled :via/medio de communication kommunikationsmedel :medio de communication kommunikationsminister :ministro del communicationes kommunikationsnät :rete de communicationes kommunikationsproblem :incommunicabilitate kommunikationsradio :radio de/pro communication kommunikationssatellit :satellite de (tele)communication kommunikationssystem :systema de communication kommunikationstabell :horario; :(i häftform) guida de horarios kommunikationsteori :theoria del communication kommunikationsväg :via/medio de communication kommunikativ :communicative, de communication; :(meddelsam) communicative kommunikator :communicator kommunikatorisk :communicative, de communication kommunikatör :communicator kommuniké|kommunike :communicato; :sända ut en ~ emitter/facer un communicato kommuninvånare :habitante del communa, municipe kommunion :rel communion kommunism :communismo kommunist :communista; :f d ~ ex-communista kommunistisk :communista; :~t manifest manifesto communista kommunistparti :partito communista kommunitet :communitate kommunstyrelse :municipalitate, municipio, autoritates municipal kommunval :electiones communal/municipal kommutation :el, språk commutation kommutativ :el, språk commutative kommutator :el commutator kommutera :el, språk commutar kommutering :el, språk commutation komocka :pecia de stercore vaccin/de vacca komp :mus accompaniamento kompa :mus accompaniar kompakt :compacte, dense, massive; :~ befolkning population dense; :ej ~ incompacte; :göra ~ compactar; :~ massa massa compacte; :~ motstånd resistentia massive kompaktera :compactar kompaktering :compactation kompakthet :compactitate, densitate kompaktor :tekn compactator kompaktskiva :data disco compacte, compact disc eng disk kompani :I (bolag) compania; :(sällskap) societate; :mil compania; :Ostindiska Kompaniet Le Compania del Indias Oriental II (i firmabeteckning) NN och ~, NN & Co NN e Compania kompanichef :mil commandante de compania kompanjon :associato, socio, consocio, partenario/partner eng pa:tnö commercial kompanjonskap :association commercial komparabel :comparabile komparation :språk comparation komparationsgrad :språk grado de comparation komparatist :comparatista komparativ :I adj comparative II s språk comparativo, forma comparative kompare :mus accompaniator komparera :språk comparar komparering :språk comparation kompars :teat figurante, comparsa it kompass :compasso, bussola kompassavvikelse :error/deviation del compasso/del bussola, deflexion del agulia/del aco del compasso/del bussola kompasshus :sjö habitaculo kompasskurs :rhumbo, quarta kompassnål :agulia/aco de compasso/de bussola kompassorientering :orientation per compasso/per bussola kompassriktning :rhumbo, quarta kompassros :sjö rosa nautic/del ventos kompasstreck :rhumbo, quarta kompatibel :data compatibile kompatibilitet :data compatibilitate kompendieartad :compendiose kompendium :compendio; :sammanställa ett ~ compendiar; :person som sammanställer ett ~ compendiator kompensation :compensation; :som ~ för in compensation de, como compensation pro, pro compensar kompensationsledighet :vacantias compensative/compensatori (pro horas extra) kompensationspendel :fys pendulo compensatori kompensator :compensator kompensatorisk :compensatori, compensative kompensera :compensar, contrabalanciar, contrapesar; :~ för recompensar de kompenserande :compensative, compensatori kompensering :compensation kompetens :competentia kompetensbevis :certificato de competentia kompetensförklara :jur habilitar kompetensförklaring :jur habilitation kompetenskonflikt :jur conflicto de competentia kompetenskrav :exigentia de competentia kompetent :competente, habile kompgrupp :mus gruppo accompaniante/de accompaniamento/de accompaniatores kompilat :compilation, compilato kompilation :compilation kompilationsarbete :(handling) travalio de compilation; :(resultat) obra de compilation kompilator :compilator kompilatorisk :compilatori kompilatör :compilator kompilera :compilar kompilering :compilation kompis :camerada, amico, companion kompledig :vara ~ haber vacantias compensative/compensatori (pro horas extra) kompledighet :vacantias compensative/compensatori (pro horas extra) komplement :complemento komplementfärg :color complementari komplementvinkel :mat angulo complementari komplementär :complementari komplementärfärg :color complementari kompletorium :rel completa komplett :complete, integral, integre, total, absolute; :en ~ idiot un idiota complete; :en ~ utgåva un edition complete/integral; :göra ~ compler, comple(men)tar, suppler, supplementar komplettera :compler, comple(men)tar, suppler, supplementar kompletterande :complementari, completive, completori, suppletive, suppletori, supplementari, additional; :~ information information additional komplettering :addition, completion, comple(ta)mento, supplemento, supplementation kompletteringsförsäkring :assecurantia complementari kompletteringskurs :curso complementari kompletteringspension :pension additional/supplementari kompletteringsval :electiones suppletive komplex :I adj complexe; :~ förening kem composito complexe; :~t tal mat numero complexe II s complexo komplexfri :psyk sin complexos komplexfylld :psyk plen de complexos komplexitet :complexitate; :~en hos ett problem le complexitate de un problema komplicera :complicar komplicerad :complicate, complexe komplicering :complication komplikation :complication komplimang :complimento; :ge någon en ~ facer un complimento a un persona komplimentera :complimentar, facer complimentos, felicitar komplimentering :complimento komplott :complot, conjuration, conspiration, machination, cabala; :smida en ~ tramar un complot/un conspiration, complotar, conspirar, conjurar, cabalar, machinar, colluder komplottmakare :complotator, conspirator, conjurator, machinator kompmusiker :accompaniator kompning :mus accompaniamento komponent :componente, ingrediente, constituente, elemento komponera :(sammanställa) componer; :mus componer komponering :mus composition komponist :mus compositor komposant :fys componente vectorial/de un vector komposit :tekn composito; :bot flor composite, composita komposition :composition; :mus composition kompositionell :del composition kompositorisk :del composition kompositum :språk parola composite kompositör :mus compositor kompost :composto kompostera :compostar, converter in composto kompostering :conversion in composto, fabrication de composto komposthög :pila de composto kompott :kul compota; :fig confusion, chaos, farragine kompottskål :compotiera kompoundkärna :fys nucleo compound eng kåmpaund kompoundmaskin :machina compound eng kåmpaund kompoundplåt :tekn lamina/placa compound eng kåmpaund kompoundstål :tekn aciero compound eng kåmpaund kompress :med compressa; :lägga på en ~ poner un compressa super kompression :compression kompressionsgrad :grado de compression kompressionsrum :camera de compression kompressor :tekn compressor komprimator :compressor de residuos komprimera :comprimer komprimerad :comprimite komprimering :compression kompromettera :compromitter kompromiss :compromisso kompromissa :facer un compromisso, transiger kompromissbeslut :accordo de compromisso kompromissförslag :proposition de compromisso kompromisslös :intransigente kompromisslöshet :intransigentia kompromisslösning :solution compromissori kompromissvilja :transigentia kompromissvillig :transigente komvux :inseniamento communal a/de/pro adultos kon :mat cono; :stympad ~ cono truncate kona :I tekn cono II neds (kvinna) feminastra koncentrat :concentrato; :kem concentration koncentration :concentration; :tappa ~en perder le concentration koncentrationsförmåga :facultate/capacitate de concentration koncentrationsläger :campo de concentration koncentrera :concentrar koncentrering :concentration koncentreringsförmåga :facultate/capacitate de concentration koncentricitet :concentricitate koncentrisk :concentric, homocentric, convergente koncept :I (manuskript) concepto, manuscripto; :(utkast, kladd) projecto, esbosso, minuta; :tappa ~erna fig disconcertar se, perder le filo/le testa II (idé, begrepp) idea, concepto, conception konception :conception konceptionsförmåga :facultate/capacitate de concentration konceptiv :conceptive konceptkonst :konst arte conceptual konceptpapper :concepto, manuscripto, esbosso konceptualism :fil conceptualismo konceptualist :fil conceptualista konceptualistisk :fil conceptualista konceptuell :conceptual; :~ konst konst arte conceptual koncern :gruppo industrial/de industrias, trust eng trast; :bilda en ~ formar/fundar un trust koncession :concession; :ge ~ dar/accordar un concession; :som avser ~ concessionari koncessionera :dar/accordar un concession koncessionering :(attribution de) concession koncessionsansökan :demanda de concession koncessionsbeviljare :concessor koncessionshavare :concessionario koncessionsvillkor :condition de concession koncessiv :språk concessive; :~ konjunktion conjunction concessive koncessivbisats :språk proposition concessive koncilians|konsilians :(el. konsilians) conciliation konciliant|konsiliant :(el. konsiliant) conciliante, conciliative, conciliatori koncilium|konsilium :(el. konsilium) concilio koncipiera :conciper koncipiering :concipimento, conception koncis :concise, laconic koncishet :concision kondemnation :sjö condemnation; :som avser ~ condemnatori kondemnera :sjö condemnar kondemnering :sjö condemnation kondens :(aqua de) condensation, aqua condensate kondensat :condensato kondensation :condensation kondensationskärna :centro de condensation kondensationsnivå :meteor nivello de condensation kondensationsstrimma :stria de condensation kondensationsvatten :aqua de condensation kondensator :condensator kondensera :condensar; :~d mjölk lacte condensate/evaporate kondenserbar :condensabile kondensering :condensation kondenseringsvatten :aqua de condensation kondensor :tekn condensator; :fys condensator optic kondensorlins :fys condensator optic kondensvatten :aqua de condensation kondis :I (konditori utan servering) pastisseria; :(med servering) salon de the II (kondition) condition kondition :condition; :bygga upp sin ~ poner se in forma; :ha god ~ esser in (plen) forma konditional :språk conditional konditionalbisats :språk proposition conditional konditionalis :språk (modo) conditional konditionera :conditionar konditionering :conditionamento konditionstest :test eng de condition konditionsträning :exercitation/training eng treining physic general konditor :pastissero konditori :(utan servering) pastisseria; :(med servering) salon de the konditorivaror :kul pastisseria kondoleans :condolentia kondoleansbesök :visita de condolentia kondoleansbrev :lettera/littera de condolentia kondolera :condoler, presentar/exprimer/offerer su condolentias kondolering :condolentia kondom :condom, preservativo kondomapparat :distributor de condomes/de preservativos kondor :zool condor kondottiär :hist commandante, conductor, condottiero it; :fig (lycksökare) cercator de fortuna, aventurero konduktans :el conductantia konduktor :el conductor konduktör :controlator, billetero kondylom :med condyloma konfederation :confederation; :som avser ~ confederal, confederative konfedererad :I adj confederate II s confederato konfekt :kul confecto, bonbon konfektask :cassetta de bonbones konfektbutik :confecteria konfektion :confection konfektionera :fabricar vestimentos de confection konfektionering :confection konfektionsaffär :magazin de confection konfektionsfabrik :fabrica de confection konfektionsföretag :interprisa de confection konfektionskläder :vestimentos de confection konfektionskostym :costume de confection konfektionssydd :de confection konfektskål :bonboniera konfekttillverkare :confectero konfektyraffär :confecteria konferencier|konferencié|konferencie :(el. konferencié) presentator konferenciär :presentator femina konferens :conferentia; :sitta i ~ esser in conferentia; :som avser ~ conferential konferensanläggning :centro de conferentias konferensbord :tabula de conferentia konferensdeltagare :participante del conferentia konferensrum :camera de conferentia konferenssal :sala de conferentia konferera :conferer konfession :rel confession konfessionalism :rel confessionalismo; :person som ansluter sig till ~ confessionalista konfessionalistisk :rel confessionalista konfessionell :rel confessional konfessionslös :laic; :~ person laicista konfessionslöshet :laicismo konfetti :confetti it konfidentiell :confidential konfiguration :configuration; :ge/göra en ~ configurar konfirmand :confirmando konfirmandläger :campo pro confirmandos konfirmandundervisning :catechismo, catechese, catechesis; :meddela ~ catechisar konfirmation :confirmation, corroboration; :rel conformation konfirmationsläger :campo pro confirmandos konfirmationslärare :catecheta, catechista konfirmationsundervisning :catechismo, catechese, catechesis; :meddela ~ catechisar konfirmera :confirmar, corroborar; :rel confirmar konfirmering :confirmation, corroboration; :rel confirmation konfiskabel :confiscabile konfiskation :confiscation konfiskatorisk :confiscatori konfiskera :confiscar konfiskerbar :confiscabile konfiskering :confiscation; :som avser ~ confiscatori konfityr :kul confecto konfityraffär :confecteria konflikt :conflicto, dissension, dissentimento; :hålla sig utanför en ~ restar/remaner foras del conflicto; :råka i ~ med entrar in conflicto con; :väpnad ~ conflicto armate; :öppen ~ conflicto aperte konfliktersättning :allocation de exopero konfliktfylld :conflictual konfliktladdad :conflictual konfliktområde :region conflictual konfliktsituation :situation conflictual konfliktvarsel :annunciation/notification de un conflicto obrer/de labor/de travalio konfliktämne :materia conflictual konform :conforme, identic, analoge konformad|konformig :(el. konformig) conic, coniforme, conoide, in forma de cono konformism :conformismo konformist :conformista konformistisk :conformista konformitet :conformitate; :i ~ med in conformitate con, conforme a konfrontation :confrontation konfrontationspolitik :politica de confrontation konfrontera :confrontar, affrontar konfrontering :confrontation konfucianism :confucianismo; :företrädare för ~en confucianista, confuciano; :som företräder ~en confucianista Konfucius :Confucio konfundera :confunder konfundering :confusion konfusion :confusion Konfutse :Confucio konfys :confuse kongenial :congenial kongenialitet :congenialitate kongenital :congenital, congenite kongestion :med congestion; :förorsaka ~ congestionar; :som avser ~ congestive konglomerat :conglomerato; :bilda ~ conglomerar konglomeratlager :geol conglomerato Kongo :Congo; :Belgiska ~ Congo Belge; :Franska ~ Congo Francese kongoles :congolese kongolesisk :congolese kongregation :rel congregation kongregationalism :rel congregationalismo kongregationalist :rel congregationalista kongress :congresso, conferentia, assemblea, reunion; :hålla ~ haber un congresso/un reunion kongressa :haber un congresso, participar a/in un congresso kongressdeltagare :participante de un congresso, congressista kongressledamot :(i USA) membro del Congresso, congressista kongressmedlem :(i USA) membro del Congresso, congressista kongressrapport :reporto de congresso kongruens :congruentia, concordantia, correspondentia; :mat congruentia kongruensböjning :språk declination concordante, concordantia kongruent :congruente, concordante, correspondente, mat congruente kongruera :congruer, coincider, corresponder; :mat esser congruente, congruer konicitet :conicitate konifer :bot conifera konisk :conic, coniforme, conoide, in forma de cono; :~ projektion mat projection conic konjak|cognac :(el. cognac) kul cognac fr kånjak, brandy eng brændi konjaksflaska :bottilia de cognac fr kånjak konjaksglas :cuppa de cognac fr kånjak konjakskupa :cuppa de cognac fr kånjak konjektur :conjectura; :som avser ~ conjectural konjugation :språk conjugation; :som avser ~ conjugational konjugera :språk conjugar konjugering :språk conjugation konjunktion :språk, astron, astrol conjunction konjunktionell :språk conjunctive konjunktionssats :språk proposition conjunctive konjunktiv :språk conjunctivo, modo conjunctive konjunktivform :språk modo conjunctive, conjunctivo konjunktivisk :språk conjunctive konjunktivit :med conjunctivitis konjunktur :conjunctura; :dålig/god ~ conjunctura disfavorabile/favorabile; :sjunkande ~ recession economic; :som avser ~ conjunctural; :stigande ~ expansion economic konjunkturbetonad :conjunctural konjunkturell :conjunctural konjunkturförbättring :melioramento conjunctural konjunkturförsämring :aggravation conjunctural konjunkturkris :crise/crisis conjunctural konjunkturkänslig :sensibile al conjunctura konjunkturläge :stato economic/del mercato, conjunctura konjunkturpolitik :politica conjunctural konjunktursvängning :fluctuation conjunctural konjunkturteori :theoria conjunctural konjunkturuppgång :altiamento conjunctural konjunkturutveckling :trend eng conjunctural konjunkturväxling :cambio conjunctural konka :(göra konkurs) facer fallimento/bancarupta, faller konkarong :hela ~en toto, totes, totos konkav :concave konkavitet :concavitate konkavkonkav :biconcave konkavkonvex :biconvexe konkavspegel :speculo concave konklav :conclave; :deltagare i ~ conclavista konkludera :concluder konklusion :conclusion konklusiv :språk conclusive konkordans :concordantia konkordat :concordato; :som avser ~ concordatori konkrement :med concretion konkret :I adj concrete II s språk substantivo concrete konkretion :concretion konkretisera :concretisar konkretisering :concretisation konkretism :konst arte concrete; :litt poesia concrete; :mus musica concrete konkretist :representante del arte/poesia/musica concrete konkretistisk :del arte/poesia/musica concrete konkubin :concubina konkubinat :concubinato, concubinage -ad3e; :kvinna/man som lever i ~ concubina/concubino konkurrens :concurrentia, competition, rivalitate; :ojust ~ concurrentia disloyal; :som avser ~ competitive, concurrente, concurrential, rival konkurrensbegränsning :limitation de concurrentia konkurrensbestämmelse :clausula de non-concurrentia/de limitation de concurrentia konkurrensduglig :competitive, concurrente, concurrential, rival konkurrensfri :sin concurrentia konkurrensförmåga :competitivitate konkurrenskraft :fortia competitive/de competition, competitivitate konkurrenskraftig :competitive, concurrente, concurrential, rival konkurrensmässig :competitive, concurrente, concurrential, rival konkurrent :concurrente, competitor, rival konkurrentföretag :interprisa concurrente konkurrera :concurrer, competer, rivalisar; :~ med facer concurrentia a; :kunna ~ med poter competer con konkurrerande :competitive, concurrente, concurrential, rival; :~ priser precios competitive/concurrential konkurs :fallimento, bancarupta; :försätta i ~ mitter in fallimento; :gå i/göra ~ facer fallimento/bancarupta, faller; :person som gjort ~ fallito, bancaruptero konkursa :facer fallimento/bancarupta, faller konkursansökan :requesta de fallimento konkursbedrägeri :fallimento fraudulente konkursbo :benes de fallimento konkursborgenär :creditor del fallito konkursdomstol :tribunal de fallimento konkursfärdig :in stato de fallimento konkursförfarande :procedura/procedimento de fallimento konkursförklaring :declaration de fallimento konkursförvaltare :curator del (benes del) fallimento konkursgäldenär :fallito konkurslagstiftning :legislation relative al fallimentos konkursmässig :in stato de fallimento konkursutredare :investigator del fallimento konkylie :conchyle konnotation :fil, språk connotation konnotativ :fil, språk connotative konnässans :cognoscentia konnässör :cognoscitor konossement :sjö cognoscimento, polissa de cargamento konsekration :rel consecration konsekrera :rel consecrar; :person som ~r consecrator konsekutiv :språk consecutive konsekutivsats :språk proposition consecutive konsekvens :consequentia, implication; :mat corollario; :bristande ~ inconsequentia; :i ~ med in consequentia de; :medföra som ~ haber como consequentia; :svåra ~er grave consequentias konsekvent :consequente; :handla ~ esser consequente in su actiones konselj :reunion del consilio de ministros (con presente le rege/le capite de stato) konseljpresident :prime ministro, presidente del consilio de ministros konsensus|consensus :(el. consensus) consenso; :som avser ~ consensual konsert :mus concerto; :(framförd av soloartist) recital eng risaitl; :ge en ~ dar/executar/exequer/interpretar/jocar un concerto; :person som ger en ~ concertista konsertant :mus concertante it konsertbesökare :auditor de concerto konsertera :dar/executar/exequer/interpretar/jocar un concerto; :(som soloartist) dar un recital eng risaitl konsertflygel :piano de cauda pro concertos konsertframförande :execution de concerto konserthall :hall eng hå:l de concerto(s) konserthus :palatio de concerto(s) konsertinstrument :instrumento concertante/de concerto konsertkväll :vespere/vespera de concerto, soirée fr sware musical konsertmästare :prime violinista konsertpianist :pianista de concerto konsertprogram :programma de concerto konsertsal :sala de concerto(s) konsertsångare :cantator de concerto konserv :conserva konservatism :conservatismo, traditionalismo, misoneismo konservativ :conservative, conservatori, reactionari, misoneista; :~ person conservator, reactionista, misoneista konservator :conservator; :(av djur) taxidermista; :(av konst) restaurator konservatorium :mus conservatorio konservbrytare :aperi-lattas konservburk :latta a/de conserva konservera :conservar, preservar; :(djur) tractar taxidermicamente, facer taxidermia; :(konst) restaurar konserverande :preservative konservering :conservation; :(av djur) taxidermia; :(av konst) restauration konserveringsmedel :producto/medio de conservation konservfabrik :fabrica de conservas konservfabrikant :fabricante de conservas, conservero konservindustri :industria de conservas konservöppnare :aperi-lattas konsideration :consideration; :visa ~ monstrar consideration konsignant :hand consignator konsignation :hand consignation konsignera :hand consignar konsignering :hand consignation konsilians :se koncilians konsiliant :se konciliant konsilium :se koncilium konsistens :consistentia konsistensfett :grassia consistente konsistensgivare :agglutinante; :farm vehiculo konsistent :fil consistente konsistoriell :univ consistorial konsistoriemedlem :univ membro del consistorio konsistoriemöte :univ assemblea consistorial konsistorium :univ consistorio konsol :arkit consola, supporto konsolbalk :arkit consola konsolhylla :consola, supporto konsolidera :consolidar konsoliderande :consolidante, consolidative konsolidering :consolidation konsonans :mus consonantia konsonant :I s språk consonante II adj mus consonante konsonantförbindelse :språk liaison fr liäzå) conconantic/de consonantes konsonantisk :språk consonante, consonantic konsonantism :språk consonantismo, systema consonantic konsonantkombination :språk combination consonantic/de consonantes konsonantljud :språk sono consonantic, consonante konsonantsystem :språk systema consonantic, consonantismo konsorter :consortes konsortialbank :consortio bancari konsortieverksamhet :activitate consortial konsortium :consortium, syndicato financiari; :som avser ~ consortial konspiration :conspiration, conjuration, complot, intriga; :delta i ~ conspirar, complotar, intrigar konspirativ :de conspiration/de conspirator konspiratör :conspirator, conjurator, conjurato konspirera :conspirar, complotar, intrigar konst :arte; :(skicklighet) habilitate, ingenio; :(svårighet) difficultate; :(trick) truc(o), artificio; :(påhitt) subterfugio; :abstrakt ~ arte abstracte; :bildande ~ arte plastic/figurative; :de sköna ~erna le belle artes; :efter ~ens alla regler secundo tote le regulas del arte; :göra ~er facer artificios, dupar; :som avser ~ artistic; :utöva en ~ practicar un arte, dedicar se a un arte konstakademi :academia del belle artes konstalster :obra artistic/de arte konstans :constantia, durabilitate, inalterabilitate, invariabilitate konstant :I adj constante, durabile, inalterabile, invariabile, stationari, stabile II s constante konstantan :kem (legering av koppar, nickel och mangan) constantan Konstantin :Constantino Konstantinopel :Constantinopole konstantinopolitan :constantinopolita konstantinopolitansk :constantinopolitan Konstanz :Constantia konstapel :agente de policia, policiero konstart :genere/forma artistic/de arte konstatera :constatar konstaterande :constatation konstaterbar :constatabile konstatering :constatation konstauktion :vendita public de objectos/obras de arte konstbefrukta :inseminar artificialmente konstbefruktning :insemination artificial konstbeskyddare :protector del artes, mecenas, mecenate konstbevattna :irrigar artificialmente konstbevattning :irrigation artificial konstbilaga :supplemento artistic/de arte konstbok :libro de arte konstbroderi :labores/travalios de agulia artistic konstcentrum :centro/foco artistic/de arte konstellation :constellation konsternation :consternation konsternera :consternar, stupefacer, surprender konsternerad :stupefacte, surprendite konstexpert :experto/cognoscitor (de objectos/obras) de arte konstfackskola :schola de artes e industria, schola de artes applicate konstfiber :fibra artificial/synthetic konstflyga :practicar le volo artistic, facer acrobatias aeree konstflygare :acrobata aeree konstflygning :volo artistic, acrobatia aeree konstfoder :lantbr nutrimento artificial konstform :forma/genere artistic/de arte konstfrusen :artificialmente gelate konstfrysa :gelar artificialmente konstfull :artistic, facite con arte konstfärdig :habile konstfärdighet :habilitate konstföremål :objecto artistic/de arte konstförening :(konstnärers) societate/asociation/circulo artistic/de artistas; :(konstälskares) societate/asociation/circulo de amicos del (belle) artes konstförfaren :competente, professional, experte konstförlag :casa editorial de (obras de) arte konstförläggare :editor de (obras de) arte konstförvant :boktr compositor, imprimitor konstgalleri :galeria de arte konstgjord :artificial, facticie, synthetic; :(konstlad) artificial, manierate, affectate, sophisticate, facticie, fortiate; :~ andning respiration artificial; :~ njure ren artificial konstgjutning :funderia de arte konstglas :(konstföremål) vitro decorative; :(konstgjort glas) vitro artificial/synthetic, substituto de vitro, plexiglas® konstgrepp :artificio konstgräs :gazon artificial konstgummi :cauchu -tshu artificial/synthetic konstgödning :distribution de stercore chimic/de fertilisante (artificial) konstgödsel :stercore chimic, fertilisante (artificial) konsthall :salon de picturas, galeria de arte konsthandel :commercio (de objectos/obras) de arte; :(affär) galeria de arte konsthandlare :commerciante/mercante/negotiante (de objectos/obras) de arte konsthantverk :(utövande) industria artisanal, artes industrial/applicate; :(föremål) objectos artisanal konsthantverkare :artisano artistic konsthantverksutställning :exhibition/exposition de objectos artisanal konstharts :resina artificial/synthetic konsthistoria :historia del arte konsthistoriker :historico del arte konsthistorisk :relative al historia del arte konsthonung :melle artificial konsthögskola :academia de belle artes konstifik :drolle, estranie, bizarre, peculiar, singular konstig :drolle, estranie, bizarre, peculiar, singular konstighet :drolleria, estranietate, bizzarreria, peculiaritate, singularitate konstindustri :arte industrial konstindustriell :relative al arte industrial konstintresse :interesse pro arte konstintresserad :interessate in arte konstis :glacie artificial konstisbana :sport pista/area de patinage -ad3e artificial, pista super glacie artificial, patinatorio artificial konstituera :constituer, formar; :~ sig constituer un association konstituering :constitution konstitution :constitution konstitutionalism :forma de stato constitutional konstitutionell :constitutional konstitutionsenlig :constitutional konstitutionsformel :kem formula constitutional/de constitution konstitutionsutskott :commission constitutional/de constitution konstitutiv :constitutive konstkritik :critica de arte konstkritiker :critico de arte konstkritisk :critic relative al arte konstkrönika :chronica artistic konstkunnande :cognoscentias/cognoscimentos artistic/del arte konstkännare :cognoscitor/experto (de objectos/obras) de arte konstkänsla :senso artistic konstlad :artificial, affectate, manierate, sophisticate, facticie, fortiate; :ett konstlat leende un surriso fortiate/sophisticate konstliv :vita artistic/de arte konstläder :corio artificial konstlära :theoria de arte konstlös :sin arte; :(okonstlad) simple, natural konstlöshet :absentia de arte konstmarknad :mercato de objectos de arte konstmaterial :materia artificial/synthetic/plastic konstmecenat :mecenas, mecenate, protector del artes konstmuseum :museo de arte konstmässig :conforme al regulas del arte konstmålare :artista pictor konstnär :artista konstnärlig :artistic konstnärlighet :articitate konstnärsbegåvning :talento artistic konstnärsblick :reguardo de artista konstnärskap :mestiero de artista; :(yrkesutövande) arte de pictor/de sculptor; :genio artistic/de artista konstnärskoloni :colonia de artistas konstnärskretsar :circulos artistic/de artistas konstnärsliv :vita artistic/de artista konstnärsmiljö :ambiente artistic/de artistas konstnärsnamn :nomine artistic, pseudonymo; :(berömmelse som konstnär) reputation/fama/nomine como/de artista konstnärssjäl :anima de artista konstpaus :pausa voluntari/intentional konstprodukt :producto artistic; :(konstgjord) producto artificial/synthetic; :arkeol artefacto konstra :(göra konster) facer artificios, dupar; :(krångla) imbroliar, esser difficile, complicar le vita konstrecensent :recensente/critico de arte konstrecension :recension/critica de arte konstrik :facite con arte, habile, ingeniose konstriktning :tendentia/currente artistic, schola de belle artes konstruera :construer, edificar; :fig finger konstruerande :constructive konstruering :construction; :fig fiction konstruktion :construction, structura; :fig fiction; :bärande ~ arkit structura portante; ~en hos en mening le structura/construction de un phrase konstruktionsfel :falta/defecto/vitio de construction konstruktionsritning :plano de construction konstruktionssätt :maniera/modo de construction konstruktiv :constructive konstruktivism :konst, arkit constructivismo konstruktivist :konst, arkit constructivista konstruktör :constructor, erector konstryttare :artista equestre konstråd :consilio del artes konstsalong :salon de picturas, galeria de arte konstsamlare :collectionator (de objectos/obras) de arte konstsamling :collection (de objectos/obras) de arte konstsiden :seta artificial/synthetic, rayon eng reiån konstsilke :seta artificial/synthetic, rayon eng reiån konstsim|konstsimning :(el. konstsimning) natation artistic; :simma ~ practicar le natation artistic konstsinne :senso artistic, articitate konstskapelse :creation artistic/de arte; :(primitiv) artefacto konstskatt :ric©hessas artistic konstskicklighet :habilitate/ingenio(sitate) professional konstskojare :commerciante/mercante/negotiante de objectos de arte falsificate konstskola :schola de belle artes konstslöjd :industria artisanal konstsmak :gusto artistic konstsmed :ferrero ornamental/de arte konstsmide :ferreria decorative/ornamental/de arte konstspråk :(konstgjort språk) lingua artificial/facticie; :(fackspråk) lingua technic, terminologia konststen :petra artificial konststil :stilo artistic/de arte konststoppa :text facer sarcituras invisibile konststoppare :sarcitor konststopperska :sarcitrice konststoppning :text sarcitura invisibile konstströmning :tendentia/currente artistic konststuderande :studente/studiante de arte konststycke :obra de arte; :(mästerverk) obra maestro/magistral konststöld :furto/robamento de arte konstsömnad :labores/travalios de agulia artistic konstteori :theoria del arte konsttidskrift :revista de arte konsttryck :impression artistic/de arte konstull :text lana artificial/synthetic, shoddy eng shådi konstuppfattning :conception del arte konstutbildning :education artistic konstutställning :exposition (de objectos/obras) de arte konstutövare :artista konstutövning :practica de un arte konstverk :obra de arte konstvetenskap :scientia del arte konstvän :amico/amator del artes, estheta konstvärde :valor artistic konstälskare :amator de arte/del artes konståkare :patinator artistic/de figuras konståkning :patinage -ad3e artistic/de figuras konsul :consule; :som rör ~ consular konsulat :consulato; :som rör ~ consular konsulattjänsteman :functionario consular konsulent :consultor konsulinna :marita de un consule konsulsbefattning :consulato konsult :consultor konsultation :consultation; :(hos läkare) consulta(tion) konsultationsläkare :medico consultante konsultativ :consultative, consultante konsultbyrå :officio/agentia/bureau fr byro consultative konsultera :consultar; :~ en läkare consultar un medico konsulterande :consultante, consultative konsultering :consultation konsultläkare :medico consultante konsulär :consular; ~a kåren (CC) le corpore consular (CC) konsum|konsumbutik :(el. konsumbutik) magazin/boteca de un societate cooperative/de un cooperativa konsument :consumitor konsumentfrågor :questiones del consumitores konsumentförening :organisation/association/union/liga de consumitores konsumentinformation :information al consumitores konsumentintressen :interesses del consumitores konsumentkooperation :cooperativa de consumitores konsumentkreditlagen :le lege del credito pro consumitores konsumentombudsman :(KO) ombudsman sv/mediator pro le consumitores (OC) konsumentpolitik :politica de protection del consumitor, defensa del consumitor konsumentpris :precio de vendita al publico konsumentprisindex :indice/index del precios del mantenentia/del costos de vita konsumentupplysning :information (al consumitores) re articulos de consumption Konsumentverket :Servicio Central pro Questiones del Consumitores konsumera :consumer konsumtion :consumo, consumption konsumtionsartiklar :articulos de consumo/de consumption konsumtionsförening :cooperativa de consumo/de consumption konsumtionskooperativ :cooperativa de consumo/de consumption konsumtionskredit :credito consumptive konsumtionsminskning :moderation del consumo/del consumption konsumtionsmjölk :lacte de consumo/de consumption konsumtionsvara :merce/mercantia/ben de consumo/de consumption konsumtionsökning :augmentation del consumo/del consumption kont :corbe/sacco a dorso kontagiös :med contagiose -d3- kontakt :contacto, communication; :bryta ~en rumper le contacto; :hålla ~ med mantener se in contacto con; :komma i ~ med venir/entrar in contacto con; :stå i ~ med esser in contacto/communicar con, continger; :ta ~ med prender contacto/poner se in contacto con, contactar kontakta :contactar kontaktallergi :med allergia al contacto kontaktannons :annuncio personal kontaktbehov :besonio de contacto kontaktbygel :(på spårvagn) arco de contacto kontakteksem :med eczema al contacto kontaktfamilj :familia intermediari kontaktledning :el filo electric aeree kontaktlim :colla de contacto kontaktlins :lente a/de contacto kontaktlös :sin contacto(s) kontaktnät :rete de contactos (social) kontaktor :el commutator/interruptor electromagnetic kontaktperson :persona inermediari, intermediario, contacto kontaktpunkt :puncto de contacto; :el puncto de connexion kontaktstift :el cavilia de contacto kontaktstörd :psyk inapte al contacto social, con difficultates de contacto social kontaktsvårighet :psyk difficultate pro establir contactos/relationes social kontaktyta :superficie de contacto kontamination :språk, med contamination kontaminera :språk, med contaminar kontaminering :språk, med contamination kontant :1 (i reda pengar) contante; :betala ~ pagar cash eng kæsh/al contante/in moneta contante/in specie; :~a medel moneta contante, specie; :ta för ~ creder a/in, haber fide in 2 (överens) de accordo kontantbetalning :pagamento contante/in specie kontanter :pl moneta contante, specie kontantköp :compra contante kontemplation :contemplation; :försjunka i ~ contemplar kontemplativ :contemplative; :~ person contemplator kontemplera :contemplar kontenans :continentia; :behålla ~en tener le continentia; :bringa ur ~en disconcertar; :förlora ~en disconcertar se kontenta :(huvudinnehåll) quintessentia, nucleo, essential; :(resultat) resultato kontera :poner/mitter in conto konteramiral :sjö contraadmiral konterfej :portrait fr pårträ konterfeja :portraitar -trä- kontext :contexto; :lösryckt ur sin ~ isolate de su contexto kontextuell :contextual kontinent :continente kontinental :continental kontinentaldrift :geol deriva del continentes kontinentalförskjutning :geol deriva del continentes kontinentalklimat :meteor climate continental kontinentalsockel :geol platteforma continental kontinentförskjutning :geol dislocation del continentes kontingent :contingente, quota kontingentera :contingentar, quotar kontingentering :contingentation, contingentamento, quotisation kontinuerlig :continue kontinuitet :continuitate kontinuum :continuum konto :conto; :avsluta ett ~ cancellar un conto; :löpande ~ conto currente; :skriva något på någons ~ fig attribuer un cosa a un persona, mitter un cosa super le conto de un persona, facer responsabile un persona de un cosa; :öppna ~ aperir un conto kontobesked :extracto de conto kontoinnehavare :titular de un conto kontokort :carta de credito kontokredit :credito de conto currente kontokurant :conto currente, riscontro it kontoköp :compra a conto kontonummer :numero de conto kontor :(arbetsplats) officio, bureau fr byro; :(förvaringsutrymme) deposito, remissa kontorisera :transformar in regiones con (solmente) edificios de officios/de bureaux fr byro kontorist :empleato de officio/de bureau fr byro, commisso kontorsanställd :empleato de officio kontorsarbete :travalio/labor de officio/de bureau fr byro kontorschef :chef sh- de officio/de bureau fr byro kontorsflicka :empleata de officio/de bureau fr byro kontorshus :edificio de officios/de bureaux fr byro kontorslandskap :officio/bureau fr byro in plano aperte kontorsmöbler :mobiles/mobiliario de officio/de bureau fr byro kontorspersonal :personal/empleatos de officio/de bureau fr byro kontorstid :horas de officio/de bureau fr byro kontorsutbildning :formation pro le officio/le bureau fr byro kontoutdrag :extracto de conto kontra :I prep contra II adv contra III v sport contraattaccar kontraalt :mus contralto kontraband :(mercantias de) contrabando; :handla med ~ contrabandar kontrabas :mus (stämma) basso; :(instrument) contrabasso; :(kontrabasist) contrabassista kontrabasist :mus contrabassista kontracyklisk :ekon anticyclic kontradans :mus contradansa kontradiktion :contradiction, paradoxo kontradiktorisk :contradictori kontrafagott :mus contrafagotto kontrafuga :mus contrafuga kontrahent :contrahente, contractante kontrahera :contraher, contractar kontrahering :contraction kontraindikation :med contraindication kontrakt :contracto; :rel circumspection ecclesiastic; :kortsp contracto; :ange genom ett ~ stipular per contracto, contractar; :bryta ett ~ violar un contracto; :förbinda sig genom ett ~ obligar se per contracto; :ingå ett ~ concluder un contracto; :skriva/teckna ett ~ signar un contracto; :spela hem ett ~ kortsp facer un contracto; :säga upp ett ~ disfacer/annullar/rescinder un contracto; :upprätta ett ~ jur passar un contracto kontraktera :(bestämma genom kontrakt) stpular per contracto, contractar; :(engagera) contractar, ingagiar -d3- (per contracto) kontraktering :contraction kontraktil :fysiol contractile kontraktilitet :fysiol contractilitate kontraktion :contraction kontraktsadjunkt :rel adjuncto de un circumspection ecclesiastic kontraktsanställning :empleo contractate kontraktsavslutning :conclusion de un contracto kontraktsbridge :contract bridge eng brid3, bridge-contracto kontraktsbrott :violation/ruptura de contracto kontraktsenlig :conforme al contracto, contractual kontraktsformulär :formulario de contracto kontraktsmässig :contractual, conforme al contracto kontraktsprost :rel clerico de un circumspection ecclesiastic kontraktstid :termino contractate kontraktsvillkor :condition de contracto kontraktur :med contractura kontrakurs :sjö direction contrari kontramandera :contramandar kontramandering :contramandato kontramina :mil contramina kontraminera :mil contraminar kontramärke :contramarca; :förse med ~ contramarcar kontraoktav :mus contraoctava kontraorder :contraordine; :ge ~ contramandar kontraposition :fil contraposition kontrapost :konst contrapposto it kontraproposition :contraproposition kontrapunkt :mus contrapuncto; :musiker som använder ~ contrapunctista kontrapunktik :mus contrapuncto kontrapunktisk :mus contrapunctic, contrapunctistic kontrapunktist :mus contrapunctista kontrarevolution :contrarevolution kontrarevolutionär :I adj contrarevolutionari II s contrarevolutionario kontrasignant :contrasignante kontrasignation :contrasignation kontrasignera :contrasignar, contramarcar kontrasignering :contrasignatura kontraslag :sport contracolpo kontraspion :contraspia, contraspion kontraspionage :contraspionage -ad3e kontrast :contrasto, opposition; :TV contrasto; :stå i ~ mot/till esser in contrasto con, contrastar con, formar/facer un contrasto con, opponer se a; :ställa in ~en TV regular le contrasto kontrastera :contrastar kontrastfärg :color opposite kontrastmedel :med medio de contrasto kontrastregulator :TV regulator/button del contrasto kontrastrik :ric in contrastos kontraströntgen :med radioscopia con liquido/medio de contrasto kontrastverkan :effecto contrastante/de contrasto kontrastvätska :med liquido de contrasto kontrastöt :sport contracolpo kontravisit :contravisita kontribuera :contribuer, quotisar kontribution :contribution, quotisation, quota kontring :sport contraattacco kontroll :controlo, inspection, verification; :ha full ~ över sina reaktioner controlar ben su reactiones; :stå under noggrann ~ av läkare esser rigorosemente controlate per un medico; :tappa ~en över sig själv perder le controlo de se ipse; :utöva ~ exercer controlo kontrollampa :lampa de controlo kontrollant :controlator, verificator, inspector, supervisor, revisor kontrollapparat :apparato de controlo, controlator, verificator kontrollbord :pannello de controlo kontrolldel :(på biljett) talon de controlo kontrollera :controlar, verificar, inspectar, inspicer, superintender, revisar kontrollerbar :controlabile, verificabile kontrollerbarhet :controlabilitate kontrollfråga :question de controlo kontrollföreskrift :instruction/regulation de controlo kontrollgrupp :gruppo de controlo kontrollista :lista de controlo, checklist eng tsheklist kontrollkommission :commission/committee eng kömiti de controlo kontrollmärke :contramarca, contrasigno; :förse med ~ contramarcar, contrasignar kontrollnummer :numero de controlo kontrollprogram :programma de controlo kontrollrum :camera/sala de controlo kontrollsedel :schedula de controlo kontrollstation :posto de controlo kontrollstämpel :marca/etiquetta -ke- de qualitate kontrollsystem :systema de controlo kontrolltorn :turre de controlo kontrolluppgift :specification del salario annue/annual kontrollur :horologio de controlo kontrollväga :controlar le peso kontrollvägning :controlo del peso kontrollör :controlator, verificator, inspector, supervisor, revisor kontrovers :controversia kontroversiell :controverse konträr :contrari kontumaciedom :jur sententia in contumacia kontur :contorno, profilo; :dra upp ~er traciar contornos/profilos, contornar, profilar; :skarpa ~er contornos/profilos marcate konturbild :silhouette fr silwät, profilo; :teckna i ~ silhouettar -we- konturera :contornar, profilar konturlinje :linea de contorno konturlös :imprecise, vage, incerte konturskarp :ben contornate/profilate konturteckning :designo contornate kontusion :med contusion konung :rege; :heliga tre ~ar bibl le Reges Magos konungaborg :castello regal/royal konungaböckerna :bibl le libros del Reges konungadotter :filia regal/royal/de rege, princessa regal/royal konungadöme :dignitate regal/royal, regalitate; :(regeringsform) monarchia konungafamilj :familia regal/royal konungaförsäkran :promissa regal/royal konungahus :casa regal/royal konungakrona :corona regal/royal konungalängd :enumeration/catalogo de tote reges konungamakt :poter regal/royal konungamantel :mantello regal/royal konungapalats :palatio regal/royal/del rege konungapar :par regal/royal, le rege e le regina konungarike :regno konungason :filio regal/royal/de rege, prince/principe regal/royal konungatron :throno regal/royal konungaätt :dynastia regal/royal konungslig :regal, royal, del rege konvalescens :convalescentia konvalescent :convalescente konvalescenthem :casa de convalescentia, sanatorio konvalj|konvalje :(el. konvalje) bot convallaria, lilio del valles/del valleas konvektion :fys, meteor convection konvektionsström :fys currente de convection konvektiv :meteor convective; :~a moln nubes convective konvenans :convenientia; :bryta mot ~en bravar le convenientias; :följa/iaktta ~en respectar/observar le convenientias konvenansparti :matrimonio/maritage -ad3e de convenientia konvenera :convenir konvent :(sammankomst) assemblea, reunion; :(kloster) convento, monasterio; :(klostermöte) assemblea conventual konventikel :conventiculo konvention :(hävd) convention(es); :(fördrag) convention, tractato konventionalism :conventionalismo konventionalist :conventionalista konventionell :conventional konvergens :mat convergentia konvergent :mat, fys convergente konvergera :mat, fys converger konversabel :(skicklig att konversera) qui ha un conversation agradabile; :(lätt att samtala med) conversabile; :(språksam) facunde, loquace, volubile konversation :conversation; :livlig ~ conversation animate konversationslexikon :encyclopedia konversationsövning :lection/classe/curso de conversation konversatör :conversator konversera :conversar, dialog(is)ar, colloquer konversion :conversion, convertimento konverter :data convertitor konvertera :tekn, rel converter konverterbar :fil, data, ekon convertibile; :ej ~ inconvertibile konverterbarhet :convertibilitate konvertering :conversion, convertimento; :rel conversion konverteringslån :ekon presto de obligationes convertibile konvertibel :I adj fil, data, ekon convertibile; :ej ~ inconvertibile II s ekon obligation convertibile konvertibilitet :convertibilitate; :bristande ~ inconvertibilitate konvertit :rel converso, convertito, proselyto konvex :convexe konvexitet :convexitate konvexkonkav :convexe concave konvexlins :lente convexe konvoj :mil convio, convoyo, escorta konvojera :mil conviar, convoyar, escortar konvojering :mil convio, convoyo, escorta konvojfartyg :mil convoyator, escortator konvolut :grande inveloppe konvolvel :bot convolvulo konvulsion :med convulsion konvulsivisk :med convulse, convulsive, convulsionari kooperation :cooperation kooperativ :cooperative; :~ förening societate cooperative, cooperativa; :~ inköpsförening cooperativa de compra; :Kooperativa förbundet (KF) Le Societate Cooperative; :medlem i ~ förening cooperator, collaborator kooperatör :cooperator kooperera :cooperar, collaborar koordinat :mat coordinata koordinataxel :mat axe de coordinatas koordination :coordination koordinationsförmåga :poter/capacitate de coordination koordinationsrubbning :problema de coordination koordinator :coordinator koordinatplan :mat plano de coordinatas koordinatsystem :mat systema de coordinatas koordinatör :coordinator koordinera :coordinar koordinering :coordination kopal :copal kopallack :vernisse al copal kopek :kopeka ry kopernikansk :copernican Kopernikus :Copernico; :~ system le systema copernican kopia :(duplikat) copia, duplicato, ditto; :(efterbildning) copia, imitation; :(avskrift) transcription, transcripto; :foto photocopia; :konst copia, replica, reproduction; :i tre kopior in tres copias, in triplicato; :i två kopior in duo copias, in duplice kopiator :machina a/de reproducer/copiar, duplicator, copiator kopiepapper :papiro pro copiar/de copia kopiera :copiar, facer un copia de, reproducer kopierare :(maskin) machina a/de reproducer/copiar, duplicator, copiator; :(person) copiator, copista, transcriptor kopiering :reproduction, duplication kopieringsapparat|kopieringsmaskin :(el. kopieringsmaskin) machina a/de reproducer/copiar, duplicator, copiator kopieringspapper :papiro pro copiar/de copia kopist :copiator, copista, transcriptor kopiös :copiose, abundante kopp :1 tassa; :en ~ kaffe un tassa de caffe; :ta en ~ kaffe prender un caffe 2 arkit bricca ponite transversalmente/de transverso (in un muro) koppa :I s 1 med vesica, ampulla; :kopporna variola 2 bot fructo de lupulo II v (åderlåta) incider/aperir un vena, exsanguinar, phlebotomisar koppar :miner cupro; :av ~ cuprose, de/in cupro; :ytbelägga med ~ cuprar kopparaktig :cupric, cuprose kopparbeslag :guarnitura de cupro kopparbleck :cupro laminate/in folios kopparfärgad :de color de cupro kopparförande :cuprifere, cuprose koppargjutare :funditor de cupro kopparglans :brillantia de cupro; :miner chalcosite koppargravyr :konst gravure fr -vy:r de cupro, chalcographia koppargruva :mina de cupro koppargrön :verdigris kopparhalt :percentage -ad3e de cupro kopparhaltig :cuprose, cuprifere kopparkastrull :casserola de cupro kopparkis :miner chalcopyrite kopparkittel :caldiera/caldieron de cupro kopparlegering :alligato cuprose/de cupro kopparmalm :miner cupro; :gul ~ cupro jalne; :röd ~ cupro rubie/pur, cuprite; :vit ~ argentano kopparmynt :num (moneta de) cupro kopparorm :zool angue fragile kopparoxid :kem oxydo cupric/cuprose kopparplatta :placa de cupro kopparsalt :kem sal de cupro kopparslagare :caldiero, latonero; :fig sequelas de inebriation kopparslageri :caldieria, latoneria kopparstick :konst gravure fr -vy:r de cupro, chalcographia kopparstickare :konst gravator in/de cupro, aquafortista, chalcographo kopparsulfat :kem sulfato de cupro; :behandla med ~ sulfatar koppartryck :konst gravure fr -vy:r in/super cupro koppartryckare :konst gravator in/super cupro koppartråd :filo de cupro kopparvitriol :kem sulfato de cupro, vitriolo blau kopparärg :acetato/flor de cupro, verdigris kopparödla :zool angue fragile koppel :(för hund) corda, catena; :jakt muta; :mil cincturon; :fig muta; :ett ~ av fordringsägare un muta de creditores koppeltvång :(för hundar) exigentia de tener le can al corda koppla :(förbinda) (ac)copular, conjugar; :(binda i koppel) tener/prender al corda; :(agera sutenör) ruffianar; :el, tele connecter; :fig associar, connecter; :en ~d hund un can al corda; :~ av relaxar (se); :~ från disaccopular; :(frikoppla bilmotor) disimbracar; :(frikoppla tandhjulsverk) disingranar; :el disconnecter; :fig disconnecter, separar; :~ ihop (ac)copular; :~ in connecter, junger; :~ in i varandra telescopar; :~ på facer functionar, connecter, mitter in contacto, aperir, actionar, activar; :~ ur disconnecter, clauder; :(bilväxel) disimbracar kopplare :(sutenör) ruffiano, proxeneta; :som avser ~ ruffianesc koppleri :ruffianeria, proxenitismo; :bedriva ~ ruffianar; :som avser ~ proxenetic koppling :accopulamento; :el, tele connexion; :tekn accopulamento, junction copulative, transmission, connexion; :fig association, connexion; :~en i en bil le (pedal de) imbracage -ad3e; :låta ~en slira (i bil) disimbracar; :lätta på ~en (i bil) disimbracar (lentemente) kopplingspedal :pedal de imbracage -ad3e kopplingsschema :el schema de connexion kopplingston :tele tono de connexion koppning :med exsanguination, phlebotomia koppsmittad :med variolose koppvirus :med virus variolic koppympning :vaccination contra le variola koppärr :med marca de variola koppärrig :med marcate per le variola kopra :copra kopraolja :oleo de copra kopt :copto koptisk :copte, coptic koptiska :1 språk lingua coptic 2 (kvinna) copta kopula :språk copula kopulation :copulation kopulativ :språk copulative kopulera :copular kopulering :copulation kor :I arkit choro; :som avser ~ choral II mus choro; :som avser ~ choral kora :eliger, selectionar koral :mus (canto) choral koralbok :libro de choro koralförspel :mus preludio de choral korall :zool corallo korallalg :bot corallina korallbank :banco corallifere/corallin/de corallo(s) koralldjur :zool corallario; :(klass) anthozoa korallfiskare :piscator de corallo(s), corallero korallfiske :pisca del corallo(s) korallformig :corallin, coralliforme korallfärgad :de color de corallo, corallin korallhalsband :collar de corallos korallrev :scolio/barriera corallifere/de corallo(s); :ringformigt ~ atollo korallröd :corallin korallö :insula corallifere/corallin/de corallo(s), atollo koralmelodi :melodia de choral koralmusik :musica choral koralsång :canto choral koraltare :altar major koran :koran; :Koranen le Koran koransk :koranic koranspråk :proverbio koranic/del Koran korbänk :banco de (un) choro korbåge :arkit volta choral kord|cord :(el. cord) text texito costate de stamine korda :mat chorda korderoj :text texito spisse de filo cardate kordial :cordial kordialitet :cordialitate Kordillererna :le Cordilleras sp kårdiljeras kordit :kem cordite kordong :cordon kordväv :text texito costate technic (pro armamento de pneumaticos de automobiles etc.) Korea :Corea; :Nord~ Corea del Nord; :Syd~ Corea del Sud korean :coreano koreansk :corean koreanska :1 språk coreano 2 (kvinna) coreana koreograf :choreographo koreografi :choreographia koreografisk :choreographic Korfu :Corfu korg :corbe, paniera; :(liten) corbetta; :(för bröd) corbetta a pan, paniera; :sport corbe; :en ~ full un corbata; :fläta ~ar tressar corbes; :få ~en fig reciper un refusa; :ge ~en fig refusar korgarbete :corberia korgblommig :bot composite; :~a växter (familj) compositas korgboll :sport korfball eng kå:fbå:l; :spela ~ jocar al korfball korgbollspelare :sport jocator de korfball eng kå:fbå:l korgflaska :damajana korgflätare :tressator de corbes korgflätning :tressage -ad3e de corbes korgmakare :corbero korgmakeri :fabrication de corbes, corberia korgosse :(mässtjänare) infante de choro; :(medlem av gosskör) parve cantator de choro, juvene chorista korgpil :bot salice viminal, vimine korgstol :sedia cannate korgvide :bot salice viminal, vimine koriander :bot coriandro korianderfrö :semine de coriandro korint :bot uva de Corintho korintbröd :kul pan al uvas de Corintho korintbulle :kul panetto al uvas de Corintho Korinth :Corintho korinthier :corinthio Korinthierbreven :bibl le Epistolas al Corinthios korintisk :corinthie korintkaka :kul torta al uvas de Corintho; :(småkaka) biscuit al uvas de Corintho korintsås :kul sauce fr så:s acridulce al uvas de Corintho korist :mus chorista, membro del choro/del choral kork :corco, tappo; :bot suber, phellema; :(bark från korkek) corco; :förse med ~ corcar, tappar; :förvandla till ~ suberisar; :styv/säker i ~en fig presumptuose korka :~ igen corcar, tappar; :~ upp discorcar, remover le corco (de), aperir korkad :fig stupide, fatue, insipiente korkaktig :suberic, suberose, corcose korkdyna :cossino de corcos korkek :bot querco-corco, querco-suber korkeksodlare :subericultor korkeksodling :subericultura korkmatta :tapete de linoleum korkplatta :placa de corco korkskruv :tira-corcos korkskruvslockar :buclas in forma de tira-corcos korksmak :gusto de corco korkträd :bot querco-corco, querco-suber korkåpa :kyrkl surplicio, cappa, pluvial kormoran :zool cormoran korn :grano; :(litet) granulo; :bot (sädesslag) hordeo; :mil (puncto de) mira; :fördela i ~ gran(ul)ar; :som avser ~ granular, granulose; :bot hordeacee korna :granular kornbagge :zool calandra kornbildning :granulation kornblixt :fulmine lontan sin tonitro audibile kornblomma :bot cyano kornblå :blau de cyano kornbod :granario kornbröd :kul pan de hordeo kornell :bot corno kornellbär :bacca de corno kornellväxter :bot (familj) cornaceas kornett :mus cornetta (a pistones) kornettblomma :bot streptocarpo hybrida kornettblåsare|kornettist :(el. kornettist) mus cornettista kornfibbla :bot scorzonera humile kornformig :gran(ul)iforme kornfält :campo de hordeo korngryn :grano/granulo de hordeo, hordeo granulate kornig :granular, gran(ul)ose gran(ul)iforme; :~ struktur granulation korning :granulation kornisch :arkit cornice, cymatio kornknarr :zool crex kornmjöl :kul farina de hordeo kornmjölsgröt :kul pappa de hordeo kornrost :bot puccinia hordeacee kornsnö :nive granulose kornsparv :zool emberiza calandra kornåker :campo de hordeo korollarium :corollario korona :astron corona; :som avser ~ coronal, coronari korp :1 zool corvo; :som avser ~ corvin 2 (hacka) picco korpa :1 (hacka med korp) piccar 2 fig (hugga för sig) sasir korpaktig :corvin korpgluggar :fig oculos korpidrott :sport corporative korporal :rel palla corporalis lat, palla del corpore (de Christo) korporation :corporation korporationsidrott :sport corporative/corporatista korporatism :pol corporatismo korporativ :corporative, corporatista korporativism :pol corporatismo korpral :mil caporal korpskrik :coaxamento de corvo(s) korpsvart :nigre corvin korpulens :corpulentia, obesitate korpulent :corpulente, obese, grasse, in carne; :vara ~ esser in carne korpus :konst corpore; :typ corpore korpuskel :biol, fys corpusculo; :som avser ~ corpuscular korpuskelstrålning :fys lumine corpuscular korpusstil :typ corpore korr :typ proba, prova korrekt :correcte korrekthet :correction, correctessa, decorum lat; :bristande ~ incorrection korrektion :correction korrektiv :correctivo korrektur :typ proba, prova; :läsa ~ leger le probas; :sista ~ revider, revision korrekturfel :error typographic/de composition korrekturgranskare :lector/corrector del probas/del provas korrekturläsa :leger/corriger le probas/le provas korrekturläsare :lector/corrector del probas/del provas korrekturläsning :lectura del probas/del provas korrekturtecken :signo de correction korrekturändring :correction del probas/del provas korrelat :I s fil, språk correlato, correlativo II adj fil correlative korrelation :statist correlation; :som avser ~ correlative korrelationskoefficient :mat coefficiente correlative/de correlation korrelera :haber correlation, correlatar korrespondens :correspondentia korrespondenskort :carta postal/de correspondentia korrespondenskurs :curso per correspondentia korrespondensschack :spel chacos sh- per correspondentia korrespondensundervisning :inseniamento per correspondentia korrespondent :correspondente korrespondera :corresponder, mantener un correspondentia korridor :corridor, passage -ad3e; :Polska ~en le Corridor de Danzig korridorpolitik :politica de lobbyistas låbiistas korrigera :corriger, emendar, rectificar, revider, retoccar korrigerande :corrective, correctori, emendatori, rectificative korrigering :correction, rectification, revision korrigeringsmedel :correctivo korrodera :corroder korrodering :corrosion korrosion :corrosion; :medel mot ~ anticorrosivo, inhibitor de corrosion korrosionsbeständig :resistente al corrosion korrosionsskydd :anticorrosivo, inhibitor de corrosion korrosiv :corrosive, mordace, caustic korrschack :spel chacos sh- per correspondentia korrugera :corrugar; :~d plåt ferro corrugate korrugering :corrugation korrumpera :corrumper, depravar, perverter, vitiar; :~d corrupte, depravate, venal; :som kan ~s corruptibile korrumpering :corruption korrupt :corrupte, depravate, venal korruption :corruption; :som utövar ~ corruptive kors :I s cruce; :mus diese, diesis; :zool cruppa; :fig cruce; :bära sitt ~ portar su cruce; :död på ~et morte/supplicio del cruce, crucifixion; :i ~ in cruce, cruciate; :lägga i ~ cruciar; :löpa i ~ intercruciar se; :Röda ~et le Cruce Rubie; :som avser ~ crucial; :sätta ett ~ för marcar per un cruce; :Södra ~et astron le Cruce de Sud II adv ~ och tvärs in omne sensos/directiones, sin ordine III interj mamma mie!, sancte Antonio! korsa :(inter)cruciar; :(gå över till andra sidan) passar, transversar; :biol cruciar, hybridar; :~ armarna över bröstet cruciar le bracios super le pectore; :~ Atlanten transversar le Atlantico; :~ sig (göra korstecknet) facer le signo de cruce, signar se; :~ varandra intercruciar se korsar :sjö corsario, pirata korsarfartyg :corsario korsarm :transversa del cruce korsbalk :arkit trabe/trave transversal, transversa korsband :anat ligamento rotulee/rotulian/cruciate; :posthist sända som ~ inviar sub banda korsbefruktning :biol fecundation cruciate; :bot pollinisation indirecte/cruciate, allogamia, xenogamia korsben :anat osso sacre, sacro, sacrum lat korsblomma :bot crucifero; :arkit floron korsblommig :bot crucifere; :~ växt crucifero; :~a växter (familj) cruciferas korsdrag :currente de aere; :sitta i ~ trovar se/esser in un currente de aere korseld :mil foco cruciate; :en ~ av frågor fig un pluvia de questiones korselett :corselet fr kårsölä korsett :corset fr kårsä korsettera :provider de un corset fr kårsä korsettfabrikant :corsetero korsettfjäder :balena de corset fr kårsä korsfana :bandiera del cruce/del cruciatos korsfarare :cruciato korsformig :in forma de cruce, cruciforme, crucial korsfästa :crucifiger, clavar al cruce; :person som korsfäster crucifixor korsfästelse|korsfästning :(el. korsfästning) crucifixion korsförband :med bandage -ad3e cruciate korsförhör :interrogation cruciate/contradictori/detaliate/intensive; :jur interrogatorio cruciate korsförhöra :submitter a un interrogatorio cruciate korsgång :(i kloster) claustro korshänvisning :contrareferentia Korsika :Corsica korsikan|korsikanare :(el. korsikanare) corso korsikansk :corse korsikanska :1 språk (dialekt) corso 2 (kvinna) corsa korskyrka :arkit ecclesia cruciforme/a transepto/a cruce korslagd :cruciate; :med ~a armar con le/a bracios cruciate korsning :(av vägar) cruciata, cruciamento, intersection, junction; :biol hybridation, cruciamento, mesticiage -ad3e; :(korsningsform) hybrido, hybridismo, hybriditate; :~ i två plan cruciata/cruciamento/intersection a nivellos differente korsningsform :hybrido, hybridismo, hybriditate korsnäbb :zool becco cruciate, loxia curvirostre; :~ar (släkte) loxia korso :corso it korsord :(enigma de) parolas cruciate, cruciverbo korsordslösare :cruciverbista korspollinering :bot pollinisation indirecte/cruciate, allogamia, xenogamia korsriddare :cavallero cruciate/de cruce, cruciato korsrygg :anat coccyge, coccyx; :zool cruppa korssnörd :a chordas cruciate korsspindel :zool aranea cruciate/diademate korsstygn :text puncto cruciate/in cruce/de cruce korstecken :(signo del) cruce; :göra ~et facer le signo del cruce, signar se korstol :kyrkl stallo (del choro) korståg :cruciada korsvalv :arkit volta a cruce korsvirke :muro travate korsvirkeshus :casa a muros travate korsvis :in (forma de) cruce; :bot med ~t ställda blad con le folios decussate korsväg :cruciata, cruciamento, intersection, junction korsört :bot senecio kort :I adj (om längd) curte, breve, parve; :(om tid) curte, breve; :(kortfattad) breve, concise, succincte, summari; :en ~ stund un momento; :en ~ tid un breve tempore; :fatta sig ~ esser breve; göra ~are (ac)curtar; :ha ~a ben esser curte de gambas; :hålla ~ restringer le libertate (de); :inom ~ in pauc/poc tempore; :komma till ~a facer fiasco, faller; ~ hår capillos curte; :~a steg parve passos; :~ och gott, ~ sagt in pauc/poc parolas, pro esser breve, in summa II s carta; :(foto) photo(graphia); :(spelkort) carta (de joco); :föra upp på ~ cartar; :gult/rött ~ sport carta jalne/rubie; :lägga ~en på bordet mitter/poner le cartas super le tabula; :spela ~ jocar a cartas; :sätta allt på ett ~ riscar toto super un carta korta :(ac)curtar; :~ av (ac)curtar; :~ ner accurtar, abbreviar, reducer, diminuer; :mat reducer kortarmad :de bracios curte kortbent :de gambas curte kortbyxor :calceones kortdistans :sport cursa de curte distantia kortdistansare :sport curritor de curte distantia, sprinter eng kortdistanslöpning :sport cursa de curte distantia kortdistansskjutning :sport tiro de curte distantia kortege :defilata, procession, convoyo, traino kortfattad :breve, concise, succincte, summari kortfilm :(film de) metrage -ad3e curte kortform :språk forma abbreviate, abbreviation kortfristig :de curte durata/duration; :~ kredit credito a curte termino kortgiv :kortsp distribution de cartas korthalsad :a/de collo curte korthet :(om längd) curtitate; :(om tid) brevitate, breve duration; :(fåordighet) concision, brevitate; :i ~ in summa, in un parola korthornad :de cornos curte korthuggen :breve, curte, abrupte, brusc, sic korthus :casa/castello de cartas korthållsskjutning :sport tiro de curte distantia korthårig :(om djur) a/de pilo curte; :(om människa) a/de capillos curte kortikal :anat cortical kortison|cortison :(el. cortison) med cortisone kortkatalog :catalogo/indice/index del schedario kortklippa :tonder kortklippt :tondite kortkonst :truc(o) de cartas (de joco) kortkort :multo curte, curtissime; :~ kjol minigonn(ell)a kortlapp :carta (de joco) kortlek :joco de cartas; :kupera en ~ taliar kortlivad :breve, de breve durata/duration, instantanee, momentanee, ephemere, fugace, fugitive kortoxe :jocator de cartas passionate kortregister :schedario kortsida :latere curte kortsiktig :a curte termino kortskalle :anat brachycephalo kortskallig :anat brachycephale kortskallighet :anat brachycephalia kortsluta :el curte-circuitar kortslutning :el curte circuito; :orsaka ~ curte-circuitar kortsnaggad :tondite multo curte kortspel :joco de cartas kortspelare :jocator de cartas kortstrumpa :calcetta kortsynt :med myope; :fig imprevidente, curte de vista kortsynthet :med myopia; :fig imprevidentia, manco/mancantia de perspicacia/de perspicacitate kortsystem :schedario korttidsanställd :~ personal personal temporari/interime/interimari korttidsanställning :appunctamento temporari/provisional, empleo temporari korttidsarbete :labor/travalio temporari korttidsparkering :parcamento de curte durata/duration korttänkt :imprevidente, curte de vista korttänkthet :imprevidentia, manco/mancantia de perspicacitate/de perspicacia kortvarig :breve, de breve durata/duration, instantanee, momentanee, ephemere, fugace, fugitive kortvarighet :brevitate, curte durata/duration, fugacitate, instantaneitate kortvaror :merceria kortvaruaffär :merceria kortvaruhandlare :mercero kortvingar :zool (familj) staphylinidas; :kortvinge staphylino kortvuxen :basse, de parve statura kortväxt :basse, de parve statura kortvåg :radio unda curte kortvågssändare :radio emissor a/de unda(s) curte kortvågssändning :radio emission a/de unda(s) curte kortända :latere curte kortärmad :a/de manicas curte korum :mil curte servicio de precarias korus :i ~ a/in choro korv :kul salsicia; :affär som säljer ~ salsicieria; :varm ~ med bröd hot-dog eng håtdåg korva :~ sig rugar se; :(om strumpor) cader korvbröd :kul panetto de salsicia korvett :sjö corvetta korvfabrik :fabrica de salsicias korvförgiftning :med botulismo korvförsäljare :salsiciero korvgubbe :salsiciero korvhandlare :salsiciero korvig :rugate; :(om strumpor) cadite korvkaka :kul pudding eng puding de hepate/de ficato, ris e uvas sic korvkiosk :kiosque fr kiåsk ubi on pote comprar hot-dogs eng håtdågs korvsjö :geogr laco salsiciforme/in forma de salsicia korvskinn :pelle del salsicia korvskiva :kul rondo/rondella de salsicia korvspad :kul succo de carne (post salsicia cocite); :klart som ~ fig plus clar que le aqua, evidentissime korvstoppning :(le) plenar salsicias; :fig inculcation exaggerate korvstånd :parve barraca/stand eng stænd ubi on pote comprar hot-dogs eng håtdågs korvtillverkare :salsiciero korvvaror :kul salsicias korvöre :inte ett ~ non un sol moneta, non un kopeka ry koryfé|koryfe :mushist corypheo; :fig corypheo, asse kos :springa sin ~ currer via kosa :curso, direction; :styra ~n mot prender le direction a kosack :cosaco kosackdans :dansa del cosacos kosackhövding :hist herman koschenill :cochinilia -sh- koschenillröd :rubie cochinilia -sh- koschenillrött :s cochinilia -sh- koschenillsköldlus :zool cochinilia -sh- koscher :kul kasher hebr; :anrätta ~ kasherar koschermat :kul kasher hebr koscherslakt :macellation kasher hebr kosing :moneta, pecunia kosinus :se cosinus koskälla :sonalia koskötare :vacchero kosmetik :(skönhetsvård) cosmetica, cometologia; :(skönhetsmedel) cosmetico kosmetika :pl cosmeticos kosmetiker :cosmetista kosmetisk :cosmetic; :~t medel cosmetico kosmetolog :cosmetista kosmisk :cosmic; :~ strålning radiation cosmic kosmodrom :cosmodromo kosmogoni :cosmogonia; :som avser ~ cosmogonic kosmograf :cosmographo kosmografisk :cosmographic kosmolog :cosmologo kosmologi :cosmologia kosmologisk :cosmologic; :det ~a gudsbeviset fil le prova cosmologic del existentia de Deo kosmonaut :cosmonauta kosmopolit :cosmopolita kosmopolitisk :cosmopolita kosmopolitism :cosmopolitismo kosmorama :cosmorama kosmos :cosmo kosopp :bot suillo bovin kospillning :(pecia de) stercore de vacca kossa :zool vacca kost :alimento(s), (le) mangiar -d3- kosta :1 (betinga ett pris) costar; :inte ~ något costar nihil; :~ på sig consumer moneta; :~ vad det vill costa lo que costa, a omne/tote costo/precio; :vad ~r det? quanto/que costa (isto)?, que precio ha isto? 2 (kräva ansträngning) ~ på exiger fortia, esser fatigante kostall :stabulo de/pro vaccas, vaccheria kostbar :(värdefull) preciose, valorose, de grande valor; :(dyr) car, costose, onerose, dispendiose; :(påkostad) ric, sumptuose, magnific kostbarhet :preciositate, objecto preciose/de valor kostcirkel :circulo alimentari koster :sjö nave de Bohuslän (con un sol mast) kostföraktare :qui mangia -d3- pauco/poco kostförstärkning :additivo alimentari kosthåll :viveres pl, dieta kosthållning :ha en god ~ mangiar -d3- ben kostlig :(dråplig) impagabile, comic kostnad :costo(s), expensas; :fasta ~er costos fixe; :fördela ~erna repartir le costos; :rörliga ~er costos variabile; :stå för ~erna pagar/portar le costos; :tillkommande ~er costos additional/extra kostnadsanalys :analyse/analysis del costos kostnadsberäkna :calcular/estimar/evalutar le costos kostnadsberäkning :calculo/calculation/estimation/evalutation del costos kostnadsbärare :ekon conto debitori kostnadsersättning :compensation del costos kostnadsfri :sin costos/expensas, gratis, gratuite kostnadsfritt :adv gratis, gratuitemente kostnadsfråga :question del precio kostnadsfördelning :division del costos kostnadsfördyring :augmento/augmentation/crescentia del costos kostnadsförslag :offerta kostnadshöjande :que augmenta le costos, que comporta costos supplementari kostnadshöjning :augmento/augmentation/crescentia del costos kostnadskalkyl :calculo/calculation/estimation/evalutation del costos kostnadskrävande :que exige/involve costos considerabile kostnadsläge :nivello del costos kostnadsmedveten :economic kostnadsnivå :nivello del costos kostnadsram :budget eng bad3it kostnadsreducerande :que reduce le costos, reducente le costos kostnadsstegring :augmento/augmentation/crescentia del costos kostnadssänkning :reduction del costos kostnadstäckande :que coperi le costos kostnadsökning :augmento/augmentation/crescentia del costos kostordning :dieta kostsam :car, costose, onerose, dispendiose kosttillägg :alimento supplementari kostvanor :habitudes alimentari kostym :costume, insimul, ensemble fr a)sa):bl; :teat costume kostymbal :ballo in costume/in masca/in mascara kostymera :costumar, vestir; :(klä ut) travestir kostymering :costume, insimul, ensemble fr a)sa):bl; :(utklädning) travestimento kosvans :cauda de vacca kota :anat (i ryggrad) vertebra, spondylo; :(del av hästben) osso curte, ossiculo; :som avser ~ vertebral, vertebrate kotangent :se cotangent kotben :anat (hos häst) osso curte, ossiculo kotbåge :anat arco vertebral kotförskjutning :med displaciamento vertebral kotiljong :dans cotilion fr kåtijå) kotinga :zool cotinga kotknackare :med chiropractor kotknackning :med chiropractica kotlett :kul cotelette fr kåtlät kotlettfisk :kul lupo marin/del mar kotlettrad :kul filet fr file de lumbo, rumpsteak eng rampsteik kotpelare :anat colonna/columna vertebral, spina dorsal, r(h)achis kotpelarkanal :anat canal vertebral/medullar/spinal/r(h)achidee kotte :bot cono, strobilo; :inte en ~ fig nulle persona; :varenda ~ fig cata uno, cata persona, totes, omnes, tote le mundo kottebärande :bot conifere kottefjäll :bot scalia de cono kottepalmer :bot (familj) cycadaceas kotteri :clan kotterianda :spirito de clan kotteribildning :formation de un clan koturn :teathist cothurno kovaktare :vacchero kovall :bot melampyro kovända :sjö girar/tornar (le nave) ab le vento kovändning :sjö giration/torno ab le vento; :fig cambio/cambiamento subite del opinion (politic) koxa :reguardar koxartros :med coxarthrose, coxarthrosis koxit :med coxalgia; :som avser ~ coxalgic koöga :oculo de vacca; :med exophthalmia, exophthalmo kp :(kilopond) kgf (kilogramma-fortia) kpist :mil pistola automatic kraal|kral :(el. kral) kraal, corral krabat :parve/juvene infante krabb :~ sjö mar agitate (con undas curte e alte) krabba :zool crabba; :konst ornamento gothic (in forma de un flor stilisate); :land~ zool gecarcinida; :fig persona sin cognoscentia del vita marin; :sim~ portuno; :strand~ carcino krabbfiske :pisca de crabbas krabbsallad :kul salata de crabbas krabbtaska :zool cancer paguro kracka :kem raffinar krackelera :dar un craquelure fr krakly:r krackelering :craquelure fr krakly:r krackelyr :craquelure fr krakly:r kracker :kem installation de raffinamento/de cracking eng kræking krackning :kem raffinamento, cracking eng kræking krackningsanläggning :kem installation de raffinamento/de cracking eng kræking krafs :(krafsning) grattamento; :(skräp) cosalia, pacotilia, antiqualia; :(krimskrams) bric-à-brac fr; :(slarvig skrift) scriptura illegibile krafsa :grattar; :~ ner scriber mal krafsig :(om handstil) mal scribite/scripte krafsning :grattamento kraft :fortia, energia, virtute; :(styrka) poter, potentia; :(anspänning) effortio; :(giltighet) vigor; :(arbetskraft) empleato, collaborator auxiliar, mano de obra; :drivande ~ impeto, impulsion; :elektrisk ~ fortia/energia electric; :i ~ av in virtute/vigor de; inge ~ vigorar; med förenade ~er con effortios conjuncte; :med hela sin ~ con tote su fortia; :träda i ~ entrar in vigor; :återvinna ~erna revigorar kraftanläggning :central electric kraftanspänning :concentration de fortias kraftansträngning :effortio (physic) kraftanvändning :empleo de fortia kraftbehov :besonio de energia kraftbesparande :que sparnia/economisa energia kraftbesparing :sparnio/economia de energia kraftbolag :compania de energia, compania del electricitate e del gas kraftcentrum :fonte de energia kraftdistribution :transferentia/transferimento/transmission de energia kraftdåd :prodessa (de fortia) krafteffekt :tekn rendimento/effecto dynamic kraftenhet :fys unitate dynamic kraftfoder :lantbr forrage -ad3e concentrate/multo nutritive kraftfull :forte, vigorose, potente, energic, efficace, effective, robuste; :uppträda ~t ager energicamente kraftfullhet :vigorositate, potentia, energia, efficacia, efficacitate, verve fr värv kraftfält :campo de fortias/de influentia; :fys campo magnetic/electric/de fortias kraftförbrukning :consumo energetic/de energia kraftförlust :dilapidation/dissipation/dispendio de energia kraftförsörjning :approvisionamento de/in energia kraftig :(stark) forte, vigorose, potente, energic, efficace, effective, robuste; :(fetlagd) crasse, grosse; :(verkningsfull) energic, potente, effective, efficace; :(näringsrik) substantial, nutritive; :en ~ protest un protestation energic/vigorose; :en ~ soppa un suppa nutritive; :ett ~t läkemedel un remedio/medicamento energic/potente/effective/efficace; :~ vind vento forte; :~t motstånd resistentia forte/vigorose kraftinsats :action energic/active/effective kraftkarl :homine multo forte, hercules, samson kraftkälla :fonte de energia kraftledning :cablo a/de alte tension/voltage -ad3e kraftledningsnät :rete a/de alte tension/voltage -ad3e kraftledningsstolpe :pylon a/de alte tension/voltage -ad3e kraftlinje :fys linea de fortia kraftlös :(svag) debile, sin fortia(s), impotente; :(uttröttad) extenuate, exhauste; :(ogiltig) invalide, nulle; :med asthenic, adynamic, adyname; :göra ~ debilitar kraftlöshet :(svaghet) debilitate, manco/mancantia de fortia, impotentia; :(ogiltighet) invaliditate, nullitate; :(uttröttat tillstånd) extenuation; :med asthenia, adynamia kraftmätare :dynamometro, ergometro kraftmätning :mesuration de fortia, dynamometria; :(tävling) competition kraftnatur :persona/personalitate forte/dominante kraftnedsättande :fatigante kraftnät :el rete de lineas electric kraftord :invectiva; :(svordom) blasphemia kraftpapper :forte papiro de imballage -ad3e kraftpar :fys copula de fortias kraftparallellogram :fys parallelogramma de fortias kraftpartikel :fys particula energetic/de fortia kraftprestation :facto, prodessa, rendimento dynamic kraftprov :proba/prova de fortia kraftresurser :ressources fr resurs energetic/de energia/de fortia kraftspel :joco/action/interaction del fortias, equilibrio de fortias kraftsport :sport de fortia kraftstation :central electric krafttag :mesuras efficace kraftuppbåd :empleo de fortias, concentration del effortios kraftuttryck :invectiva; :(ed) blasphemia kraftutveckling :displicamento de fortia(s) kraftverk :central electric kraftvärmeverk :central thermic/thermal/electrothermic kraftyttring :manifestation de fortia(s) kraftåtgärd :mesura efficace kraftåtgång :consumo energetic/de energia kraftöverföring :transferentia/transferimento/transmission de energia kraga :arkit ~ ut facer salir (un parte de un construction) del muro (con infra un appoio) krage :collo, collar; :tekn flangia -d3-; :fälla upp ~n relevar su collar; :hög/låg ~ collo alte/basse; :mjuk ~ collo molle; :spansk ~ med paraphimose, paraphimosis; :styv ~ collo dur; :ta någon i ~n prender un persona al collo; :ta sig själv i ~n fig prender corage -ad3e kraghandske :guanto a reverso kragknapp :button de collo kraglös :sin collo kragnummer :numero/mesura de collo kragskyddare :pannello de collo kragsnibb :puncta de collo kragsten :arkit consola, mutulo kragstövel :botta a reverso, botta alte con volta kraka :lantbr (sätta upp på krake) poner/mitter a palos krake :1 (skraltig häst) cavallo magre; :(feg person) coardo, poltron; :(stackare) povretto 2 lantbr (stör för torkning av sädeskärvar) palo a/pro/de garbas 3 zool octopo vulgar, octopode krakel :disputa, querela krakmandel :bot amandola dulce (del arbore amygdalo commun) Kraków|Krakow :Cracovia kral :se kraal kram :I s (omfamning) imbracio, imbraciamento II s (smärre handelsvaror) objectos sin valor, pacotilia; :(krimskrams) bric-à-brac fr; :(skräp) cosalia III adj (om snö) molle krama :(klämma) pressar, extraher; :(omfamna) imbraciar; :~ ihjäl suffocar a morte; :~ ihop comprimer; :~ om någon imbraciar un persona; :~ saften ur en citron extraher/exprimer le succo de un limon, pressar un limon krambod :boteca de objectos sin valor/de pacotilia kramdjur :animal caressate kramgo :caressante kramhandel :boteca de objectos sin valor/de pacotilia kramla :crampa kramning :imbraciamento kramp :med crampo, spasmo, convulsion; :(vid havandeskapsförgiftning) eclampsia; :ha ~ haber convulsiones, conveller krampa :crampa krampaktig :spasmodic, convulsive; :(ansträngt) fortiate; :dra sig samman ~t conveller; :~t hålla sig fast vid något crampar se fortemente a un cosa krampanfall :med accesso/attacco spasmodic/de spasmos/de crampos kramplösande :farm spasmolytic, antispasmodic; :~ medel spasmolytico, antispasmodico krampryckning :med spasmo, convulsion kramptillstånd :med stato de contraction muscular spasmodic, spasmo muscular krams :objectos sin valor, pacotilia, bric-à-brac fr kramsfågel :parve ave mangiabile -d3- kramsnö :nive molle kramvaror :objectos sin valor, pacotilia kran :(på rör etc) valvula; :(lyftkran) grue; :fig naso; :det droppar ur ~en le valvula gutta; :stänga ~en clauder le valvula kranarm :bracio de grue kranbil :camion (con) grue kranförare :conductor/operator de grue, gruista kranial :anat cranian kranialtak|kranietak :(el. kranietak) anat volta del cranio kraniolog :med craniologo kraniologi :med craniologia kraniologisk :med craniologic kranium :anat cranio kranmaskinist :conductor/operator de grue, gruista krans :corona; :(vid begravning) corona funebre/funerari/mortuari; :arkit cornice, astron corona; :binda en ~ tressar un corona; :nedlägga en ~ deponer un corona; :som avser ~ coronal, coronari kransa :(bekransa) coronar, festonar; :(omge som en krans) coronar kransartär :anat arteria coronari kransbindare :guirlandero gir- kransblommig :bot corolliforme; :~a växter (familj) lamiaceas, labiatas kransformig :coronari; :bot corolliforme kranskommun :communa/municipio peripheric/limithrope, suburbio kranskulla :juvena qui corona le vincitor del cursa de Wasa kranskärl :anat vena coronari kranskärlssjukdom :med maladia coronari kranskötare :conductor/operator de grue, gruista kranslist :arkit cornice, modulatura kransnedläggning :deposition de un corona kransning :coronation kranspår :via de grue kransrams :bot polygonato verticillate kransställd :bot corolliforme kransåder :anat vena coronari krantapp :tappo kranvagn :camion (con) grue kranvatten :aqua del valvula krapp :bot garancia, rubia krapplack :bot alizari krapplackrött :s alizarina krappröd :rubiacee kras :I s crepitation; :gå i ~ rumper se II interj crac! krasa :crac©ar, crepitar krasch :I s 1 (brak) crac, fracasso 2 (sammanbrott) crac, fallimento, fallito II interj crac! krascha :(bryta ihop ekonomiskt) facer bancarupta; :(krocka) choc©ar sh-, collider; :(gå sönder med ett brak) crac©ar, crepitar; :flyg (störta) abatter se kraschan :ordine stelliforme kraschlanda :flyg facer un atterrage -ad3e super le/de ventre kraschlandning :flyg atterrage -ad3e super le/de ventre krass :(materialistisk) materialista, materialistic; :(plump) crasse, grossier, rude krasse :bot tropeolo, cresson; :blomster~ tropeolo major; :fjärils~ tropeolo peregrin; :indian~ tropeolo major; :smörgås~ lepidio sative; :vatten~ cresson de aqua krasseväxter :bot (familj) tropeolaceas krasshet :materialismo krassing :bot lepidio; :gat~ lepidio ruderal; :krydd~, smörgås~, trädgårds~ lepidio sative krasslig :infirme, debile krasslighet :infirmitate, debilitate krassula :bot crassula krater :I (vulkanöppning) crater II (dryckeskärl) hist crater kraterformig :crateriforme kraterrand :bordo de crater kratersjö :laco de crater krats :grattator, raspator kratsa :grattar, raspar kratsborste :brossa dur kratsjärn :gratta-scarpas kratsning :grattamento kratta :I 1 (redskap) rastro, rastrello 2 (odugling) persona incompetente/inhabile II v rastrellar krattning :rastrellage -ad3e krav :exigentia, reclamation, pretention, pretension, revindication, demanda; :(anmaning att betala) requirimento (de paga/de pagamento); :(skuld) credito; :jur demanda; :lägga ~ på jur vindicar; :ställa ~ imponer exigentia, exiger; :resa ett ~ presentar un reclamation/un demanda, reclamar; :rättmätiga ~ revindicationes legitime; :uppfylla ett ~ satisfacer un exigentia kravaller :disordines, disturbantias, tumultos kravallpolis :fortias del ordine kravallstaket :barriera kravallstyrka :fortia del ordine kravatt :cravata kravattnål :spinula de cravata kravbrev :lettera/littera de reclamation kravbud :kortsp annuncio exigente kravell :skeppsb caravella kravellbordläggning :skeppsb revestimento a/de caravella kravellbyggd :skeppsb a/de caravella kravla :(krypa) reper, reptar; :(myllra) formicar; :~ sig upp levar se con difficultate kravlös :indulgente, tolerante, complacente kravlöshet :indulgentia, tolerantia, complacentia krax :coax, coaxamento kraxa :coaxar kreation :creation kreativ :creative, creator kreativitet :creativitate kreatur :bestial, bestias; :föda upp ~ elevar bestial kreatursauktion :vendita public de bestial kreatursavel :elevamento de bestial kreatursbesättning :numero de bestial kreatursepidemi :veter epizootia kreatursfarm :rancho sp rantshå kreatursfoder :forrage -ad3e kreaturshandel :commercio de bestial/de bestias kreaturshandlare :mercante/commerciante de bestial/de bestias kreaturslös :~t jordbruk agricultura sin elevamento de bestial kreatursmarknad :mercato de bestial/de bestias kreaturspest :veter epizootia kreatursskötare :guardiano/conductor de bestial/de bestias, bovero, vacchero kreatursskötsel :elevamento de bestial kreatursuppfödare :elevator de bestial kreatursuppfödning :elevamento de bestial kreatursutställning :exhibition/exposition de bestial/de bestias kreatör :creator de moda, couturier fr kotyrje kredensa :(degustar e) servir (bibitas) kredit :I credito; :bevilja ~ conceder un credito; :frysa en ~ congelar/blocar un credito; :köpa/sälja på ~ comprar/vender a credito; :löpande ~ credito aperte; :obegränsad ~ credito illimitate/in blanco; :öppna en ~ aperir un credito II (tillgodohavandesida) (latere del) credito kreditanstalt :banca/institution/establimento de credito kreditavtal :accordo de credito kreditbank :banca de credito kreditbevakning :surveliantia/controlo de creditos kreditbeviljning :concession de credito kreditbrev :lettera/littera de credito kreditera :creditar kreditgaranti :garantia de credito kreditgivare :offerente de credito kreditgivning :offerta de credito kreditinrättning :banca/institution/establimento de credito kreditiv :(för diplomatiskt sändebud) lettera/littera credential/de credentia; :ekon lettera/littera de credito kreditivbrev :(för diplomatiskt sändebud) lettera/littera credential/de credentia; :ekon lettera/littera de credito kreditkontroll :controlo/surveliantia de creditos kreditkort :carta de credito kreditköp :compra a credito kreditmarknad :mercato de credito kreditnota :nota de credito kreditor :creditor; :betala sina ~er reimbursar su creditores kreditpost :partita de credito kreditrestriktioner :restrictiones de credito kreditsaldo :saldo de credito kreditsida :(latere del) credito kredittagare :beneficiario de credito kreditupplysning :reporto de solventia kreditvärdig :digne de credito, solvente kreditvärdighet :solventia kreditväsen :systema de credito kreditåtstramning :restriction de credito kreera :crear kreering :creation kremation :cremation, incineration kremationsugn :furno crematori krematorieugn :furno crematori krematorium :crematorio kremera :cremar, incinerar kremering :cremation, incineration Kreml :Kremlin kremla|krämla :(el. krämla) bot russola; :mandel~ russola integre kremlologi :kremlinologia; :specialist på ~ kremlinologo, kremlinologista krenelerad :con merlones; :~e torn turres con merlones kreol :creolo kreolsk :creol kreolska :creola kreolspråk :lingua creol kreosot :kem creosoto; :behandling med creosotage -ad3e; :~ impregnera trä med ~ impregnar ligno con creosoto, creosotar ligno krepera :crepar, morir miserabilemente; :~ av hunger/törst crepar de fame/de sete krepering :crepitation krestomati :litt chrestomathia, antologia, florilegio kreta|Kreta :I incider, incisar, insecar, intaliar II Kreta Creta kretensare :cretese kretensisk :cretese kretensiska :cretese kreti och pleti|kreti|pleti :gente mixte, populo basse, qualcunque, totes, tote le mundo kretin :cretino kretinartad :cretin kretinism :med cretinismo kretning :incision, intalio kretong :text cretonne fr -tån krets :1 el (strömkrets) circuito 2 (ring) circulo, rondo; :(grupp av personer) circulo, sphera, ambiente, categoria; :astron orbita; :geogr circulo, districto; :i breda ~ar in ample sectores del population; :en inre ~ un circulo intime; :i de bästa ~ar in le alte societate; :i litterära ~ar in circulos/ambiente litterari; :känd i vida ~ar largemente cognoscite kretsa :describer circulos; :astron mover se in un orbita kretsbana :astron orbita kretsformig :in forma de circulo, circular, orbicular kretsgång :movimento circular/orbicular, circuito; :astron orbita; :fig cyclo, processo cyclic kretslopp :movimento circular/orbicular, circuito; :astron orbita; :fig cyclo, processo cyclic, circulation; :ekonomiskt ~ cyclo economic; :inducerat ~ fys circuito inducite; :integrerat ~ el circuito integrate; :naturens ~ le cyclo del natura; :som avser ~ cyclic, circular, orbicular kretsning :circulation kretsschema :el schema de connexion krevad :explosion krevadgrop :infundibulo/crater de mina krevera :exploder, facer explosion; :fig ~ av ilska suffocar de rabie/de ira/de furor/de cholera; :~ av skratt crepar de rider/de risada kria :essayo, articulo; :(i skola) composition kricka|krickand :(el. krickand) zool anate crecca kricket :se cricket krig :guerra, bello; :det kalla ~et le guerra frigide; :dra ut i ~ partir pro le guerra; :ett ~ på liv och död un guerra a ultrantia; :föra ~ facer (le) guerra, bellar, guerrear; :förklara ~ declarar le guerra; :heligt ~ guerra sancte; :~et har brutit ut le guerra ha erumpite; :trettioåriga ~et le Guerra de Trenta Annos; :vara i ~ med esser in guerra con kriga :facer (le) guerra, bellar, guerrear krigare :guerrero krigarfolk :populo bellicose/guerrier krigarliv :vita guerrier/de guerra krigaryrket :le mestiero guerrier/de guerrero krigförande :belligerente krigföring :(tactica de) guerra, maniera de facer le guerra, strategia; :biologisk/kemisk/psykologisk ~ guerra biologic/chimic/psychologic krigisk :(som gärna för krig) bellicista, bellicose, guerrier; :(som har att göra med krig) militar, martial krigiskhet :bellicositate krigsanstiftare :instigator de guerra krigsansträngning :effortio de guerra krigsarkiv :archivo de guerra krigsbarn :orphano de guerra krigsbegravning :interramento militar krigsberedd :preste pro le/al guerra, mobilisate krigsberedskap :prestessa pro le/al guerra, mobilisation krigsbrott :crimine de guerra krigsbyte :butino/prisa de guerra, spolia krigsdans :dansa guerrier/bellic/de guerra krigsdekoration :decoration militar krigsdeltagare :combattente krigsdomare :judice militar krigsdomstol :tribunal de guerra, corte martial krigsdrabbad :colpate de(l) guerra krigsduglig :apte pro servicio miltar krigserfaren :aguerrite krigsfall :caso de guerra krigsfara :periculo de(l) guerra krigsfartyg :nave/bastimento de guerra, nave de combatto krigsfilm :film bellic/de guerra krigsflotta :flotta de guerra, armada, marina krigsflyg :aviation militar/de guerra krigsflygare :aviator/pilota militar/de guerra krigsflykting :fugitivo de guerra krigsfolk :gente de guerra/de armas, soldatos, militares; :(soldathop) soldatesca krigsfot :försätta på ~ mobilisar; :stå på ~ med någon esser in guerra con un persona krigsfånge :prisionero de guerra, captivo; :utväxla krigsfångar excambiar prisioneros de guerra krigsfångeläger :campo de prisioneros de guerra krigsfångenskap :captivitate; :råka i ~ esser facite prisionero de guerra krigsförband :unitate militar/de guerra krigsförberedelser :preparationes/preparativos de guerra krigsförbrytare :criminal de guerra krigsförbrytelse :crimine de guerra krigsförklara :declarar le guerra krigsförklaring :declaration de guerra krigsgalen :bellicista, bellicose, guerrier krigsgud :deo del guerra krigsgudinna :dea del guerra krigshandling :action/acto/operation bellic/de guerra krigsherre :instigator de guerra, bellicista; :överste ~ generalissimo krigshets :bellicismo krigshetsare :bellicista, instigator de guerra krigshistoria :historia militar/del guerra krigshjälte :heroe guerrier/de guerra krigshot :menacia de guerra krigshär :armea krigshärjad :sinistrate per le guerra; :krigshärjat område zona de guerra krigshäst :cavallo de guerra, cursero krigshögskola :academia militar krigsindustri :industria bellic/de guerra krigsinvalid :invalido/mutilato de guerra krigsivrare :bellicista, instigator de guerra krigskassa :cassa militar krigskonst :strategia/arte/scientia militar/del guerra, tactica krigskorrespondent :correspondente de guerra krigskostnad :expensas/costos pl del guerra krigskyrkogård :cemeterio militar krigslag :lege martial/militar/de guerra krigsledning :alte command(ament)o, command(ament)o supreme krigslist :stratagema krigslycka :fortuna del armas/del guerra krigslysten :bellicose krigslån :impresto de guerra krigsmakt :(stridskraft) fortias militar, armea; :(krigförande land) potentia belligerente krigsman :guerrero, soldato, militar, homine de armas, milite krigsmateriel :material/armas/instrumentos de guerra krigsminister :ministro del guerra/del defensa krigsministerium :ministerio del guerra/del defensa krigsmonument :monumento al mortos del guerra krigsmål :scopos/fines bellic/del guerra krigsmålad :(om inföding) pingite pro guerra; :fig (om kvinna) qui ha un make-up eng meikap grandemente exaggerate krigsmålning :pictura de camouflage fr kamufla:3; :(infödings) pictura de guerra; :fig (kvinnas) make-up eng meikap exaggerate krigsneuros :med neurose/neurosis de guerra krigsoffer :victima/sinistrato de guerra krigsområde :zona de guerra krigsoperation :operation bellic/del guerra krigsorsak :caso bellic, casus belli lat krigsplacering :placiamento militar krigsplan :plano/projecto bellic/de guerra krigspotential :potential militar/de guerra krigspropaganda :propaganda de guerra krigspsykos :med psychose/psychosis de guerra krigsrisk :risco de guerra krigsrop :crito de guerra krigsrätt :tribunal militar, corte martial, consilio de guerra; :ställas inför ~ esser submittite a un consilio de guerra krigsråd :consilio de guerra; :hålla ~ convocar un consilio de guerra krigssjukhus :hospital ambulante krigsskada :damno(s) de guerra krigsskadestånd :indemnitate pro damno(s) de guerra krigsskatt :contribution de guerra krigsskepp :nave/bastimento de guerra, nave de combatto krigsskola :schola militar krigsskuld :debita de guerra krigsskådeplats :theatro de guerra krigsstig : vara på ~en esser super le sentiero del guerra, ir al guerra krigsstyrkor :fortias militar, effectivos de guerra krigstid :tempore de guerra krigstillstånd :stato de guerra krigstjänst :servicio militar krigstrött :lasse de guerra krigståg :expedition guerrier/militar krigsutbrott :(le) erumper del guerra krigsutrustning :material/armas/instrumentos de guerra krigsvan :aguerrite; :göra ~ aguerrir krigsvetenskap :scientia militar krigsviktig :de importantia militar krigsvinst :profitos pl de guerra krigsänka :vidua de guerra krigsära :honor militar krigsår :anno de guerra krigsövning :manovra krikon :bot pruna domestic krikonträd :bot pruno domestic krill :zool meganyctiphanes norvegian Krim :Crimea kriminalare :agente del policia de investigation criminal, detective eng ditektiv kriminalassistent :assistente del policia de investigation criminal kriminalen :le policia de investigation criminal kriminalfall :caso policiari kriminalfilm :film policiari kriminalhistoria :historia penal kriminalinspektör :inspector del policia de investigation criminal kriminalisera :criminalisar kriminalist :criminalista, criminologo, criminologista kriminalitet :criminalitate, delinquentia kriminalkommissarie :commissario del policia de investigation criminal kriminalpolis :(avdelning) policia de investigation criminal; :(polisman) agente del policia de investigation criminal, detective eng ditektiv kriminalpolitik :politica del tractamento penitentiari kriminalprocess :jur processo penal kriminalregister :registro criminal/penal kriminalroman :litt roman(ce) policiari kriminalteknik :technica de methodos de investigationes criminal kriminaltekniker :technico de un laboratorio judiciari/judicial kriminalteknisk :~ anstalt laboratorio judiciari/judicial kriminalvård :tractamento penitentiari/de criminalistas/de prisioneros kriminell :criminal; :~a anlag predisposition al criminalitate kriminolog :criminologo, criminologista, criminalista kriminologi :criminologia kriminologisk :criminologic Krimkriget :le Guerra del Crimea krimmer :imitation de astrakan/astracan krimskrams :bric-à-brac fr kring :(runt) circa, circum; :(ungefär) circa, circum; :(vid tidsangivelse) verso, a; :diskussion ~ den nya bron discussion super le nove ponte; :~ klockan två verso duo horas; :sätta sig ~ bordet seder se circum le tabula; :vara om sig och ~ sig esser parsimoniose, sempre vider al proprie avantage -ad3e kringartikel :tidn articulo complementari kringboende :(circum)vicin, proxime; :de ~ le vicinos kringbyggd :de tote lateres circumferite de constructiones kringbärning :distribution kringdrivande :ambulante, itinerante kringelformig :in forma de (un) brezel ty bretsl kringelkrokar|kringelikrokar :(el. kringelikrokar) (snirklar) movimentos serpentin; :fig (undanflykter) subterfugios, pretextos; :gå i ~ (om flod/väg) serpentar, serper kringfarande :ambulante, itinerante kringflackande :(circum)errante, erratic, gyrovage, vagabunde kringfluten :circumfluite kringgärda :clausurar, includer, palissadar; :(inskränka) restringer, limitar, reducer; :~ någons frihet restringer le libertate de un persona kringgärdning :clausura, inclusura, palissada kringgå :(undvika) evitar, eluder; :~ en diskussion evitar un discussion; :~ en fråga eluder un question kringgående :evasive, dilatori, elusive; ~ rörelse movimento evasive, evasion kringirrande :(circum)errante, erratic, gyrovage kringkuskande :ambulante, itinerante kringla :kul brezel ty bretsl; :sport (på skidstav) disco kringlig :(slingrande) serpentin kringliggande :(circum)vicin, proxime, limitrophe kringresande :ambulante, itinerante kringränna :mil incircular, investir, assediar, blocar kringränning :mil incirculamento, investimento, assedio kringsegla :circumnavigar; :person som ~r circumnavigator kringsegling :circumnavigation kringskansa :mil circumvallar; :fig (inskränka) restringer, limitar, reducer kringskuren :restringite, limitate, reducite kringskära :restringer, limitar, reducer kringsluta :circumferer kringsmygande :furtive, insidiose kringsnack :(le) parlar, conversation (circum un certe evento) kringsprida :disseminar, facer cognoscite kringspridning :dissemination kringstrykande :vagabunde, errante, vage, deambulatori, gyrovage, peripatetic kringströdd :dispergite, dispersate kringströvande :vagabunde, errante, vage, deambulatori, gyrovage, peripatetic kringstående :circumstante; :~ människor circumstantes, personas presente, spectatores kringsvärmad :(av bin) essamate; :(av uppvaktare) cortesate kringsyn :liberalitate, tolerantia kringsynt :liberal, tolerante kringsynthet :liberalitate, tolerantia kringutrustning :data apparatos/equipamento peripheric kringvandrande :vagabunde, errante, vage, deambulatori, gyrovage krinolin :crinolina kris :I (svår situation) crise, crisis; :med acme II (malajisk dolk) cris krisa :devenir critic; :det har ~t till sig le situation es critic krisartad :critic krisdrabbad :indigente, necessitose, destitute krisläge :situation de crise/de crisis, crise, crisis krisma :chrisma krispaket :pol pacchetto de mesuras de crise/de crisis krisperiod :periodo de crise/de crisis krispig :crac©ante krissituation :situation de crise/de crisis, crise, crisis krissla :bot inula salicinee kristall :crystallo; :böhmisk ~ crystallo de Bohemia kristallaktig :crystallin, crystalloide kristallbildning :crystallisation kristalldetektor :detector a/de crystallos kristallfabrik :crystalleria kristallform :forma crystallin/de un crystallo; :anta ~ crystallisar kristallglas :(material) crystallo; :(dricksglas) bicario de crystallo kristallin :I adj crystallin II s kem crystallino kristallinisk :crystallin kristallisation :crystallisation kristallisera :crystallisar; :~s crystallisar se kristalliserbar :crystallisabile kristalliserbarhet :crysrallisabilitate kristallisering :crystallisation kristallisk :crystallin kristallkaraff :carrafa de crystallo kristallklar :clar como le crystallo, crystallin kristallklarhet :crystallinitate kristallkrona :lustro de crystallos kristallkula :bolla de crystallo kristallmikrofon :microphono a crystallo kristallmottagare :radio apparato a crystallo kristallograf :crystallographo kristallografi :crystallographia; :specialist på ~ crystallographo kristallografisk :crystallographic kristallolja :kem (sorta de) naphtha kristallos :kem crystallose kristallren :clar como le crystallo, crystallin kristallsocker :kul sucro crystallisate kristallstruktur :structura crystallin/de crystallos kristallsystem :systema crystallin/de crystallos kristallvaror :crystalleria kristallvatten :kem aqua crystallin/de crystallisation kristallära :crystallographia kristen :christian; :~ person christiano kristendom :christianismo, religion christian; :omvända ett folk till ~en christianisar un populo; :övergå till ~en converter se al christianismo kristendomsfientlig :antichristian kristendomsfientlighet :antichristianismo kristendomskunskap :religion kristendomslärare :inseniante/instructor de religion, catecheta, catechista kristendomsundervisning :inseniamento/instruction religiose, catechese, catechesis kristenhet :christianitate Kristi födelse|Kristi|födelse :le Nativitate Kristi förklaring|Kristi|förklaring :le Transfiguration Kristi himmelfärdsdag|Kristi|himmelfärdsdag :le Ascension Kristi lidande|Kristi|lidande :le Passion (de Jesus Christo) Kristi törnekrona|Kristi|törnekrona :bot euphorbia milii lat kristibloddroppe :bot fuchsia kristid :tempore de crise kristikorsblomma :bot passiflor kristillstånd :situation de crise/de crisis, crise, crisis kristlig :christian kristna :christianisar kristning :christianisation kristocentrisk :christocentric kristologi :christologia; :specialist på ~ christologo kristologisk :christologic kristtorn :bot ilice Kristus :Christo; :~ på korset konst crucifixo; :tro på ~ creder in Christo kristusbild :Christo, crucifixo kristusgestalt :figura de Christo kristuslegend :legenda del Christo kristyr :kul glacie krisår :anno de crise/de crisis krisåtgärd :mesura de crise/de crisis krita :I s creta; :geol le periodo cretacee, le cretaceo; :när det kommer till ~n fig al momento decisive; :skriva med en ~ på svarta tavlan scriber con un creta super le tabula nigre; :ta på ~ fig comprar a credito II v coperir de creta kritaktig :cretacee, cretose kritbit :baston de creta kritblek :blanc como le creta kritbrott :cretiera kritdamm :pulvere de creta kriterium :criterio kritformation :formation cretacee krithaltig :cretacee, cretose kriticism :fil criticismo kriticitet :fys (vid kärnklyvning) criticitate kritig :(täckt av krita) coperite de creta, cretose; :(kritvit) blanc como le creta kritik :critica, censura, animadversion; :komma med småaktig ~ cavillar; konstruktiv ~ critica constructive; :skarp ~ critica acute/acerbe/incisive, diatriba; :under all ~ inqualificabile; :vara öppen för ~ esser aperte a critica, acceptar criticas; :välvillig ~ critica benevolente/indulgente/anodin; :överdriven ~ hypercritica kritiker :critico kritiklysten :qui ha/con un spirito critic/de examine kritiklystnad :spirito critic/de examine kritiklös :sin critica, sin spirito critic kritiklöshet :manco/mancantia de spirito critic kritikpunkt :puncto a criticar kritikstorm :tempesta de criticas kritikus :critico kritisera :criticar, facer le critica de, commentar; :(negativt) animadverter, censurar kritisk :(granskande) critic; :(avgörande) critic; :(farlig) critic; :fys critic; :den ~a punkten le puncto critic; :~ massa/värde fys massa/valor critic; :överdrivet ~ hypercritic; :överdrivet ~ person hypercritico kritiskhet :spirito critic kritklippa :rocca cretacee/cretose kritlinje :linea de creta kritpenna :creta kritperioden :geol le periodo cretacee, le cretaceo kritpipa :pipa in argilla kritstreck :linea/stria de creta kritstrecksrandig :con lineas/strias de creta kritteckning :konst designo per/decreta, pastello kritter :animales, bestial kritvit :blanc como le creta kroasera :biol cruciar kroasering :biol cruciamento kroat :croato Kroatien :Croatia kroatisk :croate kroatiska :1 språk croato 2 (kvinna) croata krock :choc sh-, collision, impacto, impaction; :fig choc, collision, conflicto krocka :choc©ar sh-, collider, tamponar, impinger, entrar in collision; :fig entrar in conflicto krocket :sport malleo, croquet eng kroukei; :spela ~ croquetar kroukei- krocketbåge :arco de malleo/de croquet eng kroukei krocketklot :balla de malleo/de croquet eng kroukei; :träffa ~ croquetar kroukei- krocketklubba :mallette/malleo de croquet eng kroukei krockkudde :airbag eng eöbæg krockskadad :en ~ bil un auto(mobile) deteriorate in un collision krocksäker :antichoc -sh- krog :taverna, bireria kroggäst :frequentator de tavernas krogrunda :ronda inter tavernas krogsväng :ronda inter tavernas krogvärd :tavernero krok :(hängare) cavilia, croc, unco, uncino; :(hake) parve croc, uncinetto; :(fiskredskap) hamo; :(böjning) curva, sinuositate; :(i flod) meandro; :(omväg) deviation; :(hörn) angulo; :sport colpo de angulo, corner eng kånö; :gå i ~ar (om väg) serper, serpentar; :här i ~arna in iste parages -ad3es; :lägga ut sina ~ar för någon fig probar incantar un persona; :nappa på ~en fig inglutir le esca kroka :attachar -sh- con/sur uncinos; :sport impedir/retener con le bracio; :~ arm vader bracio in bracio; :~ av disuncar; :~ fast/på attachar, accopular krokan :kul pastisseria de pasta de amandolas (in forma de un turre), croquembuche fr kråka)bush krokant :kul nougat fr nuga dur) krokben :sätta ~ för facer prender un passo false; :fig contrariar, sabotar krokbent :con gambas curve/torte/torquite/arcate; :(kobent) var; :(hjulbent) valge krokett :kul croquette fr -kät krokfiske :pisca al/con hamos krokformad :in forma de croc/de uncino, unciforme, uncinate krokförsedd :fiske (om rev) hamate kroki|croquis :(el. croquis) konst croquis fr kråki krokig :(böjd) curve, (in)curvate; :(deformerad) curve, deformate, torte, torquite; :(om väg) sinuose, tortuose, serpentin; :bli ~ (in)curvar se; :göra ~ (in)curvar krokighet :curvatura krokiteckning :konst croquis fr kråki kroklinje :linea curve/incurvate kroklinjig :curvilinee, curviforme, curve krokna :(in)curvar se; :fig devenir fatigate, fatigar se kroknäsa :naso curve/curvate/aquilin krokodil :zool crocodilo; :delta~ crocodilo porose; :list~ crocodilo porose; :nil~ crocodilo nilotic krokodilaktig :crocodilian krokodildjur :zool (ordning) crocodilia krokodilskinn :(hud) pelle de crocodilo; :(läder) (corio de) crocodilo krokodiltårar :fig lacrimas de crocodilo krokrygg :dorso curve krokryggig :con le dorso curve kroksabel :sabla curve, scimitarra, yatagan krokslag :sport colpo de angulo, corner eng kånö krokus :bot crocus krokvuxen :curve, deformate, torte, torquite krokväg :cammino sinuose; :(omväg) deviation krokväxt :curve, deformate, torte, torquite krollilja :bot martagon krollsplint :crin vegetal krom :kem chromo; :som avser ~ chromate, chromic; :överdra med ~ chromar kroma :chromar kromatid :biol chromatido kromatik :mus chromatica kromatisk :mus chromatic kromatofor :biol chromatophoro kromatografi :kem chromatographia; :som avser ~ chromatographic kromatogram :kem chromatogramma kromförnicklad :chromate kromgarva :chromar kromgarvning :chromage -ad3e kromhaltig :kem chromic kromläder :corio chromate kromnickel :metall chromonickel kromnickelstål :metall aciero chromonickel kromosom :biol chromosomo; :som avser ~ chromosomic kromosomavvikelse :biol aberration chromosomic kromosomdelning :biol fragmentation chromosomic kromosomfördubbling :biol duplication chromosomic kromosomförändring :biol mutation chromosomic kromsalt :kem chromato kromstål :aciero chromate kromsyra :kem acido chromic krona :(huvudprydnad) corona; :(myntenhet) corona; :(förgrenad del) corona; :(för belysning) lustro; :bot corolla; :avsäga sig ~n abdicar le corona; :beröva någon ~n discoronar un persona; :det här är ~n på hans verk isto es le coronamento de su labor/de su travalio, isto corona le effortios; :hertiglig ~ corona ducal; :~ och klave obverso e reverso; :Kronan le Stato; :påvlig ~ tiara; :sätta en ~ på en tand mitter un corona super un dente; :trädets ~ le corona del arbore kronbjudning :med presentation cephalic/per le testa/per le vertice kronblad :bot petalo kronblommig :bot corolliforme kronbrud :sposa virginal (qui dunque ha le derecto de portar un corona nuptial) kronfall :ekon cadita del corona kronformig :in forma de corona, coronari; :bot corolliforme kronglas :crown-glass eng kraungla:s kronhjort :zool cervo (commun) kronhjortskalv :zool cervino (commun) kroniker :med malado chronic kronill :bot coronilla kronisk :med chronic kronjurist :(i England) jurisconsulto al governamento del rango le plus alte, procurator general kronjuvel :joiel del corona; :~er regales kronkoloni :colonia del corona (britannic) kronljus :candela de bon qualitate kronmutter :tekn matre vite con intaliaturas kronmärka :marcar con (un) corona kronmärke :marca de corona kronoallmänning :terra commun del corona kronoarrendator :arrentator statal kronodomän :proprietate del corona kronoegendom :proprietate del corona kronofogde :jur ostiero executor kronofogdemyndighet :jur autoritate statal que investiga casos de sequestros/de confiscationes kronogods :latifundio del corona kronojord :proprietate del corona kronojägare :forestero statal/del stato kronolog :chronologista, chronologo kronologi :chronologia kronologisera :chronologisar kronologisk :chronologic kronolots :sjö pilota statal kronometer :chronometro kronometrisk :chronometric kronopark :parco/terra forestal del corona kronoskog :foreste del corona kronprins :herede del corona/del throno, prince/principe hereditari; :(i konungarike) prince/principe royal/regal; :(i kejsarrike) prince/principe imperial; :(i Frankrike) dauphin fr dofä); :(i Tyskland) hist kronprinz ty krånprints; :fig successor kronprinsessa :herede del corona/del throno, princessa hereditari; :(ingift) (i konungarike) princessa royal/regal; :(i kejsarrike) princessa imperial kronstämpel :timbro (que consiste) de un marca de corona kronstämpla :provider con un timbro de marca de corona krontal :summa in integre coronas kronvittne :teste principal; :(i t ex England, Italien, USA) criminal qui in excambio de gratia depone contra complices kronvrak :persona declarate medicalmente inapte a servicio militar kronärt :bot coronilla kronärtskocka :bot artichoc -sh- kropp :corpore; :anat (bål) trunco; :konst (staty utan huvud och lemmar) torso; :darra i hela ~en tremer in tote membros; :en konstig ~ fig un persona peculiar; :en sund själ i en sund ~ mente san in corpore san; :fast ~ fys corpore solide, solido; :främmande ~ med corpore extranee/estranie; :inpå bara ~en usque al pelle; :som avser ~en corporal, corporee, physic, somatic; :över hela ~en ubique kroppkaka :kul bolletta de patatas bullite (con intra cubos de lardo e cibolla frite) kroppsaga :pena/punition/castigamento/castigation/correction corporal/physic, supplicio kroppsansträngning :effortio physic kroppsarbetare :obrero corporal/corporee/physic kroppsarbete :labor/travalio corporal/corporee/physic/manual kroppsbesiktning :jur inspection del corpore (pro trovar narcotico etc.) kroppsbyggare :sport culturista kroppsbyggnad :structura corporal/corporee/del corpore, corpuratura kroppsbyggning :sport culturismo kroppsdefekt :defecto physic/corporal/corporee/del corpore, vitio de conformation kroppsdel :parte del corpore kroppsform :forma corporal/corporee/del corpore, corporatura kroppsfrämmande :alien al corpore kroppshydda :(grosse) corpore human kroppshygien :hygiene corporal/corporee/personal/del corpore kroppshållning :attitude, postura kroppskonstitution :constitution, stato corporal/corporee/del corpore kroppskontakt :contacto physic kroppskrafter :fortias corporal/corporee/physic kroppskultur :culturismo; :(överdriven) culto al/del corpore kroppslig :corporal, corporee, physic, somatic; :~ kärlek amor physic/carnal kroppsligen :corporalmente kroppslighet :corporalitate, corporeitate, carnalitate kroppslängd :statura, talia kroppsnära :physicamente vicin kroppspulsåder :anat aorta kroppsrörelse :movimento del corpore; :(i stärkande syfte) exercitio physic/corporal/corporee kroppsskada :damno physic, lesion corporal kroppsslag :sport colpo al corpore kroppsspråk :linguage -ad3e corporal/corporee/del corpore kroppsstorlek :statura; :i ~ in plen scala corporal kroppsstraff :punition/pena/castigamento/castigation physic/corporal/corporee kroppsstyrka :vigor kroppsställning :attitude, postura kroppssvaghet :debilitate corporal/corporee/physic kroppstemperatur :temperatura corporal/corporee/del corpore kroppstyngd :peso corporal/corporee/del corpore kroppstyp :typo corporal/corporee/del corpore, corporatura kroppsundersökning :med examine corporal/corporee/physic/del corpore kroppsutveckling :developpamento/disveloppamento del corpore kroppsvikt :peso del corpore kroppsvisitation :perquisition del corpore kroppsvisitera :perquirer le corpore kroppsvisitering :perquisition del corpore kroppsvärme :calor corporal/corporee/del corpore kroppsvätska :anat liquido (in le cavitate) del corpore, humor; :läran om kroppsvätskorna med humorismo; :som avser ~ humoral, humorose; :specialist på kroppsvätskorna humorista kroppsvård :cura del corpore kroppsövning :exercitio corporal/corporee/physic kross :triturator krossa :1(slå sönder) rumper, contunder, contusionar, fracassar, triturar, pulverisar; :fig rumper, destruer, ruinar; :~ allt motstånd rumper tote resistentia; :~ någons hjärta rumper le corde de un persona 2 (korsa) transversar, passar; :~ Atlanten transversar le Atlantico krossfri :infrangibile, irrumpibile krosskada :med contusion, lesion krossmaskin :triturator krossning :fracassura, trituration krossten :macadam eng mökædöm krossverk :triturator krossår :med contusion, lesion kroton :bot croton krubb :alimento, mangiar -d3- krubba :I s crippa; :(för djur) mangiatoria -d3- II v mangiar -d3- krucifix :crucifixo kruka :potto, olla, vaso, testo; :(stor) jarra; :(antik) amphora; :fig coardo, poltron krukformig :de forma de potto krukgods :potteria, olleria, ceramica krukmakare :pottero, ollero, ceramista krukmakarskiva :torno de pottero/de ollero krukmakarverkstad :potteria, olleria krukmakeri :potteria, olleria krukmakeriarbete :potteria, olleria, ceramica krukodling :bot cultura in pottos krukskärva :arkeol testo krukväxt :bot planta in potto krull :capillos buclate/crispe krulla :buclar, crispar; :~ sig buclar se, crispar se krullhår :capillos buclate/crispe krullhårig :con capillos buclate/crispe krullig :crispe krum :I adj curve, (in)curvate; :(deformerad) curve, deformate, torquite, torte; :en ~ rygg un dorso curve; :~ma ben gambas curve/torte/torquite/arcate II s med ryggen i ~ con le/a dorso curve krumbent :a gambas curve/torte/torquite/arcate; :(kobent) var; :(hjulbent) valge krumbukt :(slingring) curva, curvatura, sinuositate, meandro; :(luftsprång) capriola, gambada; :fig (undanflykt) pretexto, subterfugio, escap(p)amento; :~er (övedrivna bugningar) reverentias exaggerate, salutes servil; :utan ~er sin ceremonias/formalitates, simplemente krumbukta :(bilda krökar) serper, serpentar; :(göra luftsprång) facer capriolas; :~ sig (ringla) serper, serpentar; :(buga överdrivet artigt) facer reverentias exaggerate, salutar servilmente; :fig (göra undanflykter) subterfugir krumelur :arabesco, parapho, figura de phantasia, spiral, voluta; :fig persona/typo peculiar krumhorn :zool corno curvate; :mus cromorno it krumhornad :zool cun cornos curvate krumma :~ sig (in)curvar se krumning :curva, (in)curvatura, incurvation, sinuositate krumpen :curvate, deformate, torte, torquite, atrophiate krumpna :curvar, atrophiar se krumryggad :a dorso curvate krumsprång :capriola, gambada krumstav :baculo episcopal krumtimmer :ligno curve/torte krumvuxen|krumväxt :(el. krumväxt) (dis)torte krupp :med crup krupphosta :med tusse crupal krus :I 1 (kärl) cuppa, cuppella; :(ölsejdel) potto a/pro bira 2 (rynkad remsa) ruche fr rysh II (fjäsk, trug) formalitate, ceremonia; :utan ~ sin ceremonias/formalitates, simplemente krusa :1 (göra krusig) crispar, buclar; :(om vattenyta) rugar; :~ sig crispar se, buclar se; :(om vattenyta) undular; :få vattnet att ~ sig causar parve undulationes in le aqua; :vinden ~r vattenytan le vento ruga le superficie del laco 2 (fjäska truga) adular, insinuar, facer ceremonias krusbladig :bot cruciate krusbär :bot grossula (spinose); :som avser ~ grossular krusbärsbuske :arbusto de grossula (spinose) krusbärskräm :kul crema dulce al grossulas (spinose) kruserlig :ceremoniose kruserlighet :ceremonias krusflor :velo de lucto krushårig :con capillos buclate/crispe krusidull :parapho, voluta; :~er ornamentos (in abundantia) krusidullig :con un abundantia de ornamentos krusig :(smålockig) buclate, crispe; :(veckad) plicate; :(räfflad) cannellate kruska :crusca it kruskål :bot caule crispe krusmynta :bot mentha crispate krusning :(på vattenyta) parve undulation kruspersilja :bot petrosilio crispe krusskräppa :rumex crispe krusta :crusta krustacé|krustace :zool crustaceo krustad :kul croustade fr krustad krustång :ferro de buclar kruståtel :bot deschampsia flexuose krut :1 (explosivt ämne) pulvere (explosive); :han har inte uppfunnit ~et ille non ha inventate le pulvere; :inte vara värd att ödsla ~ på valer nihil; :sätta eld på ~et mitter foco al pulveres 2 bot herba; :ont ~ förgås inte så lätt fig le mal herba non dispare krutbruk :fabrica de pulvere krutdurk :barril de pulvere krutgubbe :vetulo de condition ferree krutgumma :vetula de condition ferree kruthorn :flasco pro le pulvere kruthus :magazin de pulvere krutkammare :magazin a/de pulvere krutlukt :odor a/de pulvere krutong :kul crouton fr krutå) krutrök :fumo de pulvere kruttunna :barril de pulvere krux :difficultate kry :currente, san krya :~ på/till/upp sig convalescer, recovrar/recuperar su fortias; :~ på dig! prompte recuperation! krycka :crucia; :(på käpp) manico; :fig persona inhabile/incompetente; :gå med en ~ usar un crucia; :gå på kryckor ir con crucias; :fig (om t ex arbete) ir/functionar mal, mancar ressources fr resurs kryckig :inhabile, incompetente kryckja :zool (tretåig mås) laro tridactyle krydda :I s herba aromatic/odorose, condimento, specie II v mitter species in, condir, condimentar; :starkt ~d multo piccante kryddbod :specieria kryddbröd :pan de specie(s) kryddburk :cassetta a/pro species kryddgrönt :verdura de plantas aromatic kryddgård :jardin de plantas aromatic e medicinal/de simplices kryddhandlare :speciero kryddhylla :planca a/pro species kryddig :speciate, condimentate, aromatic kryddkrassing :bot lepidio sative kryddkvarn :molino a/de species kryddland :quadrato de jardin/plattebanda de plantas aromatic kryddnejlika :bot syzygio aromatic, carophylliero; :kul clavo de specie, carophyllo kryddning :condimentation kryddost :kul caseo speciate/al herbas, caseo al/con cumino kryddpeppar :bot, kul pimento kryddsill :haringo condite kryddskorpa :biscuit condite kryddsmör :butyro al/con herbas aromatic kryddsäng :bot plattebanda de plantas aromatic kryddväxt :bot planta herbal/de herbas medicinal e aromatic krylla :formicar, abundar, pullular; :det ~r av tryckfel i boken le errores typographic pullula in iste libro, iste libro abunda in/es plen de errores typographic krympa :(dra ihop sig) contraher se; :(avta) diminuer, discrescer; :(göra mindre) diminuer krympbehandlad :sanforisate krympfilm :tekn lamina de plastico que se contrahe a calefaction krympfri :exempte de/resistente al contraction, sanforisate; :göra ~ sanforisar krympling :persona claude/claudicante, stropiato; :göra till ~ stropiar krympmån :beräkna ~ calcular con contraction krympning :contraction kryofysik :cryophysica kryogen :fys cryogene kryogenik :fys cryogenica kryokirurgi :med cryochirurgia kryolit :miner cryolite kryostat :fys cryostato kryoteknik :fys cryotechnica kryp :zool insecto, verme; :fig parve infante, parvo krypa :reper, reptar; :(röra sig långsamt) avantiar lentemente; :kortsp jocar un carta plus basse; :fig titillar; :det kryper i mig när jag ser det vidente lo io ha tintillationes; :~ bakom en stol celar se detra un sedia; :~ fram fig revelar se, divulgar se; :~ för någon humiliar se servilmente a un persona; :~ i kläderna vestir se; ~ ihop quattar; :~ ner i sängen ir al lecto, mitter se sub le coperturas; :~ på alla fyra reptar/reper a manos e pedes; :~ till korset fig humiliar se; :tiden kryper fram le hora passa lentemente krypande :reptante, repente; :bot reptante, repente, procumbente; :zool reptante, reptile, reptatori; :fig adulatori, obsequiose, servil; :en ~ känsla un titillation krypare :persona qui repta/repe; :fig persona obsequiose, adulator krypböna :bot phaseolo repente krypdräkt :supertoto de bebe/baby eng kryperi :obsequiositate, adulation, servilitate krypfart :velocitate lentissime krypfil :fila de traffico lente/reptante/repente kryphål :fig subterfugio krypin :(gömställe) nido; :(lya) domicilio minimal, antro, cava krypköra :conducer/guidar lentemente krypljung :bot louiseleuria procumbente krypning :(kittlande nervretning) titillation krypskytt :mil tirator imboscate; :jakt chassator sh- furtive/illicite/fraudulente krypskytte :mil tiro/tirada de un imboscada; :jakt chassa sh- furtive/illicite krypta :crypta kryptera :cifrar, poner/mitter in codice, codificar kryptisk :cryptic, secrete, occulte, celate, hermetic; :uttrycka sig ~t exprimer se de maniera cryptic/in un linguage -ad3e cryptic krypto :(hemlig kod) codice (secrete), cifra, scriptura cifrate/secrete, cryptographia; :(korsord) enigma de parolas cruciate, cruciverbo; :mil codice kryptoanarkist :cryptoanarchista kryptofascist :cryptofascista kryptogam :I adj bot cryptogame, cryptogamic II s bot cryptogamo; :läran om/studiet av ~er cryptogamia; :specialist på ~er cryptogamista kryptogamflora :bot flora cryptogame/de cryptogamos kryptografi :cryptographia; :person som behärskar ~ cryptographo; :som avser ~ cryptographic kryptogram :cryptogramma, cryptographo kryptokommunist :cryptocommunista kryptokristallinisk :miner cryptocristallin krypton :kem krypton kryptonazist :cryptonazi -tsi kryptorkism :med kryptorchismo krypven :bot agrostis stolonifere krypvide :bot salice repente/procumbente krypviva :bot primula procumbente krysantem|krysantemum :(el. krysantemum) bot chrysanthemo krysoberyll :miner chrysoberyllo krysolit :miner chrysolitho krysopras :miner chrysopraso kryss :I (kors) cruce; :(korsord) enigma de parolas cruciate, cruciverbo II (kryssning) sjö cruciera kryssa :1 (märka med kryss) cruciar; :~ för marcar per/con un cruce 2 sjö cruciar kryssare :sjö cruciator kryssfaner :ligno contraplicate, plywood eng plaiwud kryssförband :med bandage -ad3e cruciate, spica krysslagd :cruciate kryssmarkera :marcar per un cruce kryssning :sjö cruciera kryssningsfartyg :cruciator kryssningsmissil :mil missile de cruciera kryssningsrobot :mil missile de cruciera kryssvalv :arkit arco cruciate/ogival, ogiva krysta :pressar (con le musculos ventral) krystad :fig affectate, manierate krystning :pression (con le musculos ventral) krystvärk :med contraction, dolor del parto kräckla :se kräkla kräfta :I zool cambaro (de riviera); :Kräftan astron le Cancer; :Kräftans vändkrets le Tropico del Cancer; :vara ~ astrol esser nate in le signo del Cancer II med cancer, carcinoma kräftartad :med canceriforme, cancerose, carcinomatose kräftbildning :med degeneration cancerose kräftbur :nassa pro cambaros kräftcell :med cellula cancerose kräftdjur :zool (familj) crustacea lat, crustaceos; :som avser ~ crustacee kräftfiske :pisca de cambaros kräftframkallande :med cancerogene; :~ ämne cancerogeno kräftfångst :pisca de cambaros kräftgång :movimento retrograde kräftkalas :festa de cambaros kräftklo :pincia(s) de cambaro kräftpest :peste/pestilentia de cambaros kräftröd :rubie como le cambaro (bollite) kräftskiva :festa de cambaros kräftstjärt :cauda de cambaro kräftsvulst :med carcinoma, tumor cancerose/carcinomatose kräk :(djur) animal; :(nötkreatur) bestia; :fig (fähund) bruto; :(ynkrygg) coardo, poltron kräkas :vomer, vomitar, regurgitar, expectorar; :med evacuar; :det är så man kan ~ åt det isto me da nausea; :~ blod vomer/vomitar/expectorar/sputar sanguine kräkfärdig :vara ~ haber nausea terribile kräkla :baculo episcopal kräkmedel :med vomitivo, emetico, substantia emetic kräkning :vomito; :med evacuation kräkningsframkallande :vomic, vomitive, emetic; :~ medel vomitivo, emetico, substantia emetic kräknöt :bot nuce vomic, strychno kräknötsväxter :bot (familj) loganiaceas kräkrot :bot ipecacuanha kräla :(krypa) reper, reptar; :(myllra) formicar, abundar, pullular; :~ i stoftet fig prosternar se kräldjur :zool reptile; :som avser ~ reptile, reptatori, herpetiforme kräldjursliknande :zool herpetiforme kräm :(alla betydelser) crema; :smörja in sig med ~ poner se crema; :smörja på ~ applicar crema krämaraktig :mercantil, mercenari krämaranda :spirito mercantil krämare :mercero krämarsjäl :spirito mercantil krämburk :potto de crema krämfärg :(color de) crema krämfärgad :de color de crema krämgul :crema jalnastre krämig :cremose krämla :se kremla krämpa :affection/infirmitate legier -d3- krämtub :tubo de crema krämvit :crema blancastre kränga :(svänga) oscillar; :(vända ut och in) everter, extroverter; :(sälja) vender; :(äta) mangiar -d3-; :sjö carinar krängdämpning :stabilisation krängning :(svängning) oscillation; :(försäljning) vendita; :sjö carinage -ad3e krängningshämmare :stabilisator kränka :(skymfa) offender, injuriar, humiliar, despectar, mortificar, ultragiar -d3-; :(ej respektera) violar, infringer, transgreder, transgressar kränkande :offendente, offensive, mortificante, injuriose, contumeliose, ultragiose -d3- kränkning :(skymfning) offensa, injuria, humiliation, mortification, ultrage -ad3e, contumelia; :(överträdelse) transgression, transpasso, violation, infraction, infringimento; :~ av de mänskliga rättigheterna violation del derectos human/del homine kränkt :känna sig ~ offender se, piccar se kräpp|crêpe|crepe :(el. crêpe) text crepe fr kräp kräppa :crispar, undular kräppapper :papiro crepe fr kräp kräppnylon :nylon eng nailön elastic kräpptyg :text crepe fr kräp kräsen :delicate, exigente, difficile a/de contentar kräsenhet :delicatessa kräslig :(läcker) gustose, deliciose, delicate; :(överdådig) superabundante kräsmagad :(kräsen) delicate, exigente, difficile a/de contentar; :(som har lätt att vämjas) qui es disgustate de nihil kräva :I v (fordra) exiger, reclamar, revindicar, requirer, pretender; :jur demandar; :(begära) desirar, desiderar, voler; :det kräver mycket tid isto require multe tempore; :~ en förklaring exiger/reclamar un explication; :~ löneförhöjning revindcar un augmentation de salario; :~ för mycket av livet desirar/desiderar troppo del vita; :~ plats occupar loco/spatio; :~ tillbaka revindicar, reclamar II s zool (hos fåglar) ingluvie krävande :(fordrande) exigente, difficile a/de contentar; :(ansträngande) fatigante, extenuante, ardue krävas :esser exigite/requirite krävbar :exigibile, vindicabile; :ej ~ inexigibile kråka :zool cornice, cornicula kråkbär :bot empetro kråkfåglar :zool (familj) corvidas kråkfötter :pedes de cornice; :fig scriptura illegibile kråkklöver :bot potentilla palustre kråkris :bot empetro kråkslott :vetule edificio in decadentia kråkspark :text sutura de pluma, sutura de spina de pisce kråksång :det fina i ~en fig le (ver) finessa kråkvicker :bot vicia crac kråkvinkel :loco abandonate de Deo kråma :~ sig pavonisar krångel :enoios, complication(es); :ställa till ~ facer difficultates; :det är något ~ med motorn il ha un problema con le motor krångelmakare :persona enoiose/qui face complicationes krångla :(trassla) causar/occasionar/procurar molestia; :(fungera dåligt) haber pena/difficultate de functionar; :hans hjärta har börjat ~ ille ha problema con le corde; :~ sig ifrån/undan något subtraher se a/escap(p)ar a un cosa; :~ sig ur någons grepp con difficultate distachar -sh- se del prisa de un persona; :~ till det för någon confunder/disconcertar un persona; :motorn ~r le motor non functiona ben krånglig :(som vållar krångel) complicate, difficile, exigente, embarassose, penose, delicate, imbroliate, intricate; :(som fungerar dåligt) que functiona mal, que causa problemas; :en ~ patient un malado exigente; :ett ~t barn un infante difficile; ~a situationer situationes complicate/difficile/delicate krås :I (av fåglar) visceras mangiabile -d3- (de aves); :smörja ~et fig regalar se, banchettar, festinar II (på kläder) volante, ruche fr rysh kråsnål :spinula de cravata krögare :tavernero krök :(kurva) curva, curvatura; :(sup) aperitivo alcoholic, vitro kröka :(in)curvar, arcar, flecter, plicar; :fig biber alcohol kröken :alcohol; :spola ~en fig devenir un abstemio/un antialcoholista krökning :curva, (in)curvatura, flexion krökt :curve krön :parte superior, cresta, crista, summitate kröna :(sätta krona på) coronar; :(bilda krön till) coronar; :(fullända) coronar; :en borg krönte kullen un castello coronava le collina; :hans insatser kröntes med framgång su effortios esseva coronate de successo; :~ en kung coronar un rege; :~ till kung coronar rege krönika :chronica; :(i årsbok) annales krönikeförfattare :chronista; :(till årsbok) annalista krönikespel :teat pecia/obra de theatro historic krönikestil :stilo de chronica krönikör :chronista; :(författare till årsbok) annalista kröning :coronation, coronamento kröningsceremoni :ceremonia de coronation/de coronamento kröningsmarsch :mus marcha -sh- de coronation/de coronamento krös :anat mesenterio krösamos :kul confectura de vaccinio kröson :bot vaccinio, myrtillo rubie Krösus :Creso; :krösus creso, homine multo ric; :vara en riktig ~ esser ric como Creso kt :(kiloton) kt (kilotonna) kub :cubo; :mat cubo, hexahedro, hexagono; :den magiska ~en le cubo magic/de Rubic; :upphöja till ~en på mat cubar kuban :cubano kubansk :cuban kubanska :cubana kubb :I (hatt) cappello spheric II bloco de ligno kubbas :batter se, battaliar kubbe :bloco de ligno kubera :mat, skogsv cubar kubformad|kubformig :(el. kubformig) cubiforme, cubic, cuboide, in forma de cubo kubik :cubic; :upphöja i ~ mat cubar kubikcentimeter :(cm3) centimetro cubic (cm3) kubikdecimeter :(dm3) decimetro cubic (dm3) kubikfot :pede cubic kubikinnehåll :cubatura, volumine; :beräkna ~et mat cubar; :beräkning av ~et mat cubatura kubikmeter :(m3) metro cubic, stereo (cm3) kubikmillimeter :(mm3) millimetro cubic (mm3) kubikmått :mesura de capacitate/de volumine kubikrot :mat radice cubic kubisk :(kubikformig) cubiforme, cubic, cuboide, in forma de cubo; :mat cubic kubism :konst cubismo kubist :konst cubista kubistisk :konst cubista kuckel :mysterios, secretos kuckeliku :I s canto del gallo II interj quiquiriqui! kuckla :intrigar, intricar, insidiar, cabalar kudde :cossino; :(liten) cossinetto kuddkrig :battalia con cossinos kuddvar|kuddöverdrag :(el. kuddöverdrag) copertura de cossino kuf :excentrico, eccentrico kufisk :ab/de Kufa; :fig (besynnerlig) bizarre, estranie, peculiar kugga :1 (underkänna) refusar; :(lura) dupar; :bli ~d i en examen esser refusate a un examine 2 (gripa in med kuggar) ingranar kugge :dente kuggfråga :question/demanda insidiose/captiose, pedica kugghjul :rota dentate/a dentes/de ingranage -ad3e, pinnion kuggning :1 (underkännande) refusa 2 tekn ingranage -ad3e kuggutväxling :tekn ingranage -ad3e kuggväxel :tekn ingranage -ad3e kujon :coardo, poltron kujonera :intimidar, tormentar kujonering :intimidation, tormento kuk :verga, virga, penis kul :drolle, amusante, comic kula :I s 1 parve bolla, globulo; :(projektil) balla; :(stenkula) marmore; :kulor fig (pengar) moneta, pecunia; :spela ~ jocar al marmores 2 (håla) caverna, cavo 3 (bula) med tubere, tumefaction, protuberantia; :sport partita del lanceamento de un disco de petra/metallo a un paletto; :börja på ny ~ recomenciar II v cantar in falsetto pro attraher le bestial kulak :kulak ry kulbana :trajectoria (de un/le balla), parabola kulblixt :meteor fulmine in bolla kulen :(gråkall) frigide e humide; :(dyster, kuslig) sinistre kulform :forma spheric/globular, sphericitate, globulositate kulformad|kulformig :(el. kulformig) spheric, globular, globulose, in forma de sphera/de globo kulfång :paraballas kulhammare :martello rotunde/ronde kulhål :orificio de balla kuli :coolie eng ku:li kulinarisk :culinari kuling :meteor vento forte; :frisk ~ brisa fresc; :styv ~ brisa forte kuliss :teat coulisse fr kulis, decoration de theatro; :bakom ~erna fig detra le cortina, foras de scena, secretemente; :i ~erna inter le coulisses kulis kulisspel :fig intrigas secrete kulkärve :pluvia de ballas kull :I (av fåglar) covata, nidata; :(av däggdjur) portata, ventrata; :(av syskon) fratres e sorores; :(årskull) gruppo/classe del mesme anno II (lätt slag) parve colpo III adv se omkull kulla :I s 1 (dalkulla) femina de Dalecarlia 2 zool vacca sin cornos II v (i lek) colpar legiermente -d3- kullager :tekn cossinetto a/de bollas/a/de spheras kullblåst :sufflate a(l) terra kullbyttera :(välta) inverter; :(krascha) faller kulle :I (höjd) collina, monticulo II (på hatt) corona kulled :anat articulation/juncto/junctura (de superficie) spheric, enarthrose, enarthrosis kullerbytta :capriola; :fig fallito, fallimento; :baklänges/framlänges ~ capriola retrograde/verso avante; :slå en ~ facer un capriola kullersten :petra (de pavimento) rotunde/ronde kullfallen :cadite a(l) terra kullig :1 (backig) collinose, montuose 2 (välvd, rundad) voltate, rondate; :zool (om ko) sin cornos kullkasta :abatter, jectar al terra; :fig subverter, annullar, disconcertar, frustrar kullko :zool vacca sin cornos kullpratad :convincite, persuadite kullrig :(kupig) rotunde, ronde; :(ojämn) inequal kullslagen :battite/colpate a(l) terra kullstjälpt :invertite kullvält :invertite kulmage :pancia kulmen :culmine, apogeo, apice, acme; :nå sin ~ culminar kulmination :culmination, culmine, acme; :nå sin ~ culminar kulminationspunkt :puncto culminante, culmine, cuspide, summitate, maximo, grado maxime kulminera :culminar kulminering :culmination kulning :(le) cantar in falsetto pro attraher le bestial kulpenna :stilo/penna a bolla/a sphera kulram :abaco kulregn :pluvia de ballas kulspel :joco de marmores kulspetspenna :penna a bolla/a sphera kulspruta :mil mitraliatrice kulspruteeld :mil mitralia kulsprutegevär :mil fusil automatic/mitraliatrice kulsprutepistol :mil pistola automatic/mitraliatrice kulstötare :sport lanceator del peso kulstötning :sport lanceamento del peso kult :I culto II sjö barra de timon kultfigur :idolo kultförmål :objectos de culto kulthandling :rito kulting :parve porco kultisk :cultual kultivator :lantbr hirpice a rotas/de tractor, cultivator kultivera :(uppodla) cultivar, coler; :(förfina) cultivar, civilisar kultiverad :(ben) educate, instruite, culte, cultivate, polite, civilisate, urban, manierose; kultiverat sätt urbanitate, politessa kultiverbar :cultivabile kultivering :cultivation kultur :cultura, civilisation; :biol cultura; :grekisk-romersk ~ cultura greco-roman; :~ens gryning le aurora del civilisation; :västerländsk/österländsk ~ civilisation occidental/oriental kulturaktivitet :activitate cultural kulturanslag :subvention al cultura kulturantropologi :anthropologia cultural kulturarbetare :laborator/travaliator cultural kulturarbete :labor/travalio cultural kulturartikel :articulo cultural kulturarv :patrimonio/hereditage -ad3e/benes cultural kulturattaché|kulturattache :attaché fr -she cultural kulturbygd :area cultural/de civilisation kulturbärare :vector de cultura kulturcentrum :centro cultural, foco de cultura kulturchock :choc sh- (al confrontation con nove normas) cultural kulturdebatt :debatto del cultura kulturekologi :ecologia cultural/del cultura kulturelit :élite fr eli:t del cultura kulturell :cultural kulturepok :épocha cultural/de cultura kulturetablissemang :establimento cultural/de cultura kulturevenemang :evenimento cultural kulturfara :periculo cultural kulturfenomen :phenomeno cultural kulturfientlig :inimic/hostil al cultura kulturfilosofi :philisophia del cultura/del civilisation kulturfolk :populo civilisate kulturform :forma de cultura kulturföremål :objecto cultural kulturföreteelse :phenomeno cultural kulturförnyelse :renovation cultural kulturgemenskap :communitate cultural kulturgeografi :geographia cultural, anthropogeographia kulturgräns :limite de cultura kulturhistoria :historia del cultura/del civilisation kulturhistorisk :del historia cultural, historico-cultural kulturhus :casa cultural/de cultura kulturhuvudstad :capital cultural (del anno) kulturinflytande :influentia cultural kulturintresse :interesse cultural kulturknutte :glutton cultural kulturkrets :circulo cultural kulturkritik :critica del cultura kulturkrock :collision cultural/de culturas kulturlager :arkeol strato cultural kulturland :pais civilisate; :lantbr terra cultivate kulturlandskap :paisage -ad3e facite per le homine kulturliv :vita cultural kulturmark :terreno/terras cultivate kulturminne :objecto historico-cultural kulturminnesmärke :monumento historico-cultural kulturnivå :nivello del cultura/del civilisation kulturområde :area cultural/de civilisation kulturpersonlighet :persona importante al area cultural kulturpolitik :politica cultural kulturprodukt :producto cultural kulturradikalism :radicalismo cultural kulturras :zool racia cultivate kulturrelativism :relativismo del cultura kulturreservat :reserva cultural kulturrevolution :revolution cultural kulturråd :consilio de cultura; :Statens ~ le Consilio National de Cultura kulturrörelse :movimento cultural kultursammanhang :contexto cultural kulturskymning :decadentia cultural kultursociologi :sociologia cultural/del cultura/del civilisation kulturspråk :lingua cultural/national/de cultura, lingua official codificate kulturströmning :currente de cultura kulturstöd :subvention al cultura kulturutbyte :excambio cultural kulturutveckling :developpamento/disveloppamento cultural kulturvetenskap :ethnologia kulturvärde :valor cultural kulturväxt :bot planta cultural/cultivate kulturyttring :manifestation cultural kulturäng :lantbr prato cultivate kulvert :(trumma, rör) conducto, tubo, culvert eng kalvöt; :(underjordisk gång) culvert, passage -ad3e subterranee kulör :color kulört :colorate; :(mångfärgad) multicolor, versicolor; :~ lykta lanterna chinese sh- kulörtvätt :(tvättning) lavanda/lavatura/lavage -ad3e colorate/de color; :(tvättgods) lavanda colorate/de color kulörtvättmedel :detergente pro lavanda colorate/de color kummel :I (stenröse) cumulo de petras; :(gravröse) tumulo II zool merlucio kummin :bot (växt och krydda) cumino; :vild ~ caro, carvi kumminbrännvin :liquor de cumino, kümmel ty kymöl kumminbröd :kul pan al/con cumino kumminost :kul caseo a/con cumino kumpan :camerada, companion, amico kumulation :cumulation kumulativ :cumulative kumulera :cumular kumulering :cumulation kund :cliente, comprator; :fast ~ cliente fidel/habitual; :~en har alltid rätt le cliente ha semper ration; :värva ~er recrutar clientes kundkrets :clientela, clientes habitual; :bygga upp en ~ facer se/procurar se/crear un clientela kundmottagare :receptionista kundmottagning :reception kundregister :lista de clientes kundservice :servicio pro clientes kundtjänst :servicio pro clientes kundunderlag :base de clientela (presumptive) kundvagn :carretto, caddie eng kædi kung :rege; avsätta ~en disthronar le rege; ~ Karls spira bot pedicularis sceptro de Carolo; :okrönt ~ rege sin corona; :sätta ~en i schack spel mitter le rege in chaco sh- kungaborg :castello regal/royal kungabröllop :nuptias regal/royal kungaböckerna :bibl le Libros del Reges kungadotter :filia regal/royal/de rege, princessa regal/royal kungadöme :regno, monarchia kungafamilj :familia regal/royal kungaförsäkran :promissa regal/royal kungagrav :tumba regal/royal kungahus :casa regal/royal, dynastia kungakrona :corona regal/royal kungalängd :enumeration/catalogo de tote reges kungamakt :poter regal/royal kungamantel :mantello regal/royal kungamord :regicidio kungamördare :assassino de un rege, regicida kungapalats :palatio regal/royal/del rege kungapar :par regal/royal, le rege e le regina kungarike :regno, monarchia; :~et Sverige le Regno de Svedia kungasläkt :dynastia kungason :filio regal/royal/de rege, prince/principe regal/royal kungatrogen :royalista kungatron :throno regal/royal kungaätt :dynastia regal/royal kunglig :regal, royal; :Hans/Hennes Kungliga Höghet Su Altessa Royal/Regal; :Kungliga Biblioteket le Bibliotheca Royal/Regal; :motta någon ~t dar un persona un benvenita regal/royal kunglighet :regalitate kungsblå :blau royal/regal kungsblått :s blau royal/regal kungsboa :zool boa constrictor kungschampinjon :bot agarico auguste kungsfiskar :zool (släkte) sebastes kungsfiskare :zool alcedo kungsfågel :zool regulo, martin piscator kungsgård :proprietate regal/royal kungshög :grande tumulo regal (secundo le tradition) kungslilja :bot lilio regal kungsljus :bot verbasco kungsmynta :bot origano kungsord :parola regal/royal; :det var ~ för honom ille lo pensava ver kungstanke :idea basic kungstiger :zool tigre regal/royal kungsvatten :kem aqua regia/regal/royal kungsängslilja :bot fritillaria kungsörn :zool aquila regal kungöra :annunciar, proclamar, publicar, notificar, promulgar, divulgar kungörelse :annuncio, annunciation, proclamation, publication, notification, promulgation, banno, divulgation; :(officiell) communicato kunna :(förmå) poter, esser capabile de; :(ha kunskap om) saper; :(behärska) posseder; :inte ~ se blod non supportar le vista de sanguine; :jag kan inte komma io non pote venir; :jag kan inte med henne io non la supporta, io non pote supportar la; :~ ett språk posseder un lingua; :~ simma saper natar kunnande :cognoscentia, cognoscimento, saper, scientia kunnig :capace, capabile, competente, apte, experte, experimentate, habile; :(erfaren) versate kunnighet :cognoscentia, cognoscimento, saper, scientia kunskap :cognoscentia, cognoscimento, saper, scientia; :fil cognition, gnosis; :få ~ om prender cognoscentia de; :ha ~ om cognoscer; :ytlig ~ notion kunskapa :recognoscer, explorar, investigar kunskapare :observator, explorator kunskapsbank :banca de datos kunskapsgren :branca del scientia, disciplina kunskapskälla :fonte de cognoscentia/de cognoscimento kunskapsmässig :cognitive kunskapsrik :instruite, docte, erudite kunskapsteoretiker :fil epistemologo, epistemologista kunskapsteoretisk :fil epistemologic, gnoseologic kunskapsteori :fil theoria del cognoscentia/del cognoscimento, epistemologia, gnoseologia kunskapstörst :sete de cognoscentia/de cognoscimento kunskapstörstande :qui ha sete de cognoscentia/de cognoscimento kupa :I v (göra skålformig) dar un forma concave; :(göra välvd) dar un forma convexe; :lantbr calcear II s (till lampa) globo; :(för bin) apiculario; :(på vind) mansarda kupera :(stubba) tonder; :kortsp taliar kuperad :(om terräng) collinose, montuose kupformig :(skålformig) concave; :(välvd) convexe kupidon :cupido kupig :(skålformig) concave; :(välvd) convexe kuplett :canto de revistas kuplettsångare :cantator de revistas kupning :lantbr calceamento kupol :cupola, domo kupolform :forma de cupola kupolformad|kupolformig :(el. kupolformig) de/in forma de cupola kupolgrav :tumba/sepulcro a cupola kupolugn :furno/fornace a cupola kupong :bono; :ekon coupon fr kupå) kuponghäfte :libretto/carnet fr karne de bonos kupongklippare :ekon taliator de coupons fr kupå) kupongskatt :imposto super le coupons fr kupå) kupp :colpo; :(överrumpling) surprisa; :(statskupp) colpo de stato; :på ~en fig como un resultato, in consequentia; kuppmakare :perpetrator de un colpo de stato kupriförening :kem alligato de cupro kuprit :miner cuprite kupé|kupe :compartimento, coupé fr kupe kur :I 1 med cura, tractamento/methodo curative 2 (uppvaktning) corte; :göra sin ~ facer le corte a, cortesar, galantear II (för vakt) guarita kura :(sitta hopkrupen) quattar; :(sitta sysslolös) seder disoccupate, otiar kurage :corage -ad3e kuranstalt :station thermal, sanatorio kurant :(gångbar) currente; :(kry) san kurare :se curare kuratel :curatela kurativ :curative kurator :laborator/travaliator/assistente social; :univ presidente (de un association de studentes/studiantes) kurbits :bot cucurbita kurd :kurdo kurdisk :kurde kurdiska :1 språk kurdo 2 (kvinna) kurda Kurdistan :Kurdistan kurera :curar, sanar, restituer, restab(i)lir le sanitate de; :möjlig att ~ curabile, sanabile, medicabile kurerande :curative, sanative kurering :curation, convalescentia, restab(i)limento kurfurste :hist (principe) elector kurfurstendöme :hist electorato kurfurstlig :hist electoral kuria :curia kuriakardinal :cardinal del curia kurialstil :språk stilo de cancellerias, modo de scriber rigide e intricate kuriosa :se kuriosum kuriosakabinett :cabinetto de objectos rar/de curiositates kuriosasmling :collection de objectos rar/de curiositates kuriositet :curiositate, raritate kuriosum :objecto rar, curiositate, raritate kurir :currero, staffetta, inviato, messagero -d3-; :med ~ per currero kurirpost :posta per currero kuriös :curiose kurort :station thermal kurr :I (kurrande) grunnimento II (slagsmål) battalia, combatto, rixa kurra :I s (arrest) arresto II v grunnir; :det ~r i magen på mig mi stomacho face ruitos kurragömma :joco de celamento; :leka ~ jocar al celamento kurre :typo; :en underlig ~ un typo/figura estranie/peculiar kurs :(färdriktning) direction, route fr rut; :(lärokurs) curso; :ekon curso, rata; :(växlingskurs) curso de cambio; :ange ~en indicar le direction; :få att tappa ~en disorientar; :gå på en ~ frequentar un curso; :~en sjunker ekon le curso bassa/cade; :~en stiger ekon le curso monta; :stå högt i ~ fig esser popular/ben valutate; :ta en ~ i sequer un curso de; :ändra ~ cambiar de direction kursa :(sälja) vender; :(göra konkurs) facer fallimento/bancarupta, faller kursare :participante a un/al curso, cursista, alumno kursavvikelse :flyg, sjö deviation del curso kursbok :libro de studio/de texto/de inseniamento, manual kursdeltagare :participante a un/al curso, cursista, alumno kursera :ekon esser currente kursetta :primus lat del curso kursfall :ekon cadita rapide del cursos, baisse fr bä:s kursförlust :ekon perdita de cambio kursförändring :ekon fluctuation del curso(s); :flyg, sjö cambio/cambiamento de direction/de route fr rut kurshöjning :ekon altiamento del curso(s) kursiv :I adj typ cursive, italic; :~ bokstav character/littera cursive/italic, italico; :~ skrift scriptura cursive/italic, cursiva II s typ (kursivstil) scriptura cursive/italic, cursiva kursivera :typ poner/mitter in litteras cursive/italic/in cursiva/in italicos; :fig (understryka) sublinear, accentuar kursivering :typ impression in cursiva/in italicos; :fig (understrykning) sublineamento, accentuation kursivläsning :lectura hastive/superficial kursivskrift :typ scriptura cursive/italic, cursiva kursivstil :typ scriptura cursive/italic, cursiva kurskorrigering :flyg, sjö correction/rectification de direction/de route fr rut; :ekon correction del curso(s) kurslinje :sjö loxodromia; :som avser ~ loxodromic kurslista :ekon lista/bulletin de quotationes/de cursos kursmaterial :material/equipamento/medios de curso/de inseniamento kursnedgång :ekon cadita del cursos; :kraftig ~ baisse fr bä:s kursnotering :ekon quotation kursomläggning :flyg, sjö cambio/cambiamento de direction/de route fr rut kursplan :plano/programma del curso/del inseniamento kursriktning :flyg, sjö direction, route fr rut kursrörelse :ekon movimento del cursos kursskillnad :ekon differentia del curso kursstegring :ekon altiamento del cursos; :kraftig ~ hausse fr o:s, boom eng bu:m kursuppgång :ekon altiamento del cursos; :kraftig ~ hausse fr o:s, boom eng bu:m kursverksamhet :activitates de inseniamento kursvinst :ekon beneficio/profito super le curso, agio it ad3å kursvärde :ekon valor del curso (del jorno), quotation kursändring :flyg, sjö cambio/cambiamento de direction/de route fr rut kurtage :se courtage kurtis :flirt eng flö:rt, flirtation flö:r- kurtisan :cortesana kurtisant :flirtante flö:r- kurtisera :haber un flirt eng flö:rt (con), flirtar flö:r- (con) kurtisör :flirtator flö:r- kurva :(båge) curva, curvatura; :(i väg/flod) curva, meandro; :(kroklinje) curva, linea curve, curvatura, sinuositate; :ta en ~ för snävt prender le curva troppo stricte; :ta ut ~orna prender le curvas large kurvatur :curva, (in)curvatura, incurvation, sinuositate kurvig :curve, curvate; :(om väg/flod) sinuose, tortuose; :(om kvinnliga former) exuberante kurvlinje :linea curve; :som avser ~ curvilinee kurvtagning :(le) prender le curvas kurvteknik :technica del prender le curvas kusch :~! couche! fr kush kuscha :(kuva) domar, domesticar, reprimer, comprimer, subjugar; :(hunsa) tractar inconsideratemente/sin reguardo/sin respecto kuschad :(undergiven) submisse, servil, subjecte, subordinate kuse :(häst) cavallo; :kul (typo de) pan kusin :cosino, cosina kusk :cochiero -sh- kuska :~ omkring vagabundar, ambular kuskbock :sede de cochiero -sh- kuslig :horrorose, horribile, horripilante, macabre, sinistre, funeste kuslighet :horror kust :costa, bordo del mar; :(kustsremsa) litore, litoral; :angörbar ~ costa abordabile; :fara utmed ~en costear; :~en är klar fig il non ha periculo; :som avser ~ costari, litoral, maritime; :som ligger vid ~en sublitoral kustartilleri :mil artilleria costari/de costa kustavlagring :geol sedimento costari/litoral, alluvion, aluvionamento kustband :zona costari/litoral, litoral kustbatteri :mil batteria costari/de costa kustbefolkning :population costari/del litoral kustbevakning :mil guarda/surveliantia costari/del costa kustbevakningsfartyg :mil guarda-costas pl kustbo :habitante costari/del costa/del litoral kustbygd :territorio/zona costari/litoral, zona/region maritime kustfart :sjö navigation costari, cabotage -ad3e; :bedriva ~ facer cabotage, cabotar kustfartyg :nave de cabotage -ad3e, cabotero kustfiskare :piscator costari kustfiske :pisca costari kustförsvar :mil defensa litoral/del costas kustjagare :mil guarda-costas kustjägare :mil guarda-costas kustklimat :climate maritime/del costa kustlinje :linea del costa/del litoral/del litore kustnära :sublitoral kustod :boktr reclamo kustodord :boktr parola de reclamo kustområde :territorio/zona costari/litoral, zona/region maritime kustradiostation :station de radiodiffusion costari kustremsa :zona costari/litoral, litoral kustruta :bot thalictro minor kustsamhälle :village -ad3e costari/litoral/del costa/del litoral kustsjöfart :cabotage -ad3e kustslätt :plana costari/litoral kuststad :urbe costari/litoral/del costa/del litoral kuststräcka :zona costari/litoral/maritime, litoral kustvatten :aquas costari kut :I (krökning) curva, (in)curvatura, incurvation, sinuositate; :med ryggen i ~ con dorso curve II zool (sälunge) juvene phoca kuta :(vara krokig) esser curve; :(springa) currer kutig :curve, (in)curvate kutighet :curvatura kutrygg :dorso curve kutryggig :con dorso curve kutryggighet :incurvatura del dorso kutter :I (kuttrande) gemimento II 1 sjö cutter eng katö 2 tekn cutter kuttersmycke :belle juvena a bordo de un nave de recreation kutting :barriletto kuttra :gemer kuttrande :gemimento kutym :costume, habitude, habito, usantia, usage -ad3e, uso, consuetude, more, tradition kuva :domar, domesticar, reprimer, comprimer, subjugar kuvad :opprimite, tyrannisate, subjugate kuvert :(brevomslag) inveloppe (de lettera/littera); :(tallrik, glas och bestick) coperto kuvertavgift :costos pl de/per coperto kuvertbröd :pan per copero kuvertera :mitter in un inveloppe (de lettera/littera) kuvertering :(le) mitter in un inveloppe (de lettera/littera) kuverteringsmaskin :machina del mitter in inveloppes (de lettera/littera) kuvös :med incubator Kuwait :Kuwait kuwaitier :kuwaiti kuwaitisk :kuwaiti kuwaitiska :kuwaiti kV :(kilovolt) kV (kilovolt) kvack :I s (snatter) quac-quac II s interj quac! kvacka :(om and) facer quac-quac; :(fuska som läkare) exercer un medicina de charlatan fr sharlata), practicar charlatanismo sh-; :(obehörigen arbeta som läkare) illegitimemente practicar como un medico kvackare :medicastro, charlatan fr sharlata) kvacksalvaraktig :charlatanesc sh- kvacksalvare :medicastro, charlatan fr sharlata) kvacksalveri :charlataneria sh-, charlatanismo sh- kvadda :(krossa) fracassar; :(förstöra) avariar, deteriorar, demolir, disfacer; :fig humiliar, mortificar kvaddning :fracassatura kvader|kvadersten :(el. kvadersten) arkit petra quadrate kvadrant :mat quadrante, quarto de circulo kvadrat :quadrato; :fem i ~ cinque al quadrato; :upphöja i ~ mat elevar al quadrato, quadrar kvadratcentimeter :(cm2) centimetro quadrate (cm2) kvadratdecimeter :(dm2) decimetro quadrate (dm2) kvadratisk :mat quadratic, quadric, de secunde grado kvadratkilometer :(km2) kilometro quadrate (km2) kvadratmeter :(m2) metro quadrate (m2) kvadratmillimeter :(mm2) millimetro quadrate (mm2) kvadratrot :mat radice quadrate kvadrattal :mat numero quadrate kvadratur :mat, astron quadratura; :cirkelns ~ mat quadratura del circulo kvadrera :mat elevar al quadrato, quadrar kvadriljon :mat quadrillion, quatrillion kvadrofoni :tekn quadrophonia kvadrofonisk :tekn quadrophonic kvadrupel-|kvadrupel :quadruple kvadrupelallians :alliantia quadruple kval :1 (lidande) tormento, tortura, supplicio, affliction; :lida ~ patir, suffrer, agonisar 2 sport (kvalificering) qualification kvala :sport qualificar se, classificar se, jocar un match eng mætsh de/pro le qualification kvalfull|kvalfylld :(el. kvalfylld) dolorose, penose, pungente kvalificera :qualificar, nominar; :~ sig qualificar se, classificar se kvalificerad :qualificate kvalificerande :qualificative kvalificering :qualification, habilitation kvalificeringsmatch :sport match eng mætsh de/pro le qualification kvalifikation :qualification, habilitation; :ha ~ för en tjänst esser qualificate pro un posto kvalifikationskrav :exigentia(s) de qualification kvalitativ :qualitative kvalitet|kvalité|kvalite :(el. kvalité) qualitate; :extra god ~ qualitate superfin; :hög ~ qualitate superior; :låg ~ qualitate inferior kvalitetsarbete :labor/travalio de alte/prime qualitate kvalitetsbedömning :analyse/analysis del qualitate kvalitetsbeteckning :indicator de qualitate kvalitetsförbättring :(a)melioramento del qualitate kvalitetskontroll :controlo del qualitate kvalitetskrav :exigentia de qualitate kvalitetsprodukt :producto de (prime/alte) qualitate, producto de qualitate superior kvalitetssäkring :garantia de qualitate kvalitetsvara :producto/articulo de (prime/alte) qualitate, producto/articulo de qualitate superior kvalitetsvin :kul vino prestigiose kvalm :calor oppressive/suffocante/asphyxiante kvalmatch :sport match eng mætsh de/pro le qualification kvalmig :(kvav) oppressive, suffocante, asphyxiante, irrespirabile; :(kväljande) nauseose, nauseabunde kvalomgång :sport torneo de/pro qualification kvalster :zool acaro, sarcopto; :spinn~ tetranycho telario kvanne :bot angelica kvant :fys quanto kvantelektrodynamik :quantoelectrodynamica kvantelektronik :electronica quantic, quantoelectronica kvantfysik :physica quantic, quantophysica kvantifiera :quantificar kvantifierbar :quantificabile kvantifiering :quantification kvantitativ :quantitative kvantitet :quantitate kvantitetstecken :språk signo de quantitate kvantitetsteori :ekon theoria del quantitate kvantkemi :chimia quantic, quantochimia kvantmekanik :mechanica quantic, quantomechanica kvanttal :mat numero quantic kvantteori :fys theoria del quantos kvantum :quanto kvar :restante; :bli ~ remaner, restar; :boken ligger ~ le libro es ancora illac; :finnas ~ remaner, restar; :ha ~ ancora disponer de; :har du lite vin ~? ha tu ancora un pauco/poco de vino?; :har vi långt ~ till havet? nos resta ancora un grande distantia al mar?, es le mar ancora al lontano?; :hålla ~ (re)tener; :(i arrest) detener; :jag har inga pengar ~ il non me resta/remane moneta; :lämna ~ lassar detra se, lassar retro; :sitt ~! resta/remane sedite!; :sitta ~ remaner, restar; :(i skola) repeter le classe/le curso; :stanna ~ restar, remaner kvarblivande :restante kvarbliven :restante kvardröjande :demorante kvarg :kul cottage cheese eng tshi:z kvarglömd :oblidate, lassate kvarhålla :(re)tener; :(i arrest) detener; :(som gisslan) sequestrar kvarhållande :retention; :(i arrest) detenimento, detention; :(som gisslan) sequestration kvarhållning :jur retention kvark :I fys quark II kul cottage cheese eng tshi:z kvarka :veter lymphadenitis abscessal equin kvarleva :(rest) resto; :(lämning av avliden) resto mortal; :(av helgon) reliquia kvarlevande :supervivente kvarlämna :lassar (detra se/retro), abandonar, quitar, relinquer kvarlåtenskap :hereditage -ad3e, succession kvarn :molino; :Guds ~ar mala långsamt le molinos de Deo mole multo lentemente kvarndamm :dica de molino kvarnhjul :rota de molino kvarnsten :petra de molino, mola kvarnvinge :ala de molino kvarsittare :(i skola) repetitor de classe/de curso kvarskatt :imposto arretrate; :påföring av ~ imposition complementari/collection additional de taxas kvarstad :jur sequestro, sequestration; :belägga med ~ sequestrar; :upphäva ~ levar le sequestro kvarstannade :retention kvarstå :(förbli) demorar, remaner; :(restera) restar kvarstående :restante kvart :I (fjärdedel) quarto; :(som tidsmått) quarto de hora; :mus, fäktn quarta; :en ~ (fjärdedel) un quarto, un quarte parte; :en gång i ~en cata quarto de hora; :en ~ i två duo horas minus un quarto; :en ~ över två duo horas e un quarto; :varje ~ cata quarto de hora II 1 (logi) demora 2 (narkomantillhåll) nido de narcomanos kvartal :trimestre, tres menses; :betala per ~ pagar trimestralmente; :som avser ~ trimestral; :tusen kronor i ~et mille coronas cata tres menses kvartalsavgift :pagamento trimestral kvartalshyra :(precio de) location trimestral kvartalsrapport :reporto/bulletin trimestral kvartalsredovisning :stato/lista/balancio trimestral kvartalsvis :trimestralmente kvarter :(i stad) bloco/gruppo de casas; :(större bostadsområde) quartiero; :astron (månfas) quarto, phase; :mil quartiero, cantonamento kvartermästare :mil quartiermaestro kvarteron :quarteron kvartersbiograf :cinema de quartiero kvartersbutik :magazin de quartiero kvarterskrog :taverna de quartiero kvarterspolis :(polisman) agente de quartiero kvartett :mus quartetto, quatuor kvartettmusik :musica pro quartetto kvartil :mat, statist quartile kvarting :(kvartsbutelj) quarto de bottilia (16,7 cl); :(halvbutelj) bottilia de 37,5 cl kvarto :boktr (formato in) quarto kvarts :miner quarz ty -ts, crystallo de rocca; :som avser ~ quarzose -ts- kvartsbutelj :quarto de bottilia (16,7 cl) kvartsfigur :persona non importante, nulle kvartsfinal :sport quarto de final kvartsformat :boktr (formato in) quarto kvartsglas :vitro quarzose -ts-/de quarz ty -ts kvartsig :miner quarzifere -ts-, quarzose -ts- kvartsintervall :mus quarta kvartsit :miner quarzite -ts- kvartskristall :crystallo de quarz ty -ts kvartslampa :lampa a/de (tubo de) quarz ty -ts kvartsliter :quarto de litro kvartsnot :mus semiminima kvartssekel :quarto de seculo kvartston :mus quarto de tono kvartsur :horologio a quarz ty ts kvartär :I adj geol quaternari II s geol (le) quaternario kvartärgeologi :geologia quaternari kvartärperioden :geol le quaternario kvartärtiden :geol le quaternario kvarvarande :residue, residual, restante kvarvaro :remanentia kvasar :astron quasar kvasi-|kvasi :quasi-, semi-, pseudo- kvasibildning :quasi-cultura, pseudocultura, cultura superficial kvasiintellektuell :pseudointellectual kvasireligiös :pseudochristian kvasistellär :astron quasi-stellar; :~t objekt (KSO) objecto quasi-stellar (OQS), quasar kvasivetenskaplig :pseudoscientific kvassia :bot quassia, simaruba; :flug~, jamaica~ picrasma excelse; :surinam~ quassia amar kvast :scopa; :bot corymbo; :nya ~ar sopa bäst fig scopa nove scopa ben kvastfening :zool latimeria; :~ar (underklass) crossopterygos kvastformig :bot cymose kvastmossa :bot dicrano kvastskaft :manico/palo de scopa kvav :I adj oppressive, suffocante, asphyxiante, irrespirabile II s; :gå i ~ affundar se, ir al fundo kved :s anat utero, matrice kverulans :lamentation, lamento, jeremiade kverulant :querelator kverulantisk :lamentose, lamentabile, planctive kverulera :querelar kvestor :hist questor kvesved :bot solano dulce amar kvick :(snabb) agile, rapide, celere, preste, veloce, vive, expresse, expeditive, hastive, prompte; :(fyndig) spirituose, spiritual, facete, facetiose, jocose kvicka :~ på/sig hastar se kvickhet :(snabbhet) agilitate, prestessa; :(fyndighet) facetia kvickhuvud :persona argute/prompte al replica kvickna :~ till reprender cognoscentia/cognoscimento, reprender/recuperar le sensos kvickrot :bot elymo repente kvicksand :sablo mobile kvicksilver :kem mercurio, hydrargyrio, argento vive; :försätta med ~ amalgamar kvicksilveraktig :mercurial kvicksilverbarometer :barometro mercurial/a/de mercurio kvicksilverförgiftning :med mercurialismo, hydrargyrismo kvicksilverhalt :nivello de mercurio kvicksilverhaltig :mercurifere, mercurial kvicksilverklorid :kem calomel kvicksilverlampa :lampa a vapor de mercurio kvicksilveroxid :kem oxydo de mercurio kvicksilverpelare :columna/colonna mercurial/de mercurio kvicksilvertermometer :thermometro mercurial/a/de mercurio kvicksilverånga :vapor de mercurio kvicktänkt :intelligente, a spirito vive, spiritual kvida :gemer kvidan :gemimento kvidd :zool phoxino phoxino kvietism :rel quietismo kvietist :rel quietista kvietistisk :rel quietista kviga :zool juvene vacca kvillaja :bot quillaia saponaria kvillajabark :cortice de quillaia saponaria kvillra :gurguliar kvilta|quilta :(el. quilta) text wattar kviltning|quiltning :(el. quiltning) text (le) wattar kvinna :femina; :emanciperad ~ femina emancipate; :gift ~ spo(n)sa, marita, uxor, conjuge; :lättfotad ~ femina de mal vita; :ogift ~ celibataria; :rum för husets kvinnor hist gyneceo; :som avser ~ feminin; :världsvan ~ femina del mundo kvinnfolk :(le) feminas kvinnfolksgöra :labor/travalio feminin/de feminas kvinnlig :feminin; :det evigt ~a le eterne feminino kvinnlighet :feminitate, feminino kvinnoarbete :labor/travalio feminin/de feminas kvinnoavdelning :section/departimento feminin/de feminas kvinnobröst :anat pectore/sino feminin/de femina kvinnodag :die (international) del feminas kvinnodyrkan :culto al femina, gynecolatria kvinnodyrkare :gynecolatra kvinnoemancipation :emancipation feminin/del feminas kvinnofientlig :hostil al feminas, misogyne kvinnofigur :figura feminin/de femina kvinnofrid :protection legal del feminas kvinnofrigörelse :liberation feminin/del feminas kvinnofråga :question feminista kvinnofängelse :prision de feminas kvinnoförakt :misogynia kvinnoförbund :association/liga de feminas kvinnoförtryck :oppression de feminas kvinnogestalt :figura feminin/de femina kvinnogrupp :gruppo de feminas; :(organiserad) gruppo feminista kvinnogunst :favor de femina/del feminas kvinnohat :odio feminin/del femina, misogynia; :som avser ~ misogyne kvinnohatare :misogyno kvinnohistoria :(universitetsämne) historia del feminas kvinnohus :casa del/pro feminas kvinnojägare :chassator sh- de gonnas kvinnokamp :lucta feminista/pro le liberation del femina kvinnokarl :incantator, seductor kvinnoklinik :clinica gynecologic kvinnokläder :vestimentos feminin/de femina kvinnokropp :corpore feminin/de femina kvinnokön :sexo feminin kvinnolist :astutia feminin/de femina kvinnoläger :campo de feminas kvinnoläkare :gynecologo, gynecologista kvinnomisshandel :crueltate contra feminas kvinnonamn :nomine feminin/de femina kvinnoorganisation :organisation feminin/de feminas kvinnoparti :pol partito del feminas kvinnoporträtt :potrait fr pårträ feminin/de femina kvinnopräst :predicante/pastor feminin kvinnoprästmotståndare :opponente al predicantes/pastores feminin kvinnoroll :rolo/parte feminin kvinnorov :rapto de feminas kvinnorörelse :movimento feminista/del feminas, feminismo kvinnoröst :voce feminin/de femina kvinnosaken :le feminismo kvinnosaksfråga :question feminista kvinnosakskvinna :feminista kvinnosjukdom :maladia gynecologic kvinnostyre :matriarchato kvinnotjusare :incantator, seductor, donjuan kvinnotycke :ha ~ attraher le feminas kvinnovälde :gynecocratia; :som avser ~ gynecocratic kvinnoöverskott :excedente/surplus fr syrply feminin/de feminas kvinns :feminas kvinnsperson :femina kvinoa :bot quinoa sp kvint :mus quinta; :liten ~ quinta diminuite; :stor ~ quinta augmentate, dominante kvintcirkel :mus circulo de quintas kvintessens :quintessentia; :som avser ~ quintessential kvintett :mus quintetto kvintilera :mus (leka på strängarna/på tangenterna) jocar al cordas/al claves; :(småsjunga) cantar (a bucca clause); :(om fåglar) cantar, pipar Kvirinalen :le Quirinale it kvirr :lamentation, lamento, jeremiade kvirra :querelar kvirrare :querelator kvissla :button, pustuletta kvisslig :con buttones/pustulettas, pustulose kvist :rametto; :(i trä) nodo kvista :1 (avlägsna kvistar) deramar 2 (göra ett kort besök) ~ över till någon facer un curte visita a un persona kvistfri :sin nodos kvistig :(full av kvistar) nodose; :(besvärlig) difficile, complicate, intricate kvistknöl :nodo (in le ligno) kvistren :sin nodos kvitt :I adj quite; :nu är vi ~ nunc nos es quite II interj pip! kvitta :quitar; :det ~r mig lika isto es a me equal kvitten :bot cydonia kvittens :quitantia kvittensblankett :talon de quitantia kvittensblock :quaderno de quitantia kvitter :canto, (le) pipar kvittera :(skriva kvitto på) facer un quitantia (de); :(återgälda) repagar, reimbursar, restituer; :sport equalisar; :~ ut signar un quitantia kvittering :quitantia; :sport equalisation kvitteringmål :sport goal eng goul de equalisation; :göra ett ~ equalisar kvittning :pol accordo con un membro del opposition de abstiner se del voto/del votation, equalisation kvitto :quitantia, bono, recepta kvittoblock :talon de quitantia kvittobok :quaderno de quitantia kvittra :cantar, pipar kvot :quota, contingente, mat quotiente kvotera :assignar/fixar quota, repartir proportionalmente/per quotas, contingentar kvotering :repartition/assignation/fixation de quotas, repartition proportional, contingentamento, contingentation kvottilldelning :repartition/assignation/fixation de quotas, repartition proportional kväda :cantar kväde :canto, poema kväka :coaxar kväkare :rel quaker eng kweikö kväkarrörelsen :le quakerismo kwei- kväkning :coaxamento kvälja :I (förorsaka kval hos) tormentar, supplicar, torturar, martyrisar; :jur (obehörigt klandra) illegalmente questionar/poner/mitter in dubita II (göra illamående) nausear kväljande :nauseose, nauseabunde kväljning :nausea; :ge ~ar nausear, indisponer; :ha ~ar haber le nausea, esser indisposite kväll :vespera, vespere; :föregående ~ le vespera anterior; :god ~! bon vespera!; :i går ~ heri vespera; :i ~ iste vespera; :i morgon ~ deman vespera; :om ~en le vespera; :på ~en le vespera; :som avser ~ vesperal, vespertin kvälla :surger, pullular kvällas :devenir vespera/vespere kvällning :crepusculo kvällsandakt :officio vespertin/del vespera/del vespere kvällsarbete :labor/travalio del vespera/del vespere kvällsbris :brisa nocturne kvällsdimma :bruma/nebula de vespera/de vespere kvällsdunkel :crepusculo kvällseko :novas radiophonic del vespera/del vespere kvällsföreställning :representation del vespera/del vespere kvällsgymnasium :schola secundari/collegio nocturne/del vespera/del vespere kvällshimmel :celo vespertin/del vespera/del vespere kvällskanten|kvällskröken :(el. kvällskröken) fram på ~ verso le vespera/le vespere kvällskurs :curso vespertin/del vespera/del vespere kvällskvisten :fram på ~ verso le vespera/le vespere kvällslig :vesperal, vespertin kvällsljus :luce crepuscular kvällsmat :repasto del vespera/del vespere kvällsmänniska :homine de vespera/de vespere kvällsmål :repasto del vespera/del vespere, cena, souper fr supe; :äta ~ cenar, dinar, soupar su- kvällsmåltid :repasto del vespera/del vespere, cena, souper fr supe kvällsnyheter :novas vespertin/del vespera/del vespere kvällsplenum :plenum/reunion/session plenari vespertin/del vespera/del vespere kvällspromenad :promenada vesperal kvällsskola :schola nocturne/del vespera/del vespere kvällssol :sol del vespera/del vespere kvällstidning :jornal (quotidian) vespertin/del vespera/del vespere kvällsunderhållning :soirée fr suare kvällsundervisning :inseniamento vespertin/del vespera/del vespere kvällsupplaga :tidn edition vespertin/del vespera/del vespere kvällsvard :repasto del vespera/del vespere kvällsöppen :aperte le vespera/le vespere kväsa :domar, reprimer, comprimer, subjugar; :(kuva) opprimer, tyrannisar kväva :suffocar; :med asphyxiar; :hålla på att ~as suffocar kvävande :suffocante, oppressive kväve :kem nitrogeno, azoto kvävedioxid :kem dioxydo de nitrogeno kväveförening :kem composito de nitrogeno kvävehalt :percentage -ad3e de nitrogeno/de azoto kvävehaltig :azotate, con nitrogeno/azoto, que contine nitrogeno/azoto kvävgas :kem nitrogeno/azoto gasose kvävning :suffocation; :med asphyxia; :som avser ~ med asphyxic kvävningsanfall :accesso de suffocation kvävningsdöd :med morte per asphyxia kW :(kilowatt) kW (kilowatt) kWh :(kilowattimme) kWH (kilowatthora) kybernetik :se cybernetik kybernetisk :se cybernetisk kycklinbröst :pectore/thorace de gallina/de pullo kyckling :gallinetta, pulletto; :kul gallina, pullo kycklinglever :ficato de gallina/de pullo kycklinglår :coxa de gallina/de pullo kycklingmamma :fig matre excessivemente protective kycklingmoder :incubator/covatrice artificial kyffa :~ ihop sig seder/viver plus proxime kyffe :parve casa inferior Kykladerna :le Kyklades kyl :1 (kylskåp, kylhus) refrigerator, armario/apparato frigorific 2 kul coxa de vitello/de ove kyla :I frigido, frigor; :fig frigiditate II v refrigerar, frigidar, refrescar; :~ av refrigerar, frigidar, refrescar; :~ av sig refrescar se; :~ ner lassar refrigerar/frigidar kylande :refrigerative, refrigeratori, refrigerante kylanläggning :installation frigorific/refrigerante/de refrigeration kylapparat :apparato installation frigorific/refrigerante/de refrigeration, refrigerante, refrigerator kylare :(på bil) radiator; :(kylapparat) apparato/installation frigorific/refrigerante/de refrigeration, refrigerante, refrigerator; :(ishink) situla a/de glacie kylargardin :(på bil) cortina del radiator kylarhuv :(på bil) cappotto/cappucio/coperculo del radiator kylarvatten :(i bil) aqua del radiator kylarvätska :liquido/fluido refrigerante/de refrigeration, refrigerante kyldisk :banco de vendita frigorific/frigorifere/refrigerate kylelement :elemento refrigerante/refrigeratori/de refrigeration kylfack :vitrina refrigerate; :(i kylskåp) compartimento refrigeratori kylfartyg :nave frigorific/refrigerate kylhus :deposito frigorifere/frigorific kylig :fresc; :(kall) frigide; :fig frigide, indifferente, insensibile, impassibile, distante; det är ~t il face fresco; :~ ton tono frigide kylighet :fresco®, frigiditate; :fig frigiditate, frigido, insensibilitate, distantia kylklamp :elemento refrigerante/refrigeratori/de refrigeration kylknöl :med gelatura kylkonserv :conserva a tener in refrigerator kyllastfartyg :nave frigorific/refrigerate kyller :mil hist tunica militar de pelle (de alce) kylmaskin :machina/installation/apparato refrigeratori/frigorific, refrigerator kylmedel :med agente/fluido/liquido refrigerante/de refrigeration, refrigerativo, refrigerante kylning :refrigeration kylrum :cella/camera frigorifere/frigorific/frigide/refrigerate kylsig :(hopknölad) arrugate; :(hopgyttrad) agglomerate kylskada :med gelatura kylskåp :refrigerator, armario/apparato frigorific, glaciera kylslagen :fresc, frigide; :(om dryck) tepide kylslå :(dryck) tepidar kylsystem :systema de refrigeration kylteknik :technica de refrigeration kylvagn :järnv wagon frigorific/refrigeratori/refrigerate kylväska :sacco/cassa/recipiente isotherme/isothermic kylvätska :anticongelante kymation :arkit chymatio kymig :(okamratlig) dishoneste, injuste; :(otrevlig) disagradabile, displacente kyndelsmässa :(festa del) Purification kyndelsmässodagen :le die del Purification kyniker :fil cynico kynisk :fil cynic kynne :genio, character, temperamento kynolog :cynologo, cynophilo kynologi :cynologia kynologisk :cynologic kyp :banio de tinctura kypare :servitor kypert :text twill eng twil, texito cruciate kypertbindning :text texito cruciate kyprad :text cruciate kyrass :hist cuirasse fr kyiras; :förse med ~ cuirassar kyi- kyrassiär|kyrassjär :(el. kyrassjär) hist cuirassero kyi- kyrie eleison|kyrie|eleison :rel kyrie eleison grek kyrillisk :cyrillic; :~ skrift scriptura cyrillic kyrka :ecclesia; :den anglikanska ~n le Ecclesia Anglican; gå i ~n ir al ecclesia; :inviga en ~ consecrar/dedicar un ecclesia; :~ns separation från staten le separation del ecclesia e le stato; :som avser ~ ecclesiastic kyrkbacke :placia del ecclesia kyrkbesök|kyrkobesök :(el. kyrkobesök) assistentia al officio/al servicio religiose kyrkbesökare|kyrkobesökare :(el. kyrkobesökare) persona qui assiste al officio/al servicio religiose kyrkbok|kyrkobok :(el. kyrkobok) registro del ecclesia/del parochia kyrkbokföra|kyrkobokföra :(el. kyrkobokföra) inscriber in le registro del population kyrkbokföring|kyrkobokföring :(el. kyrkobokföring) registro del population kyrkbröllop :matrimonio/maritage -ad3e religiose kyrkby :village -ad3e que ha un ecclesia kyrkbygge|kyrkobygge :(el. kyrkobygge) construction de ecclesias kyrkbyggnad|kyrkobyggnad :(el. kyrkobyggnad) ecclesia; :läran om ~er ecclesiologia; :som avser läran om ~er ecclesiologic; :specialist på ~er ecclesiologo kyrkbänk :banco de ecclesia kyrkbåt :hist grande barca a/de remos usate pro viages -ad3es al ecclesia kyrkdags :hora de servicio divin/de officio kyrkdop :baptismo ecclesiastic kyrkdörr :porta de ecclesia kyrkfolk :parochianos kyrkfönster :fenestra de ecclesia kyrkkaffe :(le) prender un caffe post le servicio religiose kyrkklocka :(klämtande) campana de ecclesia; :(urverk) horologio de ecclesia kyrklig :ecclesiastic, clerical, religiose; :~ begravning sepultura ecclesiastic; :~ vigsel matrimonio/maritage -ad3e religiose; :vara ~ av sig esser religiose, ir frequentemente al ecclesia kyrklighet :practica religiose kyrkmur|kyrkomur :(el. kyrkomur) muro de ecclesia kyrkmålning|kyrkomålning :(el. kyrkomålning) pictura de ecclesia kyrknyckel :clave del ecclesia kyrkoadjunkt :predicator adjuncte/auxiliar kyrkoarkiv :archivo parochial kyrkobesök :se kyrkbesök kyrkobesökare :se kyrkbesökare kyrkobok :se kyrkbok kyrkobokföra :se kyrkbokföra kyrkobokföring :se kyrkbokföring kyrkobroder :laico kyrkobygge :se kyrkbygge kyrkobyggnad :se kyrkbyggnad kyrkobön :prece; :de föreskrivna ~erna le liturgia kyrkofader :patre ecclesiastic/de ecclesia kyrkofientlig :anticlerical kyrkofrid :hist immunitate/inviolabilitate del personas qui assisteva al officio/al servicio religiose kyrkofullmäktig :membro del consistorio/del consilio del ecclesia kyrkofurste :principe ecclesiastic/de ecclesia, pontifice kyrkoförfattning :decreto ecclesiastic kyrkoförvaltning :administration del ecclesia kyrkogång :(kyrkbesök) assistentia al officio/al servicio religiose; :(gång mellan kyrkbänkar) passage -ad3e inter le bancos de ecclesia; :hist (kyrktagning) adoption ecclesiastic kyrkogård :cemeterio; :ligga på ~en esser interrate; :som avser ~ cemeterial kyrkogårdförvaltning :administration cemeterial kyrkogårdsmur :muro de cemeterio kyrkohandbok :libro de ecclesia; :(med psalmer) libro de psalmos; :(mässbok) missal kyrkoherde :curato, parocho kyrkoherdeboställe :domo/casa parochial/del curato/del parocho kyrkohistoria :historia ecclesiastic/del ecclesia kyrkohistoriker :historico ecclesiastic kyrkohistorisk :del historia ecclesiastic kyrkoinvigning :consecration/dedication de un ecclesia kyrkokonsert :concerto spiritual/de ecclesia, concerto de musica sacre kyrkokör :choro/choral del ecclesia kyrkolag :jur lege ecclesiastic/canonic kyrkolatin :latino ecclesiastic/de ecclesia kyrkolokal :ecclesia kyrkolära :doctrina ecclesiastic/religiose/del ecclesia, dogma kyrkomur :se kyrkmur kyrkomusik :musica sacre/sacrate/liturgic/religiose/de ecclesia kyrkomålning :se kyrkmålning kyrkomöte :synodo; :(romersk-katolskt) concilio kyrkoordning :decreto ecclesiastic kyrkoplikt :se kyrkplikt kyrkorgel :organo de ecclesia kyrkorum :ecclesia kyrkorätt :jur derecto ecclesiastic/canonic kyrkoråd :consilio de ecclesia, consistorio; :som avser ~ consistorial kyrkosamfund :ecclesia, confession, association/communitate religiose kyrkoskatt :contribution ecclesiastic kyrkospel :teat representation religiose kyrkospråk :lingua liturgic Kyrkostaten :(Vatikanstaten) le Citate del Vaticano; :hist le Statos Pontifical/Papal, le Statos del Ecclesia, le Stato Ecclesiastic kyrkostrid :querela/disputa religiose kyrkostämma :administration del ecclesia kyrkosång :canto sacrate/religiose/liturgic, cantico; :(lovsång) hymno; :(psalm) psalmo; :(handling) (le) cantar in le ecclesia kyrkotagning :se kyrktagning kyrkotukt :hist disciplina ecclesiastic kyrkovaktmästare :se kyrkvaktmästare kyrkoår :anno ecclesiastic kyrkplan :placia del ecclesia kyrkplikt|kyrkoplikt :(el. kyrkoplikt) hist pena ecclesiastic kyrkport :portal de ecclesia, narthex kyrkråtta :ratto de ecclesia; :fattig som en ~ fig paupere/povre como un ratto de ecclesia, destitute, sin un soldo kyrksam :qui va frequentemente al ecclesia, religiose kyrksilver :thesauro kyrkskatt :tresor del ecclesia kyrkskriva :hist inscriber in le registro ecclesiastic kyrkslaviska :språk lingua slave ecclesiastic/de ecclesia kyrksocken :parochia kyrkspecialist :ecclesiologo kyrkspira :agulia del turre del ecclesia kyrkstad :gruppo de casas e stabulos proxime al ecclesia (pro parochianos de lontano durante le assistentia al officio) kyrkstöt :sacrista, sacristano, bedello kyrktagning|kyrkotagning :(el. kyrkotagning) hist adoption ecclesiastic kyrktonart|kyrkotonart :(el. kyrkotonart) mus tono ecclesiastic kyrktorn :turre del ecclesia; :(fristående) campanil kyrktupp :gallo al agulia del turre del ecclesia kyrkur :horologio de(l) ecclesia kyrkvaktmästare|kyrkovaktmästare :(el. kyrkovaktmästare) sacrista, sacristano, bedello kyrkvigsel :matrimonio/maritage -ad3e religiose kyrkvärd :sacrista, sacristano, bedello kysk :caste, pudic, pur, virtuose, continente; :leva ~t viver in castitate kyskhet :castitate, pudicitia, pudor, virtute, continentia kyskhetsbälte :cinctura/cincturon de castitate kyskhetslöfte :voto de castitate kyss :basio, osculo; :fig (slag) colpo; :besegla med en ~ sigillar con un basio; :få sig en ~ reciper un colpo; :kan man få en ~? tu me da un basio? kyssa :basiar, oscular; :~ någon på handen basiar le mano de un persona; :~as basiar/oscular le un le altere kyssning :osculation kysstäck :adorabile kyssäkta :(om läppstift) kissproof eng kispru:f käbbel :disputas, balbutiamento käbberi :disputas, balbutiamento käbbla :litigar, disputar, altercar; :~ emot responder/replicar/rispostar (in un tono aggressive) käbblare :disputator, querelator käck :franc, disinvolte, coragiose -d3-, intrepide, galliarde, brave, prode, valente käckhet :franchitia käft :bucca, buccacia, muso; :(käke) maxilla, mandibula; :håll ~en! tace!; :inte en ~ fig non un anima; :slå någon på ~en dar un persona un colpo al maxilla/al mandibula; :slänga ~ fig querelar, disputar; :vara slängd i ~en fig haber un lingua rapide; vara stor i ~en fig fanfaronar, bluffar, vantar se, vangloriar se käfta :litigar, disputar, altercar; :~ emot responder/replicar/rispostar (in un tono aggressive) kägel :1 typ (på typ) corpore; :(radavstånd) spatio inter le lineas, interlinea 2 sport quillia, bolla; :spela ~ jocar al quillias/al bollas/al bowling eng bouling kägelbana :sport pista de quillias/de bollas/de bowling eng bouling kägelformig :mat conic, coniforme, conoide, in forma de cono kägelsnitt :mat section conic, conica; :toppen av ett ~ le vertice de un conica kägelspel :sport joco de quillias/de bollas, bowling eng bouling kägelspelare :sport jocator de quillias/de bollas/de bowling eng bouling kägla :mat cono; :sport quillia, bolla; :spela ~ jocar al quillias/al bollas/al bowling eng bouling käk|käk- :I kul (le) mangiar -d3- II käk- anat mandibular, maxillar käka :mangiar -d3- käkben :anat osso maxillar, maxilla käkbrott :med fractura del maxilla käke :anat maxilla; :(underkäke) mandibula, maxilla inferior; :(överkäke) maxilla superior käkformig :maxilliforme käkfraktur :med fractura del maxilla/del mandibula käkhåla :anat cavitate maxillar käkkirurg :chirurgo dentista käkled :anat articulation temporomaxillar käklåsning :med trismo käkmuskel :anat musculo maxillar/mandibular, masseter käkslag :sport colpo al maxilla/al mandibula käl :cannellatura; :förse med ~ cannellar käla :cannellar kälkborgare :parve burgese kälkborgerlig :de parve burgese kälkborgerlighet :spirito de parve burgese kälke :slitta; :(för timmer) traha; :sport toboggan eng töbågön; :åka ~ ir in slitta källa :(grundvatten) fonte, fontana, puteo; :fig fonte, origine, principio; :en ~ till glädje un fonte de joia/de gaudio; :från säker ~ de fonte digne de fide; :från välinformerad ~ de fonte ben informate; :Nilens källor le fontes del Nilo; :som avser ~ fontal, fontanari; :varma källor fontes cal(i)de källardörr :porta de cellario källare :cellario; :(etage) basamento, subterraneo; :(krog) restaurante, taverna källarfranska :kul parve pan molle källarfönster :fenestra de cellario källarglugg :fenestretta de cellario källargång :corridor/passage -ad3e subterranee källarlokal :cellario, local subterranee källarlucka :trappa del cellario källarlukt :odor mucide de cellario källarlös :que non ha un cellario källarmästare :restaurator, tavernero; :(i kloster) cellariero källarplan :basamento, subterraneo källartrappa :scala de cellario källarutrymme :loco/spatio subterranee källarvalv :volta de cellario källarvägg :muro de cellario källarvåning :habitation/appartamento subterranee/de subsolo källbeskattning :ekon imposto directe källflöde :fonte surgente källforskning :examine del fontes källfrisk :~t vatten aqua del fonte källförteckning :lista/indice de fontes/de referentias källhänvisning :mention/indication del fontes/de referentia källklar :~t vatten aqua del fonte källkritik :critica del fontes källmaterial :fontes, documentos, documentation källnymf :myt naiade källsjö :laco fontal/de fontes källskatt :ekon imposto directe källskrift :texto fonte, documento källsortera :(sopor) assortir (le residuos) individualmente källsortering :(av sopor) assortimento individual (del residuos) källsprång :fonte surgente källstudium :studio del fontes källvatten :aqua mineral/de fonte källåder :vena de aqua kälning :cannellamento, (le) cannellar kält :(tjat) demanda persistente; :(gnat) critica/reproches -sh- pl constante kälta :(tjata) demandar persistentemente; :(gnata) criticar/reprochar -sh- constantemente kämnärsrätt :jurhist corte inferior kämpa :combatter, luctar, battaliar, batter se, militar; :~ emot opponer se (a), resister (a); :~ för ett ideal luctar/militar pro un ideal, defender un ideal; :~ för fosterlandet combatter pro le patria; :~ man mot man luctar corpore a corpore; :~ med gråten luctar pro retener su lacrimas; :~ med sig själv esser in conflicto con/luctar con se ipse/se mesme; :~ mot den lede fienden combatter le vil inimico; :~ mot döden luctar con/contra le morte; :~ om första platsen sport luctar/contender/competer pro le prime placia; :~ på continuar le combatto; :kämpa sig fram aperir se un via/un cammino kämpagestalt :battaliator, combattente, luctator, contendente, contenditor; :(krigare) guerrero, soldato; :(bjässe) gigante kämpaglad :combattive, pugnace, bellicose kämpaglöd :spirito combattive/bellicose/de lucta, ardor bellicose, militantia kämpatag :combattivitate, pugnacitate, bellicositate kämpe :(slagskämpe) battaliator, combattente, luctator, contendente, contenditor; :(krigare) guerrero, soldato; :(bjässe) gigante; :bot plantagine; :röd~ bot plantagine medie; :svart~ bot plantagine lanceolate kämpig :difficile, complicate, embarassose, penose känd :cognoscite; :(välbekant) cognite, reputate, renominate; :(ökänd) notori; :~ genom radio och TV cognite per le radio e le television; :vara ~ esser reputate kändis :persona reputate kändisadvokat :advocato reputate kändisskvaller :commatrage -ad3e del vita private de personas reputate känga :calceo/scarpa forte; :(hög) bottina; :(spark) colpo (de pede); :ge någon en ~ fig dar un colpata/bastonata a un persona kängknapp :button de bottina kängskaft :gamba de bottina kängsnöre :lacetto a/de bottina känguru :zool kangaru; :grå jätte~ macropo gigante; :klipp~ petrogale; :träd~ dendrolago kängurudjur :zool (familj) macropodidas kängururåttor :zool (familj) potoroidas känn :ha på ~ presentir känna :(förnimma) sentir, perciper; :(vara bekant med) cognoscer; :inte ~ fruktan non haber pavor; :~ ansvar sentir se responsabile; :~ av (besväras av) esser molestate/tormentate de; :~ avund esser invidiose; :~ glädje över gauder de; :~ igen recognoscer, identificar; :~ lukten av olfacer, perciper le odor de; :~ med compatir con, doler se de; :~ mer för att gå hem preferer ir a casa; :~ på (vidröra) toccar, tastar, palpar; :~ på sig (ha en förkänsla) presentir; :~ sig lurad sentir se dupate; :~ sig som hemma sentir se como in su casa; :~ sig trött esser fatigate; :~ sin begränsning esser consciente de su limites; :~ smaken av sentir le gusto de; :~ spänningen stiga sentir montar le tension; :~ till cognoscer; :~ till vägen cognoscer/saper le cammino; :~s vid recognoscer; :(tillstå) conceder; :lära ~ någon facer le cognoscentia de un persona kännarblick :oculo/reguardo de cognoscitor/de experto, oculo experte kännare :cognoscitor, experto kännarmin :aere de cognoscitor kännarskap :cognoscentia kännbar :(förnimbar) perceptibile, tangibile, sensibile, palpabile; :(avsevärd) considerabile, sensibile, vive; :(svår) sever; :(påkostande) penose; :ett ~t straff un punition/pena sever; :~a förluster perditas sensibile kännbarhet :percibilitate, tangibilitate, sensibilitate kännedom :cognoscentia, cognoscimento, saper, scientia; :fil cognition, gnosis; :få ~ om prender cognoscentia/cognoscimento de; :för er ~ pro vostre cognoscentia/cognoscimento; :god ~ cognoscentia/cognoscimento profunde; :ytlig ~ notion kännemärke :characteristica, marca/signo (distinctive/characteristic), tracto kännetecken :signo distinctive, marca, attributo; :med symptoma känneteckna :characterisar, marcar, distinguer kännetecknande :characteristic, distinctive, proprie, typic, specific; :~ egenskap characteristica känning :med attacco legier -d3-; :ha ~ av (besväras av) esser molestate/tormentate de känsel :sensibilitate, senso tactile, tacto känselnerv :nervo tactile känselorgan :anat organo sensorial/de sensibilitate känselsinne :senso tactile/de tacto, tacto känselspröt :zool (hos sniglar) tentaculo, corno; :(hos insekter) antenna känsla :sentimento, sensation; :(emotion) emotion, pathos; :(sinne för) senso, sentimento; :en ~ av välbehag un sentimento agradabile/de benesser; :jag har en ~ av att (ett intryck) io ha le impression que; :(en förkänsla) io ha le presentimento que; :med blandade känslor con sentimentos contrari/contradictori; :obehaglig ~ sentimento disagradabile/de incommoditate/de displacentia; :utan ~ för insensibile a känslig :(mottaglig för intryck) sensibile, receptive; :(känslosam) affective, emotional, emotive, sentimental, passibile; :(ömtålig) sensibile, delicate; :en ~ fråga un question delicate; :~ film foto pellicula (ultra)sensibile; :hy pelle sensibile/delicate; :~t papper foto papiro sensibile känslighet :sensibilitate, receptivitate; :(känslosamhet) sentimentalitate, affectivitate, passibilitate; :(ömtålighet) sensibilitate, delicatessa; :foto rapiditate, sensibilitate känslobetonad :affective, emotional, emotive känslobindning :ligamine/vinculo affective känsloengagemang :interesse emotional känslofull|känslofylld :(el. känslofylld) plen de sentimento/de sensibilitate, affective, emotional, sentimental, passibile känslokall :insensibile, impassabile, dur, frigide, indifferente känslokast :cambio/cambiamento emotional känslokyla :insensibilitate, impassibilitate, indifferentia; :sexuell ~ frigiditate känsloladdad :affective, emotive, emotional känsloladdning :affectivitate, emotivitate känsloliv :vita emotional/emotive/affective, affectivitate känsloläge :stato emotional/emotive/affective/del anima känslolös :insensibile; :med anesthesiate; :psyk apathic, torpide; :göra ~ render insensibile, insensibilisar; :med anesthesiar; :vara ~ psyk torper känslolöshet :insensibilitate; :med anesthesia, analgesia; :psyk apathia, torpor, torpiditate känslomänniska :homine emotive/emotional/sensibile/de sentimentos, sentimental, sentimentalista känslomässig :instinctive, intuitive känslopjunk :sentimentalitate, sentimentalismo känslosam :affective, emotional, passibile; :(gråtmild) sentimental känslosamhet :affectivitate, passibilitate; :(gråtmildhet) sentimentalitate, sentimentalismo känsloskäl :motivo affective känslostorm :accesso emotive/emotional/affective känslosträng :corda emotional känslostämning :stato emotional/emotive/affective/del anima känslosvall :unda emotive/emotional/affective/de sentimentos känsloton :tono affective känslotänkande :rationamento instinctive/intuitive känsloutbrott :explosion emotive/emotional/affective/de sentimentos känslovärde :valor affective/sentimental/emotional känsloyttring :manifestation emotive/emotional/affective käpp :baston; :(för promenad) baston, canna; :gå med ~ ir con un baston; :sätta en ~ i hjulet fig mitter un baston in le rota, crear difficultates käpphäst :cavallo de ligno; :fig subjecto/thema favorite käppi :mil kepi käppkrycka :manico käpprakt|käpprätt :(el. käpprätt) directemente käpprapp :colpo de baston käppställ :porta-bastones kär :(förälskad) inamorate, amorose; :(älskad) car, amate; :bli ~ inamorar se; :Kära/Käre vän! Car amica/amico!; :om livet är dig ~t si te es car le vita kära :1 jur (väcka talan) querelar 2 sjö (hålla nära intill) passar (a) presso (de) 3 ~ ner sig inamorar se kärande :jur querelator kärandepart :jur parte querelante kärandesidan :jur le parte querelante käraste :inamorato, inamorata käresta :inamorata käril :vasculo; :ett svagt ~ fig un esser debile käring|kärring :(el. kärring) vetula, vetule femina; :han är en riktig ~ ille es un ver vetule femina; :hon är som ~en mot strömmen illa es un persona obstinate käringaktig :de vetula, como un vetula käringknut :sjö nodo de granmamma käringkrut :bot pulvere de lycopodio käringprat :commatrage -ad3e käringskvaller :commatrage -ad3e käringsladder :commatrage -ad3e käringtand :bot loto corniculate kärkommen :car, multo benvenite kärl :vasculo, vaso, recipiente; :biol vasculo; :kommunicerande ~ fys vasos communicante; :som avser ~ biol vascular, vasculose kärlek :amor, affection; :(människokärlek) caritate; :betyga någon sin ~ declarar un amor a un persona; :fri ~ amor libere; ~ till naturen amor del natura; :~ vid första ögonkastet amor a prime vista; :~en är blind le amor es cec; :lesbisk ~ amor lesbic, tribadismo; :platonisk ~ amor platonic; :sinnlig ~ amor sensual/carnal/physic; :väcka ~ eveliar amor kärleksaffär :affaire fr afä:r de amor, relation amorose, liaison fr liäzå) kärleksakt :acto sexual/de amor, coito, copula, copulation kärleksbarn :infante non planate kärleksbetygelse :protestation de amor kärleksbevis :monstra de amor kärleksbrev :lettera/littera amorose/de amor kärleksbud :rel commandamento de amor al proximos kärleksdikt :poema amorose/de amor; :litt madrigal kärleksdiktare :litt madrigalista kärleksdrama :drama/tragedia amorose/de amor kärleksdryck :philtro amorose, aphrodisiaco kärleksframkallande :aphrodisiac; :~ medel aphrodisiaco kärleksfull :affectuose, tenere kärleksfullhet :dilection, teneressa kärleksförbindelse :relation amorose/galante kärleksförhållande :relation amorose, liaison fr liäzå) kärleksförklaring :declaration amorose/de amor kärleksglöd :ardor amorose kärleksgud :deo del amor, cupido kärleksgudinna :dea de amor kärlekshistoria :historia amorose/de amor kärlekskrank :languorosemente inamorate kärlekskval :penas/tristessa amorose/de amor kärleksliv :vita amorose kärlekslyrik :poesia amorose kärlekslös :sin amor/affection, indifferente, frigide; :(hårdhjärtad) incaritabile, incompassibile kärlekslöshet :manco/mancantia de amor/de affection kärleksmåltid :agape grek kärleksnatt :nocte de amor kärlekspoesi :poesia amorose kärleksrik :affectuose, amante kärleksroman :roman(ce) amorose/de amor kärlekssaga :historia amorose/de amor kärleksscen :scena de amor kärlekssorg :dolor amorose kärlekssång :canto amorose/de amor kärleksäventyr :aventura/intriga galante/amorose/de amor kärleksört :bot sedum telephio kärlförkalkning :med arteriosclerose, arteriosclerosis kärlhinna :(ögats) anat uvea kärlig :affectuose, tenere kärlkirurgi :med chirurgia vascular kärlkramp :med crampa/spasmo vascular, angiospasmo; :~ i hjärtat angina de pectore, angina pectoris lat kärlkryptogamer :bot (ormbunksväxter) pteridophytas kärlsammandragning :med constriction vascular, vasoconstriction kärlsjukdom :med maladia vascular kärlsystem :biol systema vascular, vascularitate kärlutvidgande :med vasidilator; :~ medicin vasidilator kärlutvidgning :med dilatation vascular, vasodilatation kärlvävnad :biol texito vascular kärlväxt :bot planta vascular kärna :I 1 s (det innersta) nucleo, centro; :bot (i frukt) nucleo, pepita; :(nöt) nuce, nucleo; :(mandel) amandola; :astron, fys nucleo; :fig nucleo, (parte) essential, substantia, elemento central, quintessentia; :komma till ~n i saken arrivar al/entrar in le essential; :stadens ~ le centro del urbe 2 (redskap för smörtillverkning) apparato pro facer butyro 3 (huvudtorn i borg) donjon II v 1 ~ ur (ta ut kärnorna ur frukt) enuclear 2 (bereda smör i kärna) batter/facer le butyro kärnanläggning :fys central nuclear/atomic kärnavfall :fys residuos radioactive/nuclear/atomic kärnbränsle :fys combustibile nuclear kärndelning :biol partition/division nuclear/del nucleo, mitose, mitosis kärnenergi :fys energia atomic/nuclear kärnexplosion :fys explosion atomic/nuclear kärnfamilj :familia nuclear kärnforskning :fys recerca/investigation nuclear/atomic kärnfri :bot sin pepita(s); :mil sin armas nuclear/atomic, denuclearisate; :~ zon zona denuclearisate kärnfrisk :sanissime, perfectemente san, in perfecte sanitate, plen de sanitate kärnfrukt :bot fructo de pepita(s) kärnfråga :question central/crucial/essential kärnfull :fig lapidari, concise, aphoristic kärnfullhet :character lapidari, concision kärnfysik :physica nuclear/atomic, nucleonica kärnfysiker :physico nuclear kärngubbe :vetulo verde kärngumma :vetula verde kärnhus :bot (i t ex äpple) corde (de malo/de pomo) kärnis :glacie dur, dense e clar kärnkemi :chimia nuclear kärnklyvning :fys fission/disintegration nuclear/atomic/del atomo/de atomos kärnkraft :fys energia atomic/nuclear kärnkraftsavfall :fys residuos atomic/nuclear kärnkraftsavveckling :disarmamento nuclear/atomic kärnkraftsteknologi :nucleonica kärnkraftverk :fys central atomic/nuclear kärnladdning :mil carga nuclear kärnminne :data memoria de corde kärnmjölk :kul lacte de butyro kärnord :aphorismo, sententia, maxima, devisa, apo(ph)thegma kärnpartikel :fys particula atomic/nuclear, nucleon kärnproblem :problema crucial/central/essential/fundamental/medullar kärnpunkt :puncto essential/fundamental/basic/central, essentia, nodo kärnreaktion :fys reaction nuclear/atomic, fission kärnreaktor :fys reactor/pila nuclear/atomic kärnskugga :astron umbra opac kärnspråk :lingua primari kärnstridsspets :mil carga/rolo nuclear kärnstruktur :fys structura atomic/nuclear kärnsund :sanissime, perfectemente san, in perfecte sanitate, plen de sanitate kärnteknik :fys technica nuclear Kärnten :Carinthia kärntrupp :mil truppa de élite fr eli:t kärnvapen :mil arma nuclear/atomic kärnvapenbärande :mil con armas nuclear/atomic kärnvapenfri :mil sin armas nuclear/atomic, denuclearisate; :~ zon zona denuclearisate kärnvapenfrysning :fig arresto/banno del essayos/tests eng nuclear/atomic kärnvapenförbud :mil denuclearisation kärnvapenkrig :guerra nuclear/atomic kärnvapenmakt :mil potentia nuclear/atomic kärnvapenprov :mil prova/proba/essayo/test eng nuclear/atomic kärnvapenrobot :mil missile nuclear kärnvapenstopp :denuclearisation kärnvapenstyrka :fortias nuclear kärnvirke :bot duramen kärnvärmeverk :fys central atomic/nuclear käromål :jur querela kärr :palude, terreno paludose/uliginose, maremma, marisco; :förvandla till ~ impaludar; :förvandlas till ~ impaludar se; :torrlägga ett ~ (de)sic©ar un marisco kärra :I s carro, carretto II v (forsla med kärra) carrear kärraktig :paludic, paludose, palustre kärrebössa :hist cannon kärrhökar :zool (underfamilj) circines kärring :se käring kärrlass :carrettata kärrlilja :bot tofieldia kärrmark :terreno mariscose/paludose kärrmes :zool paro palustre kärrnocka :bot senecio palustre kärrspira :bot pedicularis palustre kärrsälting :bot triglochin palustre kärrsångare :zool acrocephalo palustre kärrtistel :bot cirsio palustre kärrviol :bot viola palustre kärrväxt :bot planta palustre/del paludes kärv :(om yta) aspere, rugose; :(om smak) acerbe, acre, aspere; :fig aspere, dur, difficile, penibile; :ett ~t läge un situation penibile/difficile; :få ett ~t mottagande reciper/haber un recepta pauco/poco cordial kärva :1 esser difficile, functionar mal; :förhandlingarna ~de till sig le negotiationes esseva difficile; :motorn ~de le motor tornava/functionava mal 2 (binda kärvar) ligar/mitter le grano in garbas kärve :garba kärvhet :asperitate, rugositate; :fig duressa kärvänlig :affectuose, tenere kärvänlighet :dilection, teneressa kättarbränning :autodafé kättare :heretico kätte :clausura kätteri :heresia, heterodoxia kätteriprocess :processo de heresia kättersk :heretic, heterodoxe; :grundare av ~ lära heresiarcha kätting :catena; :text (varp) ordimento kättja :desiro/desiderio libidinose, libidine, libidinositate kättjefull :libidinose kättjefullhet :desiro/desiderio libidinose, libidine, libidinositate käx :I biscuit, cracker eng krækö; :(rån) wafla II anat mesenterio III (tjat) demanda persistente; :(gnat) critica/reproches -sh- pl constante käxa :(tjata) demandar persistentemente; :(gnata) criticar/reprochar -sh- constantemente käxig :(gnatig) sempre criticante/reprochante -sh- kåda :resina; :krydda med ~ resinar; :tappa på ~ exsudar resina, resinar kåddoft :odor resinose kådflöde :resinose, resinosis kådig :resinifere, resinose kådis :preservativo kådrik :ric in resina, resinifere, resinose kåk :1 (ruckel) casa/habitation misere/miserabile; :(fängelse) prision; :kortsp full house eng haus; :sitta på ~en esser in prision 2 hist (skampåle) pilori kåkbebyggelse :quarterio de casas misere/miserabile kåkfarare :delinquente, criminal kåkstad :shanty-town eng shæntitaun kåkstryka :hist fustigar kåkstrykning :hist fustigation kål :bot caule, brassica; :blom~ caule flor; :bryssel~ caule de Brussel; :grön~ caule verde; :röd~ caule rubie; :sallads~ caule chinese sh-; :savoj~ caule de Milano/de Savoia; :ta ~ på fig facer passar al altere mundo, liquidar; :vit~ caule blanc kålblad :folio de caule kåldolme|kåldolma :(el. kåldolma) kul portion de carne hachate -sh- frite in folios de caule kålfjäril :zool pieride de caule kålhuvud :(testa/capite de) caule kållapp :kul parte tenere al ventre (de bestias bovin macellate) kålmask :zool eruca kålplanta :caule kålrabbi :bot caulerapa kålrot :bot rutabaga kålsoppa :kul suppa de caules kålstock :stirpe de caule kålsupare :vara lika goda ~ fig esser del mesme sorta/genere inferior kånka :portar con effortio kåpa :(klädesplagg) cappucio, cappa; :tekn (på motor) cappotto, cappucio, coperculo; :(rökhuv) cappotta de camino kår :corpore, corps fr kå:r; :diplomatiska ~en (CD) le corpore diplomatic (CD); :konsulära ~en (CC) le corpore consular (CC) kåranda :spirito de corpore/de corps fr kå:r kåre :(vindil) brisa; :(vattenkrusning) parve unda; :(rysning) fremito; :det går kalla kårar efter/längs ryggen på mig fig isto me da un fremito/me face fremer kårhus :univ casa del corpore de studentes/de studiantes kårmedlem :univ membro del corpore de studentes/de studiantes kårordförande :univ presidente del (consilio del) corpore de studentes/de studiantes kårpamp :univ membro consilio del corpore de studentes/de studiantes kårstyrelse :univ consilio del corpore de studentes/de studiantes kåsa :cuppa, cuppella kåsera :(muntligen) dar un discurso informal; :(i tidning) scriber un columna kåseri :(muntligt) discurso informal; :(i tidning) columna kåseriartad :in forma de un stilo informal kåseristil :stilo (de parlar/de scriber) informal kåsör :persona qui parla/scribe informalmente, parlator, conversator kåsös :(kvinnlig kåsör) femina qui parla/scribe informalmente; :(s-formig stoppad soffa för två) sofa wattate in forma de un S pro duo personas kåt :sexualmente/eroticamente excitate kåta :I s cabana/tenta lapponic II v ~ upp excitar sexualmente/eroticamente kåthet :desiro sexual kö :(rad av väntande) cauda, fila; :(av bilar) fila; :(biljardkäpp) baston; :mil cauda (del truppa); :bilda ~ facer/fila/cauda; :stå i ~ star in/facer fila, facer cauda; :stå i ~ en timme facer un hora de cauda; :ställa sig i ~ mitter se/poner se al cauda köa :facer fila/cauda köbildning :formation de un fila/un cauda; :(stor efterfrågan) grande demanda (de) köbricka :placa de attender kök :(utrymme) cocina, culina; :(kokkonst) cocina; :(kokapparat) apparato de coction; :med del i ~ con uso de cocina; :som avser ~ culinari kökkenmödding :arkeol cumulo de immunditias/de residuos (a habitationes del etate del petra) köksa :adjuta de cocina köksarbete :labor/travalio de cocina köksavdelning :cocina, culina köksavfall :residuos/immunditias de cocina köksbiträde :adjuta de cocina köksbord :tabula de cocina kökschef :chef sh- de cocina köksdörr :porta del cocina köksfläkt :ventilator de cocina köksfönster :fenestra del cocina köksgeråd :batteria/utensiles de cocina köksgolv :solo de cocina kökshandduk :toalia de cocina, essuga-plattos köksingång :entrata/ingresso posterior/de detra/directemente al cocina köksinredning :equipamento interior de cocina köksklocka :(i köket) horologio de cocina; :(vid köksdörren) campanetta de cocina kökskniv :cultello de cocina köksland :(för grönsaker) quadrato de jardin/plattebanda de verduras/de legumines; :(för kryddor) quadrato de jardin/plattebanda de plantas aromatic kökslatin :latino de cocina köksmaskin :apparato de cocina köksmästare :chef sh- de cocina kökspersonal :personal de cocina köksredskap :batteria/utensiles de cocina köksrulle :rolo (de papiro) de cocina kökssax :cisorios pl de cocina köksskåp :armario de cocina köksspis :furno de cocina köksstege :scaletta portabile köksstol :sedia de cocina köksträdgård :(för grönsaker) jardin de verduras/de legumines; :(för kryddor) jardin de plantas aromatic köksutrustning :batteria/utensiles de cocina köksvägen :gå ~ ir/entrar via le cocina köksväxt :(grönsak) legumine; :(kryddväxt) planta aromatic köksvåg :balancia de cocina kökultur :bon comportamento in un fila/un cauda köl :sjö carina, quilla; :frilägga en ~ carinar; :friläggning av en ~ carinage -ad3e; :komma på rätt ~ fig trovar le bon/juste tracia/pista; :sträcka ~en poner le quilla kölad :sjö carinate kölapp :billet de attender köld :frigido; :huttra av ~ fremer/tremer/tremular de frigido; :uthärda ~en indurar le frigido köldbeständig :resistente al gelo köldblandning :fys mixtura frigorific/cryogene köldfront :meteor fronte frigide köldförnimmelse :senso de frigor köldgrad :grado sub zero köldhärdig :resistente al gelo köldknäpp :breve unda frigide/de frigor köldperiod :periodo frigide/de frigor köldpol :region frigidissime köldpunkt :fysiol puncto sensibile a frigido köldrysning :fremito de frigor köldskada :damno de gelo/causate per le gelo köldvåg :unda frigide/de frigido kölhala :sjö passar sub le quilla kölhalning :sjö (le) passar sub le quilla kölista :lista de attender Köln :Colonia; :från ~ colonese kölna :sic©atorio (pro malt) kölsträckning :sjö (le) poner le quilla kölsvin :sjö carlinga kölvatten :sjö sulco; :följa i någons ~ navigar in le sulco de un persona; :fig sequer le exemplo/le passos de un persona kön :sexo; :språk genere; :det andra ~et le altere sexo; :det starka/svaga ~et le sexo forte/debile; :det täcka ~et le belle sexo; :kvinnligt/manligt ~ sexo feminin/masculin; :med samma form för båda ~en språk epicen könlig :biol sexual könlös :biol asexual, asexuate; :fig sin sex-appeal eng seksöpi:l; :~ fortplantning multiplication/reproduction asexual/asexuate könlöshet :asexualitate könsakt :acto sexual, copula, copulation, coito könsbestämning :determination del sexo könsbunden :ligate al sexo könsbyte :cambiamento de sexo, transsexualismo könscell :biol cellula reproductive, gameta könsdelar :anat partes genital/sexual, genitales könsdimorfism :biol dimorphismo sexual könsdiskriminerande :sexualmente discriminatori könsdiskriminering :discrimination sexual könsdrift :instincto/pulsion sexual, sexualitate, libido könsfördelning :repartition del sexos, sex ratio eng reishou könshormon :biol hormon sexual könshår :capillatura pubic könskaraktär :character/characteristica sexual könskvotera :distribuer inter le sexos (secundo un norma special) könskvotering :distribution inter le sexos könskörtel :anat glandula genital/sexual, gonade könslig :sexual könsliv :vita sexual, sexualitate könsmogen :sexualmente matur, pubere könsmognad :maturitate sexual, pubertate könsneutral :neutre könsobjekt :objecto sexual könsord :vocabulo del organo genital/sexual/del genitales könsorgan :anat organo genital/sexual könsroll :rolo sexual könssjukdom :med maladia/morbo veneree könsskillnad :differentia sexual könstest :sport test eng sexuologic/del sexo könsumgänge :contacto/union/relation sexual, copula, copulation, coito könsuppdelning :repartition del sexos, sex ratio eng reishou könsutjämning :sträva efter en ~ (inom arbetsområden) provar crear un repartition del sexos juste (in terrenos/areas de labor/de travalio) könummer :numero de attender köp :compra, emption, acquisition; :få på ~et haber como surplus fr syrply; :förvärva genom ~ acquirer per compra; :göra ett gott ~ haber a bon mercato; :~ på avbetalning compra a terminos; :låta ett ~ gå tillbaka annullar un compra; :ogiltigförklara ett ~ jur redhiber; :ogiltigförklaring av ett ~ redhibition; :till på ~et de plus, ultra illo, etiam; :öppet ~ compra annullabile/a vista köpa :comprar, emer, acquirer, facer le acquisition de; :~ hem comprar; :~ in comprar; :~ in sig comprar le derecto de entrar in; :~ på kredit comprar a credito; :~ sig fri redimer se; :~ tillbaka redimer; :~ upp comprar; :~ ut disinteressar; :~ ut en kompanjon comprar le parte de un socio; :köpes (i annons) demandate, recercate köpare :comprator, emptor, acquiritor, acquisitor; :(av egendom) mancipe; :(vid auktion) adjudicatario köpcenter|köpcentrum :(el. köpcentrum) centro commercial/de shopping, shopping centre eng sentö köpdille :mania de comprar, prodigalitate köpeavtal :contracto de compra/de vendita köpebrev :acto/contracto de compra/de vendita köpebröd :pan comprate in un magazin köpehandling :acto de compra/de vendita köpekontrakt :contracto de compra/de vendita Köpenhamn :Copenhagen köpenhamnare|köpenhamnsbo :(el. köpenhamnsbo) habitante de Copenhagen köpenhamnsk :de Copenhagen köpenhamnska :1 språk (dialekt) dialecto de Copenhagen 2 femina de Copenhagen köpenickiad :astutia, manovra, stratagema köpenskap :commercio, negotio, traffico, (le) comprar e vender köpeskilling :precio de compra köpesumma :precio de compra köpgata :strata commercial/de commercio köping :hist parve urbe mercantil/commercial köpintresse :inclination de comprar köpkort :carta de credito köpkraft :capacitate/poter de compra/de emption/de acquisition köpkraftig :qui dispone de/disponente de un grande capacitate/poter de compra/de emption/de acquisition köplust :desiro/desiderio/inclination de comprar köplysten :desi(de)rose/avide de comprar köpman :commerciante, mercante, mercator, negotiante; :Köpmannen från Venedig le Mercator de Venetia köpmannafamilj :familia de commerciantes köpmedveten :cognoscente de precios köpmotstånd :resistentia al comprar köpoption :derecto de compra, option (de compra) köporder :ordine de compra köpslagan :(le) baratar köpslå :baratar köpslående :(le) baratar köpstad :urbe commercial/de commercio, centro commercial köpstark :qui dispone de/disponente de un grande capacitate/poter de compra/de emption/de acquisition köpstopp :halto del comprar köpsugen :avide de comprar, prodige köpsvag :qui ha pauc/poc ressources fr resurs a/pro comprar köptvång :obligation de comprar köpvillig :preste a comprar kör :I mus choro; :fig choro, concerto; :en ~ av protester un choro/concerto de protestationes; :trestämmig kör choro a tres voces II i ett ~ sin pausa/tregua kör-in-bio|kör|bio :cinema drive-in eng draivin köra :(framföra bil/båt/tåg) conducer, guidar; :(framföra vagn) cochiar -sh-; :(forsla) carrear, transportar, vehicular; :fig (kuggas i examen) faller, esser refusate; :kör till! ben!, de accordo!, OK! eng oukei; :~ bort (ge sig av) partir; :(driva på flykten) chassar sh-; :~ fast fig non poter avantiar; :~ förbi passar; :~ ifatt attinger; :~ ifrån lassar; :~ igenom percurrer; :~ ihjäl occider in un accidente; :~ ihop choc©ar sh-, collider, entrar in collision, tamponar; :~ ihop sig fig complicar se, devenir complicate; :~ in (hö) fenar; :(försening) compensar; :(motor) probar; :(mota in) facer entrar (per fortia); :~ iväg (ge sig av) partir; :(driva på flykten) chassar; :~ om passar; :~ omkull (med cykel) cader de; :~ på (med fordon) collider contra; :(driva på) impeller; :~ upp (för körkort) facer/passar un examine pro le permisso de conducer; :~ över (passera) passar, transversar; :(med fordon) passar super (le corpore); :fig ignorar körare :brisa rapide körbana :parte vehicular del cammino; :sport pista körbar :passabile, trafficabile kördirigent :mus director/maestro/chef sh- de choro körfil|körfält :(el. körfält) via; :höger/vänster ~ via dext(e)re/sinistre körförbud :interdiction/prohibition de conducer; :belägga med ~ imponer un prohibition de conducer körförbund :mus societate choral körhastighet :velocitate de conducta körig :agitate, febril, hastive körkarl :cochiero -sh- körkort :permisso/patente de conducer/de guidar; :dra in någons ~ retirar/retraher a un persona su permisso de conducer; hennes ~ har gått ut su permisso de conducer ha perimite; :ta ~ obtener su permisso de conducer; :visa ~et exhiber/presentar su permisso de conducer körkortsprov :proba/examine pro le permisso de conducer körkunnig :vara ~ saper conducer körledare :mus director/maestro/chef sh- de choro; :hist corypheo körlektion :lection de conducta/de conducer körmedlem :mus chorista körmusik :musica choral körmästare :mus maestro de cappella körna :tekn marcar con un punction körnare :tekn ferro, punction körnarmärke :tekn marca de punction körning :I conducta II tekn marcage -ad3e körprov :examine de conducta, test eng de conducer körriktning :direction/senso del traffico/del circulation körriktningsvisare :indicator/aletta de direction körsbär :bot ceresia; :sur~ prunus cerasus lat; :söt~ prunus avium lat körsbärsblom :flor de ceresiero körsbärsbrännvin :kul kirsch ty kirsh körsbärsfärgad :ceresie körsbärskärna :nucleo/pepita de ceresia körsbärslikör :kul liquor al ceresias körsbärsröd :ceresie körsbärssaft :sirop de ceresias körsbärssylt :kul compota de ceresias körsbärsträd :bot ceresiero körsbärsträdgård :ceresieto körsel :cursa, transporto, transportation körskola :schola de conducta/de conductores, autoschola körsla :cursa, transporto, transportation körsnär :pelliciero körstämma :mus parte choral körsven :cochiero -sh-, auriga körsång :mus canto choral/del choro/del choral körsångare :mus chorista, membro del choro/del choral körteknik :technica de conducer körtel :anat glandula, aden; :bot glandula körtelaktig :glandular, glandulose, adenose körtelavsöndring :fysiol secretion glandular/glandulose körtelfeber :med mononucleose/mononucleosis infectiose körtelhår :bot pilo glandulose/glandular körtelinflammation :med adenitis körtillstånd :permisso de conducer körvana :experientia del conducta körvel :bot anthrisco, cerefolio; :dansk ~ cerefolio; :spansk ~ myrrhis körverk :mus composition choral, choro körväg :cammino/via (pro le traffico) kött :carne; :bot pulpa; :kul (av får) carne de ove; :(av kalv) carne de vitello; :(av oxe) carne bovin/de bove/de vacca; :(av svin) carne de porco; :befria från ~ discarnar; :en människa av ~ och blod un esser de carne e de sanguine; :fett ~ carne grasse; :grillat ~ carne grilliate, grilliada; :magert ~ carne magre; :malet ~ carne hachate -sh-; :rökt ~ carne fumate; :salt ~ carne salate köttaffär :macelleria köttben :osso; :fig esca köttberg :fig superproduction de carne köttbesiktning :inspection (sanitari) del carne köttbulle :kul bolla/bolletta de carne hachate -sh- kötted :blasphemia/malediction rude köttermometer :thermometro a carne köttextrakt :kul extracto de carne köttfluga :zool sarcophago köttfondue|köttfondy :(el. köttfondy) kul fondue fr få)dy de carne, fondue bourguignonne fr burginjån köttfärg :color de carne, carnation köttfärgad :de color de carne, incarnatin köttfärs :kul carne hachate -sh- köttfärslimpa :kul pan de carne hachate -sh- köttgryta :kul olla/ragout fr ragu de carne kötthandel :macelleria köttig :carnose, carnute köttighet :carnositate köttklump :massa de carne köttkniv :cultello a/de carne/pro trenchar -sh- carne köttkonserv :carne in conserva/in latta köttkvarn :hachatoria -sh- köttmarknad :mercato de carne kötträtt :kul platto de carne köttsaft :kul succo de carne köttsida :(på hud) latere del carne köttskiva :kul placa de carne köttslig :(kroppslig) carnal, sensual; :(om släktskap) de sanguine köttslighet :carnalitate, sensualitate köttsoppa :kul suppa de carne köttsår :ferita superficial, plaga köttvaror :kul productos de carne köttätande :zool carnivore, creophage köttätare :zool animal carnivore, carnivoro, creophago